Stockholm Syndrom
by Felicia Martins
Summary: 6h23 du matin. Tino Vainamoinen doit emménager à Stockholm, dans un petit appart, afin de terminer ses études. Une fois arrivé devant l'immeuble, il ne se doute pas encore qu'il n'en franchira pas le seuil et que son voyage s'arrete ici. SuFin
1. Chapter 1

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Ciao a tutti / Hola! / Hello people / Bonjour à tous!

Ceci est la première fic que j'ose publier et je peux vous dire que je me suis donné une bonne murge avant de me lancer! Je suis totalement flippé du résultat! J'avais d'autre projets de fic en tete mais je n'ai jamais osée les écrire (ouh la trouillarde!) en général, j'aime bien écrire mais j'en fait souvent des tonnes et je n'arrive pas à trouver le courage pour finir. D'ailleurs je sais pas pourquoi mais quand je me mets à parler c'est encore pire voyez là je suis partis pour une bonne heure!

Blabla de l'auteure qui va prendre une plombe vous etes prévenus: Donc pour en revenir à ma fic, je ne sais pas pourquoi personne n'a jamais eu l'idée d'écrire ce genre de truc mais bon vu que j'ai rien trouvé de comparable sur le fandom fr et une seule qui y ressemble (vraiment vaguement) sur le fandom anglais d'Hetalia on pourra pas m'accuser de plagiat nyaah!

Je vous prévient l'histoire que j'écris va etre hyper longue avec beaucoup de longueurs (!), elle comportera 2 parties, certains chaps seront plus grands que d'autres et pourront etre subdivisés en sous-chaps. Bref anarchie total... Pour le genre eh bien je tourne toujours autour de l'angost/romanc sans que ça soit à l'eau de rose (berk pouah) mais yaura quand meme un peu d'action vous faites pas de bile avec ça. J'essayerai de rendre l'atmosphère la plus réaliste possible (vous aurez qu'à me dire quand vous trouverez un truc chelou) tout en gardant une part de mystère.

J'occulterai certains éléments volontairement pour en accentuer d'autres. Ma fic sera très sérieuse mais aussi symbolique (j'indiquerai les éléments historiques et symboliques en fin de chap) puisque après tout on parle de nos chers pays adorés alors j'ai pensé que faire une fic sans référence historique n'avait aucun sens. Pour ce qui des traducs je vous laisserai chercher avec notre ami commun qu'est google traduc (bouh l'auteure est méchante) baah ouais j'vais pas tout vous dire non plus!

Disclaimer: j'ai pris des courts de japonais et fait le voyage jusqu'a Tokyo pour rencontrer Hiramuya et lui demander les droits d'Hetalia je lui est proposé 1 million d'euro (que j'avais la semaine dernière hum emprunté à l'hotel des impots fufufu je déteste ces gens) mais il a pas voulu il a dit que c'était de l'argent sal etcetc blabla je vous passe les détails...

Rating (oui je sais je fais tout à l'envers mais faudra s'y habituer)... attention roulement de tambour...et se sera... T (ho...) quoi c'est quoi ces tetes de déçus de la vie là! J'écris pas du porno moi nyaaah! Bref ça pourra peut-etre changer en cours de route (OUAIS!) franchement vous me dégoutez! -rire pcke elle sait de quoi elle parle- hum bref.

On va arreter le massacre là ok? Hope you kiff ma fic grave de la mort qui tue!

**Chapitre 1**

Tino Vainamoinen soupira et regarda sa montre.

6h23 du matin. Pas étonnant avec tout le retard qu'avait prit le train. Enfin, il y était presque. Son nouvel appartement, du moins pour les 6 mois à venir. Il n'avait plus qu'à traverser la rue est il y serait.

Tino bailla, il tombait presque littéralement de fatigue.

_Croire que je me plairais ici… pff mais quelle connerie ! _Il ne s'était meme pas installé qu'il détestait déjà l'endroit. Ostermalm, au beau milieu de Stockholm. Son nouveau « milieu de vie » comme disait sa mère en rigolant. Tino était censé y continuer ses études en psychologie comportementative en Suède, le voyage depuis Helsinki et l'appartement ayant été spécialement loués par sa mère pour ses 20 ans.

_Oh merci maman, vraiment quel cadeau formidable !_ avait-il fait semblant de s'extasier d'un air ironique mais sa mère n'avait rien remarqué…

Tino appuya un doigt rageur sur le bouton rouge permettant de traverser la rue sans se faire écrabouiller. Elle qui était originaire de là-bas n'avait jamais compris son aversion pour ce fichu pays. Et lui son désir de vouloir y retourner, parlant sans arret de s'y installer… Elle était native de Suède et y avait grandit mais Tino, bien que de mère suédoise, était né en Finlande, ce qui lui donnait accès à la nationalité finlandaise dont il se voyait comme un représentant de pure souche, comme son père d'ailleurs.

Tino fit un pas en avant, et perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la voiture qui débouchait au coin de la rue.

« Uppmärksamhet!» cria quelqu'un derrière lui et le jeune finlandais sentit une main empoigner fermement son bras et le tirer sur le trottoir. Le conducteur de la voiture klaxonna et repartit en trombe.

_Pff ! Voila_ _encore un bon exemple de la belle mentalité suédoise ! _songeaTino qui se dégagea brusquement, et sans lancer un regard à l'autre, s'engagea à nouveau sur la chaussée, remuant de sombres pensées.

_Et voila ! Je suis à peine arriver que je manque de me faire shooter, c'est à croire qu'elle a voulu vraiment me tuer en m'envoyant ici !_ _Ou plutôt qu'elle a voulu m'éloigner d'elle !_ Tino poussa un soupir triste et remonta les bretelles de son sac à dos. C'est vrai qu'après ce qui s'était passé, pas étonnant que sa mère ne veuille prendre ses distances avec lui, meme si ce n'était pas méchamment. C'était juste le temps de « faire le point », bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit, Tino savait qu'il avait touché juste. Il y avait beaucoup pensé dans le train et, au fond, s'il n'avait, à son départ rien dit à sa mère, il savait que c'est parce qu'il l'aimait et ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. C'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté de partir sans rechigner.

Voila, il avait traversé la rue ! _Quel exploit ! _Son nouveau logement se trouvait juste devant lui, un immeuble hyper moderne dans le quartier i-tech de Stockholm. Sa mère avait du débourser assez d'argent pour lui trouver un appartement décent qui ne soit pas insalubre et Tino lui en était très reconnaissant. Il n'empeche, malgré sa nature optimiste et jovial, le jeune finlandais se sentait à présent complètement déprimé. Ce n'est pas ici, dans un quartier qui avait la réputation d'etre coté, et sérieux, et coincé, qu'il allait se faire des amis. Surtout des amis _suédois_. Pas qu'il soit particulièrement raciste ou xénophobe ou quoi que soit, mais la barrière de la langue constituait pour lui un obstacle majeur dans la construction du minimum de relation social dont il avait besoin pour ne pas tomber en dépression. Et de toute façon, le simple fait de vivre, meme pour un court laps de temps, dans un pays qui avait _asservit _le sien, obligeant tout les finlandais et finlandaises à apprendre cette stupide langue comme si c'était la leur, ce simple fait lui était tout simplement insupportable.

Tino retira les mains de ses poches qu'il avait jusque là gardées soigneusement enfoncées pour éviter la morsure du froid et ouvrit la lourde porte d'entrée qui débouchait sur le hall de l'immeuble. Sa mère lui avait bien dit de marquer dès son arrivée son nom sur la boite aux lettres et de se rendre dès le lendemain à l'hotel des impots pour faire sa déclaration de paiement, histoire de ne pas etre considéré comme un « squatteur ». Pour ne pas la contrarier- il lui avait confirmé par message son arrivée à Stockholm et avait promis de suivre toutes ses recommandations- il laissa tomber son sac et se mis à farfouiller à la recherche d'un feutre indélébible.

Au bout d'un moment, ses recherches demeurant vaines et infructueuses, complétement excédé, le jeune finlandais s'arreta. Il commençait à se sentir furieux envers sa mère et envers cette fichue ville ou il faisait tout le temps froid et envers le chauffard qui avait manqué l'écrabouillé et aussi envers l'autre type qui lui avait presque déboité le bras.

_Marre, j'en ai marre ! Je déteste ce pays et il me le rend bien !_ Il donna un coup de pied dans son sac à dos. Il était pourtant le premier a etre surpris par son attitude, ce n'était pas dans sa nature de s'énerver facilement, il était vraiment facile à vivre et de bonne humeur d'habitude.

_Sa doit etre cette ville, j'ai l'impression qu'elle m'étouffe ! C'est pas pour rien que le syndrome de l'enfermement vient de Stockholm, c'était prédestiné! Brr, rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons. A non, c'est juste le courant d'air de la porte d'entrée qui vient de s'ouvrir… Pauvre de moi, je dois vraiment etre crevé pour penser à des trucs pareils... _Tino avait froid maintenant mais il se sentait mieux.

A nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas remarqué la personne qui venait d'entrer et qui se tenait dans un coin du hall. Il ramassa son sac, le remit sur ses épaules et renfonça ses mains dans ses poches, se mettant en quete de sa clé, son unique salut pour rentrer « chez lui ». Bien qu'il soit certain qu'il ne se sentirait jamais chez lui au 11 Gata 57 Ostermalm.

Se faisant il ne remarqua pas l'homme resté dans son coin, et qui l'avait observé tout ce temps, sortir un mouchoir de la poche de son manteau et s'approcher lentement.

_Ah enfin ! Je les ais !_ _C'est pas trop tot !_ fit le jeune finlandais en brandissant fièrement le trousseau qui contenait aussi la clé de chez sa mère, qu'il gardait précieusement. Il sentit soudain un souffle d'air derrière lui et voulut se retourner. Une main s'abattit sur sa bouche lui pressant un mouchoir sur les lèvres tandis que l'autre saisissait ses poignets, lui tordant violemment les bras dans le dos.

Tino chercha à crier mais déjà ses forces l'abandonnaient et il se sentit tomber lentement contre son agresseur qui décidemment avait une force incroyable. Son corps était oppressé, broyé comme dans un étau. Ses sens le trahirent alors qu'un épais brouillard obscurcissait sa vue et son cerveau.

Les dernières sensations distinctes dont il eut conscience avant de sombrer dans le néant furent le glissement des clés de ces mains, son destin lui échappant, leur bruit lorsqu'elles heurtèrent le sol avec un fracas retentissant, bien plus puissant qu'il n'aurait du l'etre, lui signifiant que son dernier espoir lui était ravi.

Mais ce dont le finlandais devait se souvenir à jamais, et qui lui parvint sur le moment avec une acuité accrue et atroce, fut le regard d'un bleu terrifiant, glacial, d'une telle possessivité qu'il l'emprisonna, le rendit captif en un seul instant, dissipant pratiquement les ténèbres dans lesquels il étouffait, de part son intensité. Cela ne dura qu'un instant, cependant, puis tout devint noir.

Et voili voilou c'est fini pour aujourd'hui la suite dans 2 mois fufufu (nan je rigole). J'ai tout de meme un rythme d'upload trèèèèèèès leeeeennnnt mais je compte pas abandonner de sitot et je vais profiter des vacances pour écrire un max.

Sinon en ce qui concerne les réfs histo l'appart ou doit aller vivre Tino (le 11 Gata 57) signifie le 11 de la rue 57 et fait réf à l'année 1157 ou le Finlande fut occupée par le roi suédois euh (vérif wiki) Eric IX il me semble bien sa symbolise ici que meme si cet appart à l'air d'un refuge (au regard de ce qu'il va lui arriver le poovre) lui ne le considère pas du tout comme ça et c'est une manière de dire qu'il est déjà piégé puisque meme ce qui aurait du etre son nouveau foyer n'est pas un lieu accueillant au regard de ce que dit l'Histoire (fufufu il est piégé en Suède fufufu).

Aussi sachez que je ne préciserai probablement pas le nom de sa mère durant la fic et ce volontairement. Je veux que l'ancienne vie de Fin reste assez floue puisque cela n'aura pas grande importance à partir du moment ou il a déménagé.

Encore une fois, si ya un truc qui vous semble zarbi, que vous pigez pas, je suis ouverte à toutes remarques et à toute questions!

Sur ce bon vent, chers compatriotes de tous horizons!


	2. Chapter 2

Konnichiwa mina / Ciao / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Here is the chap 2 to my fic...! Enfin, le début du chap 2 en fait. Parce que j'avais un petit problème de longueur, j'ai décidé de couper le chap 2 bah en 2 quoi... donc je reprends:

Here is the part 1 of chap 2, correct right? Bref ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai fini mais vu que j'arretais pas de mettre et d'enlever des trucs fiouuu... c'était dur, et enfin posté!

Disclaimer: les gens viennent bouffer chez moi de temps en temps (penses-tu France cooking POWAAA! bref) mais sinon après y entres chez eux ducoup bah je peux pas dire qu'ils sont à moi et euh... bref on va pas s'apesantir sur le sujet hein)

Rating: tadadadadadadam... (bruit de tambour pour les sourds, les illettrés, les idiots et les 3 XD)... T! -et j'entends déjà les cris d'indignation "mais pourquoi avoir fait tant de suspens pour un truc pareil?" que voulez-vous la vie est ainsi, sombre et injuste et triste et complètement déprimante et... je veux pas vous déprimer surtout! Juste vous mettre dans l'ambiance ok?

Note de l'auteuse 1: oh la la 3 lignes juste pour une lettre eh bien je m'améliore pas... fufufu...

Note de l'auteuse 2: pour les références, les explications et tout le toutim c'est à la fin que ça se passe!

Note de l'auteuse 3: ah je déteste ce mot! En plus ça fait féministe!

Note de l'auteure 4: ah bah c'est plus joli comme ça!

Note de l'auteure 5: je m'excuse d'avance pour les longueurs du chap et les descriptions pseudo-métaphysico-bizarres... si vous voulez de l'action, allez voir ailleurs, c'est pas pour tout de suite... (quoi comment ça ce que je dis est connoté pff n'importe nawak à moi meme là...hum)

Note de l'auteure 6: j'adore ces trucs là! Y a rien de mieux pour faire mariner les lecteurs dans la soupe aux choux et aux orties! Enfin ça, ça s'appelle le suspens... ENJOY!

**Chapitre 2 Partie 1/2**

Le jour commençait tout juste à se lever sur les rues désertes de Stockholm, déversant sa matinale lumière froide en ce début d'hiver, lumière qui timidement envahissait le quartier de Gamla stan, repoussant peu à peu la nuit et éclaircissant le ciel encore obscure.

7h10

Tino ne vit bien sur rien de tout cela, endormit qu'il était sur la banquette arrière de la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter devant un immeuble. Il avait vaguement eu conscience du déplacement, balloté dans une position inconfortable, sa tête heurtant de temps à autre la portière du véhicule. Les nombreux cahots et secousses n'avaient cependant pas réussi à dissiper les chapes de brume dans lequel il était plongé. Il sentit presque distinctement des bras se glisser sous son dos et soulever le poids mort et engourdis qu'il était devenu. A partir de ce moment, le peu de conscience qu'il avait eu s'affaiblit puis disparut.

Tino ne comprenait pas. Tout était noir autour de lui et il supposa que c'était parce que ses yeux étaient fermés. Lorsqu'il chercha à les ouvrir, cependant, en poussant fort sur ses paupières, il ne se passa rien. Comme si ses paupières étaient collées. Tino se concentra davantage mais sans plus de résultat. Il essaya de réfléchir mais cela aussi s'avéra impossible, toutes les communications reliant son cerveau à ses nerfs semblaient avoir été coupées, comme pour un téléphone dont on aurait sectionné les fils, hors d'usage. Bien vite, cependant, le jeune finlandais se mit à percevoir, de manière presque infime, de minuscules picotements au niveau de ce qui devait être ses bras. Les tiraillements se transformèrent en une douleur lancinante qui augmenta peu à peu tandis qu'il parvenait à capter d'autres sensations.

_Il y a de l'humidité sur mon visage, comme de la sueur -bien que cela n'en ait pas l'odeur- ainsi qu'un léger frottement, comme du coton bien que, je n'en suis pas sur._

Faire toutes ces conjectures lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il pouvait à nouveau penser à peu près clairement, du moins pour des choses simples. Il essaya de se rappeler la raison pour laquelle il avait les yeux fermés et mal aux bras, mais de toute évidence, le recouvrement de ses capacités se limitait à ses cinq sens et à une partie seulement de ses facultés cognitives.

Il ne se souvenait de rien.

Cette prise de conscience lui fit un choc, et c'est ce choc qui le décida à rouvrir les yeux. D'un coup, presque trop brusquement, la lumière perça ses paupières. Et ce qu'il vit lui fit regretter de ne pas simplement les avoir laissées fermées, ces fichues paupières.

_Un regard d'un bleu terrifiant, glacial, d'une telle possessivité qu'il l'emprisonna, le rendit captif en un seul instant, dissipant pratiquement les ténèbres dans lesquels il étouffait, de part son intensité._

C'était le même, exactement le même. Sauf qu'il était bien plus proche, cette fois-ci. A tel point que Tino pu distinguer l'éclair de surprise qui traversa ses yeux l'espace d'un instant. L'autre recula et le jeune finlandais pu pour la première fois distinguer le visage de son agresseur.

Il avait le teint pale, crayeux, sa peau blanche comme si elle ne voyait jamais la lumière du jour. Ses traits étaient droits et bien dessinés, ils avaient quelque chose de robuste et de rude, sans être grossier, comme une sculpture que l'on aurait juste esquissés sans en raboté les bords. En fait, il était taillé dans le plus pur style suédois, ses cheveux blonds coupés courts laissaient échapper des mèches plus longues, lisses et souples, se rassemblant sur les cotés de son crane en pointes de différentes tailles. En apparence, inexpressif, dénué de tout sentiment, vide de toute émotion, il se dégageait de lui une indéniable froideur, en même temps qu'une certaine rigidité, un sérieux proche de l'austère qu'accentuaient des lunettes noires à monture rectangulaire. Lesquelles passaient en revanche presque inaperçues de part leur impuissance à cacher le regard insondable, d'un bleu intense, d'une profondeur infinie ce qui tranchait avec l'aspect insensible de son propriétaire. Ce regard là était rempli d'émotions de toutes sortes, la difficulté résidant dans leur compréhension. Tout ce que Tino pouvait voir, c'était que ce type le fixait d'une manière plus qu'insistante, obsédante, son attention entièrement focalisée sur le jeune finlandais. En témoignait les sourcils froncés, marque d'une sorte de frustration, comme s'il essayait de répondre à un problème compliqué.

Tino c'était mis à trembler au moment même ou il avait ouvert les yeux mais il ne prenait conscience que maintenant des frissons qui remontait inexorablement le long de son échine, alors que son corps était secoué de soubresauts de plus en plus violents. Ses pensées s'emballaient, des images de plus en plus horribles s'entrechoquaient dans son esprit, défilant à une vitesse vertigineuse.

_Oh pitié faites que ce type me revende pas au marché d'êtres humains, et qu'il ne soit pas un esclavagiste ou un tortionnaire ni un violeur, ni un tueur et qu'il ne lui fasse pas de mal surtout pitié faites que ce soit une erreur, un cauchemar, n'importe quoi mais qu'il me relâche ! Je veux que cela s'arrête, je vous en supplie, faites que cela s'arrête ! Je veux sortir d'ici bon sang, que l'on me fasse sortir d'ici ! Je veux rentrer chez moi, chez moi en Finlande, EN FINLANDE !_

Tino aurait voulu hurler ces paroles de toute la force de ses poumons mais ses muscles étaient tétanisés d'horreur, sa gorge plus sèche que du papier de verre, obstruée par une boule de terreur indicible, ses lèvres semblant avoir été cousues au fil chirurgical tant elles étaient serrées, sa langue collée à son palais. Il avait les yeux exorbités, et d'angoisse, ceux-ci roulaient incessamment dans leurs orbites. Ses poumons s'abaissaient et se relevaient à un rythme frénétique, son cœur était prêt d'éclater à force de battre trop fort et de manière tellement anarchique. Il suffoquait, n'arrivait plus à respirer, la sensation de son corps entier pris dans un gigantesque étau le reprit, mais en bien pire que la dernière fois cependant.

Son ravisseur le fixait toujours d'une façon aussi dérangeante, son regard, aussi aigu et perçant que des rayons X, le transperçait de part en part.

Pire que tout, il y avait le sentiment d'être pris au piège, d'être oppressé… si terriblement oppressé…

Des points rouges se mirent à danser devant ses yeux, signe précurseur de son évanouissement prochain, seul chose auquel il aspirait encore et qu'il savait apte à le tirer de cet enfer.

_Ce n'est pas plus mal, je vais perdre conscience et je me réveillerais chez moi, à Helsinki, en Finlande. C'est toujours le cas dans les cauchemars._

Les points lumineux virèrent au noir tandis que son agresseur approchait une main de plus en plus floue vers son visage.

_Tant mieux ! Je ne vais bientôt plus voir ces horribles yeux. Pff, je suis sure que ma mère va se foutre de moi quand je me réveillerai !_ pensa le finlandais de façon incohérente.

«Han! Ztanna hos mig! Inte zomna!»

Tino se vit balloter dans tout les sens, l'autre s'employait à le secouer vigoureusement ce qui n'altérait pas spécialement ses vertiges. Il laissa échapper un rale, signe que ses cordes vocales se déliaient mais surtout qu'il était sur le point de vomir. Son ravisseur cessa immédiatement de le secouer comme un prunier et déposa doucement sur son front un tissu imbibé d'eau. Tino éprouva aussitot un profond soulagement alors qu'une douce fraicheur se répandait sur son visage.

«Bra. Hålla zig vaken, okej?»

Le finnois se sentait bien mieux, à présent. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et respirait profondément, tentant de se calmer.

«Han ! hålla zig vaken! gör du okej? Hej, hör du mig?»

Il entendait les paroles de son agresseur mais ne cherchait pas à les comprendre. Elles n'étaient pour lui qu'un ronronnement lointain, une sorte de musique de fond.

«Hör du mig? Han ! Zvara mig ! ordonna-t'il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui eu pour effet de raviver la douleur de son bras, heureusement moins forte que dans son souvenir. Tino grogna malgré tout, et ouvrit complètement les yeux. Son angoisse s'étant grandement atténuée, et malgré la douleur sourde dans sa tête et ses bras, il se redressa quelque peu, faisant face à celui qui était la cause de tous ses tourments.

* * *

><p>Cool j'ai découvert les lignes grises qui séparent le chap du comment de l'auteure que je suis! Bref on s'en fiche! Enfin, encore désolé pour la lonnnggguuueeeuurr de cette moitié de chap mais je n'arrive à écrire que comme ça, en détaillant tout... Et puis comme je ne cesserai jamais de le dire ça sert le suspens!<p>

Gamla stan est le quartier de la vieille ville de Stockholm, pour votre gouverne, et il comporte encore aujourd'hui pleins de vieux batiments qui n'ont jamais été retapés, classés et encore moins vendu... Je dis ça pcke ça me servira dans le reste de la fic...

Je ne traduirai pas les mots que je me suis déjà farcis à traduire sur gg traduc héhé vous n'aurez qu'à chercher par vous meme fufufu (ouh méchante!) faudra juste en lever les "z" et les remplacer par des "s". Bref malgré ce résultat somme toute je l'espère pas trop déplorable je me suis bien marré à écrire ce chap (surtout quand Fin pique sa crise de nerf le pooooovre je l'ai pas épargné là...et c'est que le début fufufu) -évite un poignard- (tiens j'lai déjà vu celui-là? ah bah normal c'est le préféré de Fin je vais aller me cacher sous la table hein).

UNE REVIEW OU LA MORT (hahaha humour de merde) -pointe son sabre sur le lecteur- EN FAIT JE PLAISANTAIS PAS ALORS GARE A VOUS LECTEURS ANONYMES PROFITEURS D'AUTRUIS ET ASSASSINATEURS D'AUTEURS! OUI VOUS LA DEVANT L'ECRAN J'VOUS AI RECONNU!

Sinon je pense que je vais uploader la partie 2 very soon... Alors Sayonara / Arrivederci / Das vidania / Bye / Salutations à vous mes chers compatriotes lecteurs et fanfiqueurs (et laisseurs de reviews) émérites!


	3. Chapter 2 Suite

Yosh mina / Konniwhiwa / Buongiorno / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Here is the part 2 of chap 2! J'ai actuellement écrit jusqu'au chap 4 et je pense qu'il va encore avoir pas mal de chap comme ça, coupés en 2, dsl pour ceux que ça dérange mais j'ai HORREUR des chaps qui s'arretent n'importe ou, n'importe quand. J'ai comme l'impression que celui-ci va etre plus long que les précédents et que ça ne va pas s'arranger...

Disclaimer: Hetalia o kakimasendeshita! (gloire à ceux qui pigent) -rires-

Rating: tadadadadadammmmmm (ouah admirez le tambour qui résonne à fond depuis l'ordi): baaaaaaah T en fait, to be safe re-en fait...

Note de l'auteure 1: euh qu'est ce que je voulais dire moi déjà? haha oui! pas d'action encore dans ce chap, je préviendrais quand ça viendra... pour l'instant ça reste suspens-angoisse-description-à-la-con héhé!

Note de l'auteure 2: j'ai rien d'autre à dire re-re-en fait, mis à part, -prend une grande inspiration et hurle de toute la force de ses poumons- **HAVE A GOOD LECTURE! **

**Chapitre 2 Partie 2/2**

«Det är bra. gör du? Du ont någonztanz?» demanda son agresseur et Tino s'efforça de faire fonctionner ses méninges, jusqu'à présent ralenties par la peur, ce qui l'avait empêché de faire preuve de sang-froid et de bon sens.

Apparemment, l'homme s'exprimait en suédois, ce qui n'avait cela dit rien d'étonnant puisqu'il se trouvait en ce moment au beau milieu de la capitale de ce foutu pays, seul et dans un endroit complètement inconnu, qu'il s'était de toute évidence fait enlevé par un type peut recommandable qui se trouvait à présent juste sous son nez, et que, sans même parler du fait que le type en question soit complètement _flippant_, il n'y avait _strictement personne_ à qui il pouvait s'adresser dans l'immédiat, et ce pour une raison très simple : il n'y avait _strictement personne _qui soit au courant de son arrivée ici !

_Ne pas dramatiser. Ne pas dramatiser. Ne pas paniquer. Ne pas paniquer. Respire et ne pense à rien. Contente d'essayer de comprendre ce que baragouine ce connard. _

Tino fit le point sur son ravisseur et constata avec surprise qu'une lueur d'inquiétude s'était allumée dans ses yeux, atténuant légèrement leur pouvoir terrifiant, sans que le reste de son visage ne trahisse la moindre petite touche d'émotion, cependant.

Il fit bouger le chiffon humide, de son front à ses joues, jusqu'à son menton, avant de le passer sur son cou puis de remonter dans ses cheveux ou il le laissa posé.

«Han! Zäg något! Du känner dig bättre?

D'après ce qu'il pouvait en juger, son ravisseur semblait s'exprimer dans un suédois correct, mis à part une petite tendance à zozoter. Il avait une voix grave, profonde et rocailleuse, un ton un peu bourru et un timbre de basse qui s'éraillait un peu lorsqu'il montait dans les aigus, comme maintenant, ce dont il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude.

«Du ont någonztanz? Går, Tino, zvara mig!»

Quelque chose titilla la conscience de Tino…

_Ah ! Mais d'où il connait mon nom, ce type?_

«Eh ! Comment connaissez-vous mon nom, d'abord ?» questionna-t'il d'un filet de voix pâteuse et aussi engourdie que le reste de son corps.

L'autre le dévisagea d'un œil scrutateur comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qu'il avait dit rien qu'en le regardant. Tino soupira. Apparemment, cet abruti ne comprenait pas le finlandais. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien la situation. Tino fit un effort de traduction et réitéra sa question dans un suédois approximatif.

« Hur vet du mitt namn? »Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'écouter en cours une langue qui lui était aussi insupportable ne lui serve à quelque chose, surtout à se sortir d'un guêpier pareil !

A nouveau, une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de l'autre, de compréhension cette fois-ci, bien que le reste de son visage soit resté totalement inexpressif.

« Il y avait ton nom écrit sur ton portefeuille, sur ton manteau, et aussi sur ton téléphone portable. » répondit-il d'un ton las, totalement indifférent et aussi dépourvu d'émotion que son visage.

_Salaud !_

Tino se tortilla, tentant de se relever. La douleur s'accrut dans ses bras, se diffusant jusque dans ses poignets jusque là épargnés et ce pour une bonne raison, ils étaient attachés ensemble par des menottes faites de métal dur, ce qui les avait maintenu en place durant tout ce temps et qui rendait toute manœuvre de s'en délivrer impossible. Tino essaya bien de les remuer et de les faire glisser le long de ses poignets, mais rien à faire, elles étaient solidement attachées, juste assez serrées pour ne pas meurtrir sa chair.

L'autre l'avait regardé s'escrimer en vain sans rien dire et attendit que le jeune finlandais le regarde à nouveau pour parler.

« Reste tranquille, tu vas te faire mal en essayant de les enlever. Calme-toi, je ne te veux aucun mal. »

_Tu parles ! C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! songea Tino._

« J'aimerais juste savoir si tu as mal quelque part. » reprit l'homme. « Je crois que j'ai un peu forcé sur l'eurohypnol alors c'est normal si tu as encore des vertiges mais il ce serait ennuyant si tu perdais encore connaissance, tu comprends ? »

Tino hocha la tête. Il décida rapidement de ne pas jouer aux durs et de répondre aux questions de son ravisseur. C'était dans son intérêt, et de toute façon ce type était dangereux, il convenait donc de se montrer le plus prudent et coopératif possible s'il voulait espérer s'en tirer.

« J'ai mal aux bras mais ce n'est pas insupportable par contre ma tête me lance comme si on y donnait des coups avec un marteau. Ah oui, tout à l'heure je ne me souvenais de rien mais maintenant je commence à me rappeler de certaines choses. »

Tino préférait mettre les choses au clair avec son ravisseur, à savoir que si son but avait été de lui faire perdre la mémoire concernant les événements passés, quelque soit la drogue qu'il avait utilisé pour l'endormir, la manœuvre avait échouée.

L'homme ne parut pas surpris le moins du monde mais ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus, preuve que ces paroles le contrariaient.

« J'aurai peut-être du forcer sur l'eurohypnol, en fin de compte. » lança-t'il comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Il jeta un autre regard incisif à Tino qui fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraitre effrayé. Il ne pouvait se débarrassé de l'idée qu'il l'avait mis en colère et il n'avait décidément pas envie de voir de quoi ce type était capable quand il était énervé.

« Euh, excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi l'eurohypnol ? demanda le jeune finlandais d'une voix tremblante, soucieux d'éviter tout malentendu et de désamorcer la tension qu'il sentait croitre à chaque instant entre lui et son agresseur. Lequel se contenta de le regarder de haut, comme s'il était évident pour lui de savoir la réponse et que Tino était le dernier des ignorants sur cette Terre.

« La drogue du violeur ». répondit-il simplement, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du jeune finlandais qui frémit. Après quoi il se redressa, lui laissant enfin la possibilité de souffler. Sa question ayant à peine franchit ses lèvres qu'il savait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire, et de ce fait sa respiration s'était bloquée dans sa cage thoracique jusqu'à ce que l'autre se relève complètement, lui dégageant une vue d'ensemble.

_Mon dieu, ce type est terrifiant. Et encore quelque chose me dit que ce n'est que le début…_

Maintenant qu'il était debout, Tino put constater que son intuition ne l'avait encore une fois pas trompé. De près, même agenouillé comme il l'avait été jusqu'à présent, il semblait assez grand mais maintenant qu'il le dominait de toute sa hauteur, il avait juste l'air gigantesque. Tino évaluait sa taille à environ 1m90 bien qu'il se rende bien compte par lui-même son jugement était probablement faussé par l'aplomb que dégageait son ravisseur, et qui le faisait paraitre encore plus grand qu'il ne l'était. En plus de sa stature imposante, il avait quelque chose d'impérieux, d'indéniablement fier et noble dans le regard, quelque chose qui forçait le respect, comme s'il défiait le monde entier, semblant s'adresser à un ennemi visible de lui seul. Cette sorte d'insoumission, d'indépendance dans on attitude était accentuée par son allure raide et droite comme un i, son port altier qui, sans aller jusqu'à l'arrogance, reflétait une assurance certaine. La présence et l'aura qui se dégageait de sa personne n'en était que renforcées.

Tino n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un de semblable.

Il portait un stretch-coat bleu nuit délavé qui remontait jusqu'à son cou et trainait par terre de part sa longueur. Cela ne semblait pas le gêner, cependant, lorsqu'il tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce dans laquelle se trouvait Tino, se mouvant avec souplesse tout en gardant la même silhouette raide.

Tino poussa un soupir de soulagement et se mit à examiner les environs. Il se trouvait dans ce qui paraissait ressembler à une chambre, dos à un grand lit d'apparence rustique et assis à même un sol non carrelé, ferme et compacte qui ne diffusait absolument aucune chaleur. La pièce, de forme rectangulaire, manquait sérieusement d'ameublement, elle ne comportait aucune commode, armoire ou table de nuit, c'est-à-dire le minimum syndical qu'une chambre digne de ce nom se doit d'avoir. Les murs eux-mêmes étaient entièrement dénudés, sans la moindre trace de papier-peint, de peinture ou de vernis. Les pierres grisâtres qui les composaient, de formes irrégulières, étaient en revanche couvertes de fissures, sans que l'on ne sache distinguer les interstices entre les pierres des fissures. Le plafond, sans aucune trace de branchement électrique semblait lui aussi avoir plus que fait son temps et était parcouru des mêmes rainures noirâtres que les murs. Il y avait un peu plus loin, sur la droite du lit, une sorte d'ouverture pratiquée dans le mur à la forme et en lieu et place d'une porte et par laquelle son ravisseur venait de disparaitre. Le même type de trouée était reproduit à la gauche de Tino et débouchait sur un étroit couloir terminé par ce qui était visiblement la seule et unique porte de l'endroit.

_La sortie, donc, _en déduisit Tino.

Il ne pouvait rien distinguer d'autre si ce n'est la double fenêtre actuellement fermée dont le pourtour en bois moulu et rongé par les termites semblait avoir lui aussi traversé les âges. La lumière du jour semblait bien impuissante à éclairer la pièce, puisque tout ce qui se trouvait derrière le lit était plongé dans la pénombre, d'autres zones de ténèbres subsistant dans les coins et les renfoncements. Filtrant à travers des vitres poussiéreuses fissurées ici et là, dont les plaies étaient pansées à l'aide de gros scotch, elle ne réussissait qu'à donner un aspect encore plus morne, morose et défraichi à la pièce.

De l'ensemble découlait une atmosphère d'inachevée, d'incomplet, comme si les maçons chargés de la réalisation de l'espace étaient un jour partis, sans aucune raison, pour ne jamais revenir. Le tableau était encore plus déplorable puisque visiblement tout cela appartenait à un bâtiment très ancien apparemment abandonné depuis des années (_des siècles ?_) et qui dépérissait un peu plus chaque jour, les murs décrépis se creusant de nouvelles fissures et approfondissant celles déjà existantes, les sciures se détachant du plafond et souillant le sol, le bois pourrissant arraché copeau par copeau, l'humidité et le froid s'insinuant à l'intérieur des pièces comme autant de champignons chez un hôte déjà bien assez malade…

Ce bâtiment avait l'air du malade tranquille et immobile qui attend sa fin, tout en sachant que celle-ci est pour bientôt, que son mal est engrangé par des forces qui le dépasse et que tenter de retarder celles-ci ne sert à rien, puisqu'il s'agit de forces inatteignables, inexorables et impitoyables. L'atmosphère sinistre et lugubre se refermait peu à peu sur le prisonnier et semblait faire davantage pression sur ses menottes, enferrer Tino de plus en plus de la même façon que le temps qui enserrait ces murs et faisait figure d'étau paraissait s'alourdir de minute en minute. Tino se sentait aussi incapable d'agir et privé de choix, en somme aussi piégé que le lieu ou il se trouvait, ce qui provoquait chez lui un certain malaise. A l'emprisonnement physique s'ajoutait l'angoisse de ne pas pouvoir tout contrôler, de ne pas savoir ce qui va arriver mais de se savoir _prisonnier du sort_ et c'était certainement là le plus difficile à supporter émotionnellement pour le jeune finlandais. Lequel fut presque soulagé de voir revenir son ravisseur avec ce qui ressemblait à une boite de médicament et un verre d'eau.

Le suédois s'agenouilla à nouveau devant lui et posa le verre par terre.

«Tiens. Un seul comprimé» dit-il dans un souffle en lui tendant la boite. Le jeune finlandais haussa un sourcil, l'air dubitatif.

«Du Nurofen. Contre la douleur» ajouta t-il en voyant l'air soupçonneux qu'affichait Tino.

Lequel finit par prendre la boite, la tourna dans tous les sens _(on n'est jamais trop prudent hein…) _et avala un comprimé.

«C'est très gentil à vous » le remercia-t'il. Il essaya de sourire mais ses lèvres étaient définitivement trop serrées pour ne laisser échapper autre chose qu'un rictus. L'autre ne sourit pas et se redressa, remportant le tout dans l'autre pièce tandis que Tino essayait de s'asseoir dans une position plus confortable.

Le suédois revint bientôt et, voyant qu'il se tortillait toujours sur place, lui demanda s'il voulait monter sur le lit, seul élément du « mobilier » de la « chambre ».

« Volontiers » fit Tino qui essayait de paraitre le plus aimable possible.

_Finalement il n'a pas l'air si mauvais que çà…_

Il crut d'abord –avec un peu trop d'espoir sans doute- que son ravisseur allait lui enlever ses menottes pour qu'il puisse grimper. Malheureusement, il se contenta de donner du mou au nœud pratiqué autour d'un pied du lit avec une chaine qui cliquetait désagréablement aux oreilles du finlandais puis de soulever celui-ci jusqu'au bord de l'épais drap blanc à croix bleues. Il put enfin s'asseoir avec un peu plus de confort, l'étroitesse de ses liens ne lui permettant pas de mettre les bras autour des genoux il opta pour une position jambes croisées, dos au montant du lit et bras derrière la tête. Et c'est dans cette position qu'il commença à se détendre, à déstresser et à pensée de manière calme et posée à quelque chose auquel il n'avait pas prêtée attention jusqu'à présent mais qui maintenant qu'il y pensait, justement, lui semblait relever de la plus grande priorité.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce j'ai faim !_

* * *

><p>Fiou! Un autre chap de posté! HAPPY -danse comme un palmier- J'adore la question hyper spirituelle de Tino à la fin. Le pooovre comme je dis à chaque fin de chap, ça me fait trop marrer d'écrire sur lui!<p>

Pour les trad c'est = gg traduc (sauf pour les surdoués comme Anyway évidemment), pour là ou c'est que Fin est enfermé, c'est vraiment pas dur à trouver hein, je développerais là dessus un peu plus tard. Pour le changement de langue au début de chap, c'est juste pcke j'ai trouvé ça plus logique, à partir du moment ou Tino se met à traduire dans sa tete, d'écrire en français ce qu'il traduit en finlandais. J'aurai évidemment pu tout laisser en suédois vu que c'est du point de vue de Fin mais vous noterez que je n'ai pas été trop cruelle, j'ai fais l'IMMENSE effort d'écrire en français, juste pcke c'est vous, chers lecteurs, si c'est pas gentil ça je vois vraiment pas ce que c'est...-rougis- oui je sais je sais je suis trop gentille et tout et tout!

Pour l'eurohypnol, ça m'a juste trop fait marrer, j'avais vu ça -la drogue du violeur XD- dans un film mais j'me rappelais plus du nom je sais pas si ça s'écrit comme ça! J'étais juste PTDR en imaginant l'air de Tino j'adoooore le voir effrayé comme ça kolkolkol euh... IVAN SORT DE CETTE PENDERIE J'T'AI RECONNU! donc je voulais dire fufufu...

Sinon je tiens à remercier les gens qui m'ont déjà reviewé (ils se reconnaitront) et invitent les autres qui lisent cette fic à **les imiter **sinon GARE A VOUS! -sort sa hache- AYAAAH! HAHAhaha!

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci / Das vidania / Bye / Salutations chers compatriotes chevronnés lecteurs et **reviewers** de fanfic... je vous tire ma plus belle courbette! -fais sa plus belle courbette- ^^


	4. Chapter 3

Konnichiwa / Ohayo mina-san / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Hum...Que voulais-je dire déjà...? Ah oui, ça me revient! Hum, hum, me voici donc with a new chapter of this fic!

Autant vous le diretout de suite, ce chap c'est un peu n'importe nawak, je l'ai fait au départ pour me marrer et j'ai eu ensuite le plus grand mal à l'intégrer au texte sans que ça fasse bizarre...Breeeef... N'empeche je voulais vraiment le mettre parce que ya une p'tite référence à Hetalia bon en meme temps elle est assez visible...

Réponses aux reviews des not-registed ( Note de l'auteure 0: dorénavant je répondrai aux reviews des gens pas enregistrés au début de chaque chap alors y aura forcément un peu de retard ):

**Lora**: merci very much pour ta review ça ma fait très plaisir en plus que tu me dises que j'en fais pas trop niveau descri j'suis vraiment contente -huge- tu vois je suis une gentille fille je vais pas te taper en plus là j'ai rangé ma hache dans mon placard je compte pas m'en servir de si tot...Sauf dans une circonstance spéciale bien entendu fufufu entre sadique on se comprend...MOUHAHA -éclate de son rire de sadique et se cogne le pied contre le placard- AIE pourquoi faut toujours que je me tape quelque part quand je suis en train de rire... bref merci encore! je te salue aie aie aie -se tient le pied en sautillant partout- chère compatriote! hope you see you again! sayonara! -sautille, sautille-

**Sovay**: mais ou t'as vu une peine de mort? Je ne faisais que brandir ma hache voyons XD! En tout cas merci merci pour ta review je sais pas quoi dire sinon que le suédois est une langue Nordique (nan sans dec') et donc que ça vient partiellement de l'allemand et que c'est pour ça que sounds like deutch...Genre... et merci de dire que tu aime mon style et que tu commmentera à l'avance ça me fait encore plus super méga plaisir yeah! WOE WOE WOE WOE! -danse comme un palmier- et sinon j'espère que tu seras surprise par la suite des événements... enfin pas tout de suite tu verras... (oh non quelle horreur j'ai divulgué une info confidentielle!) bref je te salue chère compatriote! sayonara! -fait sa courbette à la Kiku-

Note de l'auteure 1: ah bah mince alors! J'avais déjà commencé mes notes XD (sans compter les réponses aux reviews en plus re-XD)

Note de l'auteure 2: ah oui sinon ce que je voulais dire...euhhhhh...-air idiot avec de la bave qui lui coule des lèvres- ah oui! Jusqu'à présent c'était de la rigolade niveau triturage de méninge mais je préfère prévenir à partir du chap 5 je vais commencer avec mes principes métaphysico-psycho-phylosophico-symboliques et ça va se compliquer un peu. Attendez-vous aussi au GRAND retour des chapitres doubles...

Note de l'auteure 3: vous voyez pas ce que je voulais dire dans la note 2? bah vous aurez qu'à me demander par msg ou review (hehe fais tout pour en ramasser le plus possible...). En gros je vais détailler ce qui est pour moi la symbolique de Suède et Finlande selon comme ils sont décris dans Hetalia.

Note de l'auteure 4: ça vous éclaire pas plus hein! No worry c'est fait pour embrouiller (alors oublier pas msg ou review fufufu...)

Note de l'auteure 5: je tiens juste à préciser ('tain elle a pas encore finie?) -se retourne et gueule " la ferme et lisez si vous voulez savoir la suite"- que le point de vue que je décrirai et totalement personnel et ce n'est que mon point de vue alors si y en a qui sont pas d'accord (et je sais qu'il y en aura), eh bien... -QU'ILS AILLENT SE PENDRE- euh qu'ils me laissent une review fufufu...(rapte les reviews par ici les sou-sou euh je veux dire les reviews)

Note de l'auteure 6: j'en suis pas encore là...sniff...-déprime parce qu'elle a pas encore fini d'écrire le 5 et que c'est super long- sniff...

Note de l'auteure 7: sniff...BONNE LECTURE...sniff

**Chapitre 3**

Tino fouilla ses poches pour vérifier qu'il n'avait plus rien de comestible sur lui. Il avait précieusement gardé à l'intérieur des biscuits secs qu'il tenait du wagon repas du train qui l'avait amené dans ce pays hostile mais il apparut rapidement que, comme il l'avait constaté un peu plus tôt, mis à part ses vêtements, tous ses effets personnels lui avaient retirés, biscuits providentiels compris.

_Salaud !_ _Je vais encore être obligé de lui demander de la bouffe. En espérant qu'il y en est dans ce taudis ! Pff et puis si çà se trouve, il veut justement que je lui demande pour me montrer que je suis dépendant de lui ! Bon sang, faut que je me calme, moi qui commençais à croire que ça allait mieux, je suis en train de tomber dans la parano, à ce rythme, je ne suis pas sorti de l'auberge…Enfin si on peut appeler ça une auberge…se dont je doute…fortement…_

Tino était sur le point de sombrer dans le désespoir le plus total lorsque son ravisseur, jusqu'à lors partit dans l'autre pièce, revint vers lui, portant un plateau, duquel provenait un fumet peu avenant…

Le suédois s'assit sur le bord du lit et posa le dit plateau sur ses genoux. Tino eut un mouvement de recul, et pas uniquement à cause de l'effroi que lui causait son ravisseur.

_Bon sang mais qu'est ce que c'est que _ça _? Et puis qu'est-ce que ça put ! S'il approche encore ce truc de moi, je vais m'évanouir à coup sur ! Oh pitié, faites que ce soit pour lui, faites que ce soit pour lui !_

« C'est du surströmming. » marmonna le suédois en réponse à son interrogation silencieuse.

Un drôle de bruit se fit entendre soudainement et Tino eut un air mi-dépité mi-catastrophé.

« Tu n'as rien mangé depuis un bon moment, je me trompe ? »

Tino était en train d'ouvrir la bouche dans le but de se lancer dans une tirade enflammée visant à prouver qu'il n'avait ABSOLUMENT pas faim et que les appels retentissant de son estomac n'étaient que le fruit de son imagination, quand, sans plus de cérémonie, le suédois lui enfourna une fourchette de force. Le jeune finlandais eut un sursaut suivit d'un haut-le-cœur, mais il parvint à avaler la mixture. Le poisson était cuit mais froid, comme s'il avait simplement été versé depuis une boite de conserve dans les assiettes ébréchées, sans avoir été réchauffé. Cela altérait heureusement un gout que Tino imaginait d'ordinaire très fort et prononcé. Il finit son assiette sans protester, la faim prenant pied sur le reste. Pas un seul instant, il ne fut détaché ni quitté des yeux par son ravisseur et bien que celui-ci sois attentif à ses moindres gestes, il ne vit pas le mouvement brusque que fit Tino pour s'étirer, levant ses bras pour chasser l'engourdissement, et se faisant, heurtant le verre que l'autre portait et qui tomba sur le lit en éclaboussant Tino au passage.

« Jävla skit! » grommela le suédois avant d'aller chercher un chiffon dans la pièce d'à coté. Tino avait sursauté au contact froid du liquide non identifié et se retint de frissonner. Le verre s'était presque intégralement renversé sur son jean et sur les draps.

_Eh merde ! Il aurait quand même put faire attention ! Maintenant, me voila trempé ! Pff…_

L'autre se mit à frotter vigoureusement son pantalon avec un chiffon humide et un air d'acharné, jusqu'à ce que toutes les traces marrons aient disparues, puis il fit la même chose avec les draps avant de repartir dans l'autre pièce en marmonnant.

_Il semble très à cheval sur la propreté ! _s'étonna Tino qui se serait plutôt attendu à trouver des bouteilles de bières vides et des montagnes de saleté éparpillées un peu partout dans un tel endroit. Mais tout semblait propre, hormis les poussières qui tombait du plafond, que ce soit le lit ou il était assis ou l'espace autour de lui, il ne voyait rien de tout cela.

Son ravisseur repassa la porte sans porte, visiblement énervé, en effet ses sourcils s'étaient froncés plus que de rigueur et ses yeux semblaient plus sombres et plus perçants que tout à l'heure, pour venir s'asseoir lourdement à coté du finlandais, qui se crispa. Tino sentit une boule se former au fond de sa gorge, en fait elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment quittée depuis qu'il s'était réveillé mais et il se sentait maintenant de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il essaya à nouveau de sourire, sans plus de réussite que la dernière fois cependant. Le suédois demeurait assis à le contemplé du coin de l'œil, avec une sorte de frustration dans le regard.

_On dirait que ça l'embete qu'un événement incongru lui échappe, qu'un petit grain de sable vienne bouleverser le contrôle qu'il a de la situation et risque du coup de lui faire commettre des erreurs… En meme temps c'est rien qu'un verre quand meme… Je pige pas, plus ça va, et plus son comportement devient bizarre et énigmatique…_

Tino décida de briser le silence qui l'angoissait de plus en plus. De nature joviale, il détestait le silence, et quand personne n'avait rien à dire, c'était en général lui qui parlait le premier. Bien que dans ce lieu sinistre et avec un personnage qui l'était tout autant la perspective de dire un mot lui donnait la désagréable impression qu'une chape de plomb venait de s'abattre sur ses lèvres, il sentait que s'il ne le faisait pas, ce silence assourdissant deviendrait bientôt insupportable au point qu'il en deviendrait étourdissant, et qu'il finirait par le rendre fou.

« Euh… » Ce mot venait à peine de franchir difficilement ses lèvres qu'il s'aperçu que cette éloquente digression avait suffit pour capter l'entière attention du suédois, celui-ci ayant tourné la tete de son coté pour le fixer droit dans les yeux, accentuant encore le stress du jeune finlandais et développant le sentiment de culpabilité qu'il ressentait depuis que l'autre s'était rassis.

Il avait beau savoir être dans une situation des plus irréalistes, assis là à tenter d'instaurer un dialogue avec l'homme responsable de son enlèvement, il était d'avis que mieux valait entretenir de bonnes relations avec son agresseur, dans le domaine du possible bien entendu, s'il entendait sortir d'ici vivant.

_Oh bon sang, s'il continue à me regarder comme ça, je vais _vraiment _croire que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal, alors que je n'ai strictement rien à me reprocher, c'est lui qui devrait se sentir coupable pas moi mais faut absolument que je trouve un truc pour détendre l'atmosphère ou je vais craquer !_

Il se tordait les mains dans ses menottes, commençait à transpirer et n'était pas loin de l'implosion émotionnelle alors que l'autre continuait à le vriller de ses yeux frigides dans lequel subsistait une mince lueur d'intérêt.

_Faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi, sinon je suis mort !_

Tino s'humecta les lèvres et prit une grande inspiration silencieuse avant de finalement poursuivre : « En tout cas, c'était bon le euh… le surströmming, même si je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'un petit déjeuner aussi original, c'est une spécialité du pays ? demanda-t'il, sa voix montant un peu trop vers les aigus à la fin de sa phrase. L'autre le regarda placidement et attendit un moment avant de répondre.

« Oui, en effet. »

_Ouf ! Bon sang, j'ai l'impression que dès que j'ouvre la bouche je vais dire une connerie. C'est horrible ! _

Son ravisseur s'approcha de Tino et récupéra le verre qui avait roulé derrière le jeune finlandais après avoir rebondit sur le lit.

« Et ça se mange plutôt au diner en fait. »

_Oups ! La bourde ! _

L'autre se leva et franchit le palier de la pièce à grands pas, en profitant au passage pour débarrasser le plateau.

_J'ai réussi à le vexer, quel abruti ! En même temps je pouvais pas deviner que ça se mangeait pas au p'tit déj puisque c'était froid !_

Tino culpabilisant, n'osa cependant pas lui en demander plus car il avait peur d'énerver le suédois qui semblait déjà bien remonté par ses propos. Lequel revint s'asseoir lourdement à coté de lui, les sourcils toujours aussi froncés et le regard toujours aussi indéchiffrable, une cannette de ce qui semblait être de la bière dans les mains.

_Je me disais aussi…_ _Un mec comme lui qui ne boit pas, c'est vraiment le summum du bizarre…_songea le finlandais qui n'était pas contre un verre de temps en temps mais qui était loin du genre à boire comme un trou.

Tino, se tortilla, mal à l'aise. Depuis ses récents échecs de communication avec le suédois, il n'arrivait pas à se détacher de l'idée qu'il allait forcément commettre une erreur, et ce quoi qu'il dise. Son ravisseur semblait bardé de principes incompréhensibles et les quelques questions intelligentes qui étaient venues à l'esprit de Tino, du genre « mais qu'est ce que je fais ici ? » ou bien « quand est-ce que vous allez me relacher ? » ou encore « est-ce que je peux aller aux toilettes ? » seraient inaptes, d'une part, à améliorer l'humeur de son ravisseur, et d'autre part, à créer un « échange » entre eux, échange purement fictif évidemment, mais qui serait utile à désamorcer la tension qu'il sentait grandir à chaque instant.

« Tu veux que je le lave ? » demanda soudainement l'autre.

Il y eut un moment de silence durant lequel Tino s'escrima à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Silencieusement, celui-ci montra son jean du doigt tout en prenant une gorgée de bière.

« Ah, mon jean ? Non merci, il est presque sec. » fit Tino.

_Drole de question ! C'est un maniaque de la propreté ce type, ou quoi ? _songea-t'il, interloqué.

« T'es sure ? » insista-t'il en touchant le tissu de sa main libre.

Le jeune finlandais répondit par l'affirmative, en hochant frénétiquement la tête. Il n'avait pas du tout envie d'imaginer l'autre lui retirer ce fichu pantalon, puisque manifestement il ne semblait vouloir le détacher pour _quoi que se soit_, sans même parler du fait que la pièce était à peu près aussi chauffée qu'une chambre froide, sujet sur lequel il n'osa pas s'exprimer, craignant là encore d'attirer sur lui les foudres de son ravisseur.

Sa bière finit, le suédois se releva, Tino commençait à avoir l'habitude de son incessant manège entre l'autre salle et celle ou il se trouvait présentement, il ne fut donc pas surpris de le voir disparaitre puis revenir quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme ne se dirigea pas vers lui, cependant, et prit le chemin du petit couloir qu'il avait entraperçut tout à l'heure. Tino se trémoussa dans tous les sens pour voir, ses menottes se tordirent et lui molestèrent dans les chairs, il grimaça et ne put du coup totalement être sur du geste qu'avait exécuté le suédois planté devant la porte. Il lui avait simplement semblé qu'il avait saisi quelque chose autour de son cou, il aurait aussi bien pu avoir juste descendu son col mais, sans en être certain, le jeune finlandais avait cru voir un reflet argenté briller dans la semi-pénombre du couloir. Certes, cela aurait aussi bien pu être son imagination mais le jeune finlandais restait campé sur ses positions : il était convaincu d'avoir décelé là un élément important pour le reste de sa détention, un élément déterminant de sa future tentative d'évasion, qui aurait lieu, il l'espérait, très bientôt.

Les rouages du cerveau de Tino se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse.

Car le suédois ne tenait pas la clé à la main lorsqu'il était passé devant lui, de cela au moins, il était assuré. Il ne l'avait pas non plus dans l'une de ses poches, car il l'aurait vu l'en sortir à l'instant. Donc, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il portait la clé sur lui pendant tout ce temps et d'une manière bien particulière. Tino pensait qu'il l'avait accroché à une chaine qu'il avait dissimulé sous son col, abritant ainsi l'objet de tous ses désirs derrière une barrière infranchissable qu'il n'avait qu'à descendre quelques secondes puis à remettre une fois la porte fermée, ni vu, ni connu. Il était d'ailleurs en train de franchir la dite porte, qui s'ouvrait sur un gouffre obscur, le jeune finlandais ne pouvant en distinguer plus, malheureusement, le lourd pant de bois noirâtre s'abattant déjà dans un certain fracas, scellant le passage du suédois. Etonnamment, Tino n'entendit pas le bruit de la clé tournant dans sa serrure…

* * *

><p>Hum...que dire (ya pas comme une impression de déjà vu là?) POUR LE SURSTROMMING C'EST AVERE C'EST WIKI QUI LE DIT C'EST AUSSI TOXIQUE QUE LA BOUFFE D'IGGY OU D'ORIHIME (pour ceux qui connaissent les poufs de Bleach) ALORS SI VOUS VOULEZ INVITER VOS ENNEMIS POUR LES EMPOI... POUR LES REGALER N'HESITEZ PAS C'EST SUPER FACILE ET RAPIDE A PREPARER PAR CONTRE FAUT PAS COMPTER SUR MOI J'AI PAS LA RECETTE ET JE M'EXEMPTE DE TOUTE RESPONSABILITE CONCERNANT UN EVENTUEL DECES...<p>

Et le café instantané froid ça existe depuis 2009 et Su et un des plus grands consommateurs de ce café (avec Fin et Norge et Anko...si si c'est pas des blagues on a étudié ça en éco l'autre jour).

Sinon les réponses au reviews se font toujours par msg privé et celles des gens pas inscrits au début du prochain chap...

Chapitre pourri en espèrant que vous appréciez les trucs pourris...

Je vais me coucher, je commence vraiment à etre crevée vu les conneries que j'écris alors -baille- je vous salue, chères et chers compatriotes venu(e)s de tous points du globe et de tous horizons! Sayonara mina-san / Arrivederci / Das vidania / Bye people / Salut à tous! -fait sa plus jolie courbette avec son sourire faux comme colgate max blancheur-


	5. Chapter 4

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Ciao a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut à tous!

Me voici me voilou avec le new chapter que j'ai prénommé the chap n°4! (quel titre original vous avouerez mais que voulez-vous c'est la prod qui veut ça et...comment ça j'suis pas crédible?) bref le chap est un peu plus long que les précédents d'après mes estimations... enfin vous verrez par vous-meme. Pour ce qui est du contenu je n'ai pas à dire grand chose sinon que ce chap ne fait pas trop -voir pas du tout- avancer l'intrigue vu que c'est juste un chap centré sur Tino voila tout...(quoi comment ça tous mes chaps sont déjà centrés sur Tino?) -en bref encore une info qui sert à rien-

Sans attendre passons aux reviews!

**Lora **: merci encore pour la review je ne le répèterai jamais assez -comme tous les auteurs remarque- DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS! franchement ça me fait chaud au coeur de savoir que y a des gens qui suivent et qui aiment ma fic alors re-encore merci! hope you enjoy the suite! rendez-vous au prochain chap chère compatriote émérite revieweuse de fanfic et consoleuse d'écrivain en détresse!

**Soway **: à toi aussi un graaaaaaaannnnnnndddddd MERCI en plus c'est vraiment sympa de ta part de faire des longues reviews j'adore les comment super longs auxquels je peux passer une heure à répondre après! Et de rien ça me fait plaisir de répondre aux rreviews sérieux ça montre que je m'en fiche pas quoi! Ah les ordis c'est dur à mater ces p'tites betes là hein, et puis les pod c'est encore pire parce que c'est plus petit tu vois c'est plus vicieux et... arretons là le délire tu veux... Pour ce qui est des dialogues je crois que tu vas etre servie sur ce chap LOL! Et en ce qui concerne l'acharnement -qui a dit acharnement- comment dirais-je euh de narration sur Tino je suis contente que tu l'es remarqué j'aime bien de temps en temps mettre des commentaires qui n'ont rien à voir avec le pov de Fin et lancer discrètement de petites piques tu vois de manière à ce que ça dérange pas le déroulement du récit mais que ça ajoute une -micro-infinitésimale- touche d'humour (noir)! Au passage Swe est connu pour faire les conserves les plus dég' de toute l'Europe (ouaip pire qu'Iggy faut le vouloir quand meme) enfin tu n'as qu'à t'imaginer le poisson de la cantine scolaire pour avoir une idée (et encore Fin lui il est plutot facile niveau gout mais je peux t'assurer que si s'avait été moi... bref refermons la parenthèse et pour les fautes dsl j'essaye de toutes les éliminer mais c'est comme la grippe -ATCHOUM- snif, les ipod et les ordis c'est dur à mater héhéhé! -court sur sa page d'ordi et poursuit les fautes d'orthographes en faisant de grands moulinets avec sa hache- en espérant que ce chap te plaise et que tu laisse une p'tite review! BANZAI AH JE T'AI EU SALETE DE FAUTE D'ACCORD TU FAIS MOINS LA FIERE MAINTENANT HEIN!

Disclaimer : Hetalia est pas à moi meme si j'aurai bien voulu...

Disclaimer bis (parce que je l'avais pas fait au chap 3) : Hetalia est pas à moi meme si j'aurai bien voulu...

Rating : comme d'hab T meme si j'augure un changement courant chapter 5 ou 6 je verrai...

Rating bis (pour la meme raison que le disclaimer) : comme d'hab T meme si j'augure un changement courant chapter 5 ou 6 je verrai...

Note de l'auteure : allez je vous ai bien fait suez avec mes "bis" alors exceptionnellement il n'y aura qu'une seule note de l'auteure et elle sera la suivante : TA DADADA TADADADA DADA! **ENJOY! **MDR MOUHAHAHAHA FUFUFU!

Chapitre 4

Le soleil à présent complètement levé déployait ses rayons sur toute la Suède, éclairant des rues non moins éveillées que silencieuses. Mais malgré toute sa bonne volonté, il ne parvenait pas complètement à rassurer les quelques individus emmitouflés dans leur manteau de fourrure, persuadés que d'un moment à l'autre un événement surgi du néant allait anéantir leur routine si bien rodée, que cet événement constituerait le plus grand drame de leur vie banale, perdue parmi tant d'autres. Les rues, plongées dans l'habituelle lueur blafarde hivernale, leur semblaient ce matin trop grandes pour eux tous, peu importaient leur nombre. Celles-ci étaient passablement animées de passants prompts à rejoindre leurs occupations quotidiennes et suffisamment pressés pour ne pas protester devant les quelques automobiles qui filaient à toute vitesse, sans leur donner la possibilité de traverser la route, veillant prudemment à ne laisser échapper aucun coup de klaxon qui pourrait déchirer le mutisme environnant.

Habituel affrontement que celui des piétons et des automobilistes, conflit exacerbé par la venue de l'hiver et la morsure du froid qui se faisait ressentir sur chacun, creusant les rides et émoussant les caractères, convaincant chaque âme de la bienveillance et du confort douillet de son bureau.

8h00

Tino n'était pas épargné, loin de là.

Presque aucun bruit ne filtrait à travers les lourdes fenêtres faites d'un verre très résistant, mais qui, couvertes de poussière et de diverses saletés du coté extérieur, réduisaient impitoyablement l'éclairage naturel, déjà restreint, du local ou Tino était enfermé, assombrissant la « chambre » comme en fin d'après midi, et il devait s'agir là de son taux d'ensoleillement maximum.

_Cette fichue pièce doit-être insonorisée, comme dans les grands hôtels du centre ville._

Cette comparaison l'aurait presque fait sourire, si la situation avait été plus cocasse, si cela n'avait pas été lui le prisonnier de ce trou à rats, si cela n'avait été qu'un mauvais film qu'il aurait regardé à la télévision, étendu sur son canapé, un paquet de chips à la main.

Et, bien sur, si ses lèvres n'avaient pas été si gercées, craquelées par le manque de liquide ingurgité. Il n'avait en effet bu depuis son départ d'Helsinki, si ce n'est un verre d'eau dans le train qui l'emmenait, il l'ignorait alors, vers ce qui était devenu son pire cauchemar.

Vers celui qui était devenu _la personnalisation même _de son pire cauchemar.

Tino se mordit la lèvre inférieure, tentant de réfréner un frisson. Se faisant, il entailla sa peau déjà fracturée par le froid et la peur. Maintenant, il saignait et avait un gout métallique dans la bouche. Voila qui s'ajoutait à sa liste de malheurs journaliers, bien assez longue comme cela à son gout.

_Ah bah Bravo! Décidément j'ai vraiment tout réussi depuis que je suis ici ! J'ai réussi, dès mon arrivée, à me faire droguer et enlever par un malade, je suis attaché à un lit dans une baraque même pas chauffée alors que c'est l'hiver, et personne, y compris moi, ne sais ou elle se trouve, cette fichue baraque ! Vraiment, si je tenais à figurer dans le livre des records, se serait à la rubrique : « plus grand nombre d'afflictions, de calamités, de catastrophes et de mésaventures vécues en moins d'une journée » !_

Ainsi pensait le jeune finlandais, dépité, décapité pour ainsi dire par tant de malheur. Cela le surprenait même, lui qui d'habitude était d'humeur si optimiste et si enjouée et qui ne restait jamais longtemps au fond du trou. Il dirigea son regard sur la porte qui s'était refermée sur le suédois quelques instants plus tôt et songea que c'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait seul, sans l'ombre menaçante de son ravisseur au-dessus de sa tête, ni le poids écrasant de son regard. Il s'agissait d'une chance à ne pas manquer, l'occasion ou jamais d'essayer de s'échapper, alors il valait mieux arrêter de se morfondre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, et le plus tôt serait le mieux, car chaque seconde qu'il perdait était une possibilité de plus de voir réapparaitre son agresseur.

Tino décida donc de se motiver et de se mettre à réfléchir à un plan d'évasion.

_Premièrement, il faudrait me débarrasser de ces menottes. Pff ! C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire !_

Il avait les mains attachées dans le dos, ce qui ne facilitait pas spécialement ces mouvements. Ses menottes faites uniquement de métal lourd étaient reliées à une chaine par un dispositif inconnu et invisible aux yeux de Tino, la chaine elle-même étant toujours nouée autour du pied droit du lit, de sorte qu'il avait juste assez de mou pour pouvoir changer de position, soit en gardant les mains derrière le dos, soit en les mettant sur sa tête.

_Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir un moyen pour enlever ses saletés ! Dans les films, les gens y arrivent et ça n'a pas l'air si difficile que ça ! Ouais, c'est ça, il y a certainement un fond de réalité là dedans même si ça reste des films ! Et puis de toute façon, il y a toujours plusieurs solutions à un problème, alors si je n'y arrive pas du premier coup, je n'aurais qu'à réessayer, j'en suis convaincu ! Il faut juste que je tienne et que je ne baisse pas les bras !_

Ragaillardi par ces pensées, Tino essaya plusieurs procédés pour faire glisser les menottes de ses poignets. Il savait que ses tentatives avaient jusqu'à présent échouées, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de mettre ses échecs sur le compte de la précipitation.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait pas mal transpiré ses dernières heures, pas grâce au froid sibérien bien sur, mais plutôt à cause de la peur qui l'avait envahi depuis qu'il était réveillé.

_Peut-être que la sueur peut m'aider à faire glisser mes mains, qui sait ? Sa vaut le coup d'essayer._

Il fit donc bouger ses mains de haut en bas, doucement, pour ne pas réveiller ses poignets endoloris, puis entama un mouvement de balancier des bras jusqu'aux épaules, toujours verticalement, pour accompagner la première impulsion de ses mains et faciliter la manœuvre. Hélas, même en repliant les pouces contre ses paumes moites de sueur et en tendant les bras le plus possible, de manière à ce que ses articulations ne soient pas un frein à la progression des menottes, il ne parvenait pas à les faire glisser au-delà de ses poignets.

Le jeune finlandais ne désespéra pas, bien au contraire. Il se mit fiévreusement à regarder tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'une aiguille, d'une épingle, d'un trombone, ou même d'un simple bout de ferraille, afin de crocheter ses menottes, comme dans les films policiers ou le suspect s'enfuyait avant d'avoir eu le temps d'être interrogé. Ne trouvant rien de satisfaisant en balayant du regard la pièce, il se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il avait sur lui.

_Donc, je porte un manteau qui a été intégralement fouillé, un étiqueté marimekko, un jean taché, un caleçon et des bottes. Mouais… franchement y a mieux quand on cherche à crocheter des menottes…_

Loin de se décourager pour autant et conservant son optimiste, Tino décida de s'attaquer aux chaines, en commençant par en comprendre le mécanisme. Il lutta pour se retourner, la manœuvre n'était pas aisée du fait que les chaines étaient assez tendues, son ravisseur les ayant légèrement desserrées pour l'installer sur le lit, elles s'étaient fatalement retendues dès qu'il y avait pris place. Il pouvait d'ailleurs tout juste se tourner d'un coté et de l'autre, de manière à voir la porte, par exemple, mais éprouvait les plus grandes difficultés à effectuer un trois-quarts de tour pour se mettre face aux pieds du lit.

Une fois parvenu à se tourner dans le bons sens, Tino constata que les chaines qui le retenaient, elles aussi en fer, étaient attachées d'un double nœud pas compliqué défaire, à condition d'avoir les mains libres. Ses chaines étaient en plus attachées en bas du pied du lit, si bien que même s'il parvenait à desserrer légèrement le nœud avec ses dents, il ne pourrait le faire coulisser pour l'enlever car sa progression serait stoppée net par le sommier.

_Si je comprends bien, le seul moyen pour m'en sortir est de défaire ce maudit nœud._

Malheureusement, encore une fois, l'opération se révéla infaisable. En étant assis sur le lit, il ne pouvait atteindre le nœud qui se trouvait presque au ras du sol, et les chaines étaient enroulées de telle sorte autour du pied qu'il ne pouvait espérer descendre de là par ses propres moyens. Il voulait malgré tout tenter sa chance, se refusant à abandonner. S'allongeant sur le ventre, à l'extrême bord du lit, face à la porte, les mains toujours derrière le dos, il essaya de se pencher suffisamment pour que le poids de son corps le fasse chuter, quitte à se faire très mal, il s'en fichait. Malgré tout ces efforts cependant, la chaine se tendit jusqu'à lui mordre méchamment les poignets, et lorsque son corps fut prêt à basculer, la douleur se fit cuisante à tel point que Tino sentit qu'il ne pourrait allez plus loin.

_Génial ! Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire avec mes combines, c'est m'arracher la peau… J'en ai marre, marre, MARRE !_

Tino s'effondra sur le bord du lit, et resta ainsi, sans bouger.

« Fait suer ! Putain j'veux sortir d'ici… » geignit-t'il, le visage enfoui dans les draps.

Il demeura allongé jusqu'à ce que sa respiration finisse par se calmer et que le sang cesse de tambouriner douloureusement dans ses poignets.

_Bon sang, il doit bien y avoir un moyen de sortir d'ici quand même ! Faut juste que je trouve comment faire. Jusqu'à présent je n'ai fait que profiter de l'absence de l'autre pour essayer de me détacher, pas un seul instant, je n'ai eu de véritable plan… Alors que c'est ce qu'il fallait faire dès le départ : mettre un plan au point !_

Tino se redressa. Son caractère déterminé avait repris le dessus. Il s'assit et se remit à réfléchir.

_Je me rappelle, juste avant qu'il ne sorte, il m'a semblé que la clé qui ouvrait la porte était accrochée à son cou. Avec un peu de chance, celle qui déverrouille ses saletés de menottes s'y trouve aussi. Si j'arrivais à la prendre…_

Tino n'avait pas d'idée quand à la méthode qui lui permettrait de dérober cette clé, mais il avait un objectif. Et il continua, pendant un long moment, à y songer. Avec un objectif, même aussi difficile à atteindre, il lui semblait qu'une partie de ses angoisses au moins s'envolaient, et que le poids qui l'accablait s'allégeait quelque peu. Faute de savoir ce qu'il allait faire, il savait ce qu'il devait faire, il s'appropriait ainsi un certain contrôle de la situation et cela le rassurait.

Au bout d'un moment cependant, fatigué de cogité depuis ce qui lui paraissait des heures et sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, sa tête bascula sur le coté, et ses yeux papillonnèrent avant de finir par se fermer.

* * *

><p>Note de l'auteure 1 : bah fallait bien que je les case quelque part!<p>

Note de l'auteure 2 : le prochain chap je garanti certifié par un huissier que y aura plus d'action! ah oui et pour ceux qui auraient la mémoire courte je rappelle déjà qu'il sera scindé en 2 (voir en 3 j'ai pas encore décidé) parties. Je garanti certifié aussi par mon pote huissier que je le posterai assez tot par rapport à celui-ci, j'ai l'intention de booster mon rythme d'écriture et de bosser à fond pendant les holydays (oh shit j'ai jamais su écrire ce mot).

Note de l'auteure 3 : remerciements particuliers à Little Bloody qui m'a invitée sur le forum RP de Hetalia qu'elle a fait elle-meme de ses petites mains et en frenchy je vous prie! here is the lien: .net/forum/Hetalia_French_RP/101446/ voila pour la pub!

Note de l'auteure 4 : je remercie amoureusement toute celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et les encourage à continuer sur cette voie! sinon fufufu -brandi sa hache toute rafistolée à cause d'une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra surement je pense- bref je vous salue tous mes chers compatriotes émérites! -fait sa courbette habituelle-

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye / A la prochaine!


	6. Chapter 5

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Ciao a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut à tous!

Here is the new chapter of my fic! Ou le grand retour des chaps coupés héhé! No worry j'uploaderais très vite la suite qui sera bien plus longue que celle-ci d'ailleurs! J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chap 7, et je ne compte pas m'arreter là!

A présent réponses au reviews des non-registed:

**Lora **: t'inquiètes, j'te couvre! -sors sa hache- AYAAAHHH TINO ARRETE D'EMBETER MES FANS OU J'TE FICELE, JE T'EMBALLE DANS UN PAPIER CADEAU A NOUED ROUGE ET JE T'OFFRE A BERWIE POUR NOEL! -cesse de tirer en l'air comme un malade- tu vas pas faire ça hein? -tremble- j'vais me gener niark niark niark fufufu! -sort son papier cadeau et sa ficelle rouge- OYAAAAHHH! -lache son flingue et s'enfuit en courant- et voila tu peux sortir tu crains plus rien chère Lora! Et c'est vrai que _ce pauvre_ Tino va encore morfler un bon moment tu vas voir MOUHAHAHA fufufu! Bref sinon comme d'hab, je te remercie infiniment pour ta review ARIGATO GOZAIMASU! -fait sa plus belle courbette- En espèrant que ça te plaise, chère compatriote émérite, à bientot!

**Soway **: oh dur dur le réseau... moi quand j'essaye de me connecter avec mon portable, il veut pas que j'aille sur mon profil et je sais pas pourquoi...hum...C'EST UN COMPLOT LE GOUVERNEMENT VEUT NOTRE MORT euh bref c'était la minute anarchiste du jour... ça a du faire du boucan "dans le silence de la nuit" tu n'as pas eu trop mal j'espère t'inquiète faut pas te sentir seule moi aussi ça m'ai arrivé de piger un truc, comme ça, et là grand moment de solitude, de me dire -attention vécu, flashback- : MAIS COMMENT J'AI FAIT POUR PAS VOIR QUE... DEIDARA EST UN MEC XD! Et ouais je suis la prétresse des longs messages argumentés, qu'est ce que tu veux... on a tous une religion, pour ma part, je prone, que dis-je, je voue un culte aux fics bien rédigées, à la rigueur et à la précision et c'est pour ça que j'essaye d'etre la plus perfectionniste possible dans mes fics! (et non je n'ai pas d'origines allemandes cachées meme si ma mère me dit que je prononce bien l'allemand alors que je percute pas un mot XD) Combien de chaps? Argh je pensais divulguer cette info d'ordre capitale en MP mais vu que c'est toi... allez disons 30 chaps, ça fait bien pour commencer! Héhé pauvre Tino c'est pas fini pour lui niark! La bouffe de Sve -chuchote- y a pas moyen c'est radioactif meme s'il va peut-etre s'améliorer avec le temps! WOE WOE je crois vraiment que ce truc veut vraiment ta mort fais gaffe quand tu commente! Allez je te salue chère compatriote émérite! ET BIEN ENTENDU UN **GRAND MERCI** POUR TA REVIEW JE SOUHAITE TE REVOIR BIENTOT! Sayonara!

Note de l'auteure 1 : je précise que ce chapitre sera découpé en deux parties pour ménager le suspens et la deuxième sera donc bien plus longue que celle-ci!

Note de l'auteure 2 : que Soway et vous autres ne se worry pas je ne peine pas à écrire au contraire comme je l'ai dit ça me procure beaucoup de plaisir (de faire souffrir Tino héhé sadisme powaa!) c'est juste que ça prend énormément de temps sans déc' je mets des plombes pour écrire un para!

Note de l'auteure 3 : je m'excuse à l'avance mais c'est aussi très dur de faire en sorte que les chaps soient tous aussi longs les uns que les autres puisque j'écris tout d'une traite... ça explique aussi la longueur des délais de publi que je vais améliorer au cours des prochaine semaines.

Note de l'auteure 4 : je sens que vous allez me hair à la fin fufufu!

Note de l'auteure 5 : en ce qui concerne les nombreuses sautes d'humeurs de Tino (qui ne vont pas aller en s'arrangeant), elles sont là pour illustrer son changement de comportement qui sera de plus en plus flagrant au fil des temps... (mais j'expliquerai les principes psy du Stockholm syndrom plus tard, là c'est juste fait pour embrouiller)

Note de l'auteure 6 : un truc qu'à rien à voir avec ma fic: j'ai remarqué en RP que certains d'entre vous connaissez FMA alors puisque j'ai une amie qui écris là dessus j'en profite pour lui faire de la pub (normal hein ^^) alors venez nombreux sur son sky "Naloudu74" ou sur sa fic à l'ad suivante: .net/s/7616736/1/ ! Enjoy!

Note de l'auteure 7 : et bien... DES REVIEWS DES REVIEWS XD

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi sinon ça ferait longtemps que j'aurai réadapté l'histoire de Twilight façon Hetalia (mention spéciale à **SexySpectrum **d'ailleurs si quelqu'un sait si elle est pas morte celle-là prière de me le dire)

Rating : T comme d'hab héhé fufufu (c'est quoi ces soupirs déçus) haha je me marre j'adore voir des tetes déconfites et rabougries comme de vieux pruneaux (nan je rigole je préfère voir des mines réjouies avec de grands sourires de baka ou à la rigueur des sourires de sadique à la Russia mais des sourires, des sourires bon sang, y a assez de misère dans ce monde =)

Allez... HAVE ENJOY LES GENS!

**Chapitre 5 Partie 1/2**

La première chose dont Tino eut conscience fut un vague bruit, répétitif, comme des pas, qui exécutaient une sorte de va – et –vient, s'éloignant puis revenant régulièrement vers lui, avant de repartir à nouveau, sans s'arrêter un seul instant.

La seconde chose fut la douleur lancinante dans ses poignets, qui semblait avoir augmenté depuis qu'il s'était endormi.

Et d'un coup, une évidence le frappa, ses pas ne pouvaient vouloir dire qu'une chose…

Son ravisseur était de retour.

_Eh merde, merde, merde ! Oh faites que ce soit juste mon imagination qui me joue des tours! Il ne peut pas être déjà là ? D'accord, je me suis endormi mais ça ne doit pas faire plus de 10 minutes… Mais comment j'ai fais pour être aussi con pour m'endormir et baisser ma garde alors que je suis en danger de mort ! Tout de même, c'est pas possible qu'il soit rentré, avec le boucan que fait la porte je l'aurai forcément entendu…_

Malgré tous ses efforts pour tenter de s'en persuader, Tino n'était pas convaincu par ses propres pensées, qu'il savait en totale contradiction avec les informations que lui transmettait son cerveau en ce moment même. Et ce qu'il vit en soulevant l'une de ses paupières –une vague de froid l'envahit- confirma ses pires craintes : il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Lasse de voir déambuler son ravisseur autour de lui, Tino laissa échapper un profond soupir, signe manifeste de son retour dans le monde physique autant que de sa lassitude. Le suédois, tout juste Tino avait ouvert un œil, avait ancré son regard en lui, tout en continuant à vaquer à ses occupations, ne le quittait pas des yeux et sans que rien ne semble pouvoir l'en détacher. Il était en train de rassembler prestement divers objets de nature indéfinissable qui jonchaient le sol, pour les ramasser ensuite et les remettre dans un grand sac en toile bleu vierge de toute inscription, avant de s'en aller aussi rapidement dans l'autre pièce, non sans continuer à surveiller Tino. Lequel prit soudain conscience que la lumière environnante avait sensiblement baissée, allongeant considérablement les ombres et anéantissant l'éclat de toutes choses.

_Mince ! C'est pas possible, j'ai dormi tout ce temps là ? Et l'autre, on dirait qu'il vient tout juste de revenir… Bon sang, mais j'hallucine là, je suis en plein délire !_

Tino se mordit la lèvre, réveillant au passage une douleur familière. Enervé et préoccupé par la raison d'un si long et profond sommeil, il prit son courage à deux mains et héla l'autre qui revenait justement :

« Et vous, vous êtes sur que vous ne m'avez pas à nouveau drogué, par hasard ? L'heure me semble quand même assez avancée pour que mon sommeil ait juste été naturel ! »

A peine ces mots avaient franchis ces lèvres qu'il les regretta aussitôt. Soucieux d'aller à l'essentiel et de bien se faire comprendre, il avait négligé d'y mettre les formes, d'insérer la note de politesse habituelle, agissant ainsi en total mépris avec les résolutions qu'il avait prises vis-à-vis de son agresseur. Lequel s'approcha de lui, son visage heureusement invisible du fait que Tino avait les yeux rivés à ses bottes, celles-ci s'agitant de plus en plus vite au fur et à mesure que son angoisse augmentait et que le regard de l'autre lui pesait. Il se campa devant lui et attendit quelques secondes avant de finalement prendre la parole :

« Pour ta gouverne, la nuit tombe très tôt en Suède. » Sa voix on ne peu plus placide et calme ne trahissait ni énervement ni hésitation, tout juste laissait-elle deviner un léger agacement.

Il se détourna de Tino et repartit dans l'autre pièce, pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux plateaux comportant chacun un bol contenant ce qui ressemblait fort à de la soupe, du pain, de la viande séchée et du fromage en tranche ainsi qu'un paquet de chips déjà ouvert.

_Au moins, cette fois-ci, pas de cuisine bizarre ! Et puis, il ya de la soupe bien chaude, parfaite pour se réchauffer lorsque les températures chutent comme aujourd'hui, et il a même apporté des chips ! DES CHIPS !_

Le suédois s'assit à coté de lui, posa son plateau sur ses genoux et saisit la cuillère qui trempait dans son bol. Tino fit la grimace en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas plus l'intention de le détacher que la dernière fois. Il commençait à s'y habituer –même si cela restait humiliant- et ne rechigna donc pas lorsque l'autre commença à lui donner la béquée. En revanche, il déchanta bien vite au contact de la mixture.

_Sa a un gout de… concombre ? Mais depuis quand fait-on de la soupe de concombre en hiver, je vous le demande ?_

Si Tino protestait intérieurement, c'était pour bonne raison. En effet, il n'était pas sans savoir que la soupe de concombre était un met des plus apprécié en été, car, servie froide et agrémentée d'une petite touche de ciboulette, elle possédait un agréable gout rafraichissant qui convenait parfaitement à cette période torride de l'année. Mais, dans une pièce non chauffée ou se faufilaient de petits vents coulis, de surcroit au début de l'hiver, la soupe de concombre glacée était à peu près aussi bienvenu qu'un essaim de guêpes à un mariage. Tino, n'osant protester, fut à son corps défendant contraint de terminer son bol.

_C'est pas possible, ce truc est tellement froid que maintenant j'ai la gorge encore plus sèche qu'avant de commencer à manger !_

Il mangea le reste de son repas mais commençait sérieusement à être irrité par les habitudes alimentaires de son ravisseur, qui ne lui donna évidemment rien à boire, alors qu'il aurait largement préféré cela au bol de soupe. Le suédois remporta son plateau puis se mit lui aussi à manger, et bientôt le silence ne fut troublé que par des bruits de mastication et de raclement de cuillère. Après quoi, il débarrassa à nouveau et revint vers lui, répétant un manège que Tino trouvait depuis son réveil un tantinet agaçant.

L'autre s'agenouilla devant le pied du lit auquel le jeune finlandais était attaché et entreprit de défaire le nœud qui l'y retenait. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour que ses chaines aillent rejoindre le sol dans un fracas métallique qui résonna longtemps dans la pièce vide.

Tino, resté jusqu'à présent comme deux ronds de flanc, trop choqué pour ne serait-ce qu'esquisser un geste, sursauta quand les chaines heurtèrent le sol, ce qui eu l'effet de faire repartir son cerveau tombé en défaillance technique. Ses muscles se bandèrent sous l'impulsion de la décharge d'adrénaline qui l'envahit, le préparant à se jeter en avant, tandis que son ravisseur le contournait lentement. Sa respiration s'accéléra, son sang se mit à tambouriner à ses tempes et ses yeux se fixèrent très loin devant, sur la porte ou toutes ses pensées convergeaient, formant un flux sur lequel il se focalisa, oubliant tout le reste. Son seul et unique objectif : l'atteindre. Tout parut alors se dérouler au ralenti : ses pieds qui s'élançaient, se préparant à supporter le reste de son corps, atteignant bientôt le sol en même temps que ses genoux fléchissaient pour amortir le choc et que son buste glissait du sommier, plus que quelques secondes et il n'aurait plus qu'à foncer ventre à terre et tête baissée, plus que quelques secondes et il serait debout, enfin libre et...

« Reste assis. » grogna une voix derrière lui comme qu'une main étrangère venait enserrer son poignet, le retenant de force sur le lit et anéantissant toute l'énergie et la détermination qu'avait déployé Tino jusque là.

_Enfin libre… ou presque. Bon sang, je suis en train de me descendre tout seul là…_

« Reste tranquille.» grommela t'il à nouveau, le maintenant toujours fermement d'une main et tripotait ce qui ressemblait fort au mécanisme d'ouverture des menottes de l'autre. Lorsqu'un déclic se fit entendre, le jeune finlandais chercha à se retourner pour constater par lui-même, si, comme il le sentait, son poignet gauche avait bien été libéré de la solide enclave de métal. Bien mal lui en prit cependant, car tout ce qu'il trouva fut le regard réprobateur et dépréciatif du suédois qui le convainquit sur l'instant de ne jamais plus chercher à constater quoi que se soi tant qu'il se trouverait dans cette situation. L'autre ne le relâcha pas, au contraire, il resserra possessivement son emprise sur son poignet, faisant remonter des frissons le long de son bras qui se couvrit de chair de poule au fur et à mesure que ces frémissements couraient sur sa peau.

« Ne bouge pas. » souffla –t'il de son habituel timbre de basse qui déclencha un tremblement incontrôlable chez Tino. Un autre déclic se fit bientôt entendre, après quoi le suédois lâcha enfin son poignet, lequel effectua une rotation complète vers Tino qui contempla sa main, avec un air de totale incompréhension. Il voulut faire pivoter l'autre, la droite, mais s'arrêta net, sentant le froid étau métallique racler sa peau à vif. Il baissa alors les yeux et constata que la menotte reposait tranquillement sur les draps, à coté de lui et ne semblait plus reliée à l'autre. Du moins, à son autre main. Son regard dévia sur la fine lanière de fer légèrement rouillé qui reliait les deux bracelets entre eux, puis sur l'autre menotte.

_Oh, non c'est pas vrai ! _

Qui n'était pas vide.

_C'est pas possible, il ne peut tout de même pas avoir fait_ çà_ ! _

Son regard remonta le long du poignet, puis du bras, de l'épaule jusqu'au visage de son agresseur qui l'enclavait toujours de ce même regard intense et intraitable qui le transperçait jusqu'à la moelle.

Le suédois s'était attaché à lui.

* * *

><p>Remarquez le subtil double sens de la dernière phrase... PTDR<p>

J'espère que vous avez bien la rage MOUHAHAHA je vous laisse imaginer la suite niark niark niark fufufu héhéhé hihihi hohoho kolkolkol shishishi lalala loulou kesese fufufu -BANG- (Fin: ça c'est fait...) aieeee... -saigne du nez- snif... bref!

Un grand merci à un ami anonyme qui ne me connais pas mais que je vénère... LEMONY JE DEDIE A TOI LA REFERENCE A LA SOUPE DE CONCOMBRE GLACEE (je devais la mettre celle-là ne serait-ce que pour remercier Lemony Snicket pour toutes les idées qu'il m'a donné... -séquence émotion- sniff...) -SBAAM- mais aieuh! (vous saviez que Fin était un violent? Maintenant oui...) en meme temps il a de qui tenir...(pensées interrompues, connexion avec le cerveau coupée, veuillez appeler un conseillé technique PLEASEEE) BANG (avec un temps de retard XD)

J'ai toujours cru que Tino n'avait besoin de personne pour se descendre XD -BAAM- doucement avec la batte de base-ball Fin! -se fait poursuivre par Tino qui tient un fling dans une main et une batte dans l'autre- sur ce -BANG BANG- je vous salue chers compatriotes émérites (OYAAAHHH -cris de guerre de la famille de Tino- J'AURAI TA PEAU) SAYONARA! -zigzague entre les balles telle la ninja de Konoha qu'elle est- (vive la flamme de la volonté XD)

Konban wa / Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye / A bientot les amis!

WOE WOE ^^


	7. Chapter 5 Suite

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina-san / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Me revoili' me revoilou' avec the suite et end of the chap 5! Comme je l'avais dit précédemment, cette partie est bien plus longue que tout ce que j'ai pu uploader jusqu'à présent, pour la simple raison que cela aurait fait trop moche de la couper n'importe ou, n'importe comment. Comme je l'avais également dit quelques chaps plus tot (chap 3? 4 peut etre?), c'est avec cette partie que l'on va attaquer les choses "sérieuses" niark et notamment les principes qui donnent à ma fic euh... bah le nom qu'elle a en fait... Plus d'expli en fin de chap évidemment... Je tiens encore une fois à préciser que ma vision des personnages tels qu'ils sont présentés ici est ma vision , il s'agit là d'un point de vue absolument personnel qu'il ne vous appartient absolument pas de suivre et si vous n'etes pas d'accord avec moi concernant certains points (surtout dans les chaps à venir je pense), libre à vous de m'en faire part!

Sans attendre, passons aux reviews!

**Sovay** : héhé je t'ai reconnu alors que t'avais pas mis ton nom... t'as vu comme j'suis forte! Je sais que tu peux y arriver, tu arriveras à déjouer ce foutu complot gouvernemental! Et je suis prete à lancer toutes mes forces dans la bataille s'il le faut, je défendrai mes lecteurs et reviewers jusqu'à la mort! A BAS LE REGIME VIVE LA REVOLUTION ET VIVE LES PATATES ALLEMANDES! -sbamm- (Moi: Lovi fait gaffe tu vas finir par blesser Doitsu avec tes tomates! Romano: c'est bien mon attention, 'spèce de batarde d'auteure! Moi o...o -chocked- COMMENT T'OSES ME PARLER TOI? -bataille de bouffe tomatoes VS potatoes- XD Feli: VEEEEE ^^) Hum... -bug- ah oui! -le temps de redescendre sur Terre et de s'écrabouiller sur le toit de sa maison- c'est cool que t'aime mes phrases euh... connotées? subjectivées? bref c'est pas fini niark niark... loin de là fufufufu... -sbam YA HI HA- (évite un coup de poelle de Tino en faisant son cri de guerre de la mort qui tue! Tino: meme que j'vais réussir à me tirer alors à quoi tu penses hein? Moi: mais à rien voyons fufufu ^^). Nan, t'a acheté un sabre laser! OUAISSS ON VA POUVOIR LES MATER CELLES (ET CEUX?) QUE L'ON NE CONNAIT PAS POUR L'INSTANT MAIS QUE L'ON CONNAITRA TRES BIENTOT! (grosse réf à une certaine personne) -sort sa hache et abat les arbres environnants pendant que tu t'occupes de débroussailler les fourrés- v'nez ici mes p'tits on va pas vous bouffez voyons! -air de sadique à la Denmark- LA Y'EN A UN QUI S'ENFUIT FAUT LE PRENDRE EN TENAILLE VA A GAUCHE JE FILE A DROITE! sérieux on devrait faire un RP comme çà! Je t'ai pas encore dit merci? Et bien c'est que je me fais sénile avec l'age alors...UN GROS ARIGATO AVEC UN GROS COEUR QUE JE T'ENVOIS EN PLEINE GUEULE BAM! merci merci merci! Je te salue chère compatriote Jedy émérite! DE LA FORCE TU AURAS! AYAAAH! -s'en va couper des arbres pour les entreprises IKEA- VIVE LA DEFORESTATION!

**Lora **: niark t'as vu mes belles phrases bien sugges...-SBAM- bien subtiles ne? (ça va s'empirer avec le temps fufufu) VIVE LE VENT VIVE LE VENT VIVE LE VENT D'HIVER! -bug- bref! MERCI MERCI MERCI JE T'ENVOIE UN GROS COEUR EN CHOCOLAT AVEC DE LA FAUSSE NEIGE DESSUS! bon j'arrete de buguer là! sinon j'espère que tu aimeras la suite (Tino n'est pas pret de s'en sortir oh merde j'ai encore divulgué une info top secrète NOOOOO! -rafale de vent- en fait ya une tempète chez moi en ce moment et le vent il arrete pas de faire "fuuuuuuuuuu" du coup c'est marrant (nettement moins marrant était la coupure de courant qui m'a empechée d'updater hier snifff) ATCHOUM! j'ai encore attrapé un rhume en essayant de raccorder les lignes électriques alors qu'il faisait 0° et que la neige commençait à tomber! -s'en va mettre des buches dans sa cheminée- à midi je bouffe du saumon qui vient de chez Norgeuuhhh... -bave- et des blini aussi! (ça vient de Mother Russia da!) bref j'arrete décrire n'importe nawak et je te dit -LOVE- allez salut chère compatriote émérite -hic- (en fait j'ai pas complètement dégrisée depuis hier soir vu qu'on fetait la fin des COURS avec des potes et... ceci explique cela) Sayonara Lora-chann! -hic snifff ATCHOUM-

Note de l'auteure 1: attention les notes qui suivent ne doivent etre lu que par ceux qui n'ont pas lu les réponses au comments' (vu que c'est fait juste pour vous faire suez en fait niark) et tiennent simplement des divagations de l'auteure bourrée que je suis!

Note de l'auteure 2: hier j'ai fetée le début des VACANCES VACANCES VACANCES VACANCES VACANCES VACANCES -danse comme un palmier- HOLYDAYS (shit je c'est que c'est pas comme ça que ça s'écrit) et du coup today j'ai pas encore dégrisée complètement...-HIC- ceci explique cela...

Note de l'auteure 3: j'ai attrapée a big rhume -ATCHOUM- avis aux amateurs sortez couverts! -SBAMM-

Note de l'auteure 4: -bug-

Note de l'auteure 5: ce midi je vais bouffer du saumon norvégien -MIAMMMMM- et des blini (BECOME ONE WITH MOTHER RUSSIA DA!)

Note de l'auteure 6: y a une tempete de merde qui souffle chez moi -fuuuuuuuuuuu- ça c'était le vent et du coup ya eu une coupure de courant c'est pourquoi je n'ai pu uploader hier comme je l'aurai voulu... SNIFF SALETE DE TEMPETE A LA CON! -rafale : fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- seul le vent me répondit snifff... C'EST DEPRIMANT OUINNN!

Note de l'auteure 7: JE SUIS DEPRIMEE MAINTENANT BOUUUUUU!

Note de l'auteure 8: je vais allez débroussaillez quelques arbres pour m'en remettre -sort sa hache- ça m'aide vous savez d'aller déforester un peu quand je suis triste ça permet de -comment dire- me défouler un peu quoi... YA HI HA!

Note de l'auteure 9: VIVE LE POWERFUL VIKING NORDIST POWER POWAAAAAA!

Note de l'auteure 10: ah oui ça me revient maintenant, alors hier je devais faire une rédac' avec comme sujet: "expliquez en quoi les nouvelles de Maupassant reflètent le registe réaliste, appuyez-vous pour cela sur des éléments tels que le langage employé, ou la place laissée à l'expression de la sexualité dans les passges suivants". (XD) En gros j'me suis explosée de rire sur ma feuille, la prof a pas pigée pourquoi... -je suis encore explosée de rire à ce souvenir- les gens en fait dans la nouvelle ils parlaient exactement comme Berwald, en massacrant bien tous les mots... du coup maintenant je pense qu'à éditer la nouvelle de Maupassant en mode SuFin! XD

Note de l'auteure 11: j'arrete là mes conneries (sauf pour le viking power hein) et vous souhaite à tous (à tous les pauvres courageux et naifs jeunes gens qui ont traversés les forets recouvertes de neige des fiords de mes délires pour en arriver ici, trempés et presque en hypothermie tout en sachant qu'ils on encore toute la fic à lire... gnignigni -rire sépulcral de spectre- MOUHAHAHA FUFUFU -rire normal- je suis trop sadique niark) bref je souhaite à tous une bonne lecture!

Rating T (an, sans dec'?)

Disclaimer: the story of the world has been discovered by Hidekaz Hiramuya (ou un truc dans le genre) mais une fois encore, cette fic retrace mon point de vue et ma vision ultra-personnelle des choses... THIS IS WHY TINO AND BERWIE ARE MINE MOUHAHAHA FUFUFU GNIGNIGNIgnignigni...

Attention l'abus d'alcool + bouffe norvégienne et russienne (I love this word) est à déconseillé à toute personne sensible ou trop fragile au charme Hetaléen!

UNE REVIEW OU LA MORT gnignigni...

**Chapitre 5 Partie 2/2**

Des perles de sueur se formèrent sur la nuque et le front du finlandais avant de se précipiter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Les muscles de son dos se raidirent dans un premier temps avant de se bloquer complètement et une douleur fulgurante le traversa de la tête aux pieds, comme s'il avait été frappé par la foudre.

« Je vais prendre une douche et il est hors de question que tu reste seul. » déclara l'autre d'un ton sans appel. Tino ne releva pas, et son cerveau traduit pour lui, prenant le relais sur sa conscience défaillante. Il était tout bonnement estomaqué.

Et c'est donc tout naturellement que le suédois traina son corps raide et ankylosé jusqu'à l'entrée, chose qu'il ne remarqua pas, perdu dans un état second qui tendait à l'évanouissement. Ses neurones enfumés enregistrèrent pourtant un changement dans son environnement puisque le sol sur lequel il évoluait n'était plus poussiéreux et uniforme mais lisse et apparemment carrelé, comme en témoignait les profondes rainures sur lesquelles il trébuchait à chaque pas. L'autre stoppa soudain, sans aucune raison apparente, et Tino le heurta de plein fouet, ce qui le fit brusquement sortir de sa torpeur.

« Ex…excusez moi ! » bredouilla-t'il avant de reculer d'autant de pas que ses chaines le lui permettaient.

_Eh merde ! En plus, je lui ai écrasé les pieds, une bourde de plus à mon actif… Enfin, c'est de bonne guerre, il m'a quand même attaché à lui juste parce qu'il ne veut pas me quitter de l'œil. Ce type est encore plus dingue que ce que je pensais… Qu'est ce qu'il me veut à la fin ? Et puis ou suis-je d'abord ?_

Tino intrigué, considéra l'espace autour de lui. De dimensions assez modestes, la pièce ou il se trouvait n'avait strictement rien à voir avec celle qu'il venait de quitter. Elle ne comportait aucune fenêtre, ce qui était logique puisqu'elle était située perpendiculairement au couloir qui menait à l'entrée et ne pouvait donc posséder d'ouverture sur l'extérieur. Elle se nichait dans le renfoncement du mur, juste derrière la paroi qui séparait le couloir de la « chambre » et c'est pourquoi Tino ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt. Toute en longueur et très étroite, elle faisait presque penser à un autre couloir, mais qui déboucherait sur une impasse, c'est-à-dire sur nulle part. Le sol était entièrement carrelé, de carreaux bleus nuit posés de manière inégale, puisqu'ils ne couvraient pas l'entière surface grisâtre visible ça et la en dessous. Certains carreaux étaient fracturés et il manquait à quelques uns des morceaux, d'autres se chevauchaient à leurs extrémités, donnant l'impression d'un puzzle hétéroclite que l'on aurait maladroitement assemblé sans savoir quelles pièces allaient ensemble. Seul le sol présentait cette particularité, les murs quant à eux étaient aussi nus et noirâtres, de la même pierre brute que le reste de l'endroit, complètement vide, sans meubles ni rangements, ce qui n'était pas si étonnant dans un espace si exigu. Détail surprenant, il y avait au beau milieu du carrelage un trou circulaire percé dans la roche, permettant peut-être l'évacuation de l'eau, comme dans le siphon d'une vraie salle de bains, sauf qu'il n'était bouché par aucune bombe. En levant les yeux, Tino constata que la pièce était vraiment haute de plafond, comparé avec celle qu'il avait occupé jusqu'à présent, et il remarqua aussi la présence de deux étagères en bois, suspendues l'une en face de l'autre, loin au-dessus de sa tête. La première possédait des rebords qui cachaient son contenu et la seconde semblait camoufler une sorte de tuyau qui se perdait dans les confins du plafond.

_Etrange, _songea-t'il.

Il n'eut néanmoins pas le temps de se perdre dans sa contemplation silencieuse, le suédois se retournant brusquement vers lui et anéantissant du même coup toutes ses velléités de questionnement.

« Recule un peu et ne regarde pas. » commanda-t'il sur un ton de menace clairement affichée, sa voix devenant plus tranchante et incisive et son regard se faisant plus dur encore.

Tino blêmit et hocha frénétiquement la tête jusqu'à ce que l'autre se soit détourné et qu'il puisse en faire autant. Il sentit sa chaine lui tirer sur le poignet mais ne tiqua que lorsque qu'un bruit de vêtement qu'on enlève se fit entendre. Certes, il était dans une salle de bains, mais il avait conservé jusqu'au bout l'espoir secret que son ravisseur n'allait pas vraiment s'y_ doucher_, surtout à quelques pas de lui et dans des conditions pareilles, sans même un rideau de douche pour cacher son intimité.

Le jeune finlandais prit une profonde inspiration et ferma les yeux, tentant de réfréner l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter à chaque fois qu'un nouvel événement improbable, et somme toute très gênant se produisait. Or ce fichu pays semblait faire l'apologie des événements étranges et improbables.

Au bout de quelques minutes qui lui parurent une éternité, le bruit d'eau en train de couler s'arrêta, et avec lui les quelques gerbes désagréables qu'il avait reçu. Son ravisseur ressorti ensuite, sans un mot et se planta devant lui. Tino avait remarqué qu'il faisait souvent ça avant de lui dire quelque chose. Il portait à présent un peignoir dont la couleur s'accordait avec le carrelage sous ses pieds nus, tenant ses bottes noires de sa main libre alors que ses cheveux encore mouillés retombaient en un amas broussailleux d'où émergeait deux ou trois mèches rebelles. L'autre désigna de la pointe des chaussures le fond de la pièce d'où il ressortait, toujours en silence.

_Euh… il veut que j'aille là-dedans ? Bon alors si c'est un ordre, j'ai intérêt à filer fissa mais si c'est juste une demande… Pff, faut pas rêver ! Enfin, de toute façon, je suis dans une situation tellement horrible qu'il ne peut rien m'arriver de pire à présent, sauf me faire tuer, c'est pour ça qu'en faisant, toutes les choses _faisables _que ce type me dit (ou ne me dit pas), il verra rien venir quand je me ferrai la malle ! Et puis, ça fait bientôt 48 heures que je ne me suis pas lavé alors une douche ne peut pas me faire de mal !_

Et c'est dans cette optique qu'il voulait assez enjouée et rassurante que le jeune finlandais opina du chef face à la remarque silencieuse du suédois… geste qu'il regretta aussitôt.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, j'aurai du refuser, je vais cailler comme pas possible ! Et attraper la crève, en plus, avec un peu de chance se sera pas qu'une crève mais la grippe ou encore mieux une bonne pneumonie, histoire qu'il soit obligé de me relâcher… _pensa-t'il avec un cynisme teinté d'appréhension, qui n'allait d'ailleurs pas tarder à se traduire par un refus total de ces muscles à coopérer en réponse à l'effroi qui le saisissait à la simple idée de se déshabiller dans un endroit aussi glacial, et en présence de son ravisseur de surcroit. Chose qu'il relégua au second degré, le plus important étant pour l'instant de ne pas mourir d'hypothermie dans les minutes qui allaient suivre.

Il s'avança malgré tout d'un pas chancelant dans la « cabine de douche » et attendit que l'autre se soit retourné pour se dévêtir avec le plus de dignité qu'il se sentait capable d'afficher, choisissant par ailleurs de rester en caleçon.

_Mouillé ou pas, se sera sensiblement la même chose, _se dit-il.

Il avait encore sa fierté pour lui.

Sauf qu'à peine son blouson enlevé, défi relevé en moins de trois minutes, il pressentit que le cri de victoire qui devait accompagner son exploit allait geler dans sa gorge. Ses bras et son torse ne tardèrent pas en effet à se hérisser de chair de poule sous l'effet des vagues de froid qui déferlaient sur lui avec une rapidité et une avidité grandissante, progressant jusqu'à dévorer sa nuque, zone de son corps la plus exposée et sensible qui se couvrit elle aussi d'un fin duvet destiné à le protéger des attaques extérieures, mais qui provoquait plutôt chez Tino de désagréables picotements. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, tentant de calmer son rythme respiratoire qui s'était intensifié tandis que les battements de son cœur s'affolaient déjà.

Il tenta de visualiser une image apaisante, une image qui lui renvoyait une sensation de bien-être à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, et surtout qui était en entière contradiction avec ce qu'il vivait en ce moment : celle d'un sauna, lieu de villégiature, presque de pèlerinage qu'il fréquentait du temps ou il vivait encore à Helsinki. C'était une image simple, une image de bonheur qui aurait du faire resurgir des souvenirs auquel il pensait avoir dit au revoir le jour de son départ, des souvenirs qu'il savait précieux s'il voulait tenir, autant psychologiquement que moralement. Hélas, Tino constata bien vite la limite de sa méthode : en choisissant une image opposée à la situation présente, il ne parvenait pas à la visualiser correctement, elle lui paraissait floutée, les contours et les lignes brouillés, les couleurs chaudes passées comme sur une vieille photographie tombée dans l'oubli. Les saunas étaient bien loin à présent, Helsinki était bien loin à présent, très loin de Stockholm et de ses rues si peu sures. Trop loin de lui, tout simplement, pour qu'il parvienne à s'en faire une image rassurante, à cette distance, elle ne pouvait lui apporter du réconfort, entendre ces cris et ces pleurs silencieux.

Tino avait enlevé ses bottes qu'il tendait à présent au suédois qui les lui arracha pour les poser un peu plus loin, le manteau les recouvrant. Il pataugeait à présent sur le carrelage humide et retira ses chaussettes trempées qui allèrent rejoindre la pile de vêtements. A présent pieds nus, il ressentait des frissons le pénétrer de la pointe des orteils jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, traverser son jean et courir le long de ses membres, filtrer à travers le fin tissu et atteindre sa gorge qui se serra.

Le retrait de son fut plus délicat encore. Tino avait beau se dire que bientôt il pourrait se doucher convenablement sous un bon jet d'eau chaude, cela ne rendait pas la tâche plus facile ou plus aisée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il soulevait la chemise, il sentait les frissonnements se transformer en tremblements de plus en plus violents, et lorsqu'il se retrouva torse nu, ce n'étaient plus de simples tressaillements mais de véritables secousses qui l'agitaient, comme si son corps avait été habité par quelque esprit malfaisant qui le tourmentait de mille maux. A cela s'ajoutait la sensation que chaque poil présent sur sa peau se dressait, provoquant une irritante démangeaison exacerbée par les ondes de froid qui fouettaient sa chair sans pitié tandis que la douleur de ses poignets meurtris semblait empreinte d'une nouvelle vigueur.

C'est avec une sorte de fébrilité proche de l'impatience et aiguillonné par l'instinct de survie qu'il défit finalement son pantalon et le passa ensuite à l'autre qui attendait toujours patiemment, le dos tourné.

« Tourne la vanne sur le tuyau à droite au-dessus de ta tête » grommela-t'il en guise d'explication.

Tino ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il ne s'interrogea même pas sur l'étrangeté du dispositif. Il avait tellement froid qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses dents claquaient et que ses genoux jouaient des castagnettes tant la tension de ses muscles était grande, ceux-ci, à force de se raidir et de se crisper à l'extrême pour tenter d'enrayer la progression du froid, commençaient à se paralyser dangereusement. Sa respiration était hachée et sifflante et le souffle qui sortait de ses lèvres gercées et parcheminées formait une buée comparable au nuage formé par la fumée d'un de ces gros cigares d'autrefois qui enfumaient le visage de leurs propriétaires au point qu'ils en deviennent inidentifiables. Il avait également beaucoup de mal à réfléchir, comme si les rouages de son cerveau étaient eux-mêmes prisonniers d'un étau de glace.

Tâtonnant du bout des doigts qui perdaient seconde après seconde de leur sensibilité, il parvint à trouver l'espèce de vanne qui faisait office de robinet et la tourna dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, sa main gelée glissant sur le mécanisme. Il dut pour cela se hisser sur la pointe des pieds, et manqua de peu une entorse lorsque sa cheville anesthésiée par le froid glissa brusquement et tourna et se tordit méchamment, déclenchant des éclats de douleur qui ne tardèrent pas à se répandre dans le reste de sa jambe.

Le jeune finlandais songea un instant à la rupture brutale de température, laquelle pouvant si elle était trop forte engendrer un arrêt cardiaque. Il n'eut néanmoins pas à s'en inquiéter trop longtemps, pour la simple raison que l'eau qui jaillit au-dessus de sa tête n'était ni chaude, ni tiède, ni même froide.

Elle était _glaciale_.

Le cri qu'il voulu pousser resta à nouveau bloqué au fond de sa gorge desséchée. Les soubresauts furieux qui le secouaient se firent bientôt convulsions incontrôlables sous la pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait sur lui, les milliers de gouttes le transperçaient, le trempaient jusqu'à l'os. Son organisme échoua dans sa tentative de le préserver des lames effilées qui le tailladait sans relâche. Après s'être tant contracté, son corps céda dans un dernier spasme. La souffrance éclata alors, comme s'il se disloquait de l'intérieur, s'étendit en une seconde à tout son être et le foudroya dans l'instant.

Des larmes glacées jaillirent de ses yeux exorbités alors que ses ongles griffaient frénétiquement les pierres inégales à la recherche d'un appui, n'importe quoi, trouvant finalement une fente à laquelle il s'accrocha. A présent presque à genoux, ébranlé, touché de toutes parts et n'arrivant plus depuis un moment déjà à réfléchir, il fut prit de vertiges, crut qu'il allait s'effondrer lorsque le sol se mit à tanguer sous ses pieds.

Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps. Ses doigts glissèrent à nouveau avant de se raccrocher à une autre fente, plus basse que la première. Il n'avait pas le choix, il devait arrêter cette machinerie infernale avant qu'elle ne le terrasse. Il fallait qu'il se relève et qu'il actionne ce fichu robinet. Mais il avait peur de perdre cet appui qui représentait son dernier lien tangible avec la réalité, et lorsqu'il les sollicita, ses genoux refusèrent de le porter vers le haut, refusèrent de le supporter tout court tandis que la souffrance continuait à le ravager à un point qui paraissait au-delà des limites du supportable. Paralysé de douleur et de froid, enferré dans des chaines dont il ne pouvait se défaire, piégé dans cette sorte de cauchemar éveillé, il n'essaya pas d'appeler à l'aide, c'était trop tard, il échouerait de toute façon.

Tino cessa de lutter, et se mit à penser à la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore voir. La même image qu'un peu plus tôt, la même image qui demeurait aussi impuissante à le sauver. Le jeune finlandais avait jusqu'à présent voulu croire que la peur et l'instinct de survie l'emportant sur tout le reste, il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à ceux qu'il avait laissé derrière lui, à sa famille et à ses amis auxquels il avait dit « au-revoir » d'un geste de la main, alors que le train s'avançait en gare.

Mais alors que ses genoux fléchissaient encore et que sa main décrivait une courte arabesque sur le mur, il lui apparut qu'au moment ou il avait quitté Helsinki, au moment ou il était monté dans ce train, c'était bien un adieu silencieux et sincère qu'il avait lancé par la fenêtre. Il avait agi inconsciemment, comme s'il _savait_ qu'il serait bientôt trop loin pour qu'ils puissent entendre ses cris et ses pleurs silencieux, trop loin d'eux et de sa ville natale, trop loin de son pays et trop loin de tout. Il avait agi inconsciemment, certes, mais à ce moment-là…

_La distance, dit-on, l'éloignement coupe tous les ponts._

Il avait coupé les ponts avec eux, en quelque sorte.

Et tandis que son corps basculait en avant, il se souvint de l'amertume qu'il avait éprouvé lorsqu'il avait constaté que ses amis ne l'attendaient pas sur le quai de gare, de la rancune qui l'avait pris quand sa mère s'était exclamée juste avant le départ du train :

« Mes pensées t'accompagnent. »

Et il était parti. Parti sans rechigner, si loin que les pensées censées l'accompagner ne lui parvenait plus, ou bien sous la forme d'une photo aux coins jaunis, impuissante à le réconforter ou à lui transmettre quoi que se soit. Photo qui lui paraissait si vieille qu'elle reposait à présent dans un vieux tiroir de son esprit, tiroir qu'il avait refermé derrière lui quand le train était arrivé en gare.

Il était parti si loin qu'ils ne savaient pas eux-mêmes ou il allait vraiment et…

Ce n'étaient pas comme si _eux_ s'en préoccupaient vraiment, pas plus que de savoir ou il se trouvait à présent. Quelque part, c'était _eux_ qui l'avaient poussé à coupé les ponts. _Eux _qui l'avaient fait partir. _Eux _qui voulaient son départ.

_Logique._

Et quand sa tête percuta finalement le carrelage, ses yeux se fermèrent sur la certitude qu'il était parti pour toujours, mais qu'au fond, c'est ce que tous avaient toujours voulu. Et ce que lui avait toujours su, au plus profond de son être, depuis…

_Depuis ce jour-là…_

* * *

><p>Fiouuu... j'ai fini de dégrisée là... (enfin je suppose)<p>

En ce qui concerne la fin du chap, ce n'est pas un hasard si j'ai mis cette scène là puisque ça vous aura pas échappé que le passé de Tino (dont je n'ai pas parlé jusqu'à présent exprès) et un élément important pour la suite.

Je m'explique: j'ai lu sur un site de psycho que le "syndrome de Stockholm" se mettait en place en plusieurs étapes, et ce sur une période de minimum 4 jours (et un indice, 1). La première étape étant pour le "sujet" (Tino ndlr) l'oubli des autres liens affectifs antérieurs, ceux de son cercle familial et de ses proches, ce qui nécessite une double rupture des liens avec l'entourage. La rupture physique est là (puisque Tino est loin de chez lui) ne reste donc que la rupture psychique, sentimentale. En gros, pour que Tino "s'attache" (décidément j'adore ce verbe) à Berwald, il faut qu'il oublit tout le reste, tous les liens qu'il a pu avoir dans le passé et qui seraient contre cette relation pour des raisons très précises que j'explorerai plus tard. Il doit se mettre en mode "j'ai rien à perdre, puisque j'ai plus rien ni personne à qui me raccrocher".

Le prochain chap étudiera la fameuse raison de pourquoi Tino a cette impression d'etre abandonné de tout le monde (si vous suivez bien, vous aurez déjà compris mais rien ne vous interdit d'emmètre des hypothèses par comment ou MP).

L'étape suivante sera "l'adhération à l'idéologie", je n'en dis pas plus pour l'instant.

Sachez simplement que les trucs en italique signalent les pensées de Fin, donc son lui "conscient", les mots qui ne sont pas en italiques reflètent quand à eux son "inconscient" car ils relèvent d'un point de vue toujours interne (celui de Tino ndlr bis) mais déjà plus éloigné de lui, comme les descriptions décrivent ce qu'il voit sans qu'il soit "conscient" de ce qui lui traverse l'esprit (certains autre points, comme l'humour noir que j'insère ici et là relèvent évidemment d'un point de vue omniscient c'est à dire que c'est moi qui pense ça). Cela est fait (et là je mache le travail) pour s'interroger sur les fréquentes sautes d'humeur de Fin (qui vont se multiplier par la suite) si bien qu'il peut tout à fait penser un truc sans s'en rendre compte, et la minute d'après, penser le contraire en étant totalement conscient et éveillé.

Je n'invente rien, il s'agit là des bases de la psycho (non pas que je veuille faire des études de psycho mais je trouve ça intéressant de traiter ainsi le SuFin) que je vulgarise un petit peu voir quand meme! Pour tout vous dire, cela m'a été inspiré d'une de mes potes qui est tombée amoureuse d'un mec sans s'en rendre compte (oh début c'était marrant car elle disait qu'elle l'aimait pas du tout et maintenant elle fait tout pour essayer de lui parler et de lui arracher un rencard!) Je pense que la dite "sujet" se reconnaitra -et me butera- si elle passe ici et je salue bien évidemment celle qui a réussie à lui faire avouer son amour (elle aussi se reconnaitra je pense -rire-).

Enfin... la scène de la douche est bien sur connot- BAAM (Moi: AIE FIN ARRETE AVEC CETTE POELE T'A PRIS SA DE HUNGRY OU QUOI? Fin: je défends ma fierté... -fait tourner sa poele à frire au dessus de sa tete comme si c'était une barre de fer-)

Pour les fringues, j'ai vérifiée par moi-meme en m'attachant avec une ficelle au radiateur le plus proche (je suis motivée) qu'on pouvait les enlever tout seul héhé c'est possible mais faut quand meme etre agile hein!

Fufufu je suis contente là tout le monde doit etre endormi, entre les principes psy et la vie amoureuse de mes potes ya vraiment de quoi mourir de froid, la cervèle congelée (sympathique n'est-il pas) dans les fiords norvégiens!

Sinon... ah oui! UNE REVIEW OU JE VIENS DEBROUSSAILLER LES FORETS PRES DE CHEZ VOUS HEHE -sort sa hache et la regarde amoureusement façon Dan- MOUHAHA JE SUIS TAREE ALORS ATTENTION COMME DIRAIT TINO -j'la mettrais peut etre plus tard, celle là- ON N'EVERVE PAS LA GENTE TAREE YAOISTE FUFUFU! (vent: fuuuuuuuuuuu)

(note pour moi-meme: la prochaine fois, j'achèterais du saumon gallois, pas norvégien, gallois, pas norvégien...)

-N'oubliez pas, Hetalia, c'est dangereux pour votre santé mentale...à lire avec modération- (ou pas)

Allez je vous laisse là mes chers petits compatriotes de poissons rouges aux yeux globuleux restés inertes (= morts) devant un tel tas d'absurdités et je promets (oui je promets), la prochaine fois j'essaierai de pas péter un fusible parce que là... je crois que ça dépasse VRAIMENT tout ce que j'ai pu faire jusqu'à maintenant...

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye / Au plaisir, les amis!


	8. Chapter 6

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Ciao a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

This is me with the next chap of this fic, the sixth chapter! Celui-là sera un plus court que les autres à cause comme d'hab de maudits problèmes de découpages. Sinon, ce chap traite de la raison qui a poussé la famille de Tino a "l'exilé" en Suède, du moins selon Fin, on verra un peu plus tard s'il a raison ou tort de penser ça. Je trouve que c'était assez facile à deviner, mais bon, je suis la fanfiqueuse donc c'est normal que ça me paraisse facile à partir du moment ou c'est moi qui écrit...bref!

Passons aux reviews de mon amie non-registed:

**Sovay **: salut à toi patate-chan! -fait la bise too- merci pour des 2 reviews! en ce qui concerne Lovi~chéri peut-etre une relation secrète cachée qui sait (Romano: URUSEI TEME! -zigzag entre les tomates-) T'avais sorti ton sabre? T'inquiète c'est pas comme si Berwy allait jaillir de ton écran...(QUOIQUE)...j'ai encore bouffé du saumon l'autre jour, je crois que c'était avant-hier et en plus il en reste encore dans le frigo -se prosterne- GLOIRE A TOI ICE-MAN SAMA (bah ouais le dieu des Ice-man donc de Norge) POUR AVOIR DONNER AUX NORVEGIENS CETTE MERVEILLEUSE CREATURE QU'EST LE SAUMON... enfin là ça va je suis sobre (vu l'état dans lequel ça me mets de juste en parler)! maintenant que je connais Hetalia je vois du yaoi partout c'est dingue (surtout en cours de géo ou je suis en quasi-admiration de la carte de la carte de la Scandinavie...) le pire c'est que maintenant je me suis meme mise au foot (regarder à la télé hein pas en faire) vu que c'est le sport le plus connu mais j'ai hate de voir la coupe du monde de rugby qui est pour je sais plus quand (y parait qu'on va se battre -oui le rugby c'est une bataille nan c'est la guerre!- contre Ukraine qu'on va buter, un autre pays que je sais plus qui c'est ainsi que SWEDEN OUAIS ce jour-là j'vais etre devant mon écran avec du pop-corn et mon bonnet clignotant en train d'hurler comme une tarée) ah oui et l'autre jour j'ai appris que l'équipe féminine de hand avait battu le DANEMARK et qu'elle allait ensuite rencontrer NOREGUR du coup j'attends avec impatience les résultats et je me suis meme mise à aimer le hand moi qui HAISSAIT ça à l'époque et BREF...(quand on me branche sur Hetalia je suis intarissable...) POur répondre à ta question, je suis désolé mais on verra pas les autres dans cette fic, vu que c'est axé uniquement sur du SuFin j'avais pas prévu au départ de mettre d'autres représentants et ça chamboulerait tous mes plans...par contre dans quelques chaps y aura l'apparition d'un OC qui sera le seule autre perso développé de la fic (+ quelques références quasi-invisibles sur Dan amis sera tout^^) je dis pas pourquoi évidemment! Sinon chez moi la tempete est passée et maintenant ya LA NEIGE -ROYAL BATTLE! /BOUM/ -s'est pris une boule de neige de Fin-), j'espère que tu aimeras ce chap et je te souhaite de bonnes vacances en tout cas! Passe de bonnes fetes, ma patate et compatriote émérite chérie! Sayonara!

Note de l'auteure 1: ah ouais euh...-air totalement débile- j'vais dire c'que j'avais à dire sur la note suivante sinon ça fera pas sérieux^^

Note de l'auteure 2: la fin du chap est un peu bizarre alors n'hésitez pas à me demander si ya quelque chose que vous pigez pas...

Note de l'auteure 3: je l'ai déjà dit 2 fois mais je vais le repréciser encore une pour la route: les pensées de Tino et le point de vue adopté dans ce chap are enterly mine, ils ne dépendent que de ma vision de sa situation alors si v'n'etes pas d'accord, libre à vous de me laisser un comment pour vous expliquez!

Note de l'auteure 4: /IMPORTANT/ CECI EST UN AVIS DE RECHERCHE D'INTERPOL DESTINE A RETROUVER UNE JEUNE FILLE QUI A DISPARU DEPUIS PLUSIEURS MOIS: si vous connaissez SexySpectrum (l'ancienne Allezhopunp'titverredesaké) veuillez absolument lire et commenter ceci. En effet, voilà plusieurs mois que cette jeune membre honnete de notre communauté Hetalienne n'a pas donné signes de vie. Auteure de fanfictions reconnues tel que "Déconstruction", elle avait promis qu'elle n'abandonnerait pas ses fics, or après une relance datant du moi d'octobre, plus aucune trace sur le fandom... J'EN APPEL A TOUS LES FANS D'HETALIA MAIS AUSSI A CEUX DE TOUS LES AUTRES MANGAS SUR LESQUELS ELLE A TRAVAILLE, PUISQUE NOUS SOMMES UNE COMMUNAUTE SOLIDAIRE QUI TIENT A SES MEMBRES, PUISQUE CHACUN EST UN PETIT MORCEAU DE LA PYRAMIDE, PUISQU'IL N'Y A QU'ENSEMBLE QUE NOUS FORMONS UN TOUT (kol?) S'IL Y A QUELQU'UN, QUELQUE PART, QUI SAIS QUELQUE CHOSE, QUI SAIT CE QU'ELLE EST DEVENUE, PRIERE D'EN INFORMER INTERPOL DANS LES PLUS BREFS DELAIS. Un numéro vert sera prochainement mis en ligne à votre disposition afin de pouvoir informer nos services le plus rapidement possible de tout témoignage intéressant de tout élément dont vous auriez pris connaisance et qui serait potentiellement en rapport avec notre enquete. En attendant, tout message personnel sera le bienvenu. N'OUBLIEZ PAS: LE TEMPS PRESSE, CHAQUE MINUTE COMPTE!

Note de l'auteure 5: euh...ma petite digression est un peu partie en vrille là...

Note de l'auteure 6: bah euh...-kof kof- j'ai trop crié dans le porte-voix du coup j'ai plus de voix en fait...-kof-

Disclaimer: Hetalia isn't mine blalalalala~~-kof kof-

Rating T: attention il ya une toute choupinette petite minuscule référence mais c'est tout...

Sur ce, NJUT, NJUT, NJUT... NJUT, NJUT, NJUTNJUT, NJUT! NJUT, NJUT, NJUT... NJUT, NJUT, NJUTNJUT, NJUT! NJUT, NJUT, NJUT... NJUT, NJUT, NJUTNJUT, NJUT! -IKEA DEMONTE-MOI- /SBAAM/

**Chapitre 6**

15h45

« Tino, Tino Vainamoinen ! »

La voix qui lui parvenait était comme étouffé, et faible malgré le ton alarmant des paroles prononcées. Le jeune finlandais voulut répondre mais sa gorge encore étourdie s'irrita lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, laissant l'ai froid pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le râle qui en sortit se transforma en quinte de toux qui secoua violemment son corps déjà soumis à rude épreuve, transi de froid, et ses terminaisons nerveuses se réveillèrent, transmettant un message de souffrance au reste de ses muscles et de ses articulations. Le tissu qui l'enveloppait parut se resserrer autour de lui, bien que Tino ne se rappelle pas s'être rhabillé ou même avoir réussi à atteindre la vanne qui fermait cette fichue douche. C'était étrange, car cela n'avait pas l'odeur de ses vêtements, peut-être était-ce parce que l'autre les avait lavés… quoi qu'il en soit, il n'allait pas se triturer les méninges pour si peu, c'est pourquoi il se mit à cligner plusieurs fois des paupières, signifiant ainsi qu'il était réveillé.

Le suédois l'examinait les traits crispés, ses sourcils légèrement plus contractés que d'habitude et la minuscule lueur que Tino apparentait à de l'inquiétude avait réapparut au fond de son regard. Il se pencha pour le scruter d'un peu plus près, et se faisant dégagea une partie de son corps du vêtement épais qui l'encombrait.

Et là, plusieurs choses s'imposèrent inopinément à la conscience du jeune captif, le fouettant aussi brutalement qu'une branche s'abat sur le passage d'un voyageur peu attentif en lui assénant une gifle retentissante.

Premièrement, il ne touchait pas le sol, il pouvait le sentir à présent que les fourmillements dans la plante de ses pieds laissaient places au rêche et froid glissement de l'air. Il ne se trouvait d'ailleurs ni assis, ni allongé sur le lit comme il l'avait d'abord cru, mais reposait dans les bras du suédois qui lui soutenait le dos et le maintenait fermement serré contre lui. Ensuite, s'il n'avait dans un premier temps pas senti le contact, c'était à cause du lourd et épais manteau qui devait appartenir à son ravisseur –ce qui expliquait l'odeur- et dans lequel il était enveloppé, noyé sous les plis du vêtement et tellement comprimé qu'il en étouffait presque. Et enfin, il y avait là un élément qu'il avait identifié comme une source potentielle de malaise, mais sans en déterminer la nature exacte.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, vraiment pas du tout.

Et ce fut à la réalité de le placer devant le fait accompli.

Il était entièrement nu.

La honte que lui causa cette révélation se traduisit par des picotements dans ses yeux tandis qu'une unique larme glissait lentement sur sa peau blême.

L'autre approcha lentement son visage du sien afin de l'examiner de plus près et resserra encore son étreinte sur le corps tremblant du finlandais. Celui-ci sentait à travers le tissu la poitrine nue de l'autre et son odeur, un mélange de rue, de sel et de pin, du moins c'est ce qu'elle évoquait chez Tino. Il pouvait aussi sentir sa main libre s'activer en-dessous du manteau, le frictionner vigoureusement de la tête aux pieds en passant par les parties les plus fragiles de son être, apparemment sans s'en soucier le moins du monde, parvenant juste à transmettre de plus en plus de frissons à son organisme déjà transi. Son regard aigu, toujours la même dureté, toujours la même frustration, le déchirait de toute part et faisant briller plus intensément les larmes qui constellaient ses joues. Sa température interne lui sembla baisser encore de quelques degrés mais les traces d'eau salées se faisaient ardentes au niveau de ses paupières, s'agglutinant aux coins de ses yeux avant d'être recueillies l'une après l'autre par des doigts gelés qui retraçaient maladroitement son visage, caressaient doucement ses cheveux. L'autre lui marmonnait ce qui aurait pu passer pour des paroles réconfortantes mais qui avaient juste l'air de borborygmes aussi incompréhensibles qu'imperceptibles pour Tino, son cœur cognant bien trop fortement et trop douloureusement contre sa cage thoracique pour qu'il ne s'en soucie.

La faiblesse de son esprit à se mettre en branle et à réagir alors qu'il s'efforçait de se débattre et de frapper, la lenteur de ses gestes et de ses coups, et surtout en sachant la sensibilité qui était la sienne en tel cas; tout cela renforçait la sensation de vulnérabilité de laquelle il était prisonnier, matérialisée par ces bras qui l'entouraient, de ces mains qui le _touchaient_ sans vergogne, parce qu'_elles _lui voulaient du mal, parce qu'_il _lui voulait du mal, toujours ce même mal qui était en lui…

Les larmes s'amoncelèrent entre ses cils à tel point qu'elles lui brouillèrent la vue, et bientôt il se mit à rêver et à voir, au fond des pupilles de l'autre, des scènes défiler, comme au travers de l'œil d'un projecteur de film.

Mais ce n'était pas un film heureux.

Il lui semblait dénaturé, certains sourires sonnaient faux, certaines réactions se voulaient rassurantes sans l'être vraiment, certaines images teintées d'ironie. La pellicule tressautait et il voyait toutes ses scènes du quotidien, qui lui apparaissaient par à-coup, avec des couleurs passées, alors qu'il remontait le temps. Lequel prenait garde à creuser chaque sillon, chaque ride et chaque tache incolore qui maculait la bande du film, le film qui était sien, qui retraçait l'histoire de sa vie, à l'envers bien sur, puisque reflété dans le projecteur.

La bobine filait de plus en vite, les images perdant au fur et à mesure de leur couleur et de leur tangibilité, et se figea soudain sur la dernière scène du film, celle par laquelle le film commençait, le jour ou tout avait commencé, le jour ou il s'était rendu compte de cette différence, de cette anormalité, de cette absurdité chez lui qui s'était toujours définit comme l'être le plus banal qui soit, se fondant dans la masse, le jour ou son entourage, et particulièrement sa mère s'était aperçue de cette anomalie, de cette aberration de la nature, de cette _tare_ chez son fils.

Tino ne sentit pas son ravisseur porter le poids mort et à-demi conscient qu'il était devenu jusqu'au lit. Il sentit en revanche des mains qui se baladaient sur son corps frigorifié, sur sa peau presque bleuie, en état de quasi-hypothermie pour le rhabiller, chose qu'il ne comprit pas tout de suite, perdu qu'il était dans son rêve éveillé.

_Mais qu'est ce qui va pas chez moi ?_ Le point de départ du film. Et aussi ce qui l'avait amené jusqu'ici.

_J'ai voulu me voiler la face, une fois de plus, tout faire pour que ça ne se passe pas pour de vrai, pour que ça n'est pas l'air possible, j'ai voulu ignorer l'évidence, j'essayais de me convaincre du contraire, de me persuader que tout ce que disais mon corps mon esprit, tout ça était faux, et me voila… _

Mais eux voulaient son départ. _Je le sais._

Ils l'avaient toujours voulu. _Je l'ai toujours su._

Depuis-ce jour là.

Le jour où il avait appris son homosexualité.

* * *

><p>Alors, c'était pas si dur à deviner que ça, si? Ce passage était obligé pour comprendre le point de vue de Tino dans ma fic, parce que -excusez moi- mais les fics ou les gens tombent en love quand ils se voient pour la première fois et se mettent à fantasmer comme des tarés...c'est pas très réaliste. Comme me disais Sovay, ce que j'écris est un peu du genre "Maupassant", c'est du réalisme, j'essaie de faire en sorte de décrire une situation qui parait exceptionnelle et irréaliste (d'ailleurs Tino a du mal à y croire au début) de la manière la plus réaliste afin de créer un contraste, que les gens se disent, eh ben ça, ça n'arrive pas tous le jours, mais ça pourrait aussi bien se passer "dans la vraie vie"!<p>

Je voudrai donc prouver que quand on écrit quelque chose, meme d'aussi incroyable, eh bien cela n'est pas que de la fiction, c'est aussi "réel" que possible ; c'est en partie pourquoi j'ai choisi de m'appuyer sur le Stockholm Syndrom, quelque chose qui parait surréaliste mais qui existe pour de vrai...

ATTENTION VOICI LA MINUTE -ou l'heure ça dépend à quelle vitesse vous lisez- PATRIOTE ET ANTI-HOMOPHOBISTE DU JOUR, MADE BY ME :

En ce qui concerne l'entourage de Tino, il s'agit là aussi d'une réalité, l'entourage d'une personne homosexuelle, de nos jours, est toujours presque hostile à cette personne, et ce, depuis le moment ou elle apprend "the différence". D'un coup, c'est comme si la personne concernée n'existait plus, rejetée de son propre cercle familial, rejetée par ceux qui sont appelés "ses proches". Ce n'est pas toujours le cas, mais cela arrive souvent. Et comment une personne -qui l'assume ou qui ne l'assume pas- peut se sentir à sa place dans une société ou meme sa famille et ses amis le rejètent, s'éloignent de lui, ou "l'exilent" HEIN? C'EST TOUT SIMPLEMENT HONTEUX!

On a beau dire, surtout en France, "l'homosexualité est de mieux en mieux assumée, et par ceux qui sont homosexuels, et par le reste du peuple", mais lorsqu'on voit des graphitis sur le mur des magasins qui viennent de fermer disant: "va te faire enculer, sal pédé, va niquer ta race" ou d'autres trucs pire que ça, et qu'on voit sur youtube un mec qui à fait une parodie de tel ou tel truc se faire traiter de "gai" (la pire insulte qui soit, n'est-ce pas?)... meme chez les médias, il ya toujours les gens "normaux", les "hétéros" et les "homos", je pense pour ma part que si tout le monde assumait vraiment cela, il n'y aurait plus besoin de faire de distinction et donc, tant qu'il reste une différence entre les deux, c'est de la discrimation raciale, de la catégorisation, de la mise en boite des gens selon le modèle proné par la société.

Ce n'est meme pas une question d'égalité, mais en plus d'etre traité comme une tarre ou comme une maladie (certains présentateurs à la télé disent "ils le vivent bien" comme s'il parlaient d'un cancer à traiter avec de la chimio). les gens sont catégorisés ce qui fait que ceux qui ne rentrent pas dans les rangs se sentent irrémédiablement mal, peu importe si de leur point de vue, ils l'assume ou pas, le fait et qu'ils seront toujours discriminés par la société et JE TROUVE CELA DEGUEULASSE! Pour moi, une société qui empeche ses citoyens de s'épanouir, et sexuellement, et socialement, réalise là une atteinte aux Libertés individuelles, ainsi qu'aux droits censés etre "indissociables de la nation" que sont les droits de l'Homme. Alors vous voyez, si meme l'entourage de ces pauvres gens ne les aide pas, eh bien ils n'ont plus qu'à se tirer une balle!

LE PATRIOTISME C'EST AVANT TOUT D'ASSURER LA LIBERTE ET L'AVENIR DE CHAQUE HABITANT VIVANT SUR LE SOL DE LA NATION QUE L'ON DEFEND! COMMENT PEUT-ON DIRE QU'ON DEFEND SON PAYS SI ON DEFEND PAS LES GENS QUI Y VIVENT?

Ce message s'addressait à tous les néo-nazis, les extrèmes-droitistes et les homophobes en général.

Désolé d'avoir fait une si longue digression sur le sujet mais cela m'a paru important d'exprimer mon point de vue et de vider mon sac! (c'est pour ça que je vous ai prévenus 3 fois)

J'ai essayé de retranscrire le mieux possible ce que je viens de dire dans le précédent chap et dans celui-ci (qui est en quelque sorte son explication), autrement dit que Tino, malgré le fait qu'il déteste ses proches qui l'ont discriminé, pas ouvertement, mais incidieusement, comme cela se fait souvent, a été influencé par leurs pensées homophobes et a culpabilisé, il s'est dit que si les autres ne voulaient plus de lui, c'était qu'il y avait quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez lui, et c'est pourquoi il se sent "faible", mal en présence de Swe et est persuadé que celui-ci lui veut du mal...

La métaphore du film que j'utilise est là car je veux montrer qu'à travers les yeux de Swe, Fin "se fait des films" qui lui paraissent sur le moment en ne plus réel. De là part ce sentiment de "haine" que l'on reverra un peu plus tard dans la fic et qui contribuera à le rapprocher de Berwald, et cela, dans le cadre de la première étape du syndrome de Stockholm, l'oubli des liens affectifs antérieurs et extérieurs qui amèneront petit à petit Tino a détester tout le monde mis à part Su...

J'espère que je vous ai allèché pour la suite, venez reviewer et n'oubliez pas... Quand vous voyez un homophobe dans la rue (je sais c'est dur à voir parce qu'en plus ils font sembalnt d'etre comme les autres alors qu'en fait ils ont des idées alliénées), donc vous lui sautez dessus et vous le violer... Qui a dit "incitation à la violence-? Je suis en ne plus pacifiste voyons! -brandit sa hache- MORT AUX HOMOPHOBES !

-ouais j'en ai un!-

En espèrant que vous aurez kiffer... Je vous salue chers compatriotes émérites!

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / A plus, les amis!


	9. Chapter 7

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Ciao a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut à tous!

Avant tout je souhaiterais m'excuser for the late on this chapter puisque je l'avais fini depuis un bon moment déjà et je devais normalement le poster mardi ou mercredi mais j'avais vraiment vraiment vraiment trop de chose à faire (dont je n'ai meme pas fais la moitié ça me rend chèvre behhh behhhh behhhh \ /).

Donc me voilà avec le chapitre 7, tout du moins la première partie héhé puisque this is the come back with les chapitres cette fois-ci tadadada! tadadadadadada tadadada! en TROIS parties et ouais c'est ainsi et va la vie les amis~~ enfin, je suis plutot fière de mon découpage hé!

Sans attendre, passons aux réponses des reviews des gens c'est qui sont pas inscrits mais c'est qui devraient parce que c'est plus facile après pour quand c'est qui faut leur répondre (paysane attitude language excusez!):

**Sovay** : avant tout MERCI MERCI COMME D'HAB POUR TA REVIEW SA ME FAIT HYPER PLAISIR QUE TU ACCROCHE A MA FIC ET QUE TU AIMES MON STYLE EN PLUS JE NE LE REPETERAI JAMAIS ASSEZ ARIGATOOOOO^^ sinon ah bah oui c'est qu'il est collant not' pov Gigi comme j'l'appelle... -kesesese- ... c'est moi ou l'est genre en train d'arriver à vitesse V là... Courage, nous devons etre solidaires face à l'ennemi... je ne le laisserai pas t'envahir t'inquiète! -sort sa hache- ... -vois Gilbert qui arrive- ... - lache sa hache- FUYONS! BATTAGE EN RETRAITE STRATEGIQUE! hum... bref! on est d'accord concernant les droits de l'Homme -VIVE LA LIBERTE VIVE L'EGALITE ET VIVE LA FRATERNITE HOURRA POUR NOUS ET POUR LA FRANCE HIPHIPHIP HOURRA OUAIS ! -s'ovationne elle-meme- CLAP CLAP CLAP -s'applaudit elle-meme en vidant un verre de champagne- héhéhé fufufu, concernant la scene ou Tino est dans les bras de Berwy c'est un grand classique je ne pouvais que l'intégrer à ma fic! (Fin: salope... Gigi: kesesese... Fin: tu veux quoi toi?) aussi j'adore traiter le regard la manière que les gens ont d'interpréter telle ou tell attitude ou expression je trouve que ça fait partie des trucs les plus importants quand on rencontre quelqu'un d'analyser son regard et tou... et puis Swe a un tel putain de trop regard de la mort qui tue... c'est aussi pour ça que c'est un élément central de ma fic. Tu me passera ton dessin de Tino steu plait? (enfin c'est comme tu veux hein) sinon ça fait un bon moment que j'ai regardé le film d'Hetalia en rosbiff en plus puisque à l'époque il existait pas en vostfr maintenant oui, je suppose... au début j'avais envie de les étrangler ces connards d'extraterrestres qui envahissaient not' si belle planète pour la rendre toute blanche, molle et insipide mais c'est vrai qu'à la fin, quand c'est que y avais la Madame Extra. ça m'a franchement émue j'leur en voulais plus du tout! super film en plus on voit Russia effrayé (moment rare j'étais là avec mon camescope et mon figeur d'écran d'ordi pour capter l'image dans toute sa splendeur héhé) et pis c'est Italie THE HERO cte fois Alfred pourra rien dire héhéhé fufufu (il m'insupporte celui-là). Héhéhé à toi aussi j'te souhaite une très bonne joyeuse nouvelle année 2012 en avance, Tino m'a apporté pleins de cadô à Noel j'suis contente je craignai qu'il "m'oublie accidentellement" avce tout ce que j'ai écris sur lui... (Fin: conscience professionnelle oblige) et tout ce que je vais encore écrire fufufu... (Tino: irrécupérable...=) Allez de gros bisous un GROS MERCI EN FORME DE COEUR et hope to see you next time! Sayonara chère compatriote émérite!

**Lora **: héhé c'est pas grave si t'as pas pu reviewé l'autre chap tu sais je fais pas une course à la review! ET DONC MERCI MERCI ARIGATO GOZAIMASU POUR TES DEUX REVIEWS CONDENSEES EN UNE!  
>So commençons par celle du chap 5 tu veux? pour le coup de la douche ça m'ait déjà arriver le matin genre pas très réveillée en mode australopitèque tu vois d'ouvrir l'eau en faisant pas gaffe qu'elle a pas eu le temps de chauffer et du coup BAM/ j'peux te dire que ça réveille! ou aussi une fois j'me suis gourrée de bouton j'ai mis l'eau froide au lieu de l'eau chaude (je t'ai déjà dis que je suis plus myope que René la taupe? bah non mais MAINTENANT OUI référence à "avez vous déjà vu" j'sais pas si tu connais...) enfin jamais de façon aussi brutale que Tino -rire- je ne me suis jamais évanouie en tout cas (accessoirement un truc qui sert à rien mais qu'jeux précisez: meme si je chante comme une casserole je casse quand meme moins les oreilles de mon entourage que le "je suis mignon, mignon, mignon, mingon, mignon, gnon gnon!" enfin bref) argh c'est malin j'l'ais dans la tete maintenant cette saleté de refrain! enfin ce passage m'a pris pas mal de temps à écrire et à paufiner surtout -souffle comme un boeuf qui vient de gravir une montagne- -ouf ouf- (ça souffle un boeuf?) réflexion inutile je sais...  
>Et donc ça nous amène directement (ou pas^^) au chap 6! Tu as pensé que Tino avait tué quelqu'un? Oh mais il est tellement adorable et mignon et chou et cute et kawai -regarde sur sa droite- qu'on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession! (expression pourrie de ma mère excusez!) -évite un poignard volant- oh lala mais c'est qu'il est vexé not' Tinouninet~ -évite un coup de batte en continuant à gagariser- oh mais c'est qu'il ferait pas de mal à une mouche le Tinodinouchet! Fin: JE SUIS PAS UN TINODINOUCHET! Moi: faut faire attention avec cette batte tu risquerais de te blesser allez repose tranquillement la batte! Tino: -fait tourbilloner sa batte- FOUS MOI LA PAIX! Swe: -saisit la batte- tu vas te faire mal avec ça, arrete. Fin: mais... Berwald: ya pas de mais, file dans ta chambre! Tino: -part se cacher dans un trou au fin fond de Helsinki, dépité, décapité pour ainsi dire... Bref! allez un dernier truc qui sert à rien pour la route! le jour du réveillon je vais encore -miam- bouffer du saumon norvégien, j'en salive d'avance! -miam- JE TE REMERCIE ENCORE UNE FOIS TE FAIS PLEINS DE BISOUS ET TE SOUHAITE UNE TRES BONNE ANNEE EN AVANCE! hope to see you next chapter! Sayonara chère compatriote émérite!<p>

Note de l'auteure 1: cette partie du chapitre vous semblera peut-etre un peu courte mais c'est à cause du découpage!

Note de l'auteure 2: ce chap traitera essentiellement -hum hum- du fameux plan de Tino (pas vous en dire plus nyah!) et il comprendra la fameuse référence que j'avais mentionnée je sais plus ou bref une réf concernant un certain épisode et un certain moment de Hetalia (je crois que ça se voit dès le début c'est vraiment fastouche à deviner!)

Note de l'auteure 3: AVIS A TOUS LES LECTEURS CECI EST TRES IMPORTANT COMME TOUTES MES NOTES D'AILLEURS MAIS DISONS QUE CELLE-CI EST ENCORE PLUS IMPORTANTE QUE LES AUTRES! LE GENS QUI ME LAISSERA LA 50èME REVIEW AURA LE PRIVILEGE DE ME DEMANDER CE QU'IL VEUT EN MATIERE DE ONE-SHOT BIEN SUR SA PEUT TRAITER D'HETALIA OU D'AUTRES UNIVERS C'EST EN FONCTION DE CE QUE VOUS VOULEZ!

Note de l'auteure 4: en ce qui concerne la note n°2 je tiens à précisez que je prends toutes les demandes tous ratings compris par contre JE NE CERTIFIE RIEN AU NIVEAU DES DELAIS DE PARUTION DE VOTRE ONE-SHOT

Note de l'auteure 5: bah hier je suis allée à IKEA à Genève pour m'acheter un bureau (je sais tout le monde s'en fout mais bon j'le dis quand meme) et meme qu'au rez de chaussée y a genre une boutique avec des confiseries et autres trucs à bouffer suédois et du coup j'ai acheté au hasard un paquet de bonbons au non IM-PRO-NON-SA-BLE et une conserve au nom tout aussi IM-PRO-NON-SA-BLE et c'est de la poiscaille je crois alors le soir je suis restée prostrée devant en me demandant "c'est du sustromming ça?" et le pire c'est que...

Note de l'auteure 6: j'adore faire suer les gens avec ma life! so ou en étais-je? ah oui! -retient son souffle- le pire disais-je donc, c'est que... je crois bien que c'en était =) LOL vu que y avais plus rien dans le frigo j'l'ai bouffer hier soir et je revois ma mère me disant d'un air suspicieux en voyant ma face se colorer d'un joli vert sapin: "bah heureusement qu'il restait d'la salade!"

Note de l'auteure 7: sur le moment c'était pas marrant en fait...XD ah désormais c'est décidé: je vous ferais partager TOUTES mes découvertes et expériences culinaires MOUHAHAHAHA -de longues heures d'emmerdements au programme- nan à part ça (le fait que je sois légèrement sadique) J'ADORE mes lecteurs fufufufufufuKYA! -une réminiscence de crampe d'estomac de la veille- c'est rien, je vais bien, no worry!

Note de l'auteure 8: bon j'arrete de vous faire suer là...

Rating: Tadadadadadada tadadadadada dadadadada... bah c'est la first lettre en fait!

Disclaimer: Hetalia n'est pas à moi... blablabla... Hidekaz Hiramuya... blablabla...

**NJUT!**

tu tutu tu tu tutu tu!

**Chapitre 7 Partie 1/3**

La rêverie dans laquelle Tino baignait finit par s'estomper lentement tandis qu'une impression fugace s'imposait peu à peu à lui.

L'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important.

Quelque chose de vraiment important.

Chose qui lui revint brusquement en mémoire lorsqu'un regard glacé et pénétrant se reporta fixement sur lui, son propriétaire l'ayant juste déporté sur son long manteau les quelques secondes nécessaires pour s'en envelopper et le boutonner jusqu'au col.

_Mon plan !_

Tino secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées.

_Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que je fabriquais pendant tout ce temps ? Et qu'est ce que je fous encore là à bailler aux corneilles ? Faut que je sorte d'ici ! Faut absolument que je sorte d'ici ! Je ne tiendrais pas une minute de plus enfermé dans cet endroit qui plus est enchainé à ce cinglé ! _

Tout le plan, du moins toute l'ébauche de plan qu'il avait conçu avant de s'endormir d'épuisement lui était d'un coup revenu en mémoire.

_Même s'il est encore incomplet, même s'il comporte une foule d'inconvénients non négligeables dont l'un d'eux, et non des moindres, est que je sais pas quoi faire si j'échoue… Non, inutile de me mettre une pression supplémentaire, je suis déjà assez stressé comme ça pour en rajouter. Et de toute façon, la question ne se pose même pas puisque je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur, alors je ne vais pas échouer! Qu'importe les difficultés, je garderai toujours espoir ! Je n'abandonnerai jamais car tel est…_

« La nuit est tombée. Au lit, maintenant. »

La réflexion du suédois coupa net les digressions héroïques du jeune finlandais. Lequel regarda autour de lui et constata qu'en effet, il faisait à présent presque nuit noire, les ombres ayant avalées la quasi-totalité de la pièce, conférant une teinte spectrale aux derniers rayons de lumière crépusculaire qui atteignaient Tino et sur lesquels il n'avait nullement envie d'attarder son regard.

Après avoir retiré ses chaussures, l'autre se glissa dans les couvertures du seul élément de mobilier de la pièce, gardant son manteau compte tenu de la température glaciale. Un coup d'œil grave et intransigeant apprit à Tino qu'il avait intérêt à en faire autant. Lui qui avait secrètement espéré jusqu'au bout échapper à cette sentence, même s'il la savait indispensable au bon fonctionnement de son plan, ne put s'empêcher de demander confirmation timidement.

« Euh… vous voulez que je dorme ici… je veux dire, s'il n'y a pas d'autre lit, je peux tout aussi bien dormir par terre, ça ne me gène pas vous savez … »

Le regard intraitable que lui lança son ravisseur le renseigna sur la réponse à sa pseudo-question, qu'il savait de toute façon stupide et bien inutile en pareille situation. Lentement, l'autre se défit de ses lunettes qu'il posa derrière l'espèce de traversin qui faisait office d'oreiller commun tout en continuant à fixer Tino de l'air inflexible et buté de celui qui ne changera pas d'avis.

Tino fit un geste maladroit signifiant que le suédois n'avait pas à prendre acte de ce qu'il venait de dire et, consterné, s'aperçut qu'il n'avait toujours pas ses chaussures, et qu'il ne pouvait par conséquent retarder l'échéance en les enlevant. Constatant que l'autre avait posé sa tête sur l'oreiller, il avala sa salive et se résolut à s'allonger sur le matelas en tremblotant, et chercha à se retourner pour ne pas lui faire face. Cette simple manœuvre s'avéra bien plus ardue qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, compte tenu de la proximité des deux menottes et de la distance qu'essayait de mettre le jeune finlandais entre lui et son ravisseur.

« Simple mesure de précaution.» marmonna l'autre d'un air agacé, ses sourcils se rejoignant presque en signe de désapprobation évidente face à la conduite de Tino qui tirait de toutes ses forces sur son entrave pour tenter d'atteindre l'extrême bord du lit.

_D'accord, c'est pas l'attitude la plus judicieuse qui soit mais il n'allait tout de même pas croire que j'allai, comme ça, resté tranquillement collé à lui ! Pour ça, y a aucun risque mon coco ! Et puis, c'est dans l'ordre du plan d'être ni trop proche, ni trop éloigné alors… Argh, si seulement ce con pouvait me faciliter un peu la tache !_

Ce n'était manifestement pas dans l'ordre des pensées du suédois qui ne bougeait pas d'un millimètre, sa posture restée aussi droite et figée que s'il n'y avait eu là qu'une statue demeurée immuable malgré les astreintes du temps qui aurait simplement reposée sur ce lit en lieu et place d'un être de chair et de sang conditionné par la gravité et reposant de tout son poids contre le matelas. Poids qu'il semblait d'ailleurs davantage exercer sur ses menottes, refusant obstinément de bouger ne serait-ce que le petit doigt et raidissant ses membres à un point tel que Tino n'arrivait pas à déplacer sa main entravée.

Après s'être maintes fois tortillé en tous sens possibles et imaginables sous le regard placide que glacial, il parvint à trouver une position qui lui convenait à peu près, bien qu'elle le contraignait à demeurer sur le flanc gauche, le bras droit tordu derrière son dos d'une manière tout sauf confortable. Tournant le dos au suédois, il s'efforça de ne pas penser aux implications qu'un tel acte signifiait pour lui.

_Putain, je m'apprête à dormir à coté d'un autre homme, dans le même lit… Oh non, il ne faut SURTOUT pas que je mette à paniquer ou à imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver. Allez, courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, bientôt je serai libre, libre comme l'air… Il faut juste que je me cantonne au plan, que je ne pense qu'à ça, au plan ! Il faut que je n'ai rien d'autre que le plan en tête, que je m'y concentre et que j'oublie tout le reste, comme tout à l'heure, quand j'ai cherché à m'échapper. Certes, ça n'a pas marché, mais maintenant que j'ai LE plan, si je me focalise dessus, je suis assuré de réussir !_

Et c'est sur ses pensées rassurantes que Tino décida de mettre en œuvre l'étape n°1 de la première phase de son « plan ». Etape somme toute pas très compliquée puisqu'elle consistait bêtement à attendre que l'autre s'endorme. Dit comme ça, cela paraissait très simple, mais encore faudrait-il s'assurer qu'une fois endormi, l'autre ne se réveille pas pendant l'opération longue et éprouvante qui constituait l'étape n°2 du plan.

_Désormais, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre… et espérer que je ne m'endorme pas avant lui…_

Tino réprima un bâillement.

_Après tout ce que j'ai vécu et en ayant presque rien mangé ni bu, c'est normal que je sois crevé… De toute façon avec ses yeux braqués sur moi, je ne risque pas d'oublier le danger qui pèse sur mes épaules et de m'endormir ! Aucune chance !_

Même s'il était tourné de manière à ne pas le voir, Tino avait l'impression que l'autre ne le quittait pas des yeux, qu'il fixait résolument sa nuque avec cette même intensité sévère qui le faisait frissonner et trembler, cette même possessivité qui le rendait prisonnier, dont il se sentait prisonnier, bien plus que des chaines et des menottes. Il avait beau savoir que son appréhension était probablement liée à la peur d'affronter le regard de l'autre, peur qui s'était développée depuis _ce jour_ _là_, et qui n'avait cessé de croitre par la suite, il ne _pouvait _ignorer le pressentiment qui le tiraillait, et encore moins les picotements qui remontaient le long de son cou.

Malgré tout déterminé à ne pas se laisser impressionner, Tino ferma les yeux et chercha à faire le vide dans son esprit, exercice difficile car toujours demeurait cette angoisse sourde et tenace qu'il se savait impuissant à faire disparaitre.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne finalement du coté du suédois.

Il se mit à écouter attentivement, se concentrant plus sur la respiration de l'autre que sur la sienne, ouvrant grand ses oreilles afin de percevoir la moindre modulation de souffle qui se serait échappé des lèvres de l'autre, pour capter le moindre tressaillement de ses muscles qui l'aurait trahi.

Il n'y avait rien, rien d'autre que cette intuition opiniâtre qui le tenaillait, celle qui disait que rien n'allait se passer comme prévu, que l'autre avait toujours les yeux ouverts, ses yeux qui le tenait en leur pouvoir, de cette amplitude féroce qui semblait apte à distiller jusqu'au noir dans lequel Tino était plongé. Mis à part cela, il semblait en ne peu plus endormi.

_Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le vérifier._

Tino bloqua son souffle dans sa cage thoracique et avec une prudence toute mesurée et moult précautions, il souleva délicatement une paupière.

* * *

><p>AH NIARK QUE JE SUIS SADIQUE HEHE COUPER A UN MOMENT PÄREIL... (bon j'arrete de show-offer là ça devient lourd^^) N'empeche... que je suis géniale! AWESOME-ME KESESESESE! -Gigi sort d'ici immédiatement!-<p>

Sinon, que dire?... Bon si à ce stade là vous avez pas trouver la réf c'est vraiment que vous etes des dindes en chocolat excusez-moi du peu (miam du chocolat)!

ET BIEN COMME D'HAB LAISSEZ MOI PLEINS DE REVIEWS OU JE DEVIENS MECHANTE! -sort sa hache- en meme temps je fais pas la course aux reviews je vais pas dire "bah tiens i'me faut tant de reviews pour qu'je continue" nan, nan, penser cela c'est mal me connaitre! si j'écris c'est avant tout parce que j'aime ça et partager son point de vue avec autres pacifiquement à travers des fics c'est cool et vraiment marrant so...

Je vais pas tarder à publier un recueil de drabbles ainsi qu'un two-shots en l'honneur de Noel et du Nouvel an, je sais que j'aurai du le faire avant, et je m'excuse sincèrement vis à vis de ces fichus délais de parution et de moi-meme vu que vous n'étiez pas au courant (vous comprenez c'est mon honneur qui est en jeu et "le fait est que mon honneur est l'une des choses les plus importantes pour moi, après le travail" citation de Kiku dans "Déconstruction" excusez) mais comme je l'ai déjà dis j'avais vraiment trop de trucs à faire dont une pile de devoirs qui monte jusqu'au plafond de ma chambre!

Je ne vous dis rien d'autre sur la suite ou sur mes fics en prépas je pense juste que y en aura une qui sera M donc... avis aux amateurs et amatrices fufufufu! -auréole démoniaque- (Fin: salope! Moi: -fait les yeux doux d'air innocent- fufufu -ne peut s'empecher de rigoler betement-)

JE VOUS SOUHAITE A TOUS UNE MERVEILLEUSE NOUVELLE TRES BONNE VERY GOOD YEAR CHERES ET CHERS (on sait jamais hein) COMPATRIOTES EMERITES!

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / Salut les amis!


	10. Chapter 7 Suite

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les amis!

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous dire à tous un grand **SUMIMASEN **pour mon retard. Sorry, i'm very late, so, pour la peine, i don't emmerder vous a long time this day! Vraiment **GOMENASAIIIIIIIIII **je suis si désolé... en meme temps, c'est pas un retard de one month, non plus, mais personnellement, je DETESTE etre en retard ou que se soit, et pour quoi que se soit, et je suis super speed et super flippée à cause de ça. Voilà. A ma décharge, je souhaite néanmoins ajouter que j'ai passée une semaine de MERDE avec des tonnes de devoirs...(comment ça j'ai une qu'une semaine de 3 jours à cause du Nouvel An et des grèves? Mais on s'en fout de ça! Bref~)

Voici donc la seconde partie du chapitre n°7 et oui je dis bien SECONDE car, à la suite d'une discussion que j'ai eue avec une de mes lectrices/eurs, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire plus de two parts in a chapter! Si c'est pas magnifique, ça! Et vu que je dois me racheter, bah voici l'ancienne part 2 ET 3 condensées en une! Si c'est pas beau, ça (bis)! Par contre, ça fait 2 à 3 fois plus de textes, hein, j'ai pas vraiment compté niark! ~fufufu~ Bien sur, si vous trouvez ça trop long, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis là pour m'améliorer et chaque commentaire qu'on me fait m'est des plus précieux!

Bon on arrete avec le blabla, place à la réponse à my review of the week, j'ai demandé...:

**Soway **: konnihiwa chère compatriote émérite! comme d'hab MERC MERCI D'AVOIR PRIS LE TEMPS DE REVIEWER ET DE CONTINUER A LA SUIVRE! Meme si c'est une amie qui t'a informé de l'UP, t'inquiète pas, dis lui juste qu'elle a INTERET à me laisser une review sinon...fufufufu...-sors sa hache- je n'aime pas la violence (nan, sans déc) mais sisons qu'il ya des cas de forces majeurs n'est-il pas~? Oh Paint it White m'a fait chialer à la fin c'est trop beau, sniff... donc t'es pas la seule...(en meme temps, moi je chiale devant un épisode de pokm je suis un peu trop émotive je crois^^) BONNE ANNEE BONNE SANTE ET TOUT CE QUI VA AVEC JE TE SOUHAITE PLEIN DE BONHEUR ET D'AMOUR KESESE! et résiste jusqu'à 2013 hein, la fin du monde c'est pas pour tout de suite, ah oui, pis aussi résite à Gigi l'es chiant parfois hein! -secoue sa jambe dans tous les sens pour qu'il la lache- VEux-TU BIEN LACHER 'SPECE DE- BAAAAMMMM! ( s'est pris les pieds dans la guirlande électrique et s'est cassée la gueule dans le sapin de Noel) AIEEUHHH -se relève- PRUSSSIA JE TE MAUDDIIIIEEE POUR LES CENTS ANS A VENIR! (Gigi:kesesese~) comme je dis toujours, on peut pas gagner à tout les coups bref! Hehe Fin fétichiste comme Madara dans Naruto... euh ouhlaaaaaaaaaaa...-esssaye d'imaginer la scène-...ouhlaaaaaaaaAAAAA MOUHAHAHA! -se marre toute seule- Bon, là je vais surtout insister sur les sentiments de Swe (enfin le peu de sentiments qu'on arrive à percevoir de lui j'entends) pis sur la tentative d'évasion de Fin, mais plus tard, j'envisage une bonne prise de tete à la Tino fufufufu! A partir de euh maintenant, TOUS les chaps seront plus longs, du coup ça f'ra moins de chaps au final! enfin faut pas se leurrer, toujours dans les 30 hein! ET merci de m'aider à chasser toutes ses patates qui se sont égarées du droit chemin des laisseurs de reviews... Encore merci merci merci merci arigato gozaimasy pour ta review, j'espère te voir un jour t'inscrire sur le site, se serait chouette! Allez, je te salue, chère compatriote émérite! -fait le salut à la japonaise puis à la russe fufufu~-

Note de l'auteure 1 : je sais je le fais déjà assez dans les réponses aux reviews individuelles mais j'aimerais tous vous remerciez infiniment pour l'honneur que vous me faites en écrivant des reviews et en suivant ma fanfic! Sérieux, grace à vous c'est que du bonheur, et j'essaye vraiment de me surpasser à chaque fois -c'est pourquoi ça peut prendre un peu de temps- et je fais tout ça pour vous, so merci merci à vous tous! (et à vous aussi les anonymes j'vous oublie pas!)

Note de l'auteure 2 : -ATTENTION PUB- une de mes revieweuses, Lora, s'est récemment inscrite sur le site sous le pseudo de Abby Birthday, elle a déjà commencé un recueil concernant Hetalia, so si vous avez un peu de temps, allez la voir! Pour info, sa fic s'appelle "Chronique familial", voilà, comme ça vous aurez pas à chercher!

Note de l'auteure 3 : -WARNING N°2 RE-PUB- pour les gens que ça intéresse et qui ont pas mal de temps à y consacrer, venez RP sur le premier (et unique) forum de RP Hetalien dont j'ai déjà mis le lien mais que je vais remettre quand meme, ça sera plus clair: **.net/forum/Hetalia_French_RP/101446/ **^^

Note de l'auteure 4 : t'inquiètes 91Chantilly, je t'oublie pas, c'est juste que j'ai pas mal de boulot en ce moment, so ne t'attends pas à avoir ton one-shot avant 2 ou 3 semaines MAX

Note de l'auteure 5 : en espèrant que vous aimerez ce chap, je ne vous embete pas plus pour aujourd'hui avec mes notes!

Disclaimer : persos pas à moi... bla bla bla... Hidekaz Hiramuya... bla bla bla... chiant à écrire com' nom... bla bla bla... histoire à moi bla bla bla!

Rating : héhé-fufufu bah non pas héhé-fufufu parce que c'est qu'il a pas changé, le ratins, allez un p'tit effort de mémoire, allons, c'est T, bravo!

Njut les gens!

**Chapitre 7 Partie 2/2**

« OYAAAAAHHHHH ! »

Le hurlement que Tino poussa parut, sur le moment, provenir d'une autre personne que lui-même tant il était suraigu et strident et tant sa voix était méconnaissable, éraillée et discontinue, ses cordes vocales semblant tendues jusqu'au supplice pour produire un tel son.

_Oh putain ! Mais c'est pas possible ! PUTAIN !_

Les yeux du suédois luisaient doucement dans la pénombre, d'une couleur céruléenne tranchant d'autant plus les ténèbres compacts qu'elle paraissait plus claire et limpide qu'à l'accoutumée, si bien que Tino pouvait distinguer chaque ton et chaque nuance qui la constituait, ce qui lui conférait une dimension encore plus profonde et troublante que ce qu'il avait vu jusqu'alors. Camaïeux de nombreuses émotions dont la plupart restaient confinées à la limite de ses iris, son regard était pourtant empreint de cette même lueur de frustration que le jeune finlandais avait déjà surprit au fond de ses pupilles. Cette sorte de contrariété contrastait avec l'habituelle immobilité des muscles de son visage et l'impassibilité générale qui se dégageait de sa personne, étrécissant encore ses pupilles et réduisant ses sourcils à un mince trait, faisant apparaitre une ride à la base de son front et affectant jusqu'à ses lèvres qui se marquèrent d'un pli presque boudeur. Son attention toute entière rivée sur son prisonnier, il scrutait ses yeux avec une acuité d'autant plus accrue qu'ils apparaissaient pour lui comme les uniques détenteurs d'un joyau inestimable, d'un trésor connu de lui seul, pareil à une réponse sans équivoque, importante au point qu'il doive pénétrer jusqu'à son âme pour l'obtenir, pour en extraire son secret le plus précieux. Sa concentration était telle qu'il ne semblait pas du tout avoir pris en compte le cri qu'avait poussé sa victime, absorbé qu'il était dans ses recherches aussi silencieuses que mystérieuses.

Bien qu'il n'ait jamais très longtemps cessé de contempler le finlandais, c'était la première fois que le suédois lui apparaissait sans ce faciès lisse et cette attitude glaciale qui le caractérisait, la première fois qu'il semblait éprouver _quelque chose_.

Comme de la fascination.

Son regard n'avait encore jamais atteint un tel degré d'intensité, n'avait jamais été aussi aigu ni aussi prompt à submerger Tino qu'à cet instant.

Lequel sentit son rythme cardiaque s'emballer et de ce fait sa respiration s'accélérer de manière significative, le sang affluant dans ses artères afin de compenser le manque d'oxygène et le début d'asphyxie qui s'ensuivait. Son cœur faisait des embardées débridées alors que le sang remontait tumultueusement le long de son cou jusqu'à affluer et envahir son cerveau, portant une teinte coupable à ses joues qui s'enflammèrent et à ses oreilles qui se mirent à bourdonner, alors que des gouttes de sueur commencer à perler sur son front. La chaleur atteignit rapidement tout son organisme à un point qui fut bientôt insupportable alors que ce qui lui restait de pensée cohérente se délitait en bribes déraisonnées qui flottaient à la limite de sa conscience.

Presque par instinct de survie, Tino se pinça très fort le bras droit de sa main libre, moite et humide de sueur, afin de recouvrer sa lucidité.

L'effet fut presque immédiat.

La douleur irradia tout son bras déjà partiellement couvert d'ecchymoses, faisant refluer les bouffées de chaleur qui l'avait pris tandis que le sang retournait progressivement dans ses artères et ses organes, alimentant à nouveau son cœur de manière régulière,mettant fin à la crise d'angoisse qui le guettait.

_Je me demande pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! La douleur physique, tout le monde le sait, a le don de dissiper certains cauchemars et certains troubles. C'est pour ça qu'on essaye toujours de se pincer quand on pense nager en plein cauchemar… _

_En plus, j'ai été trop confiant et pas assez concentré sur mon objectif, tout m'a paru si facile sur le moment… En réalité on ne peut jamais prévoir ce qu'il va se passer et c'est donc inutile de chercher absolument à se rassurer parce que quand la terreur refait surface, on se retrouve incapable de la contrôler. La vérité, c'est que rien ne se passe jamais comme prévu, alors mieux vaut l'accepter, mieux vaut même imaginer le pire dès le début, car comme ça on est paré à toute éventualité. Faut qu'je fasse gaffe, désormais !_

Tino se souvenait toujours du slogan avec lequel on l'avait martelé, lorsque, dans le cadre de sa formation, il avait « visité » un hôpital psychiatrique : « préparez vous au pire. » Il savait à présent à quoi s'attendre. Les gardiens de l'asile n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

« Excusez moi, j'ai cru voir une araignée sur le mur et je DETESTE les araignées c'est pourquoi j'ai crié… » fit Tino du ton le plus honnête et le plus poli dont il était capable et avec en supplément son meilleur faux-semblant de sourire faux. Le suédois le fixa silencieusement pendant une période qui sembla interminable au jeune finlandais avant de finalement lui répondre, alors qu'il n'y croyait plus.

« Il n'y a pas d'araignée chez moi. » marmotta l'autre d'un ton grave et sentencieux, comme s'il ne faisait qu'énoncer une vérité solennelle connue de tous, ses sourcils dessinant à nouveau une barre oblique, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

« Oh. » _Mais putain écrase-toi, tu vois pas que t'es en train de dire des conneries là ?_ songea Tino, énervé d'avoir _encore _provoqué l'agacement de son ravisseur.

« Euh, il fait un peu frais, vous n'allumez pas le chauffage à cette heure ? » demanda t'il de son air le plus courtois bien qu'encore une fois, le seul effet notable qu'eut sa remarque fut d'instaurer un climat polaire –et semble t'il durable- entre eux-deux.

_Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, à la guerre comme à la guerre ! _

Tino décida de reprendre son plan, mais en le modifiant un peu cette fois. Il lui paraissait en effet évident que, pour une raison ou pour une autre, l'autre ne cesserait pas de le disséquer du regard tant que lui-même ne serait pas endormi. Il lui suffisait donc de simuler le sommeil. Il inspira donc profondément par la bouche et ferma les yeux.

_Allez, 1, 2, 3…_

Il souffla doucement et recommença en insufflant lentement une bouffée d'air glacé.

_1, 2, 3…_

Et respira.

_Encore une fois…_

Il tenta de moduler au mieux son souffle afin que sa respiration soit la plus naturelle possible, aussi calme et détendue que s'il s'endormait vraiment, dans sa propre chambre, dans son propre lit…

_N'empêche, se serait quand même le comble de l'ironie que je parvienne à m'endormir alors que je suis toujours en danger de mort, et qui plus est en train de faire _semblant _de dormir, _pensa Tino qui ne se sentait pas fatigué le moins du monde. Au contraire, il était assez excité à l'idée de tester son plan d'évasion.

_Même que quand je serai sorti d'ici, j'écrirai un bouquin de psy sur le thème « comment s'en sortir lorsqu'on est fait prisonnier contre son gré »! Et je ferai carrière avec !_ s'imaginait Tino pour passer le temps qui s'étirait en un long fil de minutes qui ne paraissait pas trouver de fin.

_Allez, faut qu'je tienne bon ! Sinon, faudra tout recommencer depuis le début, et ça aura l'air chelou !_

Il n'essaya même pas, cette fois-ci, de se concentrer sur la respiration de l'autre, sa dernière tentative, infructueuse, s'étant soldé par un échec des plus cuisants. Lorsqu'il fut plus ou moins garanti, assuré et indéniablement certain, qu'après quelques 30 minutes, le suédois est enfin fermé les yeux, lorsque plus aucun doute ou incertitude ne plana dans l'esprit de Tino, celui-ci se résolut à affronter ses craintes et entrouvrit les paupières.

_Fiouuu… Le gardien des clés s'est endormi._

Son plan était composé de trois phases au total, qui, durant la demi-heure qui venait de s'écouler, avaient considérablement été améliorées et corrigées pour parer au plus d'éventualités possibles.

La première phase concernait la récupération des clés qu'il avait repérées un peu plus tôt, et qu'il supposait attachées à une chaine ou à une cordelette que son ravisseur dissimulait sous le col de son manteau. Cette phase comportait elle-même trois étapes dont la première venait d'être franchie avec succès. La deuxième, aussi simple que cela puisse paraitre, consistait à récupérer les fameuses clés, son passeport pour la sortie, le seul et unique moyen d'évasion qu'il pouvait décemment ravir à son agresseur. Il était indiscutable pour Tino que le suédois gardait la clé de la porte d'entrée sur lui, et ce ou qu'il aille, puisque il ne l'avait jamais vu fouiller ses poches ni s'emparer de quoi que ce soit qui y ressembla de près ou de loin, hormis lorsqu'il était sorti de son taudis. Et le jeune finlandais était tout aussi certain que les deux clés, et celle qui déverrouillerait ses menottes et celle qui ouvrirait la porte, se trouvaient réunies en un même trousseau, sinon pour quelle raison au juste l'autre le surveillerait-il continuellement, sans le quitter des yeux, comme il le faisait, si ce n'est par peur de se voir voler le précieux sésame? Si toutefois, elles ne se trouvaient pas à l'endroit prévu, Tino était résolu à inspecter tout autre endroit susceptible de receler l'artefact tant convoité. Il savait qu'il devrait se montrer rapide et précis, ses gestes adroits et vifs, comme ces voleurs à la tire d'autrefois qui piquaient le portefeuille des gens et repartaient avec leur butin avant que leurs victimes n'aient le temps de s'apercevoir de quoi que se soit. Il s'agirait d'ailleurs certainement de la manœuvre la plus pénible et surtout la plus embarrassante pour lui qui n'avait jamais volé quiconque et répugnait à fouiner chez les autres, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une fouille au corps. La dernière étape de la phase n°1 serait l'ouverture de ses menottes, manœuvre d'autant plus ardue qu'elle nécessitait de déverrouiller un mécanisme dont il ne connaissait pas le fonctionnement, de surcroit dans le silence le plus total.

La phase n°2 de son plan consistant en l'évasion proprement dite, Tino devrait tout d'abord descendre du lit, puis remettre ses chaussures (les trouver d'abord, et à tâtons), étape qui aurait pu passer pour facultative s'il n'y avait pas eu la possibilité d'une course-poursuite, éventualité auquel il osait à peine penser, mais pour laquelle il préférait tout de même prendre quelques dispositions. Il lui resterait ensuite à parvenir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, puis à ouvrir celle-ci, de préférence en ayant auparavant sélectionné la bonne clé afin de pouvoir la refermer le plus vite possible derrière lui. Tino redoutait tout particulièrement ce stade là de son entreprise, lorsqu'il se retrouverait à progresser dans un espace totalement inconnu, ce qui constituerait un véritable parcourt du combattant. Il avait d'ores et déjà étudié divers scénarios qui pourraient s'offrir à lui mais avait décidé d'adapter la phase n°3 en fonction de la situation à laquelle il serait confronté.

En prenant en compte le fait que l'ensemble des manœuvres se déroulaient dans l'obscurité la plus complète et qu'il se devait de maintenir un silence des plus absolus durant toute la durée du plan, son projet prenait des allures d'opération commando, et sa réussite tenait davantage du tour de force que de l'escapade lambda.

Le pire était à venir, les choses n'allaient pas en se simplifiant et l'une des parties les plus délicates –et les plus déterminantes- de sa quête épique de liberté était sur le point de commencer.

_Bon, c'est parti ! Etape n°2 Phase 1 !_

Tino se rapprocha lentement de l'autre, qui était heureusement de profil, si bien qu'il n'aurait pas à se pencher davantage pour atteindre le col de son manteau. Après de nombreuses exhortations mentales et un appel à ses muscles à ne pas trembler, après s'être rassuré de mille promesses réconfortantes et avoir invoqué toutes les divinités dont les noms lui revenaient en mémoire pour qu'elles lui portent chance, il lança son bras gauche dans le vide, comme on lancerait une équipée à l'assaut de quelque contrée inconnue. Ses doigts rencontrèrent le tissu à l'allure revêche et usée, moins doux que les draps lourds et épais sous lesquels il étouffait mais semble t'il plus récent que la couverture miteuse et peluchée qui le recouvrait presque jusqu'au menton. En tâtonnant avec prudence et moult précautions, il parvint à remonter le long du col de son ravisseur et atteignit le petit morceau de métal froid que Tino figurait être la fermeture éclair de son stretch-coat.

_Il ne faut surtout pas que je retienne mon souffle ou cela pourrait avoir des conséquences terribles_ _à l'expiration, comme le déclenchement de quintes de toux ou de tremblements incontrôlables qui ruineraient mon plan, mais mieux vaut ne pas y penser, _se dit-il.

En continuant donc à respirer le plus normalement possible et en essayant d'agir le plus délicatement du monde, le visage crispé et les dents serrées comme s'il s'agissait là d'une des actions les plus éprouvantes de sa jeune vie, il saisit la dite fermeture, et tira silencieusement vers le bas, ménageant sa force et luttant pour ne pas tout arracher d'un seul coup, comme il se serait empresser d'accomplir une tache peu ragoutante qu'on lui aurait attribué. Ayant réussi à ouvrir le mécanisme de quelques centimètres, le jeune finlandais put entrapercevoir un éclair argenté qui luisait d'une manière étrange, froide et presque fascinante, semblable aux yeux de son propriétaire. Après quelques efforts supplémentaires, Tino put dégager ce qui s'apparentait à une double chaine en métal fin rutilante d'apparence récente, dont les maillons paraissaient tour à tour étinceler d'un éclat narquois de propreté. Mais ce qui attira plus encore son regard, se fut deux formes d'apparence nettement moins récente, l'une grosse et épaisse, lisse et polie, comme nacrée malgré la rouille, avec quelque chose de nonchalant dans le reflet qui la traversait lentement; la seconde plus fine et plus petite, scintillant d'une lueur arrogante et tape-à-l'œil, altérée, cependant, par bon nombre de rayures.

_Elles ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup servies, si j'en juge par leur état, _songea Tino en effleurant du bout des ongles l'objet de son désir qui, sous l'éclairage de quelque infime rayon lunaire, étincelait de plus en plus intensément d'une clarté insolente, quasi insultante, qui incitait au vol et aiguisait encore davantage sa convoitise.

_Logiquement, la petite est celle qui ouvre les menottes et la plus grande, la clé de la porte._

Tino saisit précautionneusement la chaine, et, en prenant garde à ne pas toucher la peau électrisante du suédois, la fit méticuleusement tournée entre ses doigts tremblants, à la recherche d'un quelconque mécanisme d'ouverture. Il savait que le nœud du problème à ce stade du plan est qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la _manière_ qui lui permettrait de récupérer les clés. Il avait simplement, au départ, supposé qu'il lui faudrait défaire la chaine pour les libérer mais il ignorait comment.

_Peut-être qu'elles sont attachées à un anneau, comme un porte-clés, lui-même relié à la chaine ?_

Cette hypothèse, la plus enviable du point de vue pratique, se révéla fausse lorsque Tino regarda avec un peu plus d'attention et remarqua que les clés étaient en fait liées directement à la chaine, ce qui compliquait la situation.

_Il doit bien y avoir à fermoir, quelque chose qui permette de nouer et de dénouer cette fichue chaine, non ?_

Tino fit à nouveau coulisser les chainons un à un, avant de finalement tomber sur un qui ne ressemblait pas autres.

Il y avait bien une sorte de fermoir. En forme de croix scandinave, chacune des deux branches décentrée de l'axe tenant le premier des chainons qui s'entortillaient ensuite entre eux, du même argent oscillant entre le gris plombé et l'inox brillant que le reste de la chaine, il ne semblait pas comporter d'ouverture particulière.

_Peut être s'agit-il d'une sorte de mousqueton pince-doigt camouflé sous une forme en croix ?_

Mais Tino eut beau chercher, il ne trouva rien qui ressembla à un mousqueton. Il essaya de pousser, de tirer sur chaque partie du supposé fermoir, mais en vain. Il tâtonna à l'aveugle, espérant débloquer un mécanisme secret dissimulé à l'intérieur de la croix, puisque celle-ci était en relief, toujours sans succès.

_Ah ! Je sais, ce truc n'est pas le fermoir, en fait c'est un accessoire de fantaisie comme on en voit sur certains bijoux. En fait le fermoir est caché sous l'un des maillons, la croix n'est qu'un leurre ! C'est bien fait, cette saleté quand même…_

Résolut à ne pas perdre courage, Tino tourna et retourna la chaine entre ses doigts, de plus en plus vite, au risque de réveiller l'autre, tous ses sens concentrés sur ce seul point : trouver la faille… Objectif, qui, malgré tout ses efforts, se révéla inatteignable.

_A moins que je n'en ai manqué un… tous sont absolument identiques… Saloperie !_

Tino sentit que la patience qu'il avait montré jusque là était en train de s'évanouir purement et simplement, alors que le stress, lui, refaisait son apparition dans son cerveau et dans ses gestes.

_Stupide collier ! Pas arriver à enlever un machin pareil, ça dépasse le domaine du supportable, ça m'fait chier quand même! Bon sang, faut que je me reprenne, c'est con, ok, mais c'est pas ça qui va m'arrêter !_

Plus par obligation que pour autre chose, Tino décida finalement de faire ce qu'il avait déjà décidé en pareil cas, chose qui ne le réjouit guère, car le contraignant à affronter une épreuve qu'il avait soigneusement évité jusque là : celle du contact physique. La manœuvre proprement dite consistait en une suite de mouvements parmi les plus redoutés (hormis la fouille au corps) et qui lui demanderait non seulement son entière concentration mais aussi tout le sang-froid dont il serait capable d'user, afin de ne pas faire de geste malheureux.

Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Alors, il saisit doucement le collier et le souleva légèrement. Heureusement, celui-ci ne semblait pas particulièrement resserré autour de sa nuque, et la chaine en elle-même était assez lâche et souple, ce qui ne l'empêchait nullement d'émettre divers cliquètements tous plus énervants et stressants les uns que les autres, et ce, à chaque fois que Tino tordait l'un des maillons pour le faire coulisser autour de la tête du suédois.

_A croire qu'elle a été conçue exprès, _s'énervait le jeune finlandais, ses dents grinçants sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, la sueur glissant de son front en grosses gouttes fiévreuses, trempant ses cheveux et tombant dans ses yeux réduisant sa vision et rendant ses mains moites au point qu'elles manquent à chaque instant de lâcher le précieux collier. Usant malgré tout de trésors d'ingéniosité pour faire passer les chainons en rasant le drap, du coté ou la position -de profil- de l'autre devenait un handicap, Tino s'employa à le faire glisser, maillon après maillon, sur la partie inférieure du visage puis, remontant lentement vers le front, déploya toutes ses ressources d'astuces afin de franchir la partie supérieure, en prenant garde de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer la peau blafarde au teint cireux, presque fantomatique.

Tino n'avait jamais été aussi concentré de toute sa vie. Il ne pensait pas, ne respirait plus, il agissait. Tous ses nerfs et ses muscles focalisés sur une seule cible, tout son esprit convergeant en un seul point, en une seule aspiration : la chaine qu'il tenait à présent étroitement serrée entre ses dents, la mâchoire contractée à s'en faire saigner les gencives.

La chaine, qui d'ailleurs, était sur le point de franchir les dernières mèches blondes, tandis que le finlandais se tenait penché au-dessus de son ravisseur, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

Tandis qu'un fin sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres endolories, prémice de son triomphe que le gout métallique dans sa bouche se muait en saveur de victoire.

Et qu'une unique perle de sueur se détachait de son visage pour venir choir sur celui du suédois, pile entre ses deux yeux. Qui s'ouvrirent.

Seule l'entière mobilisation de ses muscles permit à Tino de retenir le hurlement de terreur qui s'apprêtait à s'échapper de ses lèvres. Celles-ci se desserrèrent pourtant suffisamment pour laisser tomber le bijou convoité à tel point que les efforts nécessaires à son obtention avaient conduit à sa perte le jeune finlandais. Lequel sentit ses forces l'abandonner lorsque le regard du suédois le vrilla à nouveau, avec la même intensité, tranchant et dispersant les ténèbres autour de lui, les nuances de bleu nuit, glacé, métallique se mêlant les unes et les autres, la possessivité, la violence, la frustration mais aussi l'exaspération et l'étonnement se disputant sans répit la place dominante dans ses yeux, devenus prédateurs dévorants ceux de Tino, cherchant à atteindre son âme.

Le finlandais sentit son cerveau, la logique qui en dépendait ainsi que tout ce qui aurait pu assurer sa lucidité se perdre dans les méandres de son regard si profond, comme s'il voulait l'y attirer, pour l'y garder à jamais. Tino ne pouvait rien voir, hormis ce puits de lumière insoluble qui l'attirait inexorablement, comme un papillon perdu dans la nuit dont c'est là l'unique échappatoire, quand bien même il s'y brulerait les ailes, sa seule chance de salut, quand bien même elle l'entrainerait vers des profondeurs plus secrètes encore, tout valait mieux que d'être privé du jour. Et alors que l'autre, ayant repris son bien, levait lentement son bras dans l'intention de frapper, Tino s'accrochait à son regard, car il y avait quelque chose de plus au fond de ces pupilles, quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Cela s'approchait du reproche sans être de la réprobation, et si s'en était, ce n'était pas dirigé contre lui, il en était sur. Mais peut-être que les larmes qui filtraient à travers ses cils, en brouillant sa vue, adoucissaient son jugement, déjà bien aboli par la terreur, faisant paraitre ce reflet illusoire de culpabilité. Peut-être le jeune finlandais cherchait-il juste à s'en prémunir, à s'épargner cette terreur source de souffrance, en se rassurant tant bien que mal, en se convainquant que l'autre n'allait pas lui faire du mal, que ce n'était pas là son idée. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois.

Ses plaintes, des plaintes qu'il avait contenues jusque là, toutes ses plaintes jaillirent, des cris à peine articulés, des lamentations d'enfant, tandis qu'il se raccrochait toujours aussi désespérément au regard de son ravisseur.

Et le bras du suédois se suspendit au point culminant de son ascension, comme maintenu en l'air par quelque ressort invisible alors qu'une lueur incisive, un éclair glacé et mordant semblable à une rafale de blizzard traversait ses yeux figés dans leurs orbites, les tranchants, les blessants. Tino cligna des paupières, il l'avait _vu_, cette fois-ci, de ses yeux _vu_, cette réprobation dirigée contre lui-même.

_Cette peine._

L'autre abaissa son bras, le passant derrière les épaules du finlandais, puis enlaça son torse et l'attira à lui. Lentement, les suppliques cessèrent, remplacées par de faibles sanglots, avant de se taire tout à fait. Le suédois appuya son menton sur la tête de Tino, mit le nez dans ses cheveux, et son souffle se fraya un passage à travers les mèches folles pour atteindre la nuque qui ne tarda pas à se parer d'une délicate chair de poule.

Une douce chaleur s'infiltra en lui, envahissant bientôt tout son corps et atteignant sa conscience qui, déjà largement ébranlée, flancha davantage.

_Au moins, comme ça, je ne vois plus ses yeux, _soupira t'il intérieurement en fermant les yeux.

Littéralement abattu, c'est tout juste si Tino ressentait le besoin de s'exaspérer devant son manque d'adresse et de s'énerver contre son ravisseur. Le besoin, oui, mais pas l'envie. Comme si toute velléité d'irritabilité, l'ayant à présent complètement désertée, avait été annihilée par ce seul instant. Le jeune finlandais bailla, glissant lentement dans les bras de Morphée qui resserrèrent leur étreinte sur lui.

Il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps se lovait un peu plus contre celui du suédois, disparaissant sous la couverture qu'il avait rabattue pour lui, à la recherche de plus de chaleur. Pas plus, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne s'aperçut du fait que l'autre continua à le couver du regard, bien après qu'il se soit endormi.

* * *

><p>Et voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouvel épisode euh pour un nouveau chapitre de Stockholm Syndrom! A vous les studios!<p>

Pour le collier de Swe, il a une importance pour plus tard, c'est pour ça que je l'ai pas mal détaillé, mais je dis pas pourqquoi, ç'la va d'soi!

Pareil pour le "bouquin" que Fin souhaite écrire. (ça m'a trop fait marrer à écrire, comme moment)

J'ai voulu me concentrer sur ce chap sur le plan dont Tino passe son temps à parler, afin de le rendre le plus compliqué à mettre en oeuvre possible pour lui, bien qu'il essaye à tout prix de se convaincre du contraire, ainsi que de sa réussite (et finisse par échouer lamentablement et oui, sinon pas d'histoire et- hein? PAS TAPER!)

L'initiale 3ème partie (à partir du: _Etape n°2, Phase n°1) e_st elle plus focalisée sur le peu de ressenti qu'on peut voir de Swe, à la fin, c'est un peu comme si ça le blessait que Fin pleure et le croit capable de le taper. Par la suite, cependant eh bien, Tino ne... (je dis pas)

Ah j'adore faire mariner les gens dans leur soupe de choux! Et sur cette entremaide plus que mystérieuse, euh, bah je vous salue bien bas, mes chères et chers (on sait jamais) compatriotes, fanfiqueuses(eurs) ou non, yaoistes ou pas, et vous souhaite à tous une très bonne soirée/après-midi/matinée/nuit selon l'heure à laquelle vous lisez ceci!

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye dear friends / Salut mes amies (amis?) que j'aime!

MOIKKA


	11. Chapter 8

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello my friends / Salut les amis!

Here -baille- me voici with my new chapitre qui contient -heureusement- qu'une seule partie... donc -vérifie ses fiches avant de re-bailler- c'est le chapitre 8 pour ceux qu'auraient pas compris hihi! Ce chap est un peu moins long que le précédent, mais no worry, c'était décidé initialement et le prochain sera plus long, promis~

Encore une fois, je demande pardon pour le retard, j'avais promis que j'uploadais dans la semaine, résultat, on est euh -regarde sa montre- 00h02 à l'heure ou j'écris ça... sniff... OUAINNNNNNNN -chiale comme un gosse en tapant du poing par terre- MAIS POURQUOI OH MONDE CRUEL OH RAGE OH DESESPOIR OH VIEILLESSE ENNEMIE! N'AI-JE TANT VECUE QUE POUR CETTE INFAMIE? -De Corneille "Le Cid"- fin de citation.

Sérieusement, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail + une crise de flemmardite aigue (ça peut arriver à n'importe qui, méfiez-vous, fermez bien vos portes à clés) + pas mal de fangasm, le tout est = à me faire me coucher à plus de 2h du mat' pour me lever à midi... vee~c'est beau la vie... pour les grands et les petits...-disjoncte-

Et sans attendre -baille-, passons à la review de la semaine!

**Sovay **: MOI MOI louloute! tout d'abord bah comme d'hab hein ... MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MA LOULOUTE JE T'AIMEUHHH -kisseuh- THANKS YOU THANKS YOU THANK YOU VRAIMENT MERCI MEME SI TU T'ACCROCHES T'A PAS ABANDONNE MA FIC OH C'EST TROP MIGNON T'INQUIETE CE CHAP DEVRAIT PLUS SIMPLE A PERCUTER QUE LE PRECEDENT... ou pas, à toi de voir héhé! je suis désolé si ça te parais un peu ardu à comprendre (t'es pas un boulet, la preuve, les boulets, c'est ceux qui lisent pas, nya!) mais je suis obligé vu que je veux faire un truc assez profond, qui plus est, axé sur la psychologie...je suis une perfectio, qu'est-ce qu'on y peut =} en fait j'ai vraiment envie que les gens savent précisément de quoi je parle, qu'ils ne confondent pas un mot avec un autre et donc pas une notion avec une autre, que tous les principes que j'introduient soient clairement définis quand je le décide et en fin de compte, c'est construit de telle manière pour que quand ya un blanc ou un flou, et bien c'est toujours voulu. c'est d'une part dans cette démarche là et d'autre part afin de renforcer le style très naturaliste que je revendique pour cette fic que j'utilise autant de termes précis, fouillés et parfois recherchés^^ "vélléité" est juste une manière moins courante de dire "volonté" et irritabilité, bah ça veut tout simplement dire "énervement" mais je voulais pas mettre ça parce que ça y était déjà avant... et une répétition c'est contre-esthétique!... eh oui, quand on s'embrouille c'est à cause de Tino, le pôvre quand meme, accusé de tout les maux meme par ses lecteurs...mais oui t'a entièrement raison huhu (le pooovre quand meme ouais ça fait 3 fois qu'je dis la meme chose pas besoin de m'dire)  
>je sais j'ai l'air de parler comme une présentatrice de Miss-France qui donne tel ou tel conseil à ses concurrentes poufs mais bon... je suis fatigué, j'ai le cerveau un peu en compote là j'ai un peu péter un cable so désolé de t'avoir emmerdée avec mes remarques stylistiques à la con -courbette- dont tout le monde se fiche éperdument mais oh~la~la...-breakdown- en fait je viens juste de me rappeler que je devais finir de lire une fic TROP BIEN GIGA MEGA COOL de SuFin sur laquelle je n'ai pas arretée de fantasmer et de fangasmer tout le week-end veee~ j'espère que ça justifie un peu mon humeur du moment (hier soir je suis restée jusqu'à plus de 2h du mat' et mes yeux s'enfonçaient dans leurs orbites et j'arrivais plus à lire du coup j'ai arreté, je pensais continuer aujourd'hui mais j'ai eu mon DM de maths à faire qui m'a pris 4h et c'est pas du bluff alors là~) bon ça s'était la vraie excuse pourite de tarée que tu vas pas croire j'le sais...<br>-fantasme sur Berwald en mode merman- BUS TRAIN AVION SONIDO! j'avais d'abord pas vu que t'étais sur le forum, j'suis nule! enfin c'est super, mais tu devrais participer de temps en temps, genre quand t'as une idée qui t'passe par la tete, bah tu crées un topic! tu n'es pas sans le savoir, mais l'heure est grave: une de nos modos à annoncer qu'elle allait etre absente pour une longue période, je vais en parler d'ailleurs, so on a plus que jamais besoin de bras pour nous soutenir! (et c'est la fille qu'est pas aller sur le forum du week-end qui dit ça...mais oui~) AND I NEVER GIVE UP, CAUS IT'S MY SISU euh... JE VEUX DIRE MY NINDO! YA HI HA! -sort sa hache-  
>- (Gigi go out!) -kesese- (abruti!) ouaip moi aussi j'invoque tous les noms des divinités que je connais (y compris panthéon romain, grecque meme si c'est pareil, égyptien, nordique évidemment, celte aussi tiens ect blabla...) nous sommes tous semblables, nous sommes tous frères! -break- eh oui Tino est humain aussi... OH DEJA 10 CHAPS JE M'ETAIS PAS RENDU COMPTE (dans ma tete ça faisait que 7! XD -sait pas compter-) OH JE SUIS TROP CONTENTE D'EN ETRE ARRIVEE LA (et meme pas au tiers mais bon je voudrais décourager personne hein^^) OH MERCI POUR M'AVOIR FAIT ME RENDRE COMPTE DE CET EVENEMENT OUUUUAAAIIISSS! -sort le champagne-<br>encore un GRAND merci et un GROS hug et je te salue chère compatriote émérite! HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON! Sayonara / MOIKKKAAA!

Note de l'auteure 1 : Et voilà, la réponse à la review la plus longue de ma vie, ouaaaiiiisss champagneuhh! Toute occasion est bonne pour picoler voyons! Mais vous n'etes pas obligés de la lire, voyons! Oh, vous l'avez lu? Et bien, vous pouvez désormais constater dans un quel état une longue review me mets et euh ET CE N'EST PAS FINI!

Note de l'auteure 2 : J'avais oublié de le dire, mais bon, le chapitre précédent concernait la fameuse référence à l'épisode -E-P-I-C- N°17 de Worlds Series!

Note de l'auteure 3 : En ce qui concerne les changements de comportement de Tino qu'on ne puet pas trop éviter, cela fait un petit peu OOC mais je trouve que ça fait aussi partie du dévellopement du Syndrome de Stockholm, puisque cela traduit la panique dont Tino est constamment victime, meme quand il ne l'est pas consciemment, il l'est inconsciemment, ce qui explique, par exemple qu'il "semble" avoir "oublié" les "pensées" qu'il a eues sous la douche froide... (tout anotation en guillemet est ici laissée au choix d'interprétation du lecteur fufufu~)

Note de l'auteure 4 : -ATTENTION URGENT- CECI EST TRES IMPORTANT IL S'AGIT LA D'UNE ANNONCE D'INTERPOL (bon d'accord on arrete avec ça) SI QUELQU'UN QUELQUEPART EST PORTEUR D'INFORMATION CONCERNANT LA DISPARITION DANS DES CIRCONSTANCES PLUS QUE MYSTERIEUSES D'UNE JEUNE FILLE DU NOM DE Little-Bloody-Thing, QU'IL EN INFORME IMMEDIATEMENT NOS SERVICES! EN EFFET, IL Y A DE CELA QUELQUES JOURS, LA JEUNE FANFIQUEUSE EMERITE DE NOTRE COMMUNAUTE A LAISSE UN MESSAGE SUR LE FORUM DE RPG D'HETALIA ANNONCANT SON RETRAIT POUR UNE PERIODE NON SPECIFIEE DE NOTRE BIENHEUREUSE COMMUNAUTE, ET CE, POUR DES RAISONS QUI RESTENT A DETERMINER! UNE ENQUETE A ETE OUVERTE ET NOUS N'ECARTONS AUCUNE PISTE! -se téléporte- bon sérieux, je ne veux pas paraitre déplacée, ni nuire à qui que ce soit, ni agir en "commère", sachez le bien, mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour elle, car en un instant, elle a comme qui dirait disparue sans laisser de trace. Je ne veux inquiéter personne, et c'est pour ça que je fais ça sous forme d'une fausse annonce, par contre je ne plaisante pas en disant qu'on est une commu, alors si quelqu'un comme Anyway par exemple (désolé de t'emmerder n'le prends pas mal, s'il te plait) sait quelque chose et qu'il VEUT me le dire par MP, et bien ça me soulagerait de le savoir. Encore une fois, je ne souhaite pas m'immiscer dans la vie personnelle de quiconque et pardon si mes paroles sont déplacées, mais je m'inquiète sincèrement pour elle.

Note de l'auteure 5 : Bloody on t'aime, et si quelqu'un pouvait te transmettre ce message, et si cela t'aidait à te sentire mieux et à revenir parmi nous, je serais la plus heureuse des fanfiqueuses! Merci à toi, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous, pour la construction du forum pour lequel tu t'es beaucoup investie, et pour nous avoir bien fait marrer! -LOVE KISS- HOPE TO SEE YOU SOON!

Note de l'auteure 6 : et maintenant quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux, j'ai nommé la puuuuub^^ eh ben c'est quoi ces tetes de 6 pieds de long? (expression utilisée par mon gfrand-père excusez)

Note de l'auteure 7 : PUB N°1: vous etes passionné par Hetalia, et ne savez que faire de vos journées? et bien, venez taper taper la discute, délirer, RP, rigoler ou encore fangasmer sur notre forum, le premier forum de RP Hetalien français au monde! Ad is next (pardonnez my bad english, excusez): .net/forum/Hetalia_French_RP/101446/

Note de l'auteure 8 : PUB N°2: vous aimez Naruto et le monde des ninja? -AYYYYAAAHHH- Vous adorez FMA? Vous vouez un culte à nos amis Ishbals? Et bien venez sur le blog de mon amie (the family avant tout) lire sa superbe croc marrante fanfiction j'ai nommé "Mémoire Enfouie"! Visible sur le blog de Naloudu74! Ad is next (pour les rantanplans qui se fatiguent pas): .com/

Note de l'auteure 9 : PUB N°3: vous vénérez Hetalia? Vous kiffez les histoires de familles qui se finissent en pujila (ou en adorable fluff c'est selon)? Et bien venez lire la fanfiction de Abby Birthday, mon amie que je pistonne (mais non, c'est notre secret neh?) intitulée "Chronique familial". Vous appréciez AUSSI FullMetal Alchemist (et les quelques tarés locaux)? Et bien, voici pour vous: Celui qui convoite tout perd tout et laissez des reviews, hein, sinon la très déssagréable agence de pub pourrait se mettre en pétard fufufu... Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire fufufufufu... -caresse sa hache d'un air attendri-

Note de l'auteure 10 : PUB N° /SBAM/ nan je rigole c'est fini! MOUHAHAHAHA VOUS Y AVEZ CRU N'EST-CE PAS? aieuh! -se fait taper- PAS TAPER! -s'enfuit en se téléportant-

Note de l'auteure 11 : y a un touriste Norvégien qui s'est fait capturé par un de ses salopards d'islamistes aujourd'hui (enfin hier, compte tenu, de l'heure) QUI VEUT VENIRE AVEC MOI QU'ON FASSE LA PEAU A CET ENFOIRE (et à tous les terroristes qui ont enlevé un de nos ressortissants) COURAGE NORGE ON EST AVEC TOI (pietre présence je sais) MAIS ON EST LA QUAND MEME (enfin moi je suis là vous je sais pas...) sérieux manifestez avec moi sans quoi~-abat sa hache-

Note de l'auteure 12 : nan y aura pas de "euh euh" chiffre interdit par tous les supersticieux so... euh... ah oui j'ai bouffé du saumon Norvégien à midi! Sa vous étonne? /SBAM/ SONIDO

So NJUT mes amis~

**Chapitre 8**

Le froid aimait à se moquer.

Il s'amusait à ridiculiser les passants frigorifiés, alors que le blizzard hivernal leur envoyait des bourrasques glacées, se faufilait partout, se jouait des couches de vêtements entassées pêle-mêle, des cols roulés et des écharpes en laine. Le froid les giflait sous leurs capuchons rabattus, mordait les cous, les joues, les fronts et les oreilles, asséchait les lèvres et piquait les yeux, crachait au visage de quiconque croisait sa route les feuilles arrachées aux arbres tout aussi impuissants qu'eux à se défendre de la tourmente qui les tiraillait en tous sens. Le vent soufflait et soufflait encore, gratifiait les mortels de quelque raillerie ou insulte méprisante qu'il susurrait habilement, les narguait comme pour mieux les convaincre de l'inutilité de leur démarche en ces rues sombres ou lui, messager de mort, régnait en tyran absolu. Le froid se moquait aussi bien des bâtiments qui exposaient à l'air libre leur faciès découvert, infesté de brèches et de crevasses, d'estafilades et de lézardes courant sur ses murs comme autant d'engelures sur un corps supplicié, comme autant de prises que le gel s'empressait de harceler, grattant les vieilles pierres érodées, les effritant par endroit. Tandis que le sinistre tortionnaire se mettait en branle, telle une machine de mort aux rouages bien huilés, les rafales continuaient leur basse besogne, raclant de leurs ongles sales les fenêtres, revenant sans cesse à la charge, avec de fantastiques hurlements de titan qui ne supporta pas qu'on lui résiste.

6h28

A chaque coup de vent contre l'épaisse vitre couverte de crasse, Tino avait pris l'habitude de se blottir un peu plus contre la forme endormie à coté de lui, lui dérobant à chaque fois un peu de la faible chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Se faisant, il utilisait le corps de l'autre comme un rempart, une muraille face aux vagues de froid qui ne manquaient pas de l'atteindre. Ce n'était qu'un réflexe de survie destiné à maintenir la température de son corps au niveau le plus élevé possible. Une fois pelotonné dans les draps rêches qui sentaient le renfermé et les aiguilles de pin, dans un état de semi-conscience qui lui était coutumier, il essayait régulièrement de se représenter une réalité qui ne lui appartenait plus.

Bien sur, s'il n'y avait pas ce cerclage de métal autour de son poignet…

Et s'il n'avait pas été enchainé à cet homme…

Et si l'autre n'avait pas été aussi impuissant à enrayer la progression de ce froid mordant qui ne le lâchait plus…

Il aurait pu imaginer être dans un lit chaud, dans son propre lit, à vrai dire, et dans son appartement à lui. Lasse de ses efforts tous aussi vains les uns que les autres cependant, il abandonna le concept et jusqu'à l'idée. Puis, comme répondant à un signal invisible, il ouvrit les yeux quand un fin rayon lumineux vint filtrer à travers ses paupières et ses cils emmêlés, éclaircissant le camaïeu noir dans lequel il avait l'impression de baigner.

Comme dans un brouillard, il laissa émerger sa tête des couvertures, sentit un mouvement sur sa droite lorsque l'autre le contourna rapidement, et le contempla, hébété, s'affairer pour libérer son poignet. Il ne réagit pas davantage lorsque le suédois descendit du lit et attacha sa menotte au pied le plus proche de lui, soit celui situé à droite de la tête de lit. Tino savait que ni son environnement, ni sa situation n'avait changée au cours de la nuit. Mais ce ne fut qu'en contemplant un nouveau rayon de soleil venu le narguer qu'il mesura toute l'importance de ce fait.

Et comprit qu'il avait échoué.

Echoué dans l'unique tentative, l'unique chance qui s'était présentée à lui.

Tino frissonna et guetta silencieusement, l'air anxieux, l'œil à la fois résigné et désemparé face à la réaction –ou plutôt l'absence de réaction- du suédois, lequel ayant disparu dans la pièce voisine quelques instants plus tôt ; mais ne tarda pas à réapparaitre, tenant un plateau repas d'une main et une paire de chaussures de l'autre.

_Ouf, il n'est pas cruel au point de me laisser geler toute la journée sans chaussures ! Cela fait depuis hier que je risque des engelures, moi ! Et pourvu que la bouffe soit, primo, pas empoisonnée, et deuxio, comestible. Je demande pas grand-chose quand même…_

Il lorgna la nourriture d'un air soupçonneux.

_Du pain complet, du jambon, des concombres, probablement les restes d'hier, un bol de céréales avec… Oh non ! __Si c'est bien là ce que je crains que c'est… eh bien, je tiens ma punition pour avoir essayer de lui prendre ses clés et de m'enfuir avec… _

Regard qui n'échappa pas au suédois qui haussa un sourcil, marque de questionnement intérieur chez lui.

_Il peut pas m'avoir fait ça, quand même ! Oh pitié, faites que ça soit pas du filmjölk !_

Mais, après avoir humé le bol posé sur ses genoux d'un air suspicieux, il fut bien obligé de se rendre à l'évidence et poussa un profond soupir.

Son ravisseur –ayant posé les chaussures devant lui- était entre temps reparti puis revenu avec un autre plateau qu'il avait posé sur ses genoux en s'asseyant à coté du jeune finlandais, l'observant d'un œil toujours aussi indiscret et possessif avec ce qui sembla à Tino comme une lueur d'interrogation amusée, ce qui accrut encore le ressentiment qu'il éprouvait vis-à-vis de l'homme.

_C'est ça, fous-toi de ma gueule, je sais que tu l'as fait exprès,_ pensa t'il en jetant un regard noir à son plateau, comme s'il eu été responsable de tous ses malheurs.

_Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le choix, si je mange pas, mon ventre va se mettre à gronder d'un instant à l'autre et je serai bon pour une humiliation supplémentaire._

Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, Tino prit très mal le fait qu'une seule de ses mains seulement soit attachée, lui laissant le soin de manger parlui-même, ce qu'il interpréta non pas comme un privilège offert en sa faveur, mais comme une marque de sadisme à son encontre. Contraint malgré tout de manger, et par le regard impitoyable du suédois, et par son estomac qui criait famine, Tino grignota le plus lentement qu'il pu ses tartines beurrées et salées afin de retarder l'échéance.

« J'ai plus faim. » déclama t'il ensuite d'un air palabre alors que son estomac protestait violemment.

« Mange. » grogna l'autre d'un ton qui ne tolérait aucune contradiction, tandis que les céréales traitresses, qui baignaient toujours dans leur lait caillé, lui faisaient de l'œil.

_J'arrive pas à croire que je suis tombé aussi bas,_ songea t'il en avalant une à une les muslis, en faisant bien attention à ne prendre rigoureusement plus d'une goutte de liquide blanchâtre par cuillerée.

_A ce rythme, j'y suis encore d'en quatre ans…Tant pis, ça lui apprendra à me faire bouffer des trucs dégueulasses !_

Jugeant que les choses n'allaient pas assez vite à son gout, le suédois appuya d'un geste brusque le bol contre la bouche du finlandais en l'inclinant un peu afin qu'il déverse son contenu le plus rapidement possible. Tino agrandit les yeux sous le choc et hoqueta, songea un instant à tout recracher mais le regard de l'autre se mit soudain à le transpercer comme une lame, comme s'il eut comprit son intention, anéantissant dans l'instant toute velléité de rébellion.

« Bois. » marmonna t'il d'un ton bien menaçant sous son verni inexpressif.

Tino se laissa donc faire, penchant la tête en arrière alors que son ravisseur en profitait pour passer une main derrière sa nuque pendant les quelques secondes que nécessitait l'opération. Seul des bruits d'ingestion brisèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'il est avalé la dernière goutte, après quoi le suédois le lâcha et reposa brutalement le bol sur le plateau avant de remporter le tout, le laissant grimacer à loisir.

_Saleté !_

Tino sentit ses entrailles se nouer. Il n'avait jamais pu digérer le lait. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, se demandant un instant s'il allait vomir. Néanmoins, lorsque l'autre revint avec un objet qu'il ne croyait honnêtement pas revoir de si tôt, un objet qui relevait de la plus haute importance pour lui, le jeune finlandais se sentit estomaqué, au sens propre comme au figuré, puisque ses douleurs abdominales parurent s'envoler d'un coup.

Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Car ce que l'autre tenait dans son poing fermé, c'était bel et bien son téléphone portable, dont l'antenne dépassait de sa paume.

Le suédois s'assit à coté de lui et lui remit en main propre et le plus naturellement du monde le dit objet.

« Tino, tu as reçu un message. » souffla t'il de son habituel ton de basse.

L'interpellé regarda stupidement l'écran noir de son portable, qui devait s'être mis en veille pour éviter une déperdition trop importante d'énergie.

_Sa sent le coup fourré._

L'autre poursuivit, le fixant droit dans les yeux : « Réponds-y immédiatement, comme tu le fais d'habitude. »

Son regard intense et aigu, clair sans aucune zone d'ombre laissant présager un quelconque doute, semblait vouloir l'hypnotiser, comme s'il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait et qu'il ne pouvait laisser quiconque se mettre en travers de sa route ou enfreindre ses directives. Tino se sentit lardé de mille aiguilles qui le tailladaient comme des couteaux en tentant de percer à jour ses plans, ses réflexions, ses pensées, jusqu'aux plus profondes qui puissent sommeiller en lui.

_C'était bien un coup fourré._

Le jeune finlandais fut ravi d'avoir à baisser les yeux sur son portable qu'il saisit en tremblant. Il défit le mode veille en touchant brièvement l'écran tactile puis passa à la messagerie et visionna le dernier message reçu.

D'après le numéro, c'était sa mère. Mais juste en dessous du numéro d'appel, l'indicatif « maman » manquait.

_C'est bizarre, pourquoi il ne reconnait pas son numéro ? Il se trouve pourtant dans mon répertoire depuis des siècles, c'est même la première à me l'avoir donnée !_

Il voulut consulter le dit répertoire mais le regard de son agresseur, à présent rivé au petit boitier de plastique, le dissuada d'avoir recours à une telle manœuvre.

_Sa aurait l'air louche. _

Ne laisser paraitre aucune émotion.

Voila ce que disait le message : « Hello! Oletteko kunnossa? Miten liikkua? Tee asioita on tapahtunut? Et lähetä viesti, kun olin huolissani, vastaa minulle nopeasti please! »

Soit : « Salut ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Comment se passe le déménagement ? Est-ce que tes affaires sont arrivées ? Tu ne m'as pas envoyé de message, alors j'étais inquiète, réponds-moi vite s'il te plait ! »

_Oh oui, maman je vais très bien, comme tu peux le constater. La Suède, c'est génial, suffit que tu te balades dans les rues pour te faire enlever et si tu veux vraiment savoir, mais j'en doute, je suis prisonnier chez un type qu'à l'air d'un maniaco-dépressif, dans un squat ou y a même pas d'eau chaude ni même de bouffe comestible ! Je pourrais continuer à te lister tous les malheurs qui me sont arrivés depuis que je suis arrivé mais je doute que ça t'intéresse ! Sur ce, ciao, ou adieu, on sait jamais !_

Voila ce qu'il voulut écrire, à la vue d'un message si joyeux et en apparence si désintéressé. D'un coup toute la rancœur, toute la haine qu'il avait jusque là nourrie inconsciemment refit surface, faisant se renforcer sa prise son téléphone qu'il comprima avec plus de rage encore.

_Dommage, peut être que si j'avais pas répondu, elle aurait fini par _vraiment _s'inquiéter, qui sait, d'ici quelques mois !_

Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas plus qu'il ne pouvait écrire une chose pareille. Et le suédois ne le laisserait pas faire, de toute façon. Il n'était pas idiot, il ne savait probablement pas écrire le finlandais de façon suffisamment convaincante pour qu'une tierce personne tombe dans le panneau, c'est pourquoi il avait confiée la confection du message à Tino et même s'il ne semblait pas comprendre un mot de sa langue natale, il ne manquerait pas de voir les similitudes entre leurs deux langages, ce qui lui permettrait de faire le parallèle et de comprendre en gros ce qu'il aurait écrit.

Un craquement de doigt. Un regard.

« Pas d'imprudence, pas d'entourloupe. » Il en avait presque oublié toute la pression que l'autre faisait peser sur ses épaules.

Il hocha la tête, frémit.

Ne laisser paraitre aucune émotion.

Mais alors qu'il approchait le doigt de la touche « répondre » visible sur le clavier, il se pétrifia. Un détail venait de lui revenir en mémoire.

_Mes affaires ont été déménagées le jour de mon départ, l'a-t'elle oublié ou bien y a-t'il autre chose ?_

En regardant plus attentivement le petit écran lumineux, un autre élément, qui aurait pu passer inaperçu en d'autres circonstances, lui sauta aux yeux. Le message était daté de la veille, ce qui n'avait en soi rien d'étonnant, mais l'heure…

23h15

En sachant qu'un portable ne comptabilise que l'heure à laquelle un message est reçu et non celle a laquelle il est envoyé…

Et en prenant en compte le fuseau d'horaire, soit une heure de décalage entre la Finlande et la Suède, l'heure d'envoi du message devait être d'environ 00h15.

_Ce qui veut dire que ma mère a veillé ou s'est réveillée à plus de minuit pour m'écrire un message qui somme toute n'avait rien d'urgent ou d'exceptionnel et qui aurait très bien pu attendre le lendemain… Il y a un truc qui cloche là. _

Si l'on ajoutait à cela le fait que la provenance du message était cachée, de manière à ce que seul lui puisse identifier l'envoyeur…

_Peut-être n'est-il pas si banal qu'il en a l'air… _

Ne rien laisser paraitre.

Tino enfonça la touche « répondre ». Il n'osait pas lever le regard en direction du suédois mais savait que celui-ci le surveillait étroitement et ne manquerait pas de s'apercevoir du temps curieusement long qu'il mettait pour lire, puis répondre à un stupide message, surtout s'il était censé y répondre de manière détachée et… « naturelle ».

Il devait faire vite.

Ne pas réfléchir. Ne rien laisser transparaitre. Ne pas flancher.

Son ravisseur traquait la moindre hésitation, la moindre trace d'émotion traitresse, le moindre vacillement du fond de ses pupilles à la périphérie de ses iris. Il l'inspectait sans relâche, passant au crible son corps tremblant, le fouillant du regard, puis examinait chaque parcelle de son visage, le scrutant d'un œil inquisiteur qui faisait augmenter à chaque seconde la pression chez le jeune finlandais, la tension dans chacun de ses muscles, prêts à rompre comme ils l'avaient fait sous la douche glaciale, comme lorsqu'il avait cédé, l'espace d'un instant, ce qui avait suffi à le faire chuter, ce qui pourrait suffire à faire chuter le téléphone portable, cette fois-ci. Ces yeux, comme la cascade d'eau glacée, le perforaient jusqu'à l'os, pénétraient jusqu'à son âme, le transperçait de toutes parts, jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'à son essence même.

Partout, partout, partout, il était partout.

Presque sans s'en rendre compte, Tino appuya sur la touche « envoyer ».

Le message était le suivant : Hei, olen hyvä, vakutan teille, niin älä huolestu. Saappui muttajia tänään ja ne toimitetan huonekalut sovitusti.

Et il disait : Hello, je vais bien, je t'assure, alors ne t'inquiète pas. Les déménageurs sont arrivés aujourd'hui et ils ont livrés les meubles comme convenu.

Sauf qu'il manquait un « u » à « vakuutan ».

Et qu'il y avait un « p » supplémentaire dans « saapui »

Ainsi qu'un autre « u » manquant à « muuttajia »

Et un dernier « a » dans « toimitetaan »

Ce qui voulait dire :

U

P

U

A

« Au secours »

* * *

><p>Héhé je suis fière de mon paragraphe de début. Cela permet d'introduire l'atmosphère tout en changeant de point de vue pour en prendre un qui est omniscient, et donc de saisir des infos que Tino ne connait pas, lui. 'Fin bref, je pensais là au quartier de Gamla Stan que j'ai mentionné au début... Je me demande si vous avez deviné l'époque ou se déroule ma fic... au cas ou, ya un mini indice dans ce chapitre, vous serez bien malin si vous le trouvez héhé (adore faire des énigmes à la Layton) nan je plaisante c'est pas si dur...<p>

Je suis assez fière de ma progression et jusqu'à ici...ouais assez show of (vous n'm'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas) et je suis particulièrement fière du tournant que prend les choses...au sujet de la mère de Tino alors, vous en pensez quoi? Info ou intox le présumé msg caché? Réponses au prochain chapitre! ~Ou pas~ XD

So reviews les gens, j'essayerai d'etre moins longue et de poster dans la semaine, mais je ne promets rien, hein, j'ai des tonnes de boulot qui s'annoncent et bon, j'arrete de m'appitoyer sur mon sort, je prie pour le retour de Bloody, je n'oublie pas Chantilly à qui je dois un one-shot ; so, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit/matinée, ça dépend de comment vous voyez les choses, et GO TO MY BED!

00h40 nan 41 notez bien c'est l'heure ou je publie! et c'est historique!

Allez, je vous salue tous, mes chères et chers compatriotes émérites!

Sayonara / O yasumi nasai mina / Ciao / Das vidania / Bye / Moikka / Bonne nuit les petits!


	12. Chapter 9

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina-san / Buongiorno ragazzi / Holà / Hello people / Salut les enfants!

Oggi, c'è the new chapitre of my fic, j'ai nommé le chap 9! (Partie 1 c'la va sans dire...) so mina, SUMIMASEN GOMENASAI! Vraiment j'avais dit que j'uploaderais en début de semaine... bref! Je vais pas me mettre à chialer non plus! Je suis plus adulte que ça quand meme! -snif- DONC, pour compenser, vous aurez un looooooonnnnng~ chapitre, et ceci n'est que le début héhéhé!

And now, the review of the week!

**Sovay **: fufufufu salut à toi mon amieeeee que j'aimeeeuuuhhh! -hug de la semaine- et pour commencer, nan i don't speak finnish sorry, but for the traduction, i used google, et, bon j'ai fait très attention à ce que ça soit pas une traduction mot à mot, que ça est du sens, et surtout que les mots ou j'ai enlevé ou rajouté une lettre ne perdent pas leur signification. Et puis, disons qu'j'ai du y passer environ 20 minutes, sérieux quand t'as trouvé le message original, après c'est facile... pis c'était pas trop long so... Haha à l'école je connais, une fois je suis arrivé en avance parce que j'avais un oral et je stressais grave, pour voir que le lycée n'ouvrait que dans... 30 minutes... La rage... Après j'étais tellement gelée que je claquais des dents en récitant devant le juri qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Ya meme un mec qui a crut que c'était le stress mais pas du tout en plus! Le chauffage n'était pas branché dans cette aile de l'établissement qu'ils avaient ouverts spécialement pour les exams... VDM Bref! Tu vis à Paris ou t'étais juste de passage je pige pas... Moi j'adorerais vivre à Paris, meme s'il faut s'arracher la peau du cul pour trouver un logement décent, passe moi l'expression c'est vrai quoi! Désolé pour le racontage de life, hein, tout le monde en fait... Danemark? WTF BLASPHEME! bon sang mais comment elle a pu sortir ça? Tkt j'ai aussi un chat noir, mais le vendredi 13, bah... c'est que il m'arrive toujours tout un tas de catastrophes ce jour là... j'ai inventé une notion... le death-cooking huhu^^ (Tino: yakamoshi...) ben il japonais maintenant? bref malheureusement je crois qu'en ce qui concerne le death-cooking, c'est Iggy qui a inventé le concept... Merde merde merde... FreyaOdinLokiEdoYasha-oAshura-oJupiter/coller nyaaaa~ hahaha^^! SALMONNNNNNAAAA! XD pour la fic... abh je crois que je parlais de celle que j'ai pas encore postée mais qui va pas tarder il me semble que c'étai ça... no? -perdue dans ses papiers- bref! -fout tout en l'air- oh ta 2 sabres trop cool! un dans chaque main, et vas-y c'est parti pour LES GRANDS DEFRICHEMENTS MOUHAHAHA! meme que c'est historique la prof d'histoire nous rabache ça depuis des semaines... SUFIN POWAAAAAAA! Allez à toi itoo une super semaine (meilleure que la mienne en tout cas^^) so je te souhaite une très bonne lecture très chère compatriote émérite! -et inscrit toi sur ce foutu site, que je puisse te répondre en direct- Grrrr... MOIKKKAAAAA!

Note de l'auteure 1: héhé je pense que vous aviez compris que le code secret faisait référence à notre chère tante Agrippine dans les Orphelins Baudelaires... (pour ceux qui connaiseent hein) héhé je voulias faire un aut' p'tit coucou à Lemony mon ami qui m'a donné beaucoup d'inspiration! En plus,je voulias pas un code d'espionnage classique que tout le monde y pige que dalle... Bref!

Note de l'auteure 2: à grand chapitre, grand bavardage! euh... non c'est le contraireuh... -snif- PAS TAPER!

Note de l'auteure 3: et maintenant, une -courte- page de PUB! Vous aimez Hetalia? (Bah évidemment pov' cruche sinon on serait pas là en train de lire ta fic^^) Mouais, c'est vrai mais bon... PAS INSULTER AUTEUR! j'en était ou moi maintenant... ah oui, donc si vous aimez Hetalia, nos formidables représentants ET si vous aimez aussi le Giripan... bah venez lire la fic de Mey51 intitulée "Reste auprès de moi" (n'est-ce pas juste KAWAI? CHOUTITUDE POWA!) et à laquelle je vais bientot participer MOUHAHAHA fufufu~ vous verrez bien pourquoi héhé... the link is here: .net/s/7758529/1/Reste_aupres_de_moi

Note de l'auteure 4: ce n'est pas pour en rebuter certains mais ce chapitre sera l'un des plus importants, il n'a pas l'air, tout d'abord, mais si, en fait... et euh... je m'suis paumé là... -rassemble ses fiches- et vu qu'il sera un peu difficult to understand (surtout la part 2) je ferais un mini-résumé des avancées principales à la fin...

Note de l'auteure 5: évidemment je ne vous en vaudrais pas de décrocher un peu... mais please... DEMANDEZ si ya quelque chose que vous pigez pas au lieu de dire "vas-y j'y pige que dalle, j'arrete!" je trouve vraiment navrant les gens qui font ça... (et ils sont nombreux)

Note de l'auteure 6: dans ce chap, Tino va faire de la POESIE! Vous me croyez pas? Si si, c'est possible, 'fin ça vient du fait que j'arrivais pas à caser certaines desc. du coup j'les ais fourrées en pensées Tinoyesque... et le résultat est plutot bizarre...

Note de l'auteure 7: Vous me direz si c'est bizarre d'entendre quelqu'un commencer à gagatiser sans le savoir sur les yeux de son chéri fufufu~ bon, j'en dis pas plus, hein...

Note de l'auteure 8: le début est un peu zarb aussi... vous y verrez ce que vous voudrez bien y voir héhé! (embrouillentanisme = fait d'embrouiller hein = POWWAAAA! MOUHAHAHA)

Note de l'auteure 9: c'est pas moi qu'avais dit qu'y en aurai pas trop cette fois-ci des notes? MOUHA- SBAMM -fauché en route par une voiture qui passait par là-

Have Njut les gens!

**Chapitre 9 Partie 1/2**

Tino leva les yeux. Son téléphone lui fut soudain arraché des mains. Et l'autre fondit sur lui. Plus trace de méfiance dans son regard. L'attira dans ses bras.

Le jeune finlandais sentit un bras passer derrière ses épaules alors qu'un autre se refermait sur sa taille. Le suédois l'étreignit en un élan possessif, maladroit qui fit chavirer Tino, le poids presque entièrement déporté sur son corps le faisant chanceler, s'en apercevant soudain, son ravisseur rétablit l'équilibre et le tint serrer contre lui. Il se pencha ensuite légèrement et vint appuyer sa tête sur l'épaule de son prisonnier qui sentit ses joues et ses oreilles s'enflammer, le sang affluant beaucoup trop vite à son visage, tandis que l'oxygène paraissait ne plus alimenter correctement ses poumons et ses muscles oppressés. Ceux-ci, cédant à la pression des afflux nerveux, se détendirent jusqu'à paraitre se liquéfier, évacuant la tension qu'ils avaient accumulés jusque là et laissant à Tino les jambes pantelantes, ses artères et son cœur proches de l'implosion.

L'autre l'étouffait, et, sentant ses tressaillements de plus en plus incontrôlables, raffermit encore sa prise, l'enlaçant plus étroitement et l'étouffant davantage, si toutefois c'était possible. Sa main atteignit la base de son cou qu'il se mit à parcourir de lents mouvements circulaires qui firent frissonner le finlandais, sa peau se hérissant rapidement sous le contact glacé avant de se réchauffer progressivement à l'afflux du sang dans ses veines qui gonflaient et s'échauffaient sous la main du suédois, grande et douce malgré les callosités dont elle était emplie, le geste gauche sans être vulgaire, rude sans être celui d'un rustre, un geste bourru mais appréciatif, comme un remerciement, une tentative de réconfort.

Son bras marquait tout frémissement qui traversait son dos d'un léger effleurement, un toucher furtif du bout des doigts qui suffisaient à créer à chacun de ses passages lascifs de nouveaux tremblements dans son dos, lesquels allaient ensuite se perdre dans sa nuque, où davantage stimulés par les caresses chastes dont elle faisait l'objet, ils repartaient vers le visage avant de redescendre envahir les membres inférieurs. Chaque furieuse secousse qui ébranlait Tino était plus puissante que la précédente, se muant en soubresaut, presque en spasme, tant elles étaient plus intenses et violentes les unes que les autres.

Elles étaient en prime accompagnées d'une sensation indéfinissable s'apparentant à de la _chaleur_, comme une flamme qui lècherait les bords d'un vieux cliché, réduisant à néant tout sang-froid, tout équilibre, toute maitrise de soi. Le jeune finlandais se sentit pris de vertiges, des étoiles se mirent à danser devant ses yeux alors que le sol sous ses pieds tanguait dangereusement, semblant guetter sa chute finale pour l'engloutir, tandis que sa respiration n'était déjà plus qu'un souffle rauque qui s'échappait péniblement de ses lèvres, cependant qu'il tentait de retrouver son haleine.

Sans y parvenir.

Le monde était sans dessus-dessous, chaotique et paraissait perdre de son aplomb et de sa consistance en même temps que Tino, son seul appui résidant en l'autre, en son étreinte et en ses attouchements qu'il reproduisait encore et encore.

Il le suffoquait.

Et puis, sans un mot, une explication, sans un bruit susceptible de percer le silence assourdissant, pas même le plus petit froissement de vêtement, le suédois cessa soudain tout mouvement et relâcha le finlandais, gardant toutefois les deux mains sagement posées sur ses épaules. Il le contempla longuement alors qu'il haletait et peinait, dans son trouble, à recouvrer ses forces et sa contenance, l'autre le vrillant avec insistance avec cette lueur de frustration si coutumière en ses yeux qui, en cet instant, consumait toute le reste, perçant au plus profond des orbes de Tino, presque bleues sous la lumière changeante.

Il finit néanmoins par se détourner et défit la chaine qui reliait le jeune finlandais au pied du lit afin d'attacher la menotte vide à son propre poignet, et s'enferrer à lui comme il l'avait fait la veille.

Tino reprit peu à peu ses esprits et se sentit tout d'un coup très fatigué, lasse d'avoir à affronter sans cesse le regard et la présence étouffante de son ravisseur.

_Ce type me fout les jetons, putain ! J'en ai marre, malgré mes heures de sommeil je suis crevé, j'ai envie de gueuler mais je peux pas et de toute façon je me sens si faible que je doute d'avoir assez de force pour m'énerver contre lui. Et puis c'est couru d'avance pour me tirer d'ici, donc je crains qu'il ne me reste qu'une seule solution, et pas des plus réjouissantes. Supplier, implorer, ça j'en suis capable, mais en essayant quand même de garder ce qu'il me reste de dignité, bref parlementer avec lui me semble être la meilleur option. Comme si j'avais le choix…_

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de lancer :

« Euh… excusez-moi, mais j'ai quelque chose à vous demander. » Le regard alerte et interrogateur que lui lança l'autre lui indiqua qu'il avait toute son attention.

Il fallait y mettre les formes, le zeste de politesse nécessaire à tout dialogue et à tout débat, surtout quand le dit débat ne se présente pas sous les meilleurs auspices. Il savait qu'il ne devait en aucun cas brusquer son adversaire, ou l'amener à penser ou à croire qu'il l'obligeait à quoi que se soit ou qu'il lui donnait des ordres, au contraire la situation nécessitait de formuler des hypothèses, attention, jamais de souhaits ou d'affirmations personnelles qui pouvaient être déformées ou mal interprétées, dans le cas présent, comme un rejet par exemple. Il lui faudrait user de trésors d'amabilité, de délicatesse et de courtoisie afin de convaincre son ravisseur, il devrait également faire preuve de ruse dans son argumentation, dans la tournure de ses phrases, bref, il n'avait qu'à faire son boulot, psy. Rien de plus simple.

_Exactement comme si j'étais déjà diplômé et qu'il s'agissait là de mon premier « patient », pris comme ça c'est stressant mais moins chiant quand même ! Et comme disait mon instructeur, faut pas énerver les fous !_

« Eh bien, je voudrais savoir quand, euh…, eh bien quand est-ce que vous pensez pouvoir me relâcher ? »

_Argh ! Ma voix tremble et j'arrive pas à formuler une demande claire, faut qu'je fasse mieux que ça !_

« Le temps qu'il faudra. » répliqua l'autre en le vrillant des yeux, ses sourcils formant soudainement une barre oblique qui venait appuyer l'expression de son regard.

_Ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Ne surtout pas s'énerver._

« Mais que se passerait-il si jamais, par exemple, bien sur ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais qu'arriverait-il s'il advenait que je tombe malade ? » fit Tino sur le ton de la conversation.

_Diction correcte, phrase bien structurée, c'est ok !_

Le suédois le jugea d'un œil cinglant, acerbe, la mine grave, sévère, comme s'il avait commis une bévue, un méfait grossier, proféré là une énormité, une connerie lâchée par mégarde mais porteuse d'une telle absurdité qu'elle en devenait grotesque. Tino se sentit rougir sous ce regard inquisiteur qui l'épinglait comme un gamin prit en faute.

_Ses yeux paraissent chargés de nuages d'orage, de gros nuages gris acier, mais soufflés les uns après les autres par un vent implacable, glacé, anéantissant la tempête de doutes qui se prépare dans sa tête et les éclairs d'inquiétude qui pourraient filtrer dans son regard, comme le blizzard balaye les feuilles mortes en ne laissant rien derrière lui._

Un pli raide se dessina sous sa bouche lorsqu'il laissa finalement tomber, tel un professeur à un élève pas très futé : « Tu ne tomberas pas malade. »

Tino voulut insister, intrigué par cette affirmation qui n'exprimait rien d'autre que du dédain envers lui, mais l'autre reprit la parole :

« Je ne le permettrai pas. »

Sa voix était anormalement profonde et caverneuse, son timbre ferme et assuré empreint d'une gravité presque cérémoniale qui tendait à l'avertissement solennel, le tout vibrant d'une menace sourde, contenue, mais teinté d'accents démontrant une opiniâtreté absolue.

« Je ne permettrai à rien ni personne de t'enlever à moi.»

Ses inflexions, terribles, sonnaient comme une résolution inflexible qui signerait le glas de son existence, comme une condamnation à une sentence immuable, à un emprisonnement perpétuel, _à perpétuité_. Il s'agissait là du gage d'un engagement et d'un entêtement sans borne aucune.

« Pas même que l'on ne te fasse du mal. »

_Ils ont maintenant la couleur bleu-gris des mers agitées, des rouleaux démontés qui emportent tout sur leur passage, tous les scrupules charriés comme des débris arrachés au rivage, chaque vague abolissant un peu plus les digues de certitudes et d'incertitudes, faisant tanguer mes pensées, comme un bateau assailli, pris par la houle._

Une telle démonstration de force était inutile cependant, Tino était déjà entièrement convaincu par ses propos.

Le jeune finlandais sentit de la sueur couler de son front et décida de ne pas insister, au vu de ces résultats peu glorieux et de l'ambiance électrique qui s'était installée, bien trop confortablement à son gout, depuis le début de « l'interrogatoire ». Une telle atmosphère ne lui permettant pas d'instaurer un dialogue efficace, il jugea bon de désamorcer la tension grandissante qu'il sentait croitre à chaque seconde, et ce en commençant par distraire l'attention du suédois.

« Ou sommes-nous, exactement ? »

_Feinte. Ebauche de sourire angélique. Parfait !_

Cette diversion eut tout du moins l'avantage d'adoucir quelque peu le regard de l'autre.

« A coté de la place Stortorget, à Gamla Stan.

- Ah Gamla Stan, le vieux quartier ! C'est votre maison ou…

- C'est un immeuble, le coupa t'il, et c'est chez moi.»

_Chez lui ? Mais c'est un vrai taudis ici ! Nan, il a du dire ça pour me cacher la vérité, mais c'est ridicule, cet endroit doit être un squat ou un truc du genre… Mais mieux vaut ne rien dire…_

Malgré sa curiosité, Tino préféra donc ne pas insister et changea de sujet.

« Vous ne voudriez pas allumer le chauffage, vous savez, même en étant économe, les matinées sont plutôt froide par ici et…

- Pas de chauffage. »

_Yes, il m'a répondu !_

Tino n'était pas sans se douter de l'absence de chauffage dans un endroit aussi insalubre mais le fait que l'autre est répondu à une question qu'il avait déjà posée précédemment montrait ses progrès en matière de communication. Ce n'était qu'une petite victoire, mais c'était déjà ça de gagné.

Il s'humecta les lèvres avant de poursuivre : « Et, il n'y a d'électricité non plus ? »

Il ne devait surtout pas avoir l'air de l'accuser de quoi que se soit, ou de le rabaisser. Ces questions devaient paraitre de simples interrogations, ni plus, ni moins, pas d'affirmations anticipées. Il ne devait surtout pas avoir l'air de se moquer de son ravisseur en lui posant des questions auquel il avait déjà la réponse.

« Non plus. »

Tino ne se découragea pas et poursuivit d'un ton encourageant :

« Par contre vous avez l'eau courante, c'est cool ça… »

_Bon sang mais quel abruti ! C'est certainement la conversation la plus bizarre que j'ai jamais tenue… En même temps, c'est un bon entrainement pour le futur et…_

« C'est par là.

- Hein ? _Il a dit quoi, là ?_

- Par là. » insista t'il en désignant le gouffre béant qui perçait le mur, semblant la bouche de quelque animal sauvage, s'ouvrant sur une cavité, une de ces grottes encastrées à flanc de montagne, sombre et inexplorée.

Donc, l'autre voulait qu'il le suive. Et il n'était pas question de refuser, question… de vie ou de mort. Tino déglutit.

_Qu'est ce qu'il me cache encore ? Pourvu que ça soit pas un mauvais coup…_ Il leva les yeux. Les écarquilla.

_Que se passe-t-il dans son regard… ? Cette lueur bleue ciel… _

Tino hocha lentement la tête, avant de se baisser –aussi lentement que possible, il fallait bien l'avouer- et d'enfiler ses chaussures sur ses pieds gourds, ce qui lui procura un certain réconfort, tandis que le suédois dépliait sa grande carcasse pour l'entrainer jusqu'à cette pièce qui lui avait toujours semblée interdite d'accès, défendue et plus noire que l'entrée d'une mine, plus noire qu'un four, à vrai dire.

Il avait toujours eu peur du noir. C'était là une peur puérile, stupide, il le savait. Mais pas dénuée de sens, cependant. Depuis tout petit déjà, et pour peu qu'il se retrouve dans un endroit sombre, inconnu, il avait la désagréable impression de sentir les ténèbres l'étrangler par derrière, afin de le précipiter dans un abime sans fond, dont il ne ressortirait jamais.

Le jeune finlandais s'arrêta sur le seuil et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, tentant de s'habituer à la pénombre ambiante. En pareille situation, et en l'absence totale de source de lumière susceptible de le rassurer, l'épouvante prenait le dessus sur le reste, le tétanisait, le clouait sur place.

Il entendit un craquement devant lui, sursauta, et cru, l'espace d'un effroyable instant, que c'était l'un de ces grincements que faisait le vent la nuit, en frappant contre les fenêtres, faisant trembler jusqu'aux tringles des rideaux qui les recouvraient. Il frissonna avant d'apercevoir la petite lueur orangé devant lui.

L'autre se retourna, tenant une allumette à hauteur de ses yeux.

L'effet était magnifique.

_Je n'ai jamais vu ça, son regard semble emplie d'une flamme telle qu'elle embrase jusqu'à la cornée de ses yeux, enflamme tout ce qu'elle touche, incendie les craintes superficielles et les plus profondes, consume même les phobies les plus irrationnelles, celles qui sont ancrées en toute âme._

« Pour quand il fait trop noir, il précisa. J'essaye de garder une allumette pour quand je dois réparer la cuve, ou faire la lessive. »

Tino se sentit soudainement stupide.

« Regarde. » lui intima l'autre en le tirant par la manche de son manteau pour le placer au centre de la salle.

Tino regarda.

La pièce était de superficie comparable à celle qu'il venait de quitter, plus longue que large cependant, et sans être aussi étroite que « la salle de bain », elle avait davantage la forme d'un rectangle. Attenante au couloir et à « la chambre » qu'il desservait, elle semblait s'étendre du mur porteur de celle-ci à la porte d'entrée situé juste de l'autre coté de l'épaisse cloison. Laquelle était composé des mêmes pierres brutes et grises, fendues des mêmes brèches que celles qu'il avait pu observées jusqu'à présent. Le sol était fait du même revêtement indéfinissable et le plafond parcouru des mêmes veinures noircies.

Mais il y avait une différence : l'ameublement.

Vers l'entrée se trouvait une petite table rectangulaire sur laquelle reposait une unique boite d'allumette vide. Juste à coté, un grand placard avec tiroirs à boutons ronds, en face, plusieurs étagères superposées, toutes situées en hauteur pour laisser la place à un grand plan de travail qui couvrait presque toute la longueur de la pièce, s'arrêtant environ à hauteur de l'entrée et percé d'un trou en son milieu. Mais il y avait plus étrange : une sorte de grosse cuve de circonférence circulaire et haute d'un peu plus d'un mètre trônait dans le coin gauche de la salle en accaparant presque tout l'espace du fond. Le mobilier était intégralement en bois brut, et de fabrication semblait t'il artisanale, en témoignaient les aspérités et les bosses sur les planches du plan de travail, les incohérences au niveau des teintes de bois utilisés, ou encore les bizarreries d'assemblages des meubles comme chez la petite table dont la hauteur des pieds était inégale, ce qui la rendait instable.

L'ensemble, hétéroclite bien que formé d'un seul matériau, était malheureusement vierge de tout bibelot pouvant suggérer une présence humaine, comme c'était le cas jusque dans les brochures des magazines d'ameublement. Pas de nappe sur la table, ni de poubelle en plastique ou de vaisselle trainant dans l'évier pas d'évier du tout d'ailleurs, et pas davantage de trace de gazinière ni même du plus petit soupçon d'appeillage moderne.

_En même temps, fallait s'y attendre._

« C'est moi qui est construit les meubles. » lança le suédois à Tino.

L'allumette s'éteignit.

Les yeux du jeune finlandais avaient heureusement eus le temps de s'acclimater à la semi-obscurité, laquelle était principalement due au fait que la salle ou il se trouvait ne possédait pas d'ouverture sur l'extérieur, et que la seule lumière qui lui parvenait était celle, déjà faible et pauvre, de la fenêtre de la « chambre ».

L'autre l'entraina vers le fond de la pièce, et s'arrêta devant l'étrange cuve qui évoquait à Tino un tonneau à vin géant.

« C'est une cuve et ça sert à récupérer l'eau de pluie, expliqua le suédois, tu vois le double cerclage en métal ? »

Tino opina du chef, maintenant que l'autre le disait, il le voyait.

« Il sert à maintenir la cuve étanche. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à récupérer un morceau de la bonne taille et suffisamment souple pour résister à la pression de l'eau. »

_Récupérer ?_

« Et… vous l'avez fait vous-même ?

- Oui, c'est en partie ce qui me fait vivre. »

Tino sentit un frisson d'inquiétude le parcourir.

_La façon dont il a dit ça… Je ne m'étais jusqu'à présent pas beaucoup interrogé sur les conditions dans lesquelles il vivait, mais là, ça dépasse tout ce à quoi je m'attendais, cette espèce de squat est bel et bien son lieu d'habitation, sa _« maison »_…_

« Tu vois ces tuyaux ? » demanda l'autre, interrompant comme toujours le court des pensées du finlandais. Lequel suivit du regard le doigt tendu en direction de deux fins tubes de métal qui partaient du haut de la cuve. Ils étaient de l'exacte couleur du mur et épousait parfaitement celui-ci, de sorte que si son ravisseur ne les lui avait pas montré, Tino n'aurait rien vu.

« L'un d'eux dessert la cuisine en eau, il va à peu près jusqu'au milieu du plan de travail ou se trouve une vanne d'ouverture, puis repart vers le mur extérieur ou il communique avec la gouttière chargée de récupérer l'eau tombée sur le toit. Le second tuyau va dans le sens inverse et traverse le mur du fond à la hauteur de la porte d'entrée, avant de revenir à l'intérieur et enfin d'atteindre la salle de bain.

- Donc vous n'avez pas non plus l'eau courante ? » s'enquit Tino, la voix agité par une sorte d'excitation qu'il ne cautionnait pas d'habitude.

Il frémit lorsque l'autre secoua négativement la tête. De peur ou d'émoi, il n'aurait su le dire.

Tino continua donc, mu par ce genre de curiosité morbide qui pousse des gens à s'agglutiner sur le lieu d'un accident ou à la vue d'un phénomène sortant un tant soit peu de « l'ordinaire », le poussant malgré lui à vouloir connaitre tous les détails.

« Et pour la vaisselle, la lessive, ou se laver les mains, vous faites comment… ?

- Le trou au centre du plan de travail est situé juste en dessous du robinet d'ouverture, il n'y a donc qu'à poser une vasque par-dessus pour que l'eau coule comme dans un évier, et puis, sans raccordement au réseau des eaux usées, je suis obligé d'aller jeter l'eau sale dehors ou via la bonde dans la salle de bain, c'est pareil.

- Et vous avez pas peur de manquer d'eau parfois ?

- Nan, la cuve a une capacité de 1200 litres, ce qui est largement suffisant pour un usage quotidien.

Une pause, tandis que Tino se demandait sur quel sujet il allait bien pouvoir à présent questionner le suédois.

« Et… vous vivez ici toute l'année ? » finit-il par demander, la voix tremblante, les mains moites, l'air fébrile.

L'autre haussa un sourcil surprit, puis hocha lentement la tête, comme s'il trouvait la question de Tino bizarre, voir dérangeante.

Le jeune finlandais sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines.

_Sa craint comme logement ! Déjà, moi, j'y fais pas une semaine, mais lui, il doit y vivre toute l'année ! Et en plus, ça a pas l'air de le déranger plus que _ça _! C'est comme s'il s'en accommodait, comme s'il s'en accordait…_

« Mais vous avez quand même assez pour bouffez à votre faim quand même… ? » fit-il, grelottant sur ses jambes flageolantes.

_C'est bien ce que je disais, le froid m'assaille à nouveau._

L'autre le tira soudainement par la manche pour le placer devant l'unique placard de la « cuisine ».

Qu'il ouvrit.

Tino se sentit prit de nausées.

_Rien. Il n'y a rien. Rien d'autre qu'un bois devenu verdâtre par endroit et qui sentait de renfermé, une odeur de moisi, qui vous assaille dès que vous mettez le nez à l'intérieur. Ce n'est pas une odeur très forte en fait, comme dans un frigo laissé ouvert des semaines, mais une faible odeur qui persiste et flotte dans l'air comme un gaz empoisonné et disparait sitôt le placard refermé. C'est même pas une odeur de pourriture à proprement parler, ça sent plutôt…comme si on avait entreposé là des aliments déjà périmés puis qu'on les avait retiré pour cause d'hygiène, c'est plus une trace d'odeur qu'une odeur réelle… une trace, légère, mais bien présente._

Une simple trace de déchéance. Dégradante et navrante.

« Comme tu le vois, le bois a commencé à pourrir, on ne peut rien conserver de comestible là-dedans, c'est pourquoi je conserve toutes les denrées alimentaires sur les étagères. »

Il se tourna et se tint immobile, laissant Tino admirer à loisir les étagères aussi vides que le placard.

« Mais…

- Nous avons terminé ce qu'il restait ce matin, l'interrompit l'autre, j'irai donc faire des courses tout à l'heure. »

Il se baissa légèrement et ouvrit le tiroir situé juste en dessous de la porte du placard, pour en sortir le grand sac de toile bleu que Tino avait déjà aperçu la veille.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que vous étiez parti hier ! Vous allez à la « föreningen hjälp för de fattiga », ou quelque chose du genre? » demanda t'il sur le ton de la conversation, en essayant de paraitre le plus poli et aimable possible.

_Il ne veut probablement pas de ma pitié, alors mieux vaut ne pas en afficher ouvertement et ne pas paraitre trop compatissant. Encore une fois, il ne doit pas se sentir rabaissé, _se dit Tino.

L'autre secoua négativement la tête.

« Ah bon ? Mais vous faites comment alors ? » fit le finlandais, interloqué.

« Les réserves s'épuisent vite. » se contenta de soupirer le suédois en retour, sans répondre à sa question.

_L'espace d'un instant, je ne suis pas sur, mais son regard…on dirait qu'il a flanché, vacillé comme la flamme d'une bougie quand on souffle dessus, avant de revenir à sa position initiale… Et le coin d'azur bleu ciel qu'il m'a semblé apercevoir tout à l'heure a disparu._

« Si tu veux vraiment savoir, tous les deux ou trois jours, le soir, je vais faire les poubelles du quartier, c'est là ma principale source d'approvisionnement.»

* * *

><p>MOUHAHAHA SA RUINE TOUT HEIN? Comme je disais, nos persos préfs sont ceux qu'on martyrise le plus... qu'est ce que vous voulez, je n'y peux rien, c'est naturel, qu'est-ce que j'y peux? OUAHHH! -évite un coup de stick- OYAAAA! Berwy je parlais aux lecteurs là pas à toi! WTF? (et maintenant je vais avoir le privilège de me faire course-poursuiter par non seulement Tino, mais aussi Swe...) KYYAAAA! -coup de stick sur la tete- je n'ai qu'un mot à ajouter... VDM<p>

Sinon, résumé des avancées:

- la photo dont je parle au début, c'est celle du chap 5 bien entendu!

- donc ce povre Berwy -aie- faut que j'arrete de l'appeler comme ça bref! donc Swe vit dans une espèce de taudis qu'il considère comme sa "maison" vous verrez la prochaine fois pourquoi, il n'a ni eau courante ni électricité et doit fouiller dans les poubelles... -aie-

- Tino commence à etre -légèrement- moins effrayé et montre des "sensations" on parle pas encore de sentiments hein...

Bon après, j'espère que vous avez vu la poésie, elle est belle n'est-il pas? (Vous avez intéret à répondre OUI) Est-ce que le retournement de situation vous a surpris ou est-ce que vous vous y attendiez? Et n'ai-je pas trop décendu Berwald quand meme?

N'hésitez pas à répondre à ces questions via reviews comme d'hab! Et, svp, je vous en supplie, attendez de voir la suite si j'ai complètement cassé l'image et la réputation de Sweden, attendez la suite, vous verrez, j'me rachète, c'est promis!

Bien entendu, je n'oublie pas Chantilly, ton one-shot devrait arriver dans un peu plus d'une semaine -calculatrice à la main-

Et sinon, est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait la moindre idée de pourquoi le forum marche plus (je parle pour les inscrits évidemments) et si oui pouvait faire quelque chose pour le réparer parce que c'est chiant huhu^^

Sur ce, je me dépeche de poster, de toute façon je vais etre en retard en cours mais bon, j'me dépeche quand meme!

Comme disais Italy, 20 minutes de retard, c'est pas vraiment du retard! The citation of the week!

Sayonara mina-san / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / Tchus mes enfants! MOIKKA!


	13. Chapter 9 Suite

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello my friends / Salut mes amis!~

Et me revoilà, et encore une fois je dois vous dire combien je suis désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu une panne de courant mercredi, du coup j'ai pas pu uploader, et hier (bah oui on est vendredi maintenant à l'heure ou je vous parle, soit 2h de mat' DX) et hier donc, j'ai travaillé sur le one-shot de ma pote Chantilly, qui devrait paraitre dans les jours à venir, je sais je suis lente, pardoooooone moooooiiiiiiii! (bref ce week-end, le temps de le retoucher, de le relire et de me torturer la cervelle à propos de tel ou tel détail...), so meme si je pensais au plus tard, poster al fin de mon chap mardi, eh bien ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui, encore une fois, SUMIMASEN DESHITA!

Bref, passons à notre rebrique REVIEWS DE LA SEMAINE:

**Sovay** : "Dieu Jesus Allah Bouddah Roidesdemons Gilbert Valetman Pain(:T) Freya Odin Loki Edo Yasha-o Ashura-o Jupiter/ Zeus Monstre enspagetthis volant Licorne rose invisible" XD Pain T_T it's the god of Amegokure! la licorne c'était pour Poland? UN GRAND MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ARIIIIIIIGAAAATOOOOO POUR TOUTES LES REVIEWS QUE TU M'AS MISE SA M'A FAIT TELLEMENT PLAISIR -KISS- HEHE VRAIMENT UN GRAND MERCI A TOI AINSI QU'AUX REVIEWS DE MEY QUE J'AI PAS COMMENTEES XD J'ADOOOOOORE~ VOIR LES GENS SE REPONDRE EN REVIEW MERCIIIIIII CHIGLIIIII~ -hug to toi et ta wife/soeurette- Eh ouais sinon j'adore aussi casser les mythes! -contente d'elle en plus- /SBAFF/ pour les yeux de Berwy, y sont plutot bleu clair en mode normal, plus foncés quand c'est qu'il éprouve une émotion quelconque et que ça fait flipper Tino, et chaque fois que je mets le mot "frustration" tu l'imagines avec des yeux en mode bleu glacé, hyper clair, (parce que c'est que y veut lui sauter dessus =)) voilà en gros... sinon tu as la possibilité d'acheter "le guide des Ice-men" téléchargeable sur Ebay Amazon et tout c'que tu veux, breveté par moi et une amie! XD c'était quoi genre ton reve? (si tu t'en souviens encore bien sur!) au fait comment vas Mey? elle m'a envoyée un msg comme quoi elle pourrait plus aller sur l'ordi ou un truc comme ça... MEOW MEOW MEOW WATASHIWA NEKO DESU! et pour répondre à ta question, c'est tout à fait possible selon moi qu'un psy connaisse ce syndrome, mais ne reconnaisse pas en etre atteint... héhé fufufufu~ "wifenappe" voilà un mot que je n'avais never herad before XD trop bien j'vais l'réutiliser~ tu permets que j'te l'empreinte hein? 'fin je l'ai déjà dit mais désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à poster, j'espère que tu pourras quand meme lire et reviewer... so once time en plus, MERCIIIIII! et pour la peine je vais t'l'écrire en japonais, parce que j'ai un new clavier japonais dont je suis très fière huhu^^ so... 有賀と ございます・・・ so se serais trop cool que tu t'inscrives (eh ouais je rabache) et j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre meme si ya nettement moins d'action que dans le précédent, la faute à la réflexion intérieure de Tino XD mais t'inquiètes je vais expliquer! en priant pour que tu ne te tritures pas trop les méninges avec mes concepts compliqués, je te souhaite bonne lecture, bonne nuit/journée/soir T^T et お やすみ・・・ o yasumi~ ma chérie de compatriote émérite que j'adoreeeuuuuuhhhh~ MOIKKA! ~MOE MOE ME!~

**Hikaru** : OH SALUTATIONS YOU'RE A NOUVELLE AREN'T YOU? EN TOUT CAS MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUU THANK U VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY MUCHHH! -hug/kiss- comme tu l'auras remarqué je ne suis pas avarde en remerciements, en embrassades et autres effusions tu vas en faire les frais... XD -kiss- je suis contente que tu ais décidé à reviewer, je suppose que tu suivais depuis le début et ça me fait VRAIMENT PLAISIR quand je découvre que j'ai d'autres fans cachés! NYA NYA NYA NYA NYAAA!~~ j'adore ce mot! nya nya nya nya nya~ merci encore une fois d'aimer ma fic tkt je continuerais jusqu'à la moooooort~ but i never give up, malgré les intempéries, les coupures de courant, les controles et les bus qui arrivent en retard, I'LL ALWAYS UPLOAD! CAUSE IT'S MY NINDO MOUHAHAHAHA! (si tu l'savais pas, bah maintenant tu l'sais... T^T) j'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer la suite! aussi je t'encourage (comme tous les non-inscrits) à t'inscrire si t'as des idées de fic, c'est toujours bien de les partager avec les autres XD! et puis comme ça, t'auras pas ta réponse de review une semaine et-demi plus tard! (c'est surtout pour ça en fait XD) après rien ne t'y obliges mais si t'aimes bien écrire des trucs ça peut etre cool! so j'ai fini ma pub perso et donc j'ai hate de voir si tu vas aimer ou pas~ so bonne lecture! et buona note, et have a nice day, or week-end, or holidays... c'est selon! 有賀と ございます une fois de plus, et SAYONARA TO U! -courbette de circonstance- moikka et à la prochaine!

Note de l'auteure 1: juste une p'tite précision concernant le dernier chapitre (enfin la partie 1 du chap 9 pour etre précise) la "föreningen hjälp för de fattiga" ça représente l'ensemble des structures d'aides aux sans-abri en finlandais, puisque je n'ai pas pu trouver une association caritative spécifique qui vienne de Fin.

Note de l'auteure 2: concernant donc cette fois-ci la 2e partie du chap 9, je préviens c'est un peu dur à piger vers la fin, parce que me revoilà avec mes principes métaphysico-psycho-phylosophico-symboliques TAAAADDDAAAAAAAA! (vous etes censés apllaudir là) bref cette fin de chap décrira "l'adhération à l'idéologie" qui est la seconde étape sur le chemin de euhhhh... disons du cheminement mental de Tino... so en gros, pour pouvoir s'attacher et faller in love pour Berwy, Fin doit d'abord comprendre puis adhérer littéralement à sa manière de voir les choses, à sa conception du monde, qui est un peu spéciale (puisque Swe est un marginal dans l'histoire il a FORCEMENT une conception de la vie un peu spéciale), et qui va faire écho chez Tino pour une raison que j'évoquerai plus tard.

Note de l'auteure 3: (suite de la note 2 comment ça vous aviez compris tout seuls?) pour ceux (et celles surtout) qui se disent "oh mais vas-y pourquoi c'est qu'ils peuvent pas simplement tomber amoureux et hop! on a du yaoi?" et bien la réponse est simple: bah parce que c'est trop simple, justement. J'aime bien les histoires d'amours bien romancées, quand c'est pas trop à l'eau de rose, mais je ne peux pas faire ça dans une optique et un contexte qui se veut le plus réaliste possible! ça l'ferait pas le mec qui d'un coup se met à kiffer son ravisseur comme ça, sans qu'on comprenne pourquoi! ça n'a pas lieu dans la "vraie" vie... this is the reason...

Note de l'auteure 4: au fait, à propos de "reason", vous allez probablement découvrir la raison de pourquoi c'est que Berwy a enlevé Fin, je précise que je n'en dirai pas plus durant toute la durée de la fic, et je peux difficilemnt etre plus claire ou plus explicite, dans la mesure ou sinon, bah je vous dévoile tout d'avance et ça, c'est pô marrant^^!

Note de l'auteure 5: désolé si certaines ne me trouvent pas très explicite PTDR

Note de l'auteure 6: je f'rais un mini résumé en fin de chap pour faire le point sur la situa... (note qui sert à rien...

Note de l'auteure 7: ...et c'est pas la seule XD) so le prochain chap, je vous préviens également, sera totalement différent de ce que vous avez vu pour l'instant... -mystère mystère-

Note de l'auteure 8: bon, j'vous fais une fleur, bah dnas mon prochain chapitre, soit le 10, j'introduirai mon unique OC sur cette fic, et je pense que ça va vous changer d'ambiance...

Note de l'auteure 9: aussi je suis inquiète à propos de Mey, une de nos chères concitoyennes, comme d'habitude (j'suis toujours inquiète about someone or something de toute façon^^), ceci est donc un appel à témoin d'Interpol, si quelqu'un (et particulièrement Sovay) sait si elle pourra continuer ses fics, je suis disponibles à entendre tout témoignage certifiant ou démentant (ce que j'espère) mes craintes...

Note de l'auteure 10: un truc un peu plus marrant maintenant, HIER J'AI MANGE DU SAUMON! ~~~S~A~L~M~O~N~~~ (comment ça tout l'monde s'en fout?)

Note de l'auteure 11: sinon vous connaissez un manga qui s'appelle L.B ? ça parle d'intolérance, de liberté, d'espoir... malheureusement c'est très inconnu au-delà de chez Kiku...

Note de l'auteure 12: j'adresse un grand merci et bravo à Ellena, ma pote anglaise qui a le courage de lire ma fic X3 -clap clap clap- / i say a big thanks and congratulations to Ellena, my english friend who has the courage to read my fic X3 -clap clap clap-

Note de l'auteure 13: à préciser que ce chapitre sera un des plus longs avant logtemps, je vais essayer d'en faire des un peu moins longs, pour que ça soit plus facile à lire, et aussi ya une ou 2 longueurs, alors si un passage vous ennuie, skipper! (XD c'est ce que dit ma prof de français quand elle nous donne un méga-bouquin à lire =))

Rating : T (changement will be, but pas avant a log time~)

Disclaimer : Tout est à Hidekaz Hiramuya sauf l'history évidemently huhu^^

Hope you like it! ~NJUT~

**Chapitre 9 Partie 2/2**

Tino blêmit davantage, si toutefois ce fut possible.

Tout, dans ses yeux impérieux et fiers à stature droite et assurée en passant par sa voix cassante et sèche comme du papier de verre, renforce la prestance qui se dégage de sa personne.

_Comme s'il me mettait au défi d'éprouver la moindre peine, la moindre pitié ou la moindre compassion à son égard._

_Comme s'il me défiait de trouver la moindre anormalité à son état, à cette situation innommable._

Le jeune finlandais ravala sa salive et déglutit à nouveau, puis se remit à examiner le placard litigieux, afin de ne pas croiser le regard farouche de son ravisseur, avant de déclarer :

« Pourquoi ne pas changer le placard, tout simplement, ce serait plus pratique, à mon sens…

- Pour l'instant, seul le fond du meuble est infecté, alors c'est hors de question de tout remplacer, quand les lattes moisies seront complètement fichues, je les remplacerais par d'autres même si les planches de bonnes qualités se font rares en ce moment.

_Il a l'air de s'y connaitre._

- Et puis, je conserve toutes sortes de choses dans ce meuble, il est d'ailleurs l'un des premiers que j'ai construis. »

Tino ouvrit un tiroir.

« Des outils de travail.

_Soit une perceuse à main qui semblait avoir beaucoup servie_, _une_ _mini-scie un peu ébréchée, un marteau, une gaffe, des clous, un tournevis crucifère, une pince monseigneur, un pied de biche, un crochet métallique, un ciseau à bois, des punaises… _

- Des objets de première nécessité.

_Un couteau suisse, un briquet à gaz « bousillé », des bougies presque entièrement consumées pour la plupart, des sacs plastiques, des stylos, du papier, une gourde, différentes pierres qui doivent pouvoir s'affuter, des mouchoirs, des cigarettes, du pécu, ça peux toujours servir, du tabac à rouler… ?_

- Pour le marché noir, une fois par mois » lui précisa l'autre.

Il lui montra ensuite sa vaisselle, dont la fameuse vasque qui faisait office d'évier, et ses ustensiles de cuisine (cocote en fonte et bocaux vides servant probablement de conserves réutilisables), puis le linge de maison, ses vêtements personnels (chemises, pulls, _cravates ?_) le tout rangé très soigneusement, aligné proprement en pile de différentes tailles. Savon, rasoir et autres soins hygiéniques se trouvant à la « salle de bain », il ouvrit le grand placard du dessous qui permettait de stocker rondins et planches de bois restantes ainsi que seau, balai, balai-brosse, barre de fer _( ?)_, javel et produits ménagers de tout ordre.

« Toute cette pourriture… c'est à cause de l'humidité non ?

- Hm, tu vois les conduits d'eaux passent juste au-dessus du placard et à cause de leur vieillesse, ils perdent de leur étanchéité si bien que l'eau s'infiltre dans le mur.

Il lui montra du doigt les fins sillons malsains qui parcouraient le mur.

« Il n'y a ni enduit, ni isolant particulier sur les murs, c'est pourquoi les pierres sont devenues si poreuses et se sont fissurées pour devenir ce que tu vois à présent. »

Il gratta du bout de l'ongle l'une des pierres endommagées. Un peu de poussière s'échappa.

«On est juste sous le toit et, sans source importante de chaleur ou de lumière, l'humidité s'infiltre, du coup y a plusieurs autres fuites au plafond, ainsi que dans la salle de bain. »

_Il dit ça comme si c'était un simple constat, il a l'air de le déplorer, de le regretter même, mais il ne s'en plaint pas. Il n'en voit certainement pas l'utilité._

Tino jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à son ravisseur.

_Tiens, il a cillé et il parait comme préoccupé ou… contrarié. Ses sourcils se sont à nouveau rejoints, c'est un signe d'agitation intérieure et d'agacement chez lui._

Sans s'en rendre compte, l'un et l'autre s'étaient peu à peu rapprochés du seuil de la « cuisine », qu'ils franchirent tout à fait avant de s'en éloigner discrètement, comme on fuirait inconsciemment un lieu redouté, poursuivis par un sentiment déraisonnable, irréfléchi, tels deux animaux pressentant la pluie, la tourmente.

Le finlandais se retrouva bientôt accoudé à l'unique fenêtre à vitre plâtrée d'adhésif, dont le bord était largement esquinté. Il se tourna vers le suédois, posté à coté de lui, et demanda :

« Cela fait longtemps que vous habitez ici ?

- Disons que ça fait plusieurs années. Quand j'ai emménagé ici, je ne pensais y passer que quelques jours, et puis… je suis resté.

- Ah ? Vous n'aviez pas le choix ?

Ce n'est pas ça.» Une simple affirmation. Une pointe d'exaspération, tout au plus, dans sa voix. Mais celle-ci était pleine d'une sincérité tellement criante qu'elle en dénotait, dénaturait presque ses accents vibrants d'assurance, de certitude.

_Comme s'il cherchait à me convaincre de sa franchise._

« C'est un très vieil immeuble. Il doit dater de la renaissance, à l'époque ou la bourgeoisie allemande avait installée ses quartiers ici. Mais si beaucoup de ses bâtiments sont restés debout grâce à leur patrimoine historique, beaucoup d'entre eux ont été rachetés par de riches promoteurs qui ont ensuite cherchés à les vendre au plus offrant, et lorsqu'ils ne trouvaient personne pour les réhabiliter, ils les ont offraient à la municipalité. Ceux qui ont pu être vendu l'on été souvent à des propriétaires peu scrupuleux, qui en se rendant compte de l'importance des travaux à effectuer, se sont peu à peu défaits des charges administratives, puis les ont abandonné purement et simplement. C'est ce qui s'est passé pour celui-ci. »

Tino écoutait, captivé, ce récit qui aurait pu être celui d'un livre d'histoire.

_Mais pas un récit sorti tout droit d'un manuel insipide et raconté d'une voix monotone par un prof qui s'en fiche, une histoire contée d'une manière poignante, comme un conte qu'il n'aurait pas entendu depuis longtemps et qu'il avait envie de se remémorer à lui-même autant que de le partager, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il a vécu, mais toujours est-il qu'il est attaché. _

_Ses yeux sont comme voilés d'une fine pellicule qui les fonce, les assombrit, alors que son regard devient lointain, se perd dans ses souvenirs. Je peux sentir, à travers le timbre de sa voix, qu'il se sent concerné par ce qu'il dit, que ça le touche, encore aujourd'hui._

« Cet immeuble a été vendu il y a quelques dizaines d'années à une famille qui y a entreprit d'importants travaux. Mais après signature des devis, pour une raison inconnue, les propriétaires n'ont plus donné signe de vie et abandonné cet endroit. D'après ce que je sais, ils sont partis sans rien laisser, et il n'y a pas trace d'eux dans le registre d'état civil, c'était peut-être des étrangers sans papiers qui ont du fuir précipitamment, mais toujours est-il que personne a l'heure d'aujourd'hui n'est capable de dire ce qu'ils sont devenus par la suite.

_Jamais, depuis qu'il m'a amené ici, je ne l'ai vu parler autant… Auparavant, il ne sortait pas plus de dix mots à la suite ! Et avec une telle passion en plus… ça en ferait presque froid dans le dos…_

« Le bâtiment s'est dégradé pendant plusieurs années avant d'être racheté par la mairie de Stockholm qui voulait –parait-il- le démolir, mais a du par la suite renoncer à ce projet, les infrastructures proches encore habitées aurait été endommagées et risquaient de s'effondrer à cause de leur fragilité. Le maire s'est donc résigné à mettre aux normes tous les bâtiments encore habitables de la zone et à faire emmurer tous les autres. Comme celui-ci.

- Mais alors pourquoi n'a-t'il pas terminé son travail ?» s'enquit Tino qui sentait à nouveau le regard du suédois le vriller de toute part, le fin voile opaque qui recouvrait ses yeux semblant s'être évaporé sitôt que le jeune finlandais avait reprit la parole.

« Probablement par manque de moyen, de temps ou juste de zèle, je suppose. Et puis, même s'il ne l'a pas terminé, il a bel et bien commencé à emmurer l'immeuble. »

_C'est moi ou… j'ai cru apercevoir, l'espace d'un instant, un éclair froid mordre ses iris, se refléter en les dénaturants et altérant leur éclat, faisant ressortir comme une sorte de… peine…?_

Après un court moment de silence, l'autre poursuivit :

« Il y a dans le mur de la cuisine un coin de béton de mauvaise qualité dont les dimensions épousent parfaitement celles d'une fenêtre qui a du être emmurée il y a longtemps d'ailleurs de toutes les fenêtres du bâtiment, seule celle de la chambre subsiste. De même, l'ouverture du plafond de la salle de bain qui débouchait sur le toit a été condamnée. A l'origine, ça devait être une gigantesque cheminée comme c'était la mode à l'époque. Et puis, les ouvriers ont aussi arraché toutes les lattes de parquet, bien que j'en ai retrouvé quelques unes au sous-sol ils n'ont aussi pas manqué de démonter toutes les portes sauf la porte d'entrée qui tient encore sur ses gonds.»

Tino demeurait immobile, l'œil fixe, comme électrisé par l'emprise qu'exerçait son ravisseur sur sa conscience, alors que dans son regard semblaient défiler les estampes de son récit au fur et à mesure qu'il le contait, comme autant d'images dans un livre dont les pages seraient tournées une à une.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, tout avait été laissé en plan. C'en était presque surnaturel, les ouvriers semblaient avoir abandonné leur labeur du jour au lendemain, comme les anciens propriétaires, sauf qu'eux avaient laissés des traces. C'est comme ça que j'ai récupéré certains de mes outils, comme la perceuse ou la scie. Le cadre de cette fenêtre n'ayant pas été démonté, j'ai décidé de le laisser en place et de remplacer juste la vitre. J'ai ensuite réparé les canalisations qui fuyaient puis remonté le lit des soubassements de l'immeuble dans un état presque tel quel que tu le vois maintenant et je n'ai eu qu'à le retaper sommairement. Enfin, j'ai recouvert de carrelage une partie de l'ancienne cheminée, pour en faire une salle d'eau.

- Et vous faites quoi de vos journées ? » questionna Tino quand le suédois fit une pause. « J'imagine que ça doit être un peu ennuyant comme vie… »

- Pas du tout ! » fit l'autre dans un élan d'agitation qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu. Le finlandais haussa un sourcil.

_Comme s'il voulait souligner le fait qu'il ne passe pas son temps à se morfondre, même en étant sans emploi et presque sans toit…_

« Le soir et la nuit, je parcours les rues en quête de nourriture, de denrées de première nécessité ainsi que de matériaux pour mes meubles alors que, du matin à l'après-midi, tant que j'y vois encore clair, je m'attèle à la construction des meubles que tu as vu. Il y a quelques temps, j'avais un générateur électrique, mais jamais de réchaud à gaz, j'en ai pas besoin.

_Peut être que le travail qu'il effectue tous les jours lui fait un peu oublier les conditions dans lesquels il vit… A moins qu'au contraire, la routine ne l'enterre encore plus dans ce contexte démoralisant et dégradant… Enfin, c'est la misère quoi !_

_- _Sa doit être dur…

- Trouver du bois est dur, trouver des outils corrects est dur, mais les bennes regorgent d'objets foisonnants et étonnants parfois. Il y a là des selles de vélo, des béquilles, des vieux bidons, bref pleins de truc qui ne servent à rien, et à coté, des trucs conservables, des aliments comestibles, des bouteilles et des métaux que l'on peut réutiliser pour faire un coupe-choux, du savon, du dentifrice ou de la javel, par exemple, et aussi d'autres outils, comme un affutoir, un opinel… Je marche beaucoup, souvent, pour parvenir à des endroits intéressants comme le quartier riche ou la décharge publique, mais je n'y vais pas tous les jours.

_La manière dont il dit ça… C'est comme s'il n'en avait pas conscience, qu'il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il dit… à moins que peut-être, il ne souhaite le cacher, cacher ses faiblesses devant moi…_

« Mais il y a des risques pour votre santé, vous savez…?

- Pas plus que d'être bucheron ou de travailler dans le bâtiment, répondit froidement le suédois, je fais aussi attention à ma santé, je garde toujours dans un sac en plastique un masque de protection et des gants contre les microbes et les particules contenues dans les métaux lourds, et je désinfecte le tout une fois revenu.

- Vous ne faites que travailler, je veux dire, vous n'essayez pas de trouver de l'argent…autrement?

- Une fois par moi, je vais revendre la ferraille et le tabac que j'ai accumulé au marché noir, à l'extérieur de la ville, même si la plupart du temps, mon travail suffit à me rapporter de quoi vivre, du coup je n'accorde en général pas beaucoup d'importance à l'argent.

- Ah… en fait je ne parlais pas de ça, j'me disais juste que quelques pièces, ça peut toujours servir et…

- Tu parles de mendier ? »gronda le suédois d'un air menaçant, ses sourcils s'arquant plus que de raison, sa voix pareille à un roulement de tonnerre, sourde avant de se muer en une formidable détonation sur le dernier mot, laquelle fit sursauter puis trembler Tino.

« Je…euh…non…enfin je veux dire oui mais…

- Je ne mendie pas. » siffla t'il d'une voix aussi sèche qu'impétueuse mais vibrant d'une tension à peine voilée, menaçante comme un orage qui se prépare alors que ses yeux lançaient déjà éclairs, frappant le jeune finlandais avec un intensité peu commune avant de le précipiter dans ses abimes bleu électrisant.

Tino avala plusieurs fois, le cœur au bord des lèvres, puis se hâta de changer de sujet, en tentant d'exprimer le plus clairement possible sa pensée, et ce malgré sa gorge à nouveau sèche et sa voix chevrotante :

« Vous…vous…vous ne vous reposez jamais ? »

L'expression de l'autre se radoucit inexplicablement.

« Si, répondit-il placidement, je lis les journaux gratuits et les bouquins que je trouve, mais je ne dors jamais beaucoup.

_J'avais remarqué… Son « travail » de « poubelleur » a du un peu dérégler son horloge biologique, à force de ne sortir que la nuit…_

- Je ne sors pas qu'une fois la nuit tombée, déclara l'autre comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, je me promène parfois au petit matin, quand tout est tranquille, le long du lac Mälar ou vers le Riddarhuset.

_Il a l'air presque nostalgique, comme ça, les yeux perdus dans le vague, regrettant peut être une époque dépassée, révolue._

- Et vous ne voudriez pas retourner à votre ancienne vie ? »

Tino se mordit la lèvre, furieux, contrarié par ses paroles qu'il aurait voulu effacer de l'esprit du suédois au moment même ou il les avait prononcés. Il faillit se mordre la lèvre en songeant à l'affront qu'il lui faisait, presque dégouté de sa propre impudeur, de sa propre curiosité qui le poussait à évoquer des faits de plus en plus sordides en dépassant les bornes, en franchissant des limites que l'autre ne lui permettrait certainement pas d'outrepasser comme ça.

_Mais bien sur qu'il voudrait y retourner, espèce d'idiot, pas avoir à vivre ça, à vivre comme un mendiant, comme un clodo ! Quel manque de tact, vraiment !_

_« _Euh, je m'excuse, ce n'était pas…

- Non, le coupa t'il sèchement, l'air inflexible, presque féroce, le ton net, péremptoire.

- Hein ? répondit-il très intelligemment, vraiment? _Mais c'est insensé, n'importe qui…_

- Non.

- Vous n'avez pas… de regrets ? » hésita Tino.

« Non, aucun. » répéta le suédois.

_Mais…_

« Cette vie est ma vie, cet endroit ma maison, je ne vois pas pourquoi je regretterais quoi que se soit.

_Son regard est direct et franc, difficilement soutenable, sa voix, tranchante, mais crue et sans artifice. Il n'essaie pas de se voiler la face ?_

- Vous savez, même moi, à votre place… enfin, il n'y a pas de honte à regretter je pense…

- Je ne regrette rien. »

Il se tourna vers le jeune finlandais, lequel sentit son cœur s'emballer et se mettre à cogner fort contre sa poitrine.

_Ses yeux brillent d'une étincelle farouche, d'abord simple braise rougeoyante se mouvant en brasier de plus en plus chatoyant, comme s'il voulait de part son ardeur réduire scrupules à un tas de cendres._

- J'ai retapé cet immeuble moi-même, j'ai fabriqué des meubles et j'ai tout arrangé ici pour tenter de réparer les erreurs qui ont été faites par le passé. Je ne permettrais pas qu'on le mette à mal, ou que l'on me l'enlève, je ne permettrais pas que l'on m'en chasse. Et je resterais ici aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Je ne l'abandonnerais pas, car il est mon seul refuge, ma seule propriété. »

_S'il est si profondément attaché à ce lieu, possible que ça soit à cause de sa valeur historique qui en devient presque obsessionnel vu qu'il a l'air de plutôt s'approprier cet univers autour de lui… cela témoigne aussi d'une certaine… sensibilité, en reportant sur cet endroit l'affection qu'il ne peut avoir pour son entourage car il est « seul », ce qui expliquerait qu'il en parle presque comme d'une personne… _

_Ou peut-être est-il en quelque sorte redevable à cet endroit de l'avoir « accueilli » et abrité quand il était sans toit, c'est pourquoi il estime que c'est à lui de le « garder », que c'est son devoir, comme s'il avait une sorte de dette envers ce bâtiment, et qu'il voudrait lui renvoyer l'ascenseur. En même temps, il ne lui appartient pas légalement…_

Le suédois le toisa, considérant ses pensées comme s'il lisait dans son crane aussi facilement que dans un livre ouvert.

« Certes cet immeuble a été racheté par la mairie, par la société, est il t'apparait donc illégal que je puisse y vivre en revendiquant le droit de propriété. Certes mon travail ne sert pas la société, _je _ne sers pas la société, mais ce n'est pas parce que _je _ne sers pas _à _la société, que je dois pour autant en conclure que je ne sers à rien.

Ce n'est pas là mon sentiment.

J'ai davantage l'impression que la société ne me sers pas, qu'elle ne m'a jamais servie, ne m'a jamais rien donnée, ni à boire, ni à manger. Ce n'est pas à elle que je dois mon salut. Mais à moi seul.

Ce n'est pas à elle que je dois d'avoir trouvé ce bâtiment, et il ne lui appartient donc en aucun droit, pas plus qu'il lui appartient de m'en priver. Je n'ai pas à céder à la loi, à rendre à la société quelque chose qui m'appartient.

Et ce n'est pas non plus _elle_ qui va fouiller dans les ordures à ma place, ce n'est pas à _elle_ que je dois de faire ce travail qui du reste m'appartient puisqu'il me permet de vivre. Je ne lui dois rien.

La responsabilité n'incombe qu'à moi, et à moi seul. La responsabilité de vivre ou de mourir et comment. Comme mes choix m'appartiennent. Faire le bon, le mauvais, le bien, la mal, partir, rester, tout cela m'appartient. Ce n'est pas de l'ingratitude ou de l'insensibilité que de penser cela, de l'égoïsme ou de la vanité que d'y croire fermement, puisque je ne dois rien à personne.

Ma vie entière, toute mon existence m'appartient.

_Il y a là quelque chose de noble, de majestueux et de magnifique._

- C'est cela…

_Cette espèce de révolte, d'indignation, d'insubordination qui gronde en lui et s'exprime parfois sous la forme d'un raz de marée ou d'un ouragan de paroles, comme il vient de le faire. Cette sorte d'insoumission, d'indépendance qui se dégage de lui, de son entière attitude, comme une aura incandescente à la lumière froide, inflexible qui émane de tout son être, brulante et glaciale à la fois…_

…la liberté. »

_Oui, je comprends, tout ce qu'il a fait jusque là… _

_C'était pour fonder un foyer. Pour construire un endroit ou il se sent bien, où il peut vivre sa vie tranquillement, sans personne pour l'emmerder. C'est cela son seul but, sa seule aspiration, le sens de sa vie._

_Au fond, un foyer, c'est la première chose à avoir lorsqu'on veut ne pas perdre pied dans une situation comme la sienne, lorsqu'on veut préserver son image, son apparence extérieure oui, mais non pas l'image qu'on donne de soi mais celle qu'on a de soi, là est toute la différence._

_Car ce qu'il cherche à faire, c'est tout simplement rester digne. _

_Non pour les autres mais pour lui-même justement, il se fiche de l'opinion des autres, il se fiche d'être vu en pleine rue, je suis prêt à parier qu'à ma place il se ficherait même d'être attaqué ou discriminé à cause de sa différence._

_Délivré du monde extérieur et du jugement permanent des autres, il ne se cache pas, il ne craint personne. _

_Il est _lui-même_._

_Est-ce cela la véritable liberté ? Vivre en étant différent mais vivre malgré tout comme les autres, en assumant sa différence? Ou bien pouvoir vivre en étant différent et en faisant de cette différence un atout? _

_N'est-ce pas plutôt de vivre comme on l'entend et d'être celui qu'on veut être sans craindre en permanence de se faire rabrouer ou discriminer pour ce qu'on est, différent ou pas? _

_Pouvoir être _soi-même…

Le suédois fit face au jeune finlandais, ses yeux étincelant de cet éclat à mi-chemin entre la nuit et l'acier, avec quelque chose du givre à l'intérieur, en cet instant focalisé sur lui, vierge de toute émotion. C'était un regard clair, pur, d'un seul pigment bleu vif agressif et virulent, tellement intense qu'il sembler distiller sa causticité comme un acide, rongeant toutes les autres teintes du fond de ses pupilles jusqu'aux confins de ses iris, dissolvant jusqu'à la moindre particule qui n'avait pas lieu d'être, absorbant toutes les nuances qu'il avait contenu jusque là pour les fondre en un seul ton uni, homogène et _corrosif. _Lequel franchissait les limites de ces yeux pour se répandre à l'extérieur et venir entamer tout ce qui se présentait à lui, dont les yeux de Tino qui se mirent à le picoter, sous l'effet de l'abrasif cuisant et intimidant qui semblait le provoquer, le mettre au défi de lui résister.

_Oh, je peux la voir dans ces yeux, cette persévérance à toute épreuve, cette détermination, cette ténacité sans faille, cette obstination qui ne semble pas avoir de borne… tout cela n'est présent que pour défendre sa résolution inflexible, celle de rester debout quelque soit les circonstances, de ne jamais flancher quelqu'en soit le prix. _

_Mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il s'adresse en premier, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il fait face._

Il y avait ce verni indéfinissable qui couvait son regard, comme l'ombre couvre le feu, cela n'atténuait en aucun cas sa gravité mais indiquait simplement au jeune finlandais qu'il se servait de lui comme réceptacle, en vérité il allait beaucoup plus loin, perçait bien plus que ses simples globes oculaires. Il paraissait vouloir lui faire comprendre, qu'à travers lui, c'était à un monde bien plus vaste auquel il s'adressait, le monde entier qu'il défiait, en vérité.

_Toute cette opiniâtreté, cette inflexibilité sont dirigées dans un seul but : défendre son foyer, son honneur et sa fierté. Voilà à quoi servent la fermeté, la constance et la rigueur dont il fait preuve en permanence._

Mais son véritable ennemi était visible de lui seul.

_Il fait face courageusement. Et celle à qui il s'adresse en premier, qu'il défit, son unique ennemie, c'est l'adversité._

_Il ne partira pas. Il ne quittera jamais cet endroit qui constitue son seul refuge. Malgré tout, il continuera à se battre jusqu'au bout._

_Pour sa dignité. Et pour sa liberté. _

Parfois cependant, ses yeux cillaient, tremblaient et, l'espace d'un instant, le suédois en aurait presque parut vulnérable, comme si une sorte d'abattement transparaissait soudain en lui, abolissant son assurance et le criblant de doutes, avant qu'il ne se conforte à nouveau dans ses certitudes et que cette sorte de fragilité se replie à nouveau au fin-fond de son esprit.

_C'est apparu quand je me suis mis à parler de la précarité dans laquelle il vivait. _

Et puis il y avait cette peine, ce mal irrévocable qu'il croisait parfois dans ses iris, lorsque qu'elles se paraient de nuages noirs, chassant le coin de ciel azur que le finlandais avait eu l'occasion d'apercevoir une unique fois, alors qu'un blizzard venue de nulle part semblait mordre jusqu'au plus profond de ses orbes, le malmenant sans pitié, l'atterrant jusqu'à le laisser affligé et finissant par emporter avec lui un fragment de l'imperturbable éclat cyan.

_Pile au moment ou la possibilité d'une atteinte à son territoire, à l'encontre de son seul logement, avait été évoquée._

_Au fond de lui, il en est conscient, il est condamné à mourir ici. C'est cruel, quand on y pense, ce sont ses propres choix, ses propres décisions, celles-là mêmes qui l'ont amenées jusqu'ici qui précipiteront sa chute, et son propre entêtement, sa volonté de ne rien lâcher qui causeront sa mort. En voulant à tout prix s'accrocher à cet endroit qu'il considère comme sa propriété, son foyer, il a signé son arrêt de mort._

_A la fois contre la société, puisque la mairie finira un jour par rouvrir le dossier, donner son feu vert, et les ouvriers reviendront, cette fois-ci déterminés à en finir. Ou bien se seront des flics qui donneront l'alerte._

_Mais aussi contre le temps qui gagne du terrain un peu plus chaque jour, qui creuse davantage les fissures dont sont parés ces murs, l'œuvre de l'érosion, accentuant un peu plus son insalubrité, tandis que les infiltrations d'eau pourrissent et gâtent les meubles, que le gel fragilise la structure ,et que les intempéries frappent chaque fois, un peu plus durement les fondations, faisant des ravages. Et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne pourra continuer éternellement à se raccrocher à un bâtiment qui coule, en écopant frénétiquement contre la fatalité qui ronge ses bords et en tentant d'affronter, la rage au cœur, l'adversité tout- puissante._

Le suédois se retourna, se tenant à nouveau devant la façade murale. Tino laissa ses doigts courir le long de l'unique carreau de la fenêtre, en contemplant la vitre d'un air absent.

Mais il y avait encore autre chose.

Quelque chose contre lequel aucun homme ne pouvait lutter seul sans qu'il ne finisse inexorablement par le détruire, laissant derrière lui un corps nu, exsangue, une dépouille dénuée de toute âme, une coquille vide.

_Le froid._

Le regard de Tino dévia vers l'ouverture sans porte, qui amenait à la « cuisine ».

_Le froid qui dès lors que l'on entre ici, frappe et donne aussitôt envie de repartir au plus vite, ne serait-ce que pour ne pas avoir à l'affronter. Que l'on soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, cela ne fait aucune différence, quatre murs et un toit sont bien impuissants à l'arrêter..._

Puis se dirigea sur le lit engoncé sous les couvertures.

_Le froid qui réduit à néant toute volonté de rébellion, de résistance, qui finit toujours par éteindre toute étincelle de vie subsistante, qu'importent les lieux…_

Et enfin vers l'entrée, ou plutôt vers la cavité ou aurait du se trouver une _cheminée_…

_Le froid, l'obstacle qui chasse de cet endroit tout possibilité d'en faire un jour un foyer digne de ce nom, un endroit chaleureux, ou l'on se sent bien, ou il fait bon vivre. _

_Donner une vie, une âme à cet endroit, voilà ce qu'il s'est attaché à faire. Or, sans chauffage, sans réchaud et sans cheminée, cela se révèle tout simplement impossible. Ne dit-on pas d'ailleurs que la cheminée est « l'âme d'une maison » ? Sans cheminée, pas d'âme, pas de vie, et pas de foyer._

_Car il manquera toujours quelque chose :_

_De la chaleur. _

Sa main glissa de la vitre avant de retomber sur le montant en bois écaillé et couvert d'échardes.

_Et si ce qu'il manque à ce lieu serait aussi ce qu'il recherche lui ? Et si ce qu'il recherchait n'était en tout et pour tout qu'un peu de chaleur, et à travers elle, quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose comme de… l'espoir… ?_

_Car on ne gagne pas d'espoir à vivre comme ça, tout seul, tous les jours. Même si on est solitaire, même si on est rebelle, même si comme lui, on vit rien que pour soi en se fichant un peu des autres, c'est impossible d'avoir de l'espoir, je n'y crois pas._

_Ce que je crois, en revanche, c'est qu'on peut avoir de l'espoir si et seulement si on a quelqu'un en qui croire et pour lequel on se bat, d'ailleurs on se bat en général bien mieux lorsqu'on a quelqu'un à défendre, non ?... Pour moi, l'espoir est indissociable de la confiance que l'on place en quelqu'un._

_C'est de là que vient le « sisu »._

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous enlevé ? » La question fusa, sans raison apparente, mais comme si elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Tino sentit un grand poids quitter ses épaules. _Il l'avait dit._

_Même si c'est juste une présence à ses cotés, une présence auprès de soi réchauffe et réconforte par le simple fait qu'elle soit là, rien de plus. Une telle présence est représentative de chaleur car elle chasse le froid, d'humanité, de bienveillance et de paix aussi, mais plus encore que tout cela, elle est représentative d'espoir, en faisant face à la solitude._

L'autre ne pipa mot.

_Est-ce que c'est cela que je représente pour lui ? Une sorte _d'espoir_ ? Alors que je suis une menace potentielle pour lui, qu'il risque de se faire chopper à cause de moi, et qu'il est lui-même une menace pour moi, voit-il les choses différemment, sous un autre angle ?_

Ne lui accorda même pas un regard.

_A ses yeux, ce que je représenterais… se serait… son _sisu_ ? Etait-ce vraiment là ce qu'il pense ?_

Mais il n'en avait pas besoin.

_Serait-ce ça, la raison ?_

Car, au fond de lui, le jeune finlandais connaissait la réponse. Un cliquetis de métal soudain. Leurs mains se frôlèrent. S'étreignirent.

Et pour la toute première fois depuis son arrivée en Suède, Tino sourit.

* * *

><p>Et voilà, chapitre 9 terminé! qu'en avez-vous pensé?<p>

Récapitulatif: Tino s'aperçoit que Swe vit dans des conditions encore plus précaires que ce qu'il avait imaginé, pour la première fois il se pose des questions et il en pose à Berwald, qui lui répond normalement (avec des phares de quelques plus de 10 mots c'que j'mettais appliquer à respecter jusque-là), lequel semble content de lui montrer comment il vit et ne digères pas les critiques que Tino lui fait involontairement, comme quand il lui parle de faire la manche. Swe fait comme si tout était normal mais au fond il sait que ce n'est pas le cas, et peut-etre aussi qu'il ne peut continuer à vivre comme ça. Malgré tout il fait face avec courage et Tino admire cela, ainsi que le fait qu'il se fiche complètement des avis extérieurs tout en cherchant à garder sa dignité, juste pour lui-meme, et ce dans sa situation actuelle. Fin s'interroges sur ses motivations à l'avoir emmené ici et semble comprendre quelque chose à la fin.

Vous aurez remarquer que c'est la 1e fois qu'on assite à un échange long de paroles entre Swe et Fin, so désolé pour ceux qui aiment pas les longs dialogues (et je sais qu'il y en a T^T) parce que ça va continuer... C'est aussi la première fois que l'on assite à un "contact" entre les deux sans qu'il y ait le développement d'un sentiment de peur chez Tino.

Pour les principes c'est assez simple en fait (le plus dur consistant à le retranscrire sur papier sans que ça soit trop direct), pour moi la Finlande incarne l'Espoir, comme la Suède incarne la Ténacité et la Liberté, comme la France je pense, la Liberté mais aussi la Dignité... Bref vous pouvez ne pas etre d'accord avec moi, mais je me suis basée pour définir ces normes sur les épisodes d'Hetalia et ce qu'on en voit de nos chers pays adorés, je me base plus sur ça que sur ma connaissance plus que fragmentaire et incomplète de la culture et de l'histoire de ces différents pays. C'est pour ça que je vous aie autant prévenus les fois précédentes, libre à vous d'adhérer au concept ou pas, mais c'est quand meme un élément central de ma fic!

Aussi, le _sisu_ est une notion finlandaise que vous connaissez peut-etre, mais sur laquelle je ne révèlerai rien, puisque c'est aussi là quelque chose qui est au coeur de cette fic.

Préparez-vous pour un changement de décor au prochain chapitre...

Car l'adversité porte un nom...

Reviews? (z'avez interet...gnigni...)

Sayonara mina / Ciao a tutti / Das vidania / Bye people / Au plaisir, mes ami(e)s! MOIKKA!


	14. Chapter 10

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people! / Salut les gens!

Et oui, me revoilà après tout ce temps d'absence... Je pense pas que je vous ai manqué... Si? Tout ceux à qui j'ai manqué reçoivent le supreme droit de me balancer des trucs à la figure, tout ce qu'ils veulent, je reste ouverte! (et surtout j'évite bien, je sais me téléporter et sonider aussi :=)) KYAH! -évite une pastèque-

Here is the chapter n°10 of Stockholm Syndrom, mon principal projet jusqu'à présent, et je tiens aussi à préciser que pour les quelques bonnes ames qui attendent avec impatience la suite de mon two-shot (qui soit dit en passant aurait du etre publié en janvier O_O), eh bien je compte l'uploader dnas les jours qui suivent, sois demain, et au plus tard mercredi. Je ne fixe pas des délais pour ne pas les respecter, et je sais très bien que j'ai plus d'une semaine de retard sur le précédent délai que je vous avais donné, seulement là, j'ai prévu de me racheter en postant un certain nombres de trucs qui végétaient jusqu'à présent sur mon ordi. Et puis, vous savez, les délais, c'est comme des crédits, on en contracte sans cesse de nouveau, jusqu'à se retrouver sur la paille, avec plus un sou en poche! Je vous le certifie, le promets et vous **le jure sur la tete de ceux qui me sont le plus cher**, jamais ce ne sera le cas pour moi. Je ne suis pas de nature à abandonner.

Je vais essayer de pas trop blablater et puis pas de pub ce chap (pourquoi des soupirs?), sachant que ça en agace certains:

Note de l'auteure 1 : je suis consciente qu'un certain nombre de gens ont abandonné, ou pour une raison ou pour une autre n'ont pas pu lire ma fic, so je suis désolé pour eux, si je n'ai pas pu les contentez, mais pour les autres ne vous inquiétez pas, je continuerai cette fic jusqu'au bout, meme si à la fin il ne me reste qu'un ou une lecteur(ice) émérite! Aussi, j'apprécie toujours autant recevoir des reviews, meme anonymes, comme ça je sais ce que les lecteurs pensent et ça me permet parfois de faire des ajustements et de rectifier le tir pour la suite.

Note de l'auteure 2 : Ce chapitre est en quelque sorte une rupture avec le reste de l'histoire, il permet de sortir de l'univers confiné de Berwald pour aller voir, bah comment les choses se passent... de l'autre coté... (mais non pas dans l'au-delà...).

Note de l'auteure 3 : J'introduit dans ce chap mon seul et unique perso OC, avec lequel je vous ai bassiné jusqu'à présent, eh bien vous allez avoir l'immense honneur (ou horreur^^) de le découvrir huhu^^

Note de l'auteure 4 : si vous n'abandonnez pas cette fic après avoir lu ce chap, eh bien jamais plu vous n'aurez d'occas' de la faire, puisqu'après ce chap, on en revient à Berwald et Tino, c'est juste une sorte de parenthèse, si vous voulez, mais une parenthèse indispensable à la compréhension de l'intrigue. Cependant, vu que c'est assez long et conséquent, et que je sais qu'un rapport de police n'est pas forcément le truc le plus marrant du monde à lire, et que ça risque d'etre un peu barbant par moment pour certains, eh bien je vous fais une fleur, je vous autorise à sauter les passages que vous trouveriez chiants... J'me dis qu'suis vraiment trop gentille parfois...

Note de l'auteure 5 : puisqu'on m'a posé la question, bah j'y répond hein c'est normal : **le sisu est au finlandais ce que le nindo est au ninja**. Après, libre à vous de connaitre l'univers de Naruto ou pas, hein, mais ça aide quand meme^^

Note de l'auteure 6 : en espérant ne pas vous avoir trop spoilé, je vous souhaite à tous, enfin plus à toutes une bonne lecture!

**Njut~**

**Chapitre 10**

De gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans le ciel à jamais obscurcit de Stockholm, que les rayons du soleil n'atteignaient jamais suffisamment, ne suffisant jamais complètement à éclaircir les volutes de grisailles argentées, résidus omniprésents de gaz putrides, qui montaient, montaient toujours, venaient rejoindre le firmament, le privaient de tout scintillement d'étoile, du moindre éclat de lune. Cela faisait bien longtemps que plus rien ne parvenait jusqu'à ces profondeurs infinies, reculées, enfumées, toujours plus noires, plus noires que noir. Et malgré cela, des projecteurs continuaient à percer les ténèbres, leurs utilisateurs, habitués qu'ils étaient à évoluer dans ce demi-jour perpétuel. Les phares avant des voitures crevaient l'obscurité, signalant la direction à suivre tel des balises et des bouées jetées à la mer, alors que les lampadaires parsemaient la pénombre des routes que les embarcations empruntaient de petits ilots de clarté, repères aussi rassurants que routiniers, conférant aux voies de circulation des allures d'itinéraire interminable.

Il existait deux sortes de bâtiments à Stockholm : ceux de Kungsholmen se trouvaient être des édifices imposants, principalement de style roman, d'origine impériale pour certains, plus larges que hauts, avec d'épais murs d'enceinte fait d'une pierre de couleur beige non polie dans laquelle était pratiquée des lésènes, sortes de lignes de faible relief formant grâce à l'ombre qu'elles projettent des décorations de tailles diverses.

Composés pour la plupart d'un unique bloc découpé en plusieurs tenants, la partie du milieu étant en général une tour terminée en son sommet par un dôme, lui-même couronné d'une sculpture, statue ou flèche de forme variable jouant le rôle de paratonnerre, le tout soutenu par des piliers disposés sous le pourtour de la coupole ils étaient agrémentés de tourelles à fonction décorative sur les cotés et constellés de fenêtres rigoureusement rectangulaire, rémanences des vitraux d'autrefois. Fermement campée sur les pilastres qui soutenaient l'ensemble des amples ossatures extérieures et surélevée de part et d'autre d'escaliers monumentaux, se trouvait, derrière une arcature rehaussée de gravures aux motifs complexes, l'entrée principale des bâtiments qui restait la plupart du temps clôturée par une antique porte en bois ornée sur ses bords de fioritures aussi chargées qu'inutiles.

Le grand hall intérieur était fermé par une voute en arc brisé qui s'incurvait indéfiniment sur elle-même, formant de longues étendues de demi-cercle à l'intérieur desquelles l'écho parait se refléter sans fin, trouvant toujours une paroi sur laquelle rebondir, donnant aux corridors de l'entrée des airs de galeries interminables. L'impressionnant régnait dans l'enceinte de ces lieux pleins d'enluminures grotesques, de dorures et de sols en bois précieux, les hall lestés d'ornements et de statues en tout genre, les bureaux lourds de bronze, de boiseries et de toiles de maitres. Ces dernières étaient accrochées en dessous de lustres fastueux dont l'éclat profitait autant aux salles immenses qu'aux plus petites, les baignant d'une atmosphère de luxe et de magnificence qui ne suffisait pourtant pas à faire oublier les monceaux de dossiers recouverts de presse-papiers aux couleurs agressives qui ornaient chaque centimètre carré des bureaux, tables, dessus d'armoires et autres meubles de rangements. Le splendide se mêlait au mauvais-gout, à l'excessif, comme sur certains murs, bardés de diplômes et de certificats, lesquels attestant tant de l'expérience que de l'égo démesuré de leur détenteur.

Ceux-ci étaient à l'image des lieux qu'ils occupaient, hautains, arrogants, de stature présomptueuse,donnants l'impression que rien ne pouvait les esquinter, prétentieux comme si l'erreur ne les habitait pas, le doute n'existait pas chez eux. Pareils à ces murs centenaires, à cette structure sentencieuse qui les conditionnait et ne semblait appréhender ni crasse ni saleté, ils rayonnaient de cette luisance particulière de dédain, d'irrévérence qu'ont souvent les hauts dignitaires, les éminents fonctionnaires et les gros P.D.G, méprisants comme si le tort ne pouvait les atteindre, le mal laisser sa trace dans leur cœur.

Ceux de Polhemsgatan se croyaient peut-être exemptés de tout défaut, vierges de tout vice les membres du Polishuset, dans leur prison dorée, pensaient probablement être à l'abri.

10h43

_So spinn my world again, the radio's playing our song, Stockholm is deserted and the world holds it's breath…_

Un doigt rageur enfonça impatiemment le bouton ON/OFF de la radio.

« PARLEZ PLUS FORT, J'ENTENDS RIEN AVEC MUSIQUE DE MERDE ! »

Le poste continuant importunément à bourdonner, une main furieuse s'y écrasa en un geste brutal et décisif qui fit définitivement taire l'objet de disgrâce. Plusieurs employés se trouvant là sursautèrent en entendant le fracas épouvantable.

« QUOI ? COMMENT SA LES ANALYSES N'ONT RIEN DONNEES ? C'EST UNE BLAGUE ? tonna la personne qui se trouvait au téléphone, son interlocuteur semblant se ratatiner sur lui-même en délivrant des informations qui ne devaient pas lui plaire.

Un poing s'abattit soudain sur la table, faisant au passage voler quelques feuilles qui avaient eu la malchance de se trouver là.

« MAIS JE M'EN MOQUE ! JE VEUX QUE VOUS REFASSIEZ DES ANALYSES ADN COMPLETES, QUE VOUS PASSIEZ AU CRIBLE CHAQUE CENTIMETRE CARRE, JE VEUX DES INDICES CONCRETS ET JE VEUX MON RAPPORT LUNDI MATIN, SUR MON BUREAU, C'EST COMPRIS ? » Le récepteur de tant de hargne n'eut pas le temps de répondre, cependant que le combiné regagnait brusquement son socle.

« ET VOUS LA VOUS VOULEZ MA PHOTO ? FILEZ VITE ME CHERCHER UN CAFE ET PLUS VITE QUE SA ! » hurla t'elle en direction d'un homme resté figé, la bouche ouverte et les bras ballants devant un tel déchainement de fureur incontrôlée –de toute évidence encore un autre de ses incapables de stagiaires Svenska tout fraichement arrivé de la compta- pensa-t-elle, le dit stagiaire s'étant rapidement et docilement éloigné, en essayant de paraitre le plus petit possible.

Tania Wynter. 28 ans. Yeux gris acier tirant sur le plomb. Blonde platine aux cheveux courts dont une longue mèche barrant son visage. Porte des vêtements de marque uniformément noirs.

Commissaire en chef.

Plus connue pour son franc parler légendaire, ses interrogatoires plus que musclés et ses coups de gueules que pour les nombreuses interpellations qu'elle avait mené, les reportages et les reconstitutions auxquelles elle avait participé ou encore la compréhension générale qu'elle montrait à l'égard de ses pairs, ainsi que la patience et le sang-froid dont elle faisait preuve en permanence.

D'un caractère bien trempé et d'un tempérament impulsif, la jeune femme n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, et ce, quelque soit la situation. De loin la plus exigeante du poste de police de Stockholm, la commissaire en chef avait toujours une idée très précise de ce qu'elle voulait et n'en démordait pour rien au monde.

« QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE _SA ?_ VOUS ESPEREZ TOUT DE MEME PAS ME FAIRE CROIRE QUE C'EST DU CAFE _SA_? » tempêtait-elle en pointant du doigt l'objet du litige, soit la pauvre tasse qui n'avait fait de mal à personne et qui tremblotait misérablement entre les doigts de l'homme.

« J'VAIS VOUS DIRE, cracha-t-elle en la lui arrachant des mains, _SA _C'EST PAS DU CAFE ! UN TRUC POUR LES MAUVIETTES DANS VOTRE GENRE, SUREMENT, JE SAIS MEME PAS C'QUE C'EST ET J'AI MEME PAS ENVIE D'LE SAVOIR MAIS CE QUI EST SUR C'EST QUE C'EST PAS DU CAFE ! ALORS VOUS ALLEZ GENTIMENT ME RAPPORTER DU VRAI CAFE BIEN NOIR ET _SANS _SUCRE, OU BIEN JE VAIS _VRAIMENT _M'ENERVER ! »

La tasse heurta brutalement le bois verni, émettant un son cristallin en manquant de se fêler et renversant un peu de son contenu sur un dossier déjà maculé de tâches, mais fut rapidement débarrassé par l'homme.

_Bande d'abrutis Svenska, tous des cons, y en a pas un pour racheter l'autre…_

La commissaire, une authentique « Finnish Swede » comme elle se définissait elle-même, s'occupait depuis sa mutation au siège central de la police de Stockholm de toutes les affaires d'envergure internationale. D'origine finlandaise, elle se servait de ses anciens contacts afin de prendre en charge les dossiers mêlant les relations entre la Suède et la Finlande, et s'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle avait héritée de la délicate tache de s'occuper du dossier : « U.P.U.A.»

Complexe affaire que celle-ci. L'intégralité des auditions, dépositions, et autres conservations téléphoniques la concernant était conservée sur un support électronique alors que tous les rapports, comptes-rendus et résultats d'expertises étaient consignés dans un unique dossier à la couverture bleue, que la jeune femme effleura des doigts puis ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Tout avait commencé 24 heures plus tôt, très exactement.

10h45 : Le commissariat reçoit un appel. C'est une femme d'âge moyen, la voix assuré mais le ton inquiet. Finlandaise. Elle pense que son fils a disparu, elle dit ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles depuis de longues heures déjà, alors qu'il avait promis de lui téléphoner. On lui répond de se calmer. Peut-être a-t-il juste oublié. Elle n'en démord pas, son fils, partit de l'aéroport central d'Helsinki, devait arriver à Stockholm à 6h au plus tard, et à 6h30 à ce qui selon toute vraisemblance serait son domicile pour les six prochains mois, le temps qu'il continue ses études. Or, si, à l'heure supposée de son arrivée, elle a bien reçu un message indiquant que le jeune homme allait la rappeler, elle n'a par la suite reçu aucun coup de fil. « Et une mère poule, une de plus, cas classique ces derniers temps » pense le réceptionniste, lassé de ses appels qui, dans 90% des cas, se révèlent n'être que des malentendus à propos de gosses intenables et de femmes irresponsables incapables de surveiller leur progéniture, et qui viennent ensuite, de surcroit, crier au loup, ce qui, en soi, représentent tout de même une belle perte de temps.

10h47 : Une nouvelle fois, on tente donc de lui expliquer qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Il y a pleins de raisons qui peuvent expliquer ce silence radio. Son fils était, et est probablement toujours en train de dormir, ou il n'a tout bonnement pas entendu son portable, ou pas envie de répondre. A cette dernière éventualité cependant, la femme se fâche, ce n'est pas là un comportement digne de son fils, toujours soucieux des autres, et ce n'est pas le genre à oublier une promesse, si petite soit-elle. Au contraire, c'est un garçon très intelligent. Et puis, ce n'est pas le seul élément inquiétant de l'histoire. Alors, d'une voix qui se fait au fur et à mesure de plus en plus hachée par l'émotion, elle se met à débiter une histoire décousue à propos d'une gardienne d'immeuble et d'on-on-ne-sait-quelles-clés, et c'est à ce stade qu'elle s'effondre en larme.

10h49 : On lui passe la commissaire en chef, la plus amenée à trancher de la sincérité et de l'importance des propos et des faits qui lui sont rapportés. En reniflant, la mère réitère ses dires, à savoir qu'en secret, elle avait demandé à la gardienne d'immeuble de surveiller l'arrivée de son fils, se sentant un peu coupable de l'envoyer ainsi seul et sans défense aucune dans un pays étranger, inconnu, s'exposant à moult dangers dont il n'avait pas idée. La concierge lui a bien lancée un coup de fil, à environ 9h du matin, mais seulement pour lui dire que l'appartement n°17 que le jeune homme était censé occupé était vide, sans nulle trace de vie, ni même de trace d'un passage récent. Et surtout, la clé permettant d'y accéder fut retrouvée, non pas sur la porte, comme on aurait pu s'y attendre dans le cadre d'une étourderie extrême, mais gisant sur le sol du hall.

10h52 : La commissaire comprend la gravité de la situation, demande le nom du garçon, son âge, l'adresse exacte de l'endroit ou il aurait du se trouver en ce moment, ainsi que ses coordonnées et celles de la prétendue gardienne d'immeuble. On dit à la mère de rester ou elle est, inutile de prendre des risques, la police suédoise ne vas pas tarder à prendre contact avec celle de son pays.

11h53 : Une heure plus tard à peine, une plainte est déposée au Helsingin kihlakunnan poliisilaitos,le poste de police national d'Helsinki, au motif « disparition inquiétante ».

12h : Immédiatement, une cellule particulière dirigée par Tania Wynter, préalablement définie et spécialisée dans les actions internationales se crée au sein du Stockholms Polishus, une communication se fait entre les autorités policières des deux capitales, indépendamment de l'administration publique, puisque dans les pays scandinaves, l'office de police de la capitale est un organisme privé qui peut prendre des décisions distinctes de l'Etat bien que restant en relation constante avec celui-ci, permettant ainsi d'accélérer certaines procédures, comme la correspondance internationale dans le cadre d'affaires criminelles.

Malgré tout, la situation, et particulièrement les circonstances dans lesquelles a eu lieu la disparition supposée, ne sont pas clairement établies. L'on ne parle pas encore là d'agression ou d'enlèvement, pas plus que d'accident ou de fugue, et le fait que, dans ce genre de cas, aucune piste ne soit écartée est en soi un frein aux relations internationales.

12h56 : Même après avoir certifié par vérification du titre de transport que le jeune homme était bel et bien monté dans son train, puis avoir contrôlé sa sortie au terminus de la ligne, et ce, par recoupement des listes de ces mêmes titres de transport, la commissaire n'est pas plus avancée. Les dires de la mère sont prouvés, c'est déjà ça.

13h11 : Le commissariat reçoit un nouveau coup de fil, celui de la prénommée gardienne d'immeuble qui vient remettre les fameuses clés. On lui stipule de les ramener au plus vite là ou elle les a découvertes, un policier y recueillera brièvement sa déclaration, après quoi, elle repartira chez elle afin de ne pas troubler le déroulement de l'enquête, et devra se tenir prête à tout moment à être convoquée au commissariat à tout moment pour y subir un interrogatoire précis, en qualité de civil, elle ne sera cependant pas appréhendée mais a pour ordre de ne pas quitter le pays le temps que dureront les investigations.

14h02 : Le visionnage, puis l'analyse des bandes des vidéos surveillances que l'agence de sécurité ferroviaire finlandaise a envoyées aux enquêteurs ne donne rien. Pendant ce temps là, une équipe constituée d'experts suédois chargés d'effectuer des prélèvements et de trouver des indices assortis d'un ou deux détectives indépendants, résultat des relations de la commissaire en chef, mène les investigations sur place. Ils distillent chaque centimètre carré des lieux, puis expérimentent par modélisation numérique les divers scénarios envisageables, tandis que les fins limiers du groupe remontent de l'immeuble jusqu'à la gare, refont le parcours supposé du jeune homme afin de détecter d'éventuelles traces menant à l'élimination de l'une des pistes regardées par les policiers.

15h32 : Les services publics, et notamment les médias sont mis en relation avec la cellule internationale de police. Un appel à témoin est lancé, relayé depuis Stockholm aux provinces environnantes, imprimé dans les journaux et les magazines qui paraitront le lendemain, appliqué sur des affiches et des tracts, diffusé à la radio, envoyé aux responsables de programmation des différentes chaines de télévision publiques puis privées qui interrompent toutes leur programme pour un flash d'information spéciale retransmis par Tania Wynter. A l'image : un nom, une description, un portrait :

« Tino Vainamoinen. Tout juste 20 ans. Blond aux yeux bleus, 1m70, porte manteau bleu clair à col roulé, jean et bottes noires. Signe distinctif : un sac à dos _marimekko_ de couleur bleu clair. Il débarque d'Helsinki, et, ce matin, il devait emménager ici même, à Stockholm, dans un petit appart. Hélas, il n'a donné aucun signe de vie depuis 6h du matin et nous avons toutes les raisons de croire qu'il a disparu.

ATTENTION, CECI EST TRES IMPORTANT : il s'agit d'un avis de recherche relayé par Interpol et destiné à retrouver ce jeune homme qui a disparu voilà maintenant plus de neuf heures dans des circonstances plus que suspectes. Nous tous, nous formons une communauté, un groupe solidaire, attentif à chacun de ses membres, alors si quelqu'un quelque part est porteur d'informations concernant Tino Vainamoinen, s'il y a quelqu'un qui sait quelque chose, qui sait ou il se trouve, qui sait ce qui lui est arrivé, qu'il contacte IMMEDIATEMENT le commissariat central de Stockholm !

J'en appelle à tous nos concitoyens, à vous tous qui nous regardez et qui comprenez à quel point la situation est grave, à vos amis, à vos proches et à tous ceux qui sont susceptibles de savoir quelque chose, prière d'en informez le Polishuset dans les plus brefs délais. Un numéro vert, le 114 14, est à votre disposition afin de pouvoir alerter la section spécialisée de l'office de police le plus rapidement possible de tout témoignage intéressant, de tout élément dont vous auriez pris connaissance et qui serait en rapport avec notre enquête. N'OUBLIEZ PAS: LE TEMPS PRESSE, CHAQUE MINUTE COMPTE! »

18h50 : Les scientifiques de l'équipe déléguée du siège de la police d'Helsinki arrivent à la gare de Stockholm, en ayant pris soin pour l'occasion de prendre la ligne ferroviaire que le jeune finlandais avait fréquenté quelques heure plus tôt. Sur place, les deux équipes, qui n'en forment en réalité qu'une, étant les deux pans d'un seul et même tenant, comparent leurs observations et l'étude générale qu'ils ont fait de la situation, avant d'envoyer leur rapport aux commissariats des deux pays. L'analyse des prélèvements scientifiques et l'expertise des clés, premier et unique indice de l'enquête, ne pouvant, quant à elles, s'effectuées uniquement en laboratoire, tâche à laquelle les spécialistes s'attèleront avec zèle durant une bonne partie de la nuit, la conclusion des différentes expériences qui y seront faites ne pourra donc être connue que le lendemain.

19h10 : Vingt minutes plus tard, la jeune commissaire en chef reçoit les dits résultats de l'examen pratiqué au 11 Gata 57 Ostermalm, sous forme d'un exposé des plus complets qu'elle se met à examiner d'un œil critique.

Premièrement, il y avait l'incertitude au niveau de l'heure exacte à laquelle avait eu lieu la disparition. Le train en partance de la gare centrale d'Helsinki était censé arriver à 6h du matin précise et il fallait un peu plus de vingt minutes pour, de là, rallier à pied le quartier d'Ostermalm, puis compter encore environ cinq minutes pour parvenir juste devant l'immeuble, en marchant d'un bon pas, un peu plus, si, comme le jeune homme, on ne connaissait pas la ville. On avait pris soin de vérifier que cette ligne de nuit n'avait connue ni retard, ni problème technique susceptible de la retarder au départ comme à l'arrivée. De plus, les vidéos surveillances l'attestaient : Tino Vainamoinen était sorti dès que le train s'était arrêté, sans possibilité donc de fausser les expertises. Il disposait d'un laps de temps variant entre vingt-cinq et trente-cinq minutes tout au plus pour atteindre son nouveau logement, empruntant un parcours inconnu du fait de l'absence totale de caméras dans une grande partie de la ville, laps de temps durant lequel il aurait pu se passer n'importe quoi.

Ou presque.

Les circonstances de la disparition, en second lieu, restaient pour l'instant floues, mais l'on pouvait dors et déjà définir une fenêtre de tir, d'où trois possibilités majeures avaient été établies, sois trois possibilités à étudier, pour n'en choisir, au final, qu'une seule. Des suppositions qui ne sont justes que pour une seule valeur de l'équation : la véracité des faits tels qu'ils sont censés s'être produits selon les dires de la mère et de la concierge, raison pour laquelle le Polishuset gardait un œil sur ces dernières.

_Toujours aller du moins probable au plus probable. Analyser toutes les éventualités, même les plus improbables._

Première conjoncture : l'accident.

Possible mais peu probable, en raison principalement de l'indice retrouvé dans le hall du 11 Gata 57 Ostermalm.

L'alternative d'un accident banal s'étant produit dans un champ situé entre ce bâtiment et la gare était par exemple à bannir, car, dans ce cas, comment expliquer les clés retrouvées presque sur le palier de l'immeuble ? Dans l'optique d'un accident responsable, le coupable, ne voulant pas se livrer à la police, aurait pu laisser un faux indice derrière lui, mais pour cela, il fallait d'abord que le jeune Vainamoinen entre dans le bâtiment, puis, pour une raison ou une autre, ressorte précipitamment et s'engageant sur la chaussée, ne remarque pas le véhicule qui arrive droit devant lui. Ainsi, le chauffard, ayant vu l'endroit d'où il avait surgi mais n'ayant pas réussi à s'arrêter, aurait laissé là les clés. Sauf que cela ne tenait pas debout.

D'une part, il aurait fallu qu'il agisse là avec un grand sang-froid, ce qui n'est en général pas le cas lorsqu'une personne vient de provoquer un accident, la plupart du temps, elle est plus affolée et paniquée qu'autre chose. Bien sur, la victime pouvait avoir été conduite à un hôpital sans que le responsable d'un tel accident ne se dévoile et soit connu. Seulement, il y avait là une invraisemblance. Car l'une des premières mesures prises par une brigade de police, quelle qu'elle soit, lors d'une disparition suspecte, est avant tout d'appeler la plupart des hôpitaux de la région, afin de vérifier qu'ils n'ont pas dans leurs services un patient correspondant au profil recherché. Une personne laissée là par un homme affolé, par exemple, fait très bien l'affaire. Mais ce ne fut pas le cas ici.

D'autre part, avec une visibilité très réduite, il est presque impossible dans de tels conditions de repérer d'où vient une personne, _avant _de voir que celle-ci s'avance sur la route, bien qu'en considérant une collision frontale, la position dans laquelle est tournée le corps peut donner une indication. Mais alors, pourquoi des clés, si le jeune homme n'avait pas eu l'intention de s'en servir ? Etait-ce un hasard ? Quelles auraient été les intentions du jeune finlandais en se précipitant ainsi dans la rue, pressé au point de ne pas regarder avant de traverser? Il y avait des centaines de raisons possibles. Sans compter l'absence de preuve matérielle, pas de trace de dérapage relevées, à vrai dire, pas la moindre trace de pneu dans un rayon de dix mètres autour de l'immeuble, pas davantage de traces de sang retrouvées, ce qui tentait à écarter définitivement cette hypothèse.

Deuxième éventualité : la fugue.

Plus probable qu'un accident et malheureusement se révélant assez souvent exacte dans ce type d'affaires.

Encore une fois, c'est la présence des clés sur le sol du hall qui se trouvait être le principal élément permettant de déterminer les possibilités d'action du jeune homme ainsi que la chronologie des faits tels qu'il se seraient produits en pareil cas. Ainsi, une piste à étudier est de considérer l'indice comme étant un faux, laissé là dans le but de tromper la police, mais cette fois-ci par la « victime » elle-même, dont l'objectif est de se faire passer pour tel, en espérant que les recherches des policiers s'orienteraient vers une autre piste, vers la troisième, certainement la plus probable, s'est-il dit, et en cela la police s'accorde avec lui. Après tout, la mère avait bien dit que son gosse était intelligent. Bien sur, un tel acte aurait nécessité une préméditation, ce qui accentue le caractère indispensable et l'importance que joue le mobile dans l'arrêt d'une telle décision, qui doit être définitive, sans possibilité de retour, ne laissant pas de place à l'hésitation ou aux tergiversions. Cela implique plus que jamais de « s'engager » véritablement dans la mise en place d'un pareil plan, celui-ci devant être infaillible, sans accroc, à la hauteur et à la mesure de l'acte à accomplir.

Pour beaucoup de fugueurs en effet, la fugue en elle-même recèle un sens symbolique, presque mystique, les parents ainsi que les autres « responsables » de ce qu'ils considèrent comme une prise de conscience, ceux qui les poussés à bruler cette dernière carte doivent se rendre compte, doivent comprendre leur désespoir, saisir le rôle qu'ils ont joués, le mal qu'ils ont fait pour que les fugitifs en soient arrivés à de telles extrémités, c'est pourquoi bien des psychiatres et des psychologues s'accordent à dire qu'il s'agit là d'un « appel à l'aide » déguisé. Parfois même déguisé en déclaration de guerre car bien souvent la détresse de l'enfant, de l'adolescent ou même du jeune adulte qui fugue, comme dans le cas présent, s'accompagne d'un sentiment de haine enfoui profondément en lui et qui refait surface envers ceux qui l'ont délaissé ou incompris le jour du passage à l'acte, une fureur accompagnée de la frustration de ne pas avoir réussi à leur rendre la pareille, à les punir et à les humilier, eux, les « coupables » de tant de malheur, un désir de vengeance qui va prendre le pas sur tout le reste en leur intimant : _fait les payer_.

Cette rancœur, sur laquelle les fugueurs font une fixation, peut dans des cas extrêmes les pousser à la contestation puis à la provocation même de l'ordre, du refus jusqu'à la récusation de toute forme d'autorité, comme cela peut être le cas chez les enfants battus, qui, pris dans la spirale infernale d'une telle situation, n'ont plus aucune limite, ayant perdu, abattu d'eux-mêmes tous leurs repères existants. En pareil cas, ils ne reculeront devant rien pour parvenir à leurs fins, prouver leur valeur et faire valoir leur droit dans un monde dont ils ont l'impression qu'il les briment, les oppriment, les oppressent même _physiquement_, miroir d'une tutelle parentale trop exigeante et excessive qu'ils n'ont en leur fort intérieur jamais complètement accepté. La défiance de la société devient alors une sorte de besoin, d'obligation morale qu'ils s'infligent, une nécessité à laquelle ils se sentent obligés de répondre afin de se défaire de ce modèle qu'ils ont, au fil du temps, appris à exécrer, et ce, à travers ce désir d'indépendance poussé à l'extrême et parfois accompagné d'un fort complexe de supériorité, qui finit par devenir l'instigateur d'une folie nouvelle, forcenée, anarchiste, facteur inévitable d'autodestruction.

Mais pour cela, encore faut-il un mobile. Des troubles familiaux ? La mère n'en avait pas fait mention. Mentaux, sentimentaux ? Une analyse psychologique, ainsi qu'un interrogatoire approfondi de l'entourage proche du garçon s'imposait. Sauf que cela allait encore prendre du temps, or, du temps, ils n'en avaient pas, justement. Il fallait donc passer par l'examen des différentes opportunités qui s'offraient au jeune finlandais dans le cadre de sa fugue.

Avec un minimum d'intelligence, il est certain qu'il prendrait garde à ne pas se faire repérer, seulement, mis à part à passer par les égouts et, de surcroit, en évoluant dans une ville dont il n'a jamais vu la couleur, il aurait bien du mal à dénicher les raccourcis nécessaires pour passer inaperçu. Menacé, il ne saurait résolument rester à découvert, car il aurait toute les chances de s'y faire repérer, et ce, dans les heures qui suivent le début de l'enquête. Le quartier Ostermalm étant entièrement bouclé, des contrôles pratiqués à chaque sortie, l'on ne manquerait pas de le repérer s'il entrait dans un restaurant, dans un hôtel ou dans tout autre bâtiment public, jusque chez le coiffeur, il se ferait immanquablement signaler par un passant sitôt qu'il déciderait de montrer le bout de son nez. Même déguisé, en sachant qu'il n'existe que de très rares personnes capables de se fondre dans leur milieu tels des caméléons, certains étant connus, d'autres n'ayant jamais été arrêtés, à moins de faire partie de ceux-là, le jeune fugueur n'aurait pas la moindre chance.

Pas de panique donc de ce coté là.

C'était bien à ça que servaient les quelques milliers de krona versés à Interpol en échange de ses services, investis dans les appels à témoins ou encore engloutis par les apparitions publiques, qui faisaient toujours sensation auprès des foules. Mais il ne pouvait pas non plus décemment resté à couvert, peut-être pendant quelques heures, en se planquant dans un squat ou un souterrain qu'il avait repéré sur internet avant de partir, mais certainement pas s'y cacher durant des jours entiers, à cause de besoins aussi élémentaires que manger et boire. Même des provisions qu'il aurait fait à l'avance et qu'il porterait dans son petit de sac à dos ne pourraient pas l'aider à tenir plus d'un jour, cela ajouté à la pression et au stress ainsi qu'à la menace policière -qui est partout-, ne manquerait pas de lui faire faire des erreurs. D'autant que ses chances risqueraient d'être encore amoindries si, comme pour la plupart des fugueurs, son but serait réduit à se carapater au plus vite de la ville, ce pourquoi il lui faudrait de l'argent, en l'occurrence la pension que sa mère avait envoyé sur un compte créé exprès pour cette occasion à Stockholm, argent qu'il serait obligé un jour ou l'autre d'aller retirer, ce dont il avait eu, jusqu'à présent, l'intelligence de s'abstenir. Même en attendant tranquillement que les choses se calment, sa marche de manœuvre resterait trop courte, et il devrait être appréhendé dans les heures qui suivraient le lancement de l'appel à témoin. En revanche, si les recherches demeurent infructueuses dans les trois prochains jours, il faudrait s'orienter vers la dernière piste envisagée et envisageable, la plus probable, conclue le rapport.

22h21

Tania Wynter soupira.

_Les trois prochains jours ? Pff, bien trop long, ce con de ravisseur aura eu le temps de se tailler d'ici là, ça c'est déjà vu !_

La jeune femme repositionna ses jambes, ankylosées, qui reposaient jusqu'à présent négligemment sur son bureau, pour les ramener sous sa poitrine et poser son menton pardessus, position qu'elle juge tout à fait relaxante et adaptée à la réflexion.

_J'aurait mieux fait de sauter les autres chapitres_, _j'aurai gagner du temps_,songea-t-elle, une main sur la bouche tandis qu'elle baillait, isolée derrière la vitre-miroir de son bureau à travers laquelle personne ne pouvait la voir alors qu'elle voyait tout de ses employés, occupés à s'affairer comme autant de fourmis à diverses tâches toutes aussi fatigantes qu'ennuyantes.

S'infliger ainsi une vingtaine de pages (dont ceci n'était qu'un bref résumé qu'elle s'est fait dans sa tête), même si cela lui avait paru une remarquable perte de temps, lui avait au moins permit de se renseigner sur l'opinion de ses collègues.

_Minable_, pensa-t-elle en se resservant une énième tasse de café, le sous-fifre qui lui servait habituellement de serveur étant partit depuis longtemps.

Restait la dernière hypothèse, la plus intéressante, la seule à laquelle la jeune femme ait accordé une réelle importance, et, qui, de son avis, puisse s'appliquer aux faits évoqués, soit la disparition de Tino Vainamoinen, et ainsi, véritablement expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé entre 6h et 6h30, ce matin-là.

La thèse de la piste criminelle, plus précisément la piste de l'enlèvement.

La seule théorie qui ne s'appuie pas obligatoirement sur la déclaration de la mère et de la concierge, cette dernière aurait tout à fait pu être la ravisseuse, tandis que la première relèverait de l'ordre de la complicité, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, les clés qu'elle a elle-même « trouvées » servant, une fois n'est pas coutume, à brouiller les pistes et maquiller son crime, bien que cette fois, ayant été utilisées par la coupable, dans l'optique ou il s'agit bel et bien de la gardienne d'immeuble. Cette hypothèse remet également en cause l'heure supposée de la disparition, qui n'aurait ainsi pas eu lieu entre 6h et 6h30, comme le stipule les deux autres conjectures, mais après 6h35, le problème étant de savoir à quel moment exactement. Le jeune finlandais peut avoir été enlevé et séquestré par cette même concierge lorsqu'il cherchait à gagner son appartement et c'est alors qu'elle lui aurait subtilisé les clés, encore une fois, pour faire croire à une intervention extérieure. Il se peut aussi que, hélas, pour confondre davantage les policiers, elle n'ait attendu quelques heures avant de commettre son kidnapping, ou en tout cas, avant de signaler l'absence du jeune homme à sa mère, cette deuxième possibilité semblant plus plausible, car pourquoi attendre avant d'enlever le jeune homme ? Pour qu'il ne se doute de rien ? Cela n'a pas vraiment de sens.

Selon toute vraisemblance, dans une enquête criminelle comme lors d'un meurtre, celui ou celle qui donne l'alerte devient par voie de fait le suspect n°1, ce qui est plus difficile à établir dans le cadre d'une disparition, car il n'y a pas de preuve évidente, pas d'arme du crime par exemple, mais toujours est-il que cet individu est immédiatement soupçonnable pour deux raisons : la première est qu'il n'a pas d'alibi, la seconde est qu'au moment du crime, il se trouve être le plus proche physiquement de la victime, et donc, le plus à même d'avoir commis ce crime. En conséquence de quoi, et en l'absence de suspects extérieurs, comme c'est malheureusement le cas dans certaines affaires d'enlèvement, il se pourrait fort qu'elle ne soit inculpée, peut-être à tort.

A ce jour, des investigations menées dans le secteur policier et judiciaire ont permis de prouver que bon nombre d'affaires criminelles ont été bâclés du point de vue des démarches à entreprendre et du protocole à suivre.

Ainsi, la piste d'un enlèvement perpétré par un tiers reste la plus plausible et la plus probable à ce jour. Non seulement, elle est la seule à faire valoir l'indice retrouvé dans le hall comme tel, peut-être même comme une pièce à conviction pertinente permettant d'accélérer le déroulement de l'enquête, et non comme un engrenage engrangé dans une machinerie infernale montée de toutes pièces mais elle apporte également un renseignement recelant une importance capitale pour la suite des investigations : l'heure précise à laquelle est censée avoir eu lieu le kidnapping. De ce fait, le jeune finlandais n'aurait pas été enlevé entre 6h et 6h30 mais bien à son futur domicile, entre le moment ou il y est entré et celui ou il aurait du atteindre la porte de son appartement, situé deux étages plus haut, soit un laps de temps de trois minutes tout au plus, à 6h33.

Bien entendu, cette éventualité était certainement la plus ouverte, celle qui nécessiterait la mise en œuvre du plus large champ d'action afin de retrouver, et Tino, et son ravisseur, dont le profil restait à définir.

La commissaire en chef effleura du doigt la reliure du dossier avant de le refermer d'un coup sec. Elle avait déjà son intuition concernant cette affaire. Encore fallait-il que son intime conviction soit prouvée…

_Une piste sur trois seulement est la bonne… Hum… Il y a peut-être un moyen…_

_Bien sur c'est risqué, et s'il ne répond pas, je ne serai pas plus avancée… Mais s'il répond, et en fonction de ce qu'il comprend et de ce qu'il répond… Cela me permettra de trancher définitivement et de décider de la suite des opérations…_

_Celui ou celle qui hésite est perdu._

Il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

23h00 : D'un geste prompt, la jeune femme saisit son portable, posé sur le coin du bureau, puis composa un numéro.

« Oui, allo, _Rouva_ Vainamoinen… ? Oui, il se fait tard, écoutez… Non pas d'inquiétude, nous ne sommes toujours pas plus avancés…alors si je pouvais vous demandez un petit service, de façon à faire bouger les choses… »

Dans le métier de policier, les agents avaient pour obligation de mentionner à leur supérieur toute initiative personnelle qu'ils prenaient dans le cadre de l'avancement d'une enquête. C'était à celui-ci de mesurer les risques encourus par leurs employés et de valider, ou non, la décision.

« Oui, c'est cela…un message…mais pas n'importe quel message… »

23h08 : La jeune femme raccrocha, satisfaite. Spécialisée dans les affaires internationales, elle avait déjà interpelé bon nombre de délinquants, de criminels et de malfaiteurs en tout genre. La scélératesse, ça la connaissait. C'était clair, certain pour elle, ce connard, elle l'aurait. Elle l'attraperait, ce salopard qui osait s'attaquer à plus petit que lui. En sept ans de métier, elle n'avait pas raté une seule des affaires qui lui incombaient. Et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que ça allait commencer.

* * *

><p>Alors, reviews?<p>

Tout les lieux que je cite son bien réels, Kungsholmen est un quartier, Polhemsgatan un _secteur_, c'est à dire un morceau de quartier mais c'est un peu compliqué à causes des différentes iles sur lesquelles Stockholm est à cheval bref ; le Polishus(et) s'y trouve et est l'actuel siège de la police nationale de Stockholm, c'est le vieux batiment que je décris au début, l'ancien est, lui, classé par la ville, et se situe dans la rue de Kungsholmsgatan, à coté du parc de Kronobergsparken.

Vous l'aimez ou vous la détestez Tania Wynter? Par la suite, se sera la principale ennemie et adversaire de Berwald, l'anti-héroine donc, et aussi la seule perso à qui je vais donner un relief, donc un role important, se sera d'ailleurs la seule que je nommerai, pour laisser autant que possible une impression de huit-clos avec un lot de protagonistes très restreints. Aussi, la personnalité de Tania s'inspire principalement de la mienne (donc maintenant vous SAVEZ pourquoi il ne faut pas m'énervez fufufu~), son nom est évidemment une déformation de "winter et son prénom vient du russe et ressemble je trouve au mot "teigne", ce qui dans l'ensemble lui correspond bien, je trouve. -rires-

J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chap, comme d'hab, surtout la crise de nerf qu'elle prend pour un café! Pour le reste, la chanson qui passe à la radio au départ est un extrait du refrain de "Parlor" une chanson de "Kent", un artiste suédois qui fait des songs bizarres mais super! The link is here: .com/watch?v=_YW0AjpgH1A .

Au niveau de la véracité des faits, vous vous doutez bien que dans la réalité, une enquete ne se déroule pas aussi vite, mais bon, là j'ai adapté pour que ça colle à ma problématique, et je m'en excuse, car j'accorde toujours une très grande importance au réalisme, mais j'ai été obligé d'accélérer les délais, car sinon, avec la très connue et légendaire lenteur policière, sur une affaire d'enlèvement, on en aurait eu pour des siècles! Je renouvelle mes excuses en espérant que cela ne vous a pa trop dérouté ou dérangé!** ごめなさい** **わたし は すみません でした・・・ GOMENASAI WATASHI WA SUMIMASEN DESHITA! **

A noter que les passages écrits au présent représentent la lecture du rapport et la récapitulation des événements du point de vue de Tania, c'est un rapport hein, donc c'est logique que ça soit au présent.

"Svenska" c'est suédois tout simplement, "rouva" veut dire Mme et je crois que c'est tout~ à oui, j'allais oublier ya (encore) une p'tite référence à Lemony Snicket dont j'ai repris la phrase fétiche d'un des persos des Orphelins Baudelaires... décidemment j'adore cette série!

So~ rendez-vous au prochain chap pour la suite de l'histoire entre Tino et Berwald! (Et n'oubliez pas... **REVIEWS**! ~kolkolkol~)

O yasumi~ / Sayonara mina / Das vidania / Ciao a tutti / Bye my friends! / Salut les ami(e)s! / Moikka! ~MOE MOE ME!~


	15. Chapter 11

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Bon, je tiens avant tout à m'excuser pour l'immense, le phénoménal, le gigantissime, l'interminable et le cauchemardesque et HO-RRI-BLE retard que je vous ai fait subir. Si vous saviez, je suis tellement désolé, watashi ha sumimasen deshita, ~I'M SORRY FOOOOR~ EVERYTHING I DOOOOO~, nan vaut mieux pas qu'je chante sinon ça va pleuvoir et là s'sera l'pompon quoi... Bien entendu, des sticks, sabres, haches et autres kunai ou hallebardes sont à votre disposition, si vous voulez vous en servir je ne vous retiendrai pas... -SONIDE-

Après ses brèves excuses, me revoici donc (après tout ce temps) avec la partie 1 du chapitre 11 qui sera donc en deux parties parce que c'est que j'arrivais pas à tout caser en une seule! Et sans attendre, passons aux reviews anonymes:

**Soway** : oh i'm so sorry, my dear compatriote émérite, de te répondre so laaaateeeuuuuhhhh, vraiment... j'espère sincèrement que ton déménagement s'est bien passé, meme si j'ignore si tu continues à lire ma fic... EN TOUT CAS UN GRAAAAAAAND MEEEEERCHIIIIIIII POUR TES SUPERS REVIEWS, ARIGATOOOOOOOOOOO~~ -HUG- REALLY LOVE U+++ THANK U SO MUCH! t'inquiètes j'le prends pas mal d'ailleurs c'est moi qu'a sorti la première la "guimauve" ya donc pas de problème à ce que tu la réutilises! t'sais tous tes comments m'aident beaucoup, so no worry ALL UR COMMENT servent à quelque chose, soit à me donner de la motivation, et de la motiv' c'est tout ce qu'à besoin un auteur pour écrire des trucs biens! et pis je pense pas avoir mon pareil pour parler, déblatérer et philosopher pendant des heures sur la Liberté (merci por la majuscule huhu^^) les valeurs humaines et tous les machins philo-psy-métaphysico-métaphoryco-chiants que je suis la seule à trouver interessants...! et non, sur ce chap j'ai rien coupé, comme sur celui-ci c'est cadeau, enfin tu verras bien, mais sache que quand je suis lancée à fond sur le romantisme (ou fluff plus simplement appelé guimauve) je m'arrete pas, et ya donc pas de risque que je coupe exprès héhé pour une fois! je n'ai plus qu'un mot à dire: SISUUUUU POWAAAAA! 'fin bref j'espère que tu pourras (et voudras bien) lire ce chap, et qu'il te plaira, je te kiss ma chérie, ENCORE AN AWESOME -kesese- DANKE VIEL MAL -Prussia go out!- SO ARIGATOOO GOZAIMASU TO U UR AN AWESOME FRIEND et te souhaite une bonne soirée/journée c'est selon!~ so sayonara chère compatriote émérite! (petite question: comptes-tu t'inscrire un jour sur or never?) MOIKKA! ~MOE MOE!~

**Hikaru** : salut à toi chère compatriote émérite! MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MERCI MEEEEEERCIIIIIII POUR TA REVIEW! *love* J'SUIS TROP CONTENTE QUE SA TE PLAISE HEHEHE J'ADORE TROP FAIRE PLAISIR A MES LECTEURS NYYYYYYAAAAAA! ah t'aimes bien Tania? ouf! *soulagé* -se passe la main sur le front- je craignais que personne ne la soutienne la pauvreuh... j'veux pas te révéler la suite hein mais... ils vont bien en baver... -rire sardonique-... ~fufufufu~ bien sur que j'ai bien d'autres trucs psychologiques en réserve penses-tu! mais Berwald est-il un malfaiteur ou pas, et va-t-il se faire arreter...? là est la question... ~fufufufu~ (désolé de te le refaire mais c'est trop tentant quand ya des gens comme toi qui sont limite à me prier de les épargner surtout avec pleins de "hein" en fin de phrase^^) en tout cas tu verras bien! thank u for all of ur comment really sorry to speak in SMS english mais ça m'a prit comme ça faut pas chercher bref~ continuer à suivre ma fic jusqu'au bout, ça c'est d'la promesse! mais attention va falloir la tenir maintenant...héhéhé...~fufufufu~ (3e édition oui je sais^^) j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chap, petite indic' vu que t'as l'air stressée ya rien d'inquiétant ou d egrave qui va se passer dans ce chap, juste du fluffyness et de l'épicness huhu^^ so ENCORE UN GIGANTESQUE MERCI POUR TA REVIEW QUI M'A FAIT SUPER PLAISIR, désolé pour le retard hein, je mettrais moins de temps la prochaine fois, promis, et à la prochaine, chère compatriote émérite que z'aimeeeeuuuuhhhh! (comme toutes mes revieweuses hein XD) SAYONARA TO U! ~o yasumi!~ MOIKKA DESU NEH!

**Eli** : salutations chère NEW compatriote émériteeeeuuuuhhh! MEEEEERCIIIIIIII OH MEEEEEERCIIIIIIIII AAAAAAAARIIIIIIGAAAAATOOOOOOO! (t'as du voir que je faisais ça avec tout le monde... est-ce que j'en ai marre? JAMAIS!) j'aime trop recevoir des reviews, de la simple review "qui kiffe grave quoi" à celle constructive et élaborée j'aime AAAAAAAALLLLLLLL THE REVIEWS! so ne t'inquiètes pas, avec toute l'exigence que je porte à ce que je fais, j'aime bien recevoir des critiques, ça me permets de voir ce qui va bien ou pas, ce qui gagnerais à etre amélioré et ce qu'aime mes chères lectrices huhu^^ en conséquence de quoi, vu que t'as pris la peine de m'écrire un loooooong comment bien construit, et bien je vais à mon tour prendre la peine de te répondre point par point: pour la fameuse erreur du ça/sa, si c'est en minuscule que tu l'as vu c'est entièrement de ma faute, par contre si c'est en majuscule, j'invoque le droit d'accuser mon MAU-DIT clavier azerty c'est qu'il met pas les cédilles aux majuscules! et perso je préfère lire: "Sa c'est vrai" meme si c'est une faute (sur un ordi hein pas sur papier), plutot que "Ca c'est vrai" pour cause de lecture et de cohérence avec les sons. Après pour le "lasse/las" ça t'as raison j'le savais mais je l'ai pas vu, désolé^^ pour le chap 6, sache que c'est volontairement que je n'ai pas trop parlé du passé de Tino, je t'explique: en gros au début, je ne pensais pas du tout ou presque parler de sa famille, et puis j'ai décidé de l'introduire quelque peu (ce que tu verras dans la part 2 du présent chap) et concernant le Stockholm Syndrom, je considère contrairement à toi qu'une rupture nette et plus marquée ne serais pas très crédible dans le sens qu'il ne peut pas se mettre à les hair, d'un seul coup, comme ça! au contraire, le syndrome de Stockholm, comme beaucoup de syndromes psy, est quelque chose qui se développe lentement, souvent à l'insu du conscient de la personne concernée, c'est pourquoi, dans le chap 6, c'est davantage l'inconscient et la partie impulsive de l'esprit de Fin qui ressort, plutot que sa raison et son lui "conscient". En effet, c'est d'abord l'inconscient, le domaine du reve et des fantasmes, qui est "atteint" par un tel syndrome, et ensuite seulement il s'en rendra compte, un peu comme au réveil d'un long reve, que tout ce qu'il a fait lui a été dicté par son inconscient, et au moment meme ou il prendra conscience de ce fait, se sera le conscient qui sera atteint, et la rupture avec ses parents pourra etre définitive et "consommée". En espérant ne pas te donner trop d'indices sur la suite... "La cuisine, c'est nous, et SCHIMT" XD (sait pas l'écrire) pour le chap 1 je dois dire que j'ai pas trop fait gaffe, comme tu l'as peut-etre remarqué, mon style c'est amélioré et affiné depuis, et au fur et à mesure je suis devenue plus perfectionniste, mais c'est vrai qu'au début, j'ai pas fait très attention à ce genre de détail, pour moi il me semblait important de présenter clairement le contexte et la situation dès le départ, so désolé si ça a pu te choquer... pour la scène de l'araignée, je sais pas si je l'avais précisé, mais ça vient d'un doujin en fait...XD et pour se déshabiller avec des menottes, rien de plus simple, j'ai essayé en m'attachant au radiateur de ma salle de bain (O_O), pour les manches, ça implique d'etre un peu souple (quoique pas tant que ça je suis aussi souple qu'un bous de bois huhu^^) tu dois te débarrasser des manches en les retirant comme tu fais normalement, pis tu te contorsionnes un peu et quelqu'un t'aides pour retirer le tout par le haut, bon faut pas que les menottes soient trop serrées non plus, mais je pense que ça marche c'est breveté^^ haha tu as vu, mais quelle réponse, volumineuse comme tu dis... so ENCORE UN GRANDILOQUENT MERCIIIIIIII ARIGATOOO GOZAIMASU THANK YOU SO MUCH REALLY POUR TOUTES TES CRITIQUES ET TA REVIEWS QUI ME SONT SO UTILES POUR CONTINUER HEHE! -HUG- well, salutations chère compatrioteeeeuuuhhh! Sayonara! ~MOIKKA MOE MOE!~

Note de l'auteure 1 : les raisons de mon retard, hein, parce que c'est important hein, donc THE school of shit qui me fait bien suer avec ses maths à la c** et ses tonnes de devoirs et de controles (et pas un prof absent le matin au panneau d'affichage...sniff...c'est déprimant...), et puis, à savoir aussi que ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre, especially THIS part, because of the recherches que j'ai du effectuées pour illustrer les exemples que je montre aujourd'hui.

Note de l'auteure 2 : ce chap sera donc un condensé de fluffyness et d'épicness et bon sang, c'que j'ai suer pour le faire... mais j'suis fière!

Note de l'auteure 3 : j'espère que vous le trouverez pas trop long... j'avais tellement de choses à dire^^

Note de l'auteure 4 : ATTENTION PUB PENDANT UN BON MOMENT VOUS ETES PREVENUS (bah oui j'en ai pas fait depuis plusieurs chaps faut bien que j'me rattrape!) vous aimez Hetalia (bah évidemment pov' cruche sinon on serait pas là^^) Mouais, c'est vrai mais bon... PAS INSULTER AUTEUR! j'en était ou moi maintenant... ah oui, donc si vous aimez Hetalia, nos formidables représentants ET si vous aimez aussi le Giripan... (et le rating M huhu ça compte quand meme /BANG/) bah venez lire la fic de Mey51 intitulée "Reste auprès de moi" (n'est-ce pas juste KAWAI? CHOUTITUDE POWA!) et à laquelle je vais bientot participer MOUHAHAHA fufufu~ vous verrez bien pourquoi héhé... the link is here: .net/s/7758529/1/Reste_aupres_de_moi

Note de l'auteure 5 : vous vénérez Hetalia? Vous kiffez les histoires de familles qui se finissent en pujila (ou en adorable fluff c'est selon)? Et bien venez lire la fanfiction de Abby Birthday, mon amie que je pistonne (mais non, c'est notre secret neh?) intitulée "Chronique familial". Vous faites partie d'un gang, d'une mafia ou vous voudriez le devenir? J'ai ce qu'il faut pour vous: Gangs, une super fic sur les différentes mafias que l'on pourrait trouver en se promenant fufufu~. Et enfin vous appréciez AUSSI FullMetal Alchemist (et les quelques tarés locaux)? Et bien, voici pour vous: Celui qui convoite tout perd tout et laissez des reviews, hein, sinon la très déssagréable agence de pub pourrait se mettre en pétard fufufu... Et vous savez ce que ça veut dire fufufufufu... -caresse sa hache d'un air attendri-

Note de l'auteure 6 : vous aimez Naruto et le monde des ninja? -AYYYYAAAHHH- Vous adorez FMA? Vous vouez un culte à nos amis Ishbals? Et bien venez sur le blog de mon amie (the family avant tout) lire sa superbe croc marrante fanfiction j'ai nommé "Mémoire Enfouie"! Visible sur le blog de Naloudu74! Ad is next (pour les rantanplans qui se fatiguent pas): .com/

Note de l'auteure 7 : vous aimez (pleins de chose je n'en doute pas) bref vous aimez Harry Potter? especially le HarryDrago? bah allez donc lire la fic de GaiaCross intitulée "The fenix girl"!

Note de l'auteure 8 : vous etes passionné par Hetalia, et ne savez que faire de vos journées? et bien, venez taper taper la discute, délirer, RP, rigoler ou encore fangasmer sur notre forum, le premier forum de RP Hetalien français au monde! Ad is next (pardonnez my bad english, excusez): .net/forum/Hetalia_French_RP/101446/

Note de l'auteure 9 : I ALSO HAVE AN OTHER PROFILE QUE JE FAIS AVEC TROIS AUTRES FILLES, **MIYUKI MAEDA** **GAIA CROSS** ET LA TROISIEME QUI A DONNE SON NOM AU COMPTE COMMUN: J'AI NOMME **KIRI-NO-KITSUNE** Pour l'instant, on écrit une fic sur Naruto avec chacune nos persos inventés!

Note de l'auteure 10 : **FIN **de la pub YOUHOU! N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous avez la moindre question!

_~NJUT NJUT NJUT NJUT, NJUT NJUT, NJUT NJUT NJUT!~_

**Chapitre 11 Partie 1/2**

13h58

Tino savait qu'un de ses points forts était l'analyse qu'il savait appliquer non pas à l'encontre des autres ou de son environnement, mais davantage à sa propre personne. C'est cette capacité qui faisait parfois ressurgir des souvenirs qu'il croyait enfoui tout au fond de son inconscient et c'est encore cette faculté qui lui permettait d'être quelqu'un de très ouvert et à l'écoute. Comparer son propre point de vue avec d'autres le faisait se remettre en question et il en concluait –il en avait toujours conclut- que son point de vue n'était pas meilleur que celui de tout un chacun. La capacité d'analyse, surtout vis-à-vis de soi-même, l'aptitude à se remettre en question et une large ouverture d'esprit étaient pour Tino les compétences clés d'un bon psychologue.

Et là, en l'occurrence, il avait plutôt du mal à émettre une analyse claire, quelle qu'elle soit.

Le suédois l'avait laissé, seul, attaché comme à son habitude à l'un des pieds de l'immense lit qui occupait la majeure partie de la chambre, s'en allant « faire des courses », comme il le lui avait dit quelques heures plus tôt.

Le jeune finlandais avait donc pas mal de temps devant lui pour réfléchir. A l'attitude à adopter à son retour. Au comportement de l'autre. A sa situation en général.

_A un moyen de s'échapper ?_

Il tira sur l'entrave qui reliait son poignet gauche au dur soubassement de bois. Bizarrement, elle semblait plus lâche, comme si le nœud qui l'y attenait s'était desserré. Intrigué, il se pencha et constata qu'en effet, la chaine habituellement étroitement entourinée avait gagné deux tours de longueur, lui offrant une plus grande liberté de mouvement, lui permettant de s'installer confortablement, de se lever, et même de descendre du haut sommier, ce dont il n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation en l'absence de son geôlier.

_Après, de là à considérer ça comme une marque de reconnaissance, voire d'affection à mon égard, faut quand même pas aller trop loin, et courir après un mirage… Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une coïncidence…_

Même en comptant cette maigre possibilité, ses chances de sortie restaient minces…

_Hélas, pour l'instant, il n'a manifesté rigoureusement aucune velléité de me laisser partir. Ce serait même le contraire, on dirait que plus j'essaye d'être sympa et aimable avec lui, plus ça renforce l'opinion –positive- qu'il a de moi, et donc fatalement, son envie de me garder avec lui, ici… Quoi qu'il en soit, ce choix m'a plus l'air de dépendre d'une volonté personnelle que d'un réel besoin, vu qu'il n'a, jusqu'à présent, pas parlé de rançon ou de trucs dans le genre._

Quelque part, cela le rassurait. Il n'avait pas envie d'attendre que sa mère ne s'acquitte de sa tache consistant à payer la somme nécessaire, qui, dans l'optique d'une réhabilitation de l'immeuble ou il se trouvait séquestré-le suédois semblant accorder une importance toute particulière à son « foyer »- serait assurément astronomique. Heureusement que ce n'était pas le cas.

_J'ai plus qu'à attendre l'arrivée des flics…_ soupira-t-il, étendu au beau milieu des draps, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux mi-clos.

C'est dans cette position qu'il se trouvait toujours lorsqu'après quelques temps, un discret courant d'air se faufila jusque vers lui, provoquant une désagréable sensation. Il n'y prêta pas garde cependant, les vents coulis se faisant foison dans un endroit aussi peu (pas) chauffé que celui-ci, il s'y était plus ou moins habitué. Beaucoup moins habituel, en revanche, était le poids qu'il sentit presque immédiatement peser sur les draps, à ses cotés, et en conséquence de quoi, il décida d'ouvrir les yeux.

Trop près. Juste un peu trop près. Le visage du suédois s'était plus rapproché que tout ce qu'il aurait cru ou imaginé, mais seulement un brin trop proche, de quelques centimètres seulement, ce qui n'empêchait nullement ses prunelles de transpercer les siennes, toujours si froides, des milliers d'éclats moirés s'y succédant, l'aveuglant comme le ferait un rayonnement intense, concentré et réfléchi au cœur d'une lame de glace, une réverbération, se polarisant sur sa peau et la brulant d'une conviction indéfectible et redoutable que le jeune finlandais avait au fur et à mesure du temps appris à détecter.

Il se recula finalement en marmonnant tout bas des mots dont le début ressemblait fort à « gull... » quelque chose, mais si bas qu'il n'en saisit pas le sens, puis plus haut et plus intelligiblement pour s'assurer qu'il le comprenne bien, cette fois.

« J'ai fait les courses. On mange ? »

_Chez quelqu'un d'autre, ç'aurait pu passer pour une demande_, se dit Tino, _sans cette attitude grave et ce sourcil froncé, coutumiers chez lui, ça l'aurait fait, sauf que là, à mon avis, il s'agit plutôt une suggestion très très appuyée… Un _ordre _quoi…_

Il se releva donc en s'appuyant sur les coudes et en s'aidant de ses mains, grimaçant légèrement en sentant ses membres ankylosés, engourdis et raidis par le froid se réveiller lentement, et avec eux les courbatures qui n'étaient jamais totalement disparues, pendant que le suédois lâchait un peu de leste sur la corde qui l'attachait, avant de disparaitre dans sa « cuisine », de sorte qu'il put s'étirer à loisir. Il résultait des « commissions », qu'il avait ramenées dans le grand sac en toile bleu qu'il prenait toujours avec lui, plusieurs paquets à l'aspect peu identifiable, hormis le fait que ne semblaient pas figurer à sa liste des boites de conserves suédoises, et ce, à son plus grand soulagement.

A sa plus grande frustration, le suédois ne revint pas tout de suite comme il s'y était accoutumé, et alors que son ventre criait famine et pitié, réclamant ses trois repas par jour, il se décida à le héler, de la manière la plus prudente et caressante qui s'imposait en telle situation.

« Eh, ça sent plutôt bon par ici… »

Il se raccrochait tant bien que mal à l'hypothétique réponse que l'autre pourrait lui fournir. Ce qui advint.

« Hum… Tu trouves vraiment ? »

_On n'attrape pas les mouches avec du vinaigre…_

« Ouais ! » lança Tino d'un ton enthousiaste.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de préparez, en fait ? » reprit-il, curieux.

« Tu verras bien. » fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Il semblait ne pas avoir été assez persuasif dans sa tentative « d'adhérer» à la cuisine suédoise, son représentant semblant avoir relevé la pointe d'ironie chevrotante dans sa voix.

_Sauf que maintenant qu'il le dit… Sa sent le saumon… et le gibier… c'est bizarre mais pas désagréable._

En effet, une délicate odeur, fondu de poisson frais et de venaison se dégageait de la pièce d'à coté, mêlée des senteurs piquantes et vivifiante des mers, de sel, d'iode et de forets, de bois embaumant le pin et l'aubépine, de résine et de neige commençaient à envahir l'habitable, effluves qui parvinrent assez rapidement aux narines du jeune finlandais, lequel se mit à les humer avec envie.

_Par quel miracle ses talents culinaires se son t-ils améliorés à ce point ? En même temps j'ai tellement faim que je pourrais avaler du Sustromming sans même sourciller, _pensa-t-il en sentant son ventre gronder et se contorsionner de plaintes impuissantes, protestant contre les supplices que l'alléchant fumet lui faisait endurer.

Enfin, le suédois revint, tenant d'une main l'un de ses éternels plateaux-repas, _un seul_, constata Tino avec inquiétude, en remarquant également que dans ses yeux dansait une lueur bleu-gris nullement rassurante, les parant de reflets argentés et d'étranges volutes de fumées qui cachaient la traditionnelle mer, porteuse des seuls sentiments qu'il parvenait à déchiffrer.

Le suédois s'arrêta devant le finlandais, lui présenta le dit plateau, sur lequel reposait ce qui ressemblait à un pavé de poisson cru à la chair rosâtre, de fines tranches de viande ainsi qu'un sachet qu'il identifia aussitôt. Ce qui sembla provoquer chez lui de soudains haut-le-cœur, des spasmes agitant son estomac tiraillé, tandis que d'émoi, il portait une main à sa bouche :

_Oh putain… !_

« Euh… sinon, ça n'a rien à voir, mais pour les toilettes, comment vous faites ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton brusque, si subitement que l'autre parut surprit et déconcerté à la fois, haussant son second sourcil, tandis qu'un éclair glacial traversait ses pupilles, les éclairant froidement d'un faisceau de néon, blanc, délavé et éblouissant tels deux spot de lumière vive braqués sur lui.

_Il semble pas apprécier… Aie aie aie, il a compris que je critiquais sa cuisine ! Il me regarde comme s'il voulait me dire : « c'est ma bouffe qui te donne envie de gerber ? » Sa craint ! Faut qu'j'lui fasse comprendre que c'est un malheureux quiproquo..._

Devant son absence de réaction, il s'humecta les lèvres et relança:

« Ce n'est absolument pas ce que vous croyez, je veux dire, ça n'a absolument rien à voir… s'exclama-t-il dans un assaut désespéré pour reconquérir ses faveurs, c'est juste que je n'aime pas passer à table avec un besoin urgent… vous comprenez...? »

L'autre le considéra un instant, puis posa le plateau sur le lit et entreprit de défaire les chaines qui y retenaient Tino. Après quoi, il l'attrapa par le poignet -sans doute un peu abruptement puisque ses bracelets cliquetèrent- et le traina vers « la salle d'eau », jusqu'à une petite cache pas plus grand que deux mètres carré, située derrière et presque invisible de l'extérieur. Laquelle était munie de toilettes sèches.

« Ouah… Je savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi en mettre à l'intérieur » fit le jeune finlandais dans un ultime effort visant à rétablir le dialogue.

Le regard du suédois sembla s'adoucir, le foncé laisser place au clair, s'atténuer, s'apaiser quelque peu.

« Il a suffit d'une vieille poubelle, déclara-t-il en réponse à sa question informulée, d'un sac en plastique pour les toilettes proprement dites, d'une grande planche de bois pour faire le dessus et quelques autres pour le récipient contenant les sciures ainsi que les sciures elles-mêmes qu'il faut d'ailleurs râper pendant des heures si on veut en avoir assez.

- Ok… souffla Tino, est-ce que je peux y aller ? » quémanda-t-il ensuite d'un air fébrile, les yeux brillants. L'autre se retourna, ses sourcils formant une barre oblique en signe d'interrogation, se demandant peut-être pourquoi un changement si soudain d'humeur.

Une fois qu'il eut émergé du renfoncement salvateur, soulagé, il le vit fermement empoigner son poignet gauche, auquel il s'était enchainé, et le balloter jusqu'au seuil de la cuisine pour aller y chercher sa tambouille préalablement préparée, après quoi, il le ramena au lit, sur lequel il s'assit, l'invitant implicitement à faire de même.

« Mieux vaut se mettre au lit tôt, ça aide les jours de grand froid, et aujourd'hui en est un », décréta-t-il.

_Les jours « de grand froid » nan mais il déconne là? Comme si hier il faisait pas _exactement _la même température qu'aujourd'hui. Enfin, pour moi, ça ne fait aucune différence._

N'ayant pas le choix, cependant, il se coula de mauvaise grâce sous la couette, malgré tout le peu de chaleur qu'elle offrait, tandis que le suédois se glissait à ses cotés, assez près mais pas au point d'être serrés l'un contre l'autre, ce dont Tino le félicita.

Il reporta son attention sur son repas.

Il y avait effectivement du poisson, comme il s'y attendait, du saumon cru même, ce qui expliquait, en outre sa fraicheur, sa forte odeur salée, disposé sur du pain de seigle de façon à former des tartines et arrosé d'une sauce piquante, semblait-il à la moutarde et à l'aneth.

« Bon appétit, au fait, lui signala le suédois, ça a pris un peu de temps parce qu'il a fallu que je gratte la chair du saumon pour enlever l'excédent d'assaisonnement.

- Oh c'est pas grave », assura Tino la bouche pleine.

_Bon c'est quand même sacrément salé, mais que c'est bon…_

Il décida de reporter son attention sur la viande, avant de revenir à ce qui avait fait sa grande surprise tout à l'heure.

_Oh putain c'est du renne! J'en reviens pas mais comment il a fait pour dégoter ça? C'est tellement recherché et cher que personne n'accepterait d'en jeter! Surtout à l'approche des fêtes!_

Effectivement, se trouvait posé dans une assiette ébréchée différentes brochettes, dont le point commun était qu'elles comportaient chacune au moins une, sinon plusieurs fines lamelles de viande de renne séchée, arrangées d'une manière similaire au saucisson d'autres pays, accompagnées de tranches de légumes crus.

« J'ai eu du mal à en trouver », déclara l'autre en désignant les brochettes qu'engloutissait le finlandais à vitesse grand V, en essayant malgré cela, comme c'était recommandé pour une telle viande, de la laisser fondre en bouche.

_Tu m'étonnes ! La viande de renne est rare et chère jusqu'en Finlande, c'est pourquoi seuls les plus riches ont d'ailleurs là-bas les moyens de s'en payer aux producteurs locaux. Mis à part à Helsinki, il faut faire tout le chemin jusqu'en Laponie pour en trouver, si bien que je pensais leur consommation inexistante en Suède…_

Le gout un peu sec, mais faisandé, n'était pas sans lui rappeler avec nostalgie d'où il venait, son pays d'origine si couvert de forets et de bois, une impression accentuée par le petit sachet, incroyablement tentant qui avait failli lui déclencher une crise cardiaque quand il l'avait vu, et auquel il avait eu bien du mal à résister jusqu'à maintenant, se le réservant en dessert :

Un sachet de ses friandises préférées, des salmiakit.

« OUAH ! Mais comment vous avez fait pour vous en procurez ? » ne put-il s'empêcher plus longtemps de s'exclamer, en plongeant avec gourmandise une main dans le sachet de bonbons à la réglisse en losange qu'il adorait par-dessus tout, puis en la ressortant garni d'une généreuse poignée qu'il enfourna goulument.

« Tu sais, les gens jettent vraiment de tout et de n'importe quoi, et les supermarchés, des produits qui ne sont pas encore périmés, mais que leurs clients n'achètent pas assez, tout est question de chiffre d'affaire et d'argent », lui répondit laconiquement l'autre, avec un regard fier lui signifiant qu'il était satisfait qu'il ne boude plus sa cuisine.

Tino lui adressa un regard médusé.

_Il est en train de me dire qu'on va gaspiller des trucs aussi bons ? ! Mais c'est vraiment un putain de gâchis blasphématoire que de jeter des salmiakit ! _s'indigna-t-il silencieusement.

Un léger malaise le prit lorsqu'il s'aperçut que ces sucreries ne faisaient qu'accroitre son sentiment de _revenir en arrière_, comme lorsqu'une brise vient souffler une odeur subtile, apporte à soi un parfum indescriptible qui, un moment parait reconnaissable, identifiable, à portée de main, et l'instant d'après a disparu, _fugace _comme une chose nouvelle rappelle à elle un souvenir passé, charriant l'antérieur, le déjà vécu, presque une sensation de déjà vu, mais pas tout à fait…

_Davantage une perception familière, habituelle, quotidienne de « rentrer au bercail »,_

La saveur acidulée lui rappelant au temps ou le moindre sou d'argent de poche, ou presque, y passait, lui rappelant le pays, le rappelait au pays, à sa maison, dans son _chez-lui_, l'endroit ou il aurait du se trouver en ce moment, en compagnie de ses amis, et de sa mère qui devait se faire un sang d'encre pour lui…

Il reposa doucement le sachet, comme s'il eut peur que le plastique ne le brule, un arrière gout amer dans la bouche, restant collé à son palais.

Le jeune finlandais sentit soudain les draps remuer autour de lui, le sortant de sa léthargie, tandis que le suédois tentait d'extraire quelque chose du traversin qui leur servait d'oreiller commun, chose qu'il ne tarda pas à lui montrer.

C'était un petit livre plat, à la couverture en couleur d'un dessin enfantin, ébauché de dégradés de bleus et de blancs. Il y figurait quatre montagnes aux sommets arrondis, ça et là mouchetés d'arbres et saupoudrés par endroit d'un tapis neigeux, au pied desquelles évoluait un gentil et paisible cours d'eau partiellement gelé au deux-trois blocs de glace flottant doucement, venant clapoter de temps à autres contre le fil de la canne à pêche d'une pêcheuse restée sur la berge gelée, froide et inhospitalière. C'était là une étrange fille au T-shirt blanc rayé de rouge et à la casquette de cheveux blonds hérussés et hérissés en pointes surmontés d'un béret bleu marine, en amont de qui, se trouvait un pont fait entièrement de poutres de bois qui reliait deux des hautes collines, enjambait l'étonnante rivière ombrée de nuit, agrémenté d'une rambarde au milieu de laquelle se tenait un couple de curieux personnages aux formes vaguement esquissées. Vus de dos, ils tenaient par la main et semblaient enlacés, ou peut-être juste appuyés épaule contre épaule, auréolés de la claire et sereine plénitude lunaire, avec un air de soleil surplombant patiemment l'onde et son tandem esseulé, paraissant isolé du reste du monde par cette obscure bande de glace, qui aussi loin que portait leur regard, s'étendait sans vouloir prendre fin.

Le jeune finlandais mis quelques secondes à reconnaitre l'ouvrage, avant d'écarquiller ses yeux qui s'étaient instantanément mis à briller de joie et d'excitation.

« Les Moomins ! Sa alors j'arrive pas y croire ! » fit-il en le lui arrachant à moitié des mains, le retournant dans tous les sens et se mettant à le feuilleter fébrilement.

« Comme je pensais c'est bien le tome 5 ! Ah ouais c'est Taikatalvi, la couverture est trop belle et… »

Il s'arrêta soudain, une question qui lui semblait essentielle, existentielle même, relevant de la plus haute importante ayant fait son chemin dans son esprit.

_Nan mais attends une minute… qu'est-ce que fait un bouquin pareil sous son oreiller ?_

Il s'apprêtait à en formuler la demande lorsqu'il remarqua que le suédois avait les yeux rivés sur le livre, avec son habituelle expression d'intense concentration, absorbé dans une contemplation silencieuse.

« Oh ! Vous devez vous demandez ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ? » lança Tino, toute nostalgie disparue, laissant place à l'entrain dont il faisait toujours preuve lorsqu'il parlait de chose qu'il aimait.

Pas de réponse. L'autre se contenta de fixer attentivement son regard au sien comme s'il voulait par sa simple force l'y garder profondément ancré afin qu'il ne puisse pas s'en détourner et lui livre toutes les réponses désirées, ce qu'il décida de prendre pour une curiosité plus ou moins avouée.

« Ceci, désigna-t-il en désignant respectueusement l'œuvre comme s'il s'agissait d'une relique sacrée, est l'un des textes fondateurs de la Finlande, une véritable institution, une légende, un mythe, un des chefs-d'œuvre, une pièce maitresse de la culture finlandaise, un monument de l'écriture, un vrai petit bijou, une merveille de la B.D ! Bref c'est…c'est…

- Indescriptible ? » souleva innocemment le suédois.

« Ouais, c'est ça, y a pas de mot quoi… » souffla Tino, le souffle court par la tirade qu'il avait déblatéré sans reprendre sa respiration une seule fois.

« Et sinon, comment vous l'avez découvert et qu'est-ce que vous a amené à le garder en fait? » demanda Tino, revenant à son questionnement initial.

« C'est un vieux livre trouvé dans une déchetterie, un jour. Il était en assez bon état, et vu que sinon il aurait de toute façon été détruit, j'ai préféré sur le moment le prendre, puisque je n'ai pas grand-chose à lire en journée mis à part des journaux gratuits, et je n'ai pas fait gaffe, mais je suppose que c'est pour ça que le gosse à qui il était destiné l'a jeté, car ni lui ni moi ne pouvons le lire…

- Ah » fit Tino en comprenant soudainement. Lui aussi n'y avait guère prêté attention, mais le titre du livre qui s'étalait en lettre capitales bordeaux cerclées de blanc sur la couverture était écrit en finlandais, non en suédois, ce qui devait poser quelques problèmes de traduction à la population locale.

_Hum, les premières éditions ont été écrites dans cette fichue langue même si l'auteure elle-même était finlandaise, ce qui signifie qu'il doit s'agir là d'une version plus récente._

Tino fronça les sourcils puis son visage s'éclaira soudain.

« Si vous voulez, je peux vous faire la lecture, ça ne me dérange absolument pas vous savez, je peux traduire en même temps que je lis ! » s'écria-t-il, les yeux pétillants de malice. Il lui adressa un petit clin d'œil lui signifiant qu'il n'était pas dupe et avait comprit que c'était ce qu'il voulait depuis le début.

_Bon c'est peut-être un peu _vulgaire_ et familier de ma part, mais c'est juste tellement cool qu'il s'intéresse à la culture finlandaise ! Je peux enfin converser de sujets que je connais_ _et puis, franchement, je le croyais plus renfermé et moins ouvert d'esprit que ça !_

Il se permit de se rapprocher quelque peu du suédois afin qu'il puisse bien suivre avec lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs deux silhouettes se confondent, semblables à celles des héros du livre. Le jeune finlandais posa doucement ce dernier sur ses genoux, l'ouvrit à la première page, toussa et s'éclaircit la voix, comme un conteur du soir.

« Bon déjà, il faut que je vous explique ce que sont les _Mumintroll_ exactement, commença-t-il en tachant de rendre sa voix aussi intéressante que possible, en fait, c'est marrant à dire comme ça mais il s'agit d'une famille de gentils Trolls ressemblant un peu à des hippopotames et plus vaguement à des vaches.

- Ils sont mignons…

- Ouais trop ! Et donc, ils vivent dans la vallée qui porte leur nom, qui donne sur le golfe de la Finlande. Le héros, Moomin, et le fils unique de la famille, c'est quelqu'un de courageux, plein d'entrain et toujours d'humeur positive, il a le sens de l'aventure, aime s'amuser et vit sa vie, qui est faite de petits bonheurs humbles, pleinement et avec passion. Sa vision du monde est quelque chose d'enchanteur, puisqu'il s'émerveille devant tout un tas de trucs, parfois aussi simples que de ramasser des coquillages sur la plage, il arrive à trouver du bien à chaque situation, en toute personne et en tout être, et voit toujours le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Après, c'est sur qu'à être aussi enthousiaste il en devient parfois un peu, voire assez naïf sous certains aspects, mais il n'en reste qu'il s'agit de mon personnage préféré !

- Peut-être est-ce parce qu'il te ressemble ? » Tino lui lança un regard amusé, bien qu'en lui-même, il soit surpris d'une telle comparaison.

_Hum… il a peut-être pas tort… ? Mais ça fait deux jours à peine que je suis ici, comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour me cerner aussi rapidement ?_

« Vous pensez ? » chuchota-t-il, sincèrement embarrassé et un peu perdu.

« Bref ! » fit-il tandis que l'autre acquiesçait lentement, après tout il devait garder la tête froide et ne pas se laisser troubler, même en un tel moment et pour un détail qui pouvait sembler risible et négligeable, Tino n'aimant pas particulièrement l'idée que l'autre ait compris qui il était, et dans son cas, ce genre de détails comptait beaucoup.

_Et s'il avait compris d'autres choses à propos de moi ?_

_Enfin ce n'est pas le mot de penser à ça. Il faut se reprendre dans l'instant et continuer mon explication comme si de rien n'était._

« Moomin ne vit pas seul, Muminmamman, sa mère, est extrêmement calme quelque soit la situation, et restera impassible quoi qu'il arrive, inébranlable lorsqu'une inondation l'emporte loin de chez elle, et imperturbable même quand une comète manque de heurter de plein fouet leur maison. Elle est toujours représentée avec son sac à main qui fait office de trousse de secours. Muminpappan, le père, a, quant à lui, subit une enfance difficile, orphelin à sa naissance, il a été recueilli par un orphelinat qui l'a élevé à la dure puis a vécu quelques temps sur un bateau, avant de rencontrer celle qui sera sa future femme et de s'établir définitivement avec elle pour fonder un foyer. Parce qu'il n'a pas eu de parents, il aspire et est déterminé à être un père responsable, qui saura protéger sa famille comme il se doit.

- Ils vivent tout seul ?

« Nan, bien au contraire, les Mumintroll ont pleins d'amis, une petite souris brune du nom de Sniff, un vieil aventurier qui vient leur rendre visite tous les printemps et qui s'appelleSnusmumriken, lilla My, la demi-soeur de ce dernier, Snorkfröken, une jeune fille blonde qui est amoureuse de Moomin, qu'on voit d'ailleurs ensemble sur la couverture, ainsi que Snorken, son frère, pour ne citer que les amis proches qui sont aussi les plus connus.

- Et l'histoire ?

« Bah, en fait, les Mumintroll ont l'habitude d'hiberner l'hiver, c'est pourquoi la grande majorité de leurs aventures se déroulent au printemps et en automne. Celle-ci en est la seule exception. Et pour cause : en plein milieu de l'hiver, alors que toute sa famille dort paisiblement d'un profond sommeil sans rêve, Moomin se réveille subitement –ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé- sans savoir pourquoi, et, incapable de retrouver le sommeil, il se lève, paniqué, et essaye de réveiller sa mère, en vain. Il décide alors de partir retrouver Snusmumriken en marchant vers le sud, et puisque les portes et les fenêtres sont bloquées par la glace, passe par le conduit de cheminée pour déboucher sur le toit ou il glisse malencontreusement et roule jusqu'au sol, le laissant échoué, perdu dans un monde dont il ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence.

Tino prit une grande inspiration et commença son récit :

_« Ainsi Moomin fut jeté, impuissant dans un monde étrange et dangereux, et chuta jusqu'aux oreilles dans sa toute première congère. Il la sentait désagréablement _piquante _contre sa peau de velours, mais en même temps son nez capta une odeur nouvelle. C'était une odeur plus musquée que toutes celles qu'il avait rencontré auparavant, et un peu effrayante. Mais cela réveillait ses sens et l'intéressait grandement._

_La vallée était enveloppée dans une sorte de crépuscule gris. Elle n'était plus verte comme avant, mais blanche. Tout ce qui bougeait était devenu immobile. Il n'y avait plus un son de vie. Tous les angles étaient maintenant arrondis._

_« De la neige. » murmura Moomintroll pour lui-même. « J'en ai entendu parler par ma mère, et ça s'appelle la neige. »_

_Il se mit à marcher lourdement, laborieusement dans la neige, descendit à la rivière. C'était la même rivière qui coulait à toute vitesse, transparente et joyeuse, à travers son jardin d'été. Mais à présent, elle avait l'air différent. Noire et indifférente. Cela relevait aussi à ce nouveau monde dans lequel il ne se sentait pas chez lui. »_

Au fur et à mesure que Tino contait, sa voix se faisait plus assurée, son ton moins tendu, plus décontracté et reposant, sans perdre des nuances de son intonation cependant, tandis qu'il narrait monologues et descriptions, variait les points de vue, nuançait les styles d'élocution et intercalait actions et ressenti du personnage, rajoutant parfois quelques précisions et commentaires de son cru.

« Bientôt, Moomin n'est plus seul, il rencontre son amie lilla My, qui prend plaisir à faire de la luge sur les collines enneigées, ainsi que Too-ticki, une philosophe, artiste peintre et pêcheuse à ses heures perdues, qui vit durant l'hiver dans une crevasse.

_« Elle était assise sous la glace avec sa canne à pêche. Elle aimait l'habitude qu'avait l'eau de se retirer juste un peu. Alors, elle pouvait facilement grimper à travers un trou en passant par une échelle et s'asseoir sur un rocher pour pécher. »_

Ensemble, ils décident de faire une offrande à Isfrun, une très belle mais angoissante femme qui apporte l'hiver à la vallée des Mumintroll, mais ont le malheur en chemin de découvrir un écureuil mort, qui, distrait, a regardé droit dans les yeux de la dame et a gelé sur place. Puis comme l'hiver progresse, ils font la connaissance de bien d'autres créatures qui recherchent un peu de chaleur, entre autre, l'un des ancêtres des Mumintroll ainsi qu'un chien qui aspire à être un loup, mais évite de justesse d'être mangé par ces derniers. Lors de leurs pérégrinations, Moomin se porte sans réfléchir au secours de lilla My, alors piégée au cœur d'une tempête de neige, il en sera malavisé puisqu'il manque à son tour et de très peu de mourir. Pour se réjouir et récompenser la venue prochaine du printemps, ils mettent en place une sorte de cérémonie dédiée au soleil, qui consiste en un feu de joie traditionnel en cette époque, et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils font une rencontre terrifiante avecMårran, dont le nom vient des verbes « râler » et « grogner » à cause des forts grondements sourds qu'elle produit.

_« Mårran ! On dit d'elle des choses effrayantes, qu'elle apparait de nulle part de la taille d'une colline à l'allure spectrale, avec deux yeux fixes et froids et une large rangée de dents blanches, qu'elle est froide et dangereuse, que __partout où elle se trouve, le sol gèle et les plantes et les herbes fanent, qu'elle laisse toujours derrière elle une trace de glace et de neige quand elle marche__,__ qu'elle peut par sa seule présence figer ce qui est à coté d'elle est tuer tout ce qu'elle touche, car elle irradie et _rayonne _le froid. Et tout ce qu'on dit d'elle est vrai. »_

Enfin, elle apparaît dans ce livre comme beaucoup moins méchante et plus à plaindre qu'à craindre. Ce que j'aime, c'est que bien qu'elle fait peur à tout le monde, Too-ticki exprime de la sympathie envers elle lorsqu'elle veut aller se réchauffer au coin du feu de la célébration, qu'elle finit par éteindre par inadvertance avec le froid qu'elle dégage.

Voilà ce qu'elle:

_« Elle n'est pas venue pour éteindre le feu, tu vois, elle est venue pour se réchauffer elle-même, pauvre créature. Hélas tout ce qui est chaud se refroidit quand elle s'assoit dessus. Voilà, elle est déçue une fois de plus. »_

Elle est frigide et fantomatique, et représente la solitude et tout ce qui est effrayant dans le monde de Moomin. Mais même si elle a un aspect monstrueux et dangereux, je ne pense vraiment pas qu'elle soit vraiment le mal ... elle est juste extrêmement seule…

- Tu la trouves _monstrueuse _?

- Non, car malgré sa condition, elle ne cherche pas à _provoquer_ le froid, c'est quelque chose qu'elle ne contrôle pas alors même qu'elle essaye de trouver un peu de feu et de chaleur, mais est incapable d'en trouver. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute, c'est parce qu'elle est refusée de tous et par tout, la laissant dans sa caverne froide au-dessus des Montagnes Solitaires, je suis sure que tout ce qu'elle veut c'est un peu d'amitié, mais personne ne veut être près d'elle… La pauvre, elle doit se sentir terriblement triste et rejetée… »

Il leva un instant les yeux, le suédois le regardait bizarrement. Un mélange d'approbation, de conviction et d'admiration luisait d'une douce étincelle, d'un clair pétillement, semblant apprécier ce qu'il voyait.

« Que ferais-tu, si t'étais à sa place ? »

Nul n'était besoin de préciser de qui il s'agissait.

« Oh si c'était moi, je ne pense pas que j'hésiterais longtemps avant d'aller m'asseoir à coté d'elle, je ne supporte pas de voir des gens malheureux, tristes ou déprimés, particulièrement quand ils sont seuls et qu'il n'y a personne pour les consoler…ça me fait me sentir mal pour eux.

Les crépitations parurent s'accroitre, y ajoutant une note d'intérêt, presque d'avidité, supplémentaire.

« Pourquoi ? » La question était directe, mais prononcée léger, détaché, n'ayant en l'apparence pas l'air d'accorder beaucoup de crédits à ses propos, en apparence seulement, car sous ce verni, perçait une intense et ferme poigne.

« Eh bien… eh bien… bredouilla-t-il, surpris et un peu intimidé par le ton familier qu'avait pris l'autre, parce que c'est dans mon caractère, enfin, c'est comme ça que je vois les choses, que je suis, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait vraiment de raison particulière à ça… Sauf peut-être dans le fait d'être respectueux ou pas vis-à-vis des gens, parce que les rejeter juste parce qu'ils nous font peur je trouve que c'est non seulement un manque de respect total de respect et de tolérance, mais au-delà de ça, une belle preuve d'ignorance et de connerie et surtout un prétexte vraiment puéril et minable, même pas un vrai prétexte en fait pour faire mal, juste pour blesser les autres ! »

En disant cela, le jeune finlandais avait graduellement haussé la voix qui s'était conclut en un cri, lequel résonna longtemps en un écho pur et cristallin avant de s'estomper progressivement à mesure qu'il réalisait, que pour la première fois, il avait communiqué au suédois une opinion personnelle, _son_ opinion personnelle, un jugement qui lui était propre et sa manière à lui de voir les choses, il lui avait exposé son point de vue sans détour sur un sujet qui le touchait intimement, lui avait dévoilé quelque chose auquel il tenait véritablement et qui lui tenait vraiment à cœur.

_A cœur ouvert. C'est l'expression conne qu'on utilise quand on parle à quelqu'un comme ça, c'est presque une confidence que je lui ai fait sans m'en rendre compte, comme si je lui avais livré quelque chose qui me « pesait sur le cœur » justement, et il a du le remarquer, et va certainement chercher à en savoir plus..._

Mais étonnamment, et contrairement à ses craintes, ce ne fut pas le cas.

_Ses yeux n'ont plus cette expression scrutatrice, presque prédatrice, qui cherchait à sonder et à fouiller chaque recoin de mon âme, pour en extraire mes trésors les plus précieux, mes plus profonds secrets. En fait, ils paraissent dénués de la moindre note de rapacité, dépouillés de la moindre lueur d'insistance qu'il faisait à l'habitude peser sur moi, dépourvu de la glace et du givre qui les cerclait, d'un simple bleu couleur de cobalt sans fioriture aucune, débarrassé de la plus petite trace d'austérité, de froideur impassible, de cette constante et impérissable dureté, ils apparaissaient simplement comme ils étaient en réalité, la seule émotion qui y transparaissait désormais était l'affliction. Non pas le mal ou la compassion, et encore moins la pitié, une affliction comme celle que l'on éprouve à l'égard de ses pairs, semblant dire « navré, je suis sincèrement désolé pour toi »._

_J'ai l'impression que pour la première fois, j'ai réellement réussi à le toucher, d'accord en me révélant un peu à lui mais qu'en est-il de ce qu'il a compris? A-t-il cerné ce que je ressentais ? Ou n'est-ce qu'une impression ?_

« C'est ce moment que tu préfères, dans le livre? »

_Hein, de quoi ?_

Tino constata soudain que l'autre se trouvait à nouveau juste à la frontière de son espace vital, couché à coté de lui, et que s'il s'approchait encore un peu plus, se serait fait, toutes choses seraient faites, il l'aurait franchi, cette limite tacite entre eux.

« Et bien oui, même si le livre en soi n'est pas un de mes favoris car il est l'un des plus triste, enfin,de mon avis.

- Il se finit mal ?

- Nan, d'ailleurs, au début Moomin semble détester l'hiver et puis il s'y habitue lentement et commence peut-être même à l'aimer à la fin, en plus, alors que le printemps arrive et qu'il retourne à la vallée, il repère un écureuil semblable à celui qu'il avait trouvé mort, il semble donc qu'il soit revenu à la vie avec le printemps, qui symbolise ici le renouveau de toute chose.

- Et il y a d'autres passages qui t'ont marqué ?

_On peut pas vraiment dire que ça m'ait marqué, ça me revient juste comme ça…_

- Les Mumintroll ont été inspirés de beaucoup par l'entourage de l'auteur, et leurs caractères modelé notamment à partir du sien et de celui de son compagnon. Écris à l'époque de la guerre, au-delà de leur aspect mignon, je trouve qu'ils transmettent des valeurs morales et véhiculent un message très humain. Leurs propos appellent à méditer sur la vie et le monde dans lequel on vit et ça me rappelle deux citations:

Snufkin qui commente la liberté...

_« On ne peut être libre si l'on admire trop quelqu'un. »_

...et lilla My qui déclare sur la possession, je cite,

_« qu'elle entraine des soucis et des bagages qu'on doit se trainer tout du long. »_

Le suédois avait à nouveau froncé les sourcils. Tino pouvait voir les rouages de son cerveau tourner tandis qu'il saisissait le message subliminal qui lui était adressé et le finlandais se persuada que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute si l'autre se sentait concerné.

_Peut-être même est-ce une preuve de culpabilité, qui sait ?_

Il voulut se convaincre qu'une telle déclaration n'entrainerait aucune conséquence à son égard mais une fois n'est pas coutume, –et à sa grande contrariété-, ce ne fut pas le cas. Le suédois referma doucement le livre qui regagna sa place derrière le traversin sur lequel il posa la tête, puis pressa l'épaule de son vis-à-vis pour l'obliger à en faire autant, ramena la couverture sur eux deux avant de passer, comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, un bras sous les draps et sur son manteau bleu-clair, ses doigts arrivant juste à la ligne de démarcation entre le tissu et le haut de sa nuque, laissé découvert.

« Euh... vous...voulez dormir? » balbutia-t-il, ne pouvant refouler le chevrotement qu'avait pris sa voix et qui s'étendait à présent lentement à tout son organisme.

« Pas tout de suite... » murmura le suédois avec un excès de lourdeur et de langueur dans le timbre, un semblant de caprice dans ses paroles, semblable à ses enfants qui réclament successivement une nouvelle histoire après la fin de chaque conte.

« Parle-moi du Kalevala », lui enjoignit-il expressément.

« Vous connaissez? » se renseigna-t-il, curieux.

« Je sais juste que c'est le nom d'une célèbre épopée finlandaise, et j'aurai bien voulu le lire, mais je n'ai jamais réussi à m'en procurer un exemplaire. »

_J'y crois pas ! Il connait le Kalevala ! Eh bien si j'avais su qu'un jour je parlerai du Kalevala avec le type qui se trouve être mon kidnappeur..._

« Très bien. »

Le jeune finlandais s'humecta les lèvres.

« Comme vous le savez, le Kalevala est une épopée, qui a été composée sur la base de poésies populaires de la mythologie finlandaise transmises oralement, en vers et par chant, nommées Runot, en 1835 par Elias Lönnrot, un médecin de campagne qui s'intéressait aux Sagas.

Le Kalevala requiert d'une importance capitale et toute particulière pour les finlandais, en effet, la place qu'il occupe dans la culture de Finlande et dans le sentiment national qu'entretient son peuple, d'ailleurs je trouve que l'honneur qui lui est accordé est supérieur à la plupart des autres épopées nationales. La dimension politique du Kalevala est souvent considérée comme si forte, si considérable, qu'elle aurait presque permis à elle seule l'élévation de la Finlande au rang de nation indépendante. On a tendance à se reconnaitre, à s'identifier dans une telle œuvre, et c'est pourquoi on la considère aujourd'hui comme Le texte fondateur de la Finlande, en ce sens qu'elle renforce ce sentiment d'appartenance à la patrie, et le fait de sa publication en finlandais renforce encore l'importance de cette langue, qui n'était auparavant qu'assez peu utilisée et plutôt mal considérée.

Encore aujourd'hui, l'influence du Kalevala est évidente. Certains passages ont même donnés naissance à des proverbes, et les noms des personnages ainsi que des artefacts emblématiques du Kalevala sont utilisés communément, que se soit pour nommer ses enfants ou son entreprise. »

_Je me rappelle, à l'époque, j'avais un livre du Kalevala, et je le connaissais pour ainsi dire par cœur, je savais presque chacun des vers, chants, chapitres et Runot qui le composaient. Je me demande si je serais encore capable de le chanter..._

Le jeune finlandais respira profondément et entonna:

« Il était une terre, Kalevala, la patrie des héros.

Il était un héros.

Ce héros naquit de la déesse, de la vierge Ilmatar, fécondée par le vent et la vague, naquit non pas enfant mais déjà vieux et sage. Ce sage était un barde, l'illustre Runoia***** et avait deux compagnons, le forgeron Ilmarinen, le « batteur de fer éternel » dont le marteau, dit-on, modelait les prodiges et le guerrier Lemminkäinen, joyeux compère et irrésistible séducteur dont les conquêtes ne se comptaient plus.Voici comment débute leur histoire. »

Et soudain, sans rien qui puisse laisser présager un tel changement,se fut une tout autre voix qui s'éleva, une voix pleine d'assurance et de fierté, purifiée de tous tremblements, libérée de ses craintes, un air clair et limpide, et Tino chanta, il chanta comme il y avait si longtemps auparavant, peut-être comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis des années :

_« Voici qu'un désir me saisit,  
>L'idée m'est venue à l'esprit<br>De commencer à réciter,  
>De moduler des mots sacrés,<em>

_Rare est le jour qui nous rassemble  
>Le temps que nos chemins se croisent<br>En ces confins de pauvres terres,  
>Champs de Norois, terres piteuses.<em>

_Approche ta main de ma main,  
>Glisse tes doigts entre mes doigts<br>Pour entonner nos plus beaux chants,  
>Pour réciter nos meilleurs contes;<em>

_Ce sont les mots de l'héritage  
>Les mots tirés du ceinturon<br>Du ferme et vieux héros,  
>De la forge d'Ilmarinen,<br>Du glaive de Kaukomieli,  
>De l'arc de Joukahainen,<br>Au fin fond des champs de Pohjola,  
>Dans les landes de Kalevala. »<em>

Le chant n'avait pas encore cessé que le jeune finlandais pouvait sentir la main du suédois crispée dans la sienne, leurs doigts finement entrelacés. Jamais il ne lui avait semblé plus attentif.

Tino reprit alors de son timbre habituel :

« C'est sous la direction du l'illustre Runoia que la création du Monde est achevée, dans le sens où les hommes se mettent à cultiver la terre. Un jeune homme, Joukahainen ne tarde pas à le défier en lui proposant un concours à pour savoir lequel d'entre eux est le plus sage. Il le vainc en quelques mots. A la recherche d'une épouse, Väinämöinen rencontre une belle jeune fille, déjà courtisée par Ilmarinen et Lemminkainen. La mère de la jeune fille, Louhi, décrite comme une vieille femme, avaricieuse, laide et méchante, est la patronne de Pohjola, la région sombre et glacée du Nord, parfois apparentée à la Laponie, habitée par une tribu misérable et jalouse. Elle impose aux trois héros une rude épreuve en échange de quoi le vainqueur gagnerait sa fille en récompense et les oblige à exécuter divers travaux pour elle, dont la plus dure consiste en la fabrication du Sampo.

- Le Sampo ?

C'est un objet à la fois mystérieux et prolifique censé apporter le bonheur à celui qui le possède, le bonheur mais aussi la prospérité et toutes les richesses qu'il désire, un objet de convoitise qui se trouve au centre du conflit qui oppose la contrée des héros et celle « située au fond, à la toute finale extrémité », au cœur même de l'intrigue. Objet dont la signification même s'est perdue dans la nuit des temps, tantôt présenté comme un moulin capable de fabriquer de la farine, du sel et de l'or à partir de l'air pur tantôt comme un beau couvercle, tour à tour bateau, fiancée ou poisson merveilleux, parfois même compas, ou encore mythique trésor volé, jusqu'à être un dragon ailé, ce problème est toujours débattu parmi tous ceux qui étudient le Kalevala, mais son symbole premier semble se référer au soleil, quelque chose qui ait du point de vue de l'époque des vertus magiques et fabuleuses, et le fait que le terme ait continué aujourd'hui à désigner un objet merveilleux, doué de propriétés bienfaisantes, viendrait de là.

Ainsi donc, c'est Ilmarinen, le « batteur de fer éternel », qui parvient à forger le Sampo et le donne à Louhi, mais il ne reçoit pas en échange la jeune fille promise.

Le Sage commence alors la construction d'un navire, afin de se rendre jusqu'en Pohjola. Il lui faut pour cette tâche obtenir des formules magiques, qu'il part en vain chercher en Tuonela le pays des morts. Il découvre finalement ces formules dans le ventre d'un géant mort : le magicien Antero Vipunen. LesKalevalaiset***** peuvent ainsi voyager dans le grand Nord, dans le but de voler le Sampo, ayant été informé des bienfaits qu'il procura et de la fortune qu'il apporta à la région. Au cours du voyage, le Runoia tombe sur un énorme brochet qui leur barre la route, à lui et à son embarcation, et voici ce qu'il fit, d'après ce que je me rappelle. »

Décousus au premier abord, ses souvenirs s'étaient faits plus précis au fur et à mesure de son récit, et c'est plus mélodieux et détaillé que son noble chant retentit à nouveau :

_«Tous sont faits pour devenir des hommes, pour porter la barbe, pour ajouter à la foule, pour augmenter la multitude.__*****_

**_Le barde éternel_**_ prit son glaive, sa lame d'acier fulgurante, et il le plongea sous le navire, et il l'enfonça dans les épaules du brochet, dans les cotes du chien de mer. Le glaive s'attacha fortement aux ouïes du monstre. Alors, le héros l'arracha du fond de la mer et le coupa en deux morceaux sa queue retomba dans l'abime, sa tête roula sur le pont du navire._

_Et le navire, délivré de sa prison, reprit sa course. Le vieil et imperturbable dit : « des os de ce brochet on pourrait tirer certainement un kantele__*****_, _si l'on pouvait trouver un maitre capable de le fabriquer. » Mais, aucun maitre ne se présenta, aucun maitre capable de le fabriquer. Alors, l'immuable Runoia se mit lui-même à l'œuvre. Des os du brochet, il forma une source de mélodie, une source de joie éternelle. _

_De quoi est faite la caisse du kantele ? De la mâchoire du grand poisson de quoi sont faites les chevilles du kantele ? Des dents du grand poisson de quoi sont faites les cordes du kantele ? Des crins du chien des mers._

_Et maintenant que le kantele est prêt, qu'il est complètement terminé, les jeunes hommes, les hommes mariés, les jeunes garçons, les petites filles, les jeunes vierges, les jeunes et les vieilles femmes, tous accourent pour le voir, pour le contempler. Le héros invita les jeunes, invita les vieux à jouer du nouvel instrument, du kantele issu des os du brochet. Les jeunes jouèrent, et leurs doigts craquèrent les vieux jouèrent, et leurs têtes branlèrent, mais l'instrument destiné à provoquer la joie ne rendit aucun son joyeux, l'harmonie lui fit complètement défaut. On apporta l'instrument à Lemminkainen, on le plaça entre ses mains, on l'approcha des ses dix doigts et il essaya d'en jouer. Mais les cordes ne rendirent aucun son, le kantele de la joie demeura muet. _

_Il fut placé entre les mains du maitre, sur les genoux du puissant Runoia. Et le vieux barde commença à jouer magnifiquement il toucha l'instrument formé des os du brochet, le kantele d'os de poisson ses doigts couraient flexibles sur les cordes, son pouce tendu les effleurait légèrement._

_Et la joie rayonnait véritablement dans la joie, l'allégresse enflammait l'allégresse le jeu du héros s'élevait comme la voix de l'harmonie, le chant éclatait dans toute sa force et les dents du brochet résonnaient, et les nageoires frémissaient harmonieusement, et la crinière ébranlait les airs de ses vibrations splendides. »_

Ne lui revenait ça et là que des extraits fragmentés de l'œuvre millénaire, morceaux effrités, bribes dépecées par le temps, mais qu'emportaient, ensemble, assemblées entre elles, chacune s'emboitant dans une autre, elles formaient à elles-toutes un ensemble. C'est ainsi que la tradition du Kalevala, les milliers de chants qui la constituait s'étaient transmis, au hasard des mémoires et des aventures, et c'était ainsi que le finlandais la retransmettait, transmettait à nouveau ce savoir défait, mais pas vaincu.

« Arrivés à Pohjola, il va demander à Louhi de partager le Sampo avec lui, mais celle-ci refuse. Il se met alors à jouer du kantele et endort tout le monde, ce qui lui permet de ravir le Sampo et de le charger sur son navire qui s'éloigne. Durant leur périple, ils doivent faire face à une tempete et le héros perd le kantele :

_Mais les vagues soulevées se ruèrent contre le navire, et elles emportèrent avec elles le kantele formé des os du brochet, des nageoires du poisson. Alors le vieux Sage sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et il dit : « ainsi donc, mon ouvrage, mon instrument bien-aimé a disparu, ma joie éternelle s'est perdue au milieu des flots je ne retrouverai plus, durant toute ma vie, le kantele formé des dents du brochet, des os du grand poisson. »_

« Cependant, il dut bientôt se reprendre, lui ainsi que tout son équipage car, sitôt partis, Louhi ne tarda pas à se réveiller et se lança avec son armée à la poursuite des voleurs qu'ils rattrapent peu à peu. »

Et il modulait les sons, faisait vibrer l'air, comme des cordes du kantele, l'illustre barde qui en jouait, n'en jouait plus. Son unique instrument était sa voix, ses uniques sons, les airs, les accents, les clameurs qu'il poussait, déclamait magnifiquement, ses seules armes, les paroles qui jaillissaient, se bousculait, se ruaient hors de sa lèvre, pour exprimer, exprimer ce qu'elles contenaient depuis si longtemps.

_« Le forgeron Ilmarinen rama, le joyeux Lemminkainen rama, tous ceux qui étaient sur le navire ramèrent les avirons en bois de bouleau s'agitèrent, les ais en bois de sorbier craquèrent, la quille en bois de peuplier frissonna, la proue vomit l'eau comme un phoque, la poupe mugit comme une cataracte, les vagues tourbillonèrent, l'écume s'épancha en larges bulles. Mais malgré les efforts des hommes, malgré l'ardeur des héros, le navire n'avança point il ne s'écarta point de la route que suivait le bateau de Pohjola._

_Loin, Louhi, métamorphosée en aigle, mua encore et changea de forme : elle prit cinq faux, six méchantes pinces usées, et elle s'en fit des serres, elle s'en fit des griffes et ainsi transformée en aigle, elle prit son essor et s'éleva dans les airs, cherchant les traces de l'illustre Runoia d'une aile, elle rasait les nuages, de l'autre aile, elle balayait les eaux._

_La femme de Pohjola arrivait, le gigantesque oiseau approchait : par les épaules, il ressemblait à un vautour, par les reste du corps à un aigle. Bientôt, il atteignit le navire __de l'éternel Runoia __; il s'abattit à la cime du mat, il se posa sur les vergues le navire chancela et faillit sombrer dans l'abime. Alors le joyeux Lemminkainen tira son épée, sa lame d'acier aigue du fourreau, et il se mit à frapper sur les pieds de l'aigle, sur les serres du puissant oiseau. L'illustre barde comprit que l'heure fatale était proche, que le moment de conjurer le danger était venu. Il souleva de l'eau le timon de son gouvernail, il saisit la barre de chêne et en frappa le monstrueux oiseau sur les pieds toutes ses griffes furent brisées une seule, une des petites, échappa au massacre. Alors l'aigle s'empara du Sampo il enleva le beau couvercle, et les jeta dans la mer, au milieu des vagues bleues, le Sampo se brisa, le beau couvercle se disloqua._

_Et des morceaux du Sampo, les uns roulèrent dans l'abime et ils se répandirent dans ses profondeurs, comme une source de richesses pour l'onde. Les autres parties du Sampo, les fragments les plus légers, flottèrent sur la surface de la mer, ballotés par les vents et par les vagues. Et les vents les portèrent jusqu'à terre, les vagues les trainèrent jusqu'au rivage._

_Et la mère de famille de Pohjola s'en alla, en pleurant, vers sa demeure, elle emporta, néanmoins, ce qu'elle put recueillir du Sampo, mais c'était bien peu de choses : un fragment de couvercle et sa poignée. C'est pourquoi une triste clameur retentit, une vie sans pain régna dans Pohjola. »_

Tout s'enchainait, il passait maintenant de la narration au chant sans nulle rupture, sans nul besoin de réfléchir désormais, tout se liait, coulait à la perfection, de sa bouche et dans son esprit.

« Parvenu au terme de son périple, le héros immémorial décide de fabriquer un nouveau kantele, cette fois-ci, en bois de bouleau et de chêne.

_Ainsi le kantele fut complété dans toutes ses parties. Alors, l'éternel Runoia s'assit sur une pierre, sur un bloc de rocher, et il prit l'instrument dans sa main, il en tourna la pointe vers le ciel, il en appuya le bouton sur les genoux, et il en régla les cordes pour y appeler l'harmonie. Ensuite, il le toucha de ses dix doigts, de ses cinq doigts et il les fit bondir à travers ses accords il en joua de ses petites mains, de ses doigts délicats, de son pouce recourbé et l'on entendit la caisse frissonner._

_Et tandis qu'il faisait vibrer le kantele, les montagnes s'agitèrent, les rochers tonnèrent et, de toutes parts, leurs échos s'éveillèrent, et les pierres se balancèrent sur les vagues, les cailloux flottèrent à la surface des eaux, les sapins dansèrent de joie, les troncs d'arbre bondirent au milieu des bois. Tous les hommes des alentours, le bonnet à la main, toutes les femmes, la main sur la joue, toutes les jeunes filles, les yeux mouillés de larmes, tous les jeunes garçons, les genoux à terre, vinrent prêter l'oreille aux sons du kantele et admirer sa joyeuse harmonie et, en même temps, ils disaient : « non, jamais, dans tout le cours de cette vie, et depuis que brille la lune, on n'a entendu de si doux accords . » _

Et lorsqu'un matin, le héros, l'illustre barde, l'éternel Runoia sentit que sa fin était proche, qu'il allait bientôt s'éteindre, il partit, avec dignité, dignité et grâce, grâce et distinction, distinction et harmonie, harmonie et chant :

_Il alla errer le long_ _des rivages de la mer, et là il chanta, il chanta pour la dernière fois, et, par la force de son chant, il se créa une barque, une jolie barque de cuivre. Et le vieil et ferme Sage s'élança sur son bateau de cuivre, à travers les flots orageux, et il gagna les horizons lointains, les espaces inférieurs du ciel. Là, il s'arrêta avec sa barque, il se fixa avec son navire mais il laissa son kantele, son instrument mélodieux à la Finlande, il laissa la joie éternelle à son peuple, les Runot sublimes aux fils de sa race. _

Il était une contrée, celle des héros, Kalevala.

Il était un héros, Väinämöinen. »

Tino, presque à bout de souffle et la gorge sèche, releva la tête en direction du suédois, ses doigts toujours entrelacés aux siens.

Ses yeux étaient auréolés d'électricité, un intense et sublime rayonnement se dégageait de ses pupilles bleu étincelant, une énergie fantastique et fabuleuse qui semblait vouloir jaillir au grand jour pour tout électriser, foudroyer, ravager autour d'elle. Tino n'était pas visé cependant, il n'en était pas la cible mais la source, c'était lui qui l'avait développée, amplifiée et étendue ainsi, lui qui l'avait concentrée et polarisée, de par ses paroles et de par ses chants.

« C'est toi. » glissa l'autre dans un souffle, profond et grave, peut-être légèrement plus que d'habitude.

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Compositeur et chanteur de Runot

*****Terme désignant les trois compagnons

*****Bien peu d'hommes se distinguent de la foule par des qualités supérieures

*****Instrument à cinq cordes pincées, aussi appelé cithare finlandaise en raison du fait qu'il s'agit de leur instrument national

Très long chapitre n'est-il pas? En espérant que je ne vous ai pas trop ennuyé... Moi en tout cas j'me suis pas ennuyée à l'écrire et j'espère avoir réussi à vous faire partager l'esprit trop mimi choupinou fluffy cuteness et kawaii des Moomins ainsi que le souffle épique du Kalevala. Héhé~l a fin abrupte est faite exprès, j'ai voulu faire en sorte que ça dénature pas l'ensemble et qu'on en ressorte... disons dans le meme état que Swe hum? /SBAMM/ aieuh... Bref, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai un peu fréné sur les descriptions afin de bien laisser les gens entrer d'eux-memes dans cette atmosphère du Kalevala qui se suffit à lui-meme tant il est beau...

-se bouffe un paquet de salmiakki- au passage j'adore écouter de la musique en écrivant, la dernière fois c'était "Police" du français "Saez" et là, j'étais plutot dans "Silent Waters" et "I of Crimson Blood" du groupe finlandais "Amorphis" dont les textes sont directement inspirés et traduits du Kalevala ancestral, ce qui m'a bien aidé d'ailleurs!

So encore désolé pour mon rythme de parution catastrophique, je promets que la deuxième partie viendra plus vite, et will deal with Tania, and très probably the "family" of Tino... Voili~voilou!

Je sais que j'le mérite pas... mais... REVIEWS? -fait l'aumone sa hache à la main en attendant à genoux le pauvre pélerin qui s'arretera devant elle pour lui donner une review-

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye my friends / Salut mes amis! / ~MOIKKA!~


	16. Chapter 11 Suite

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les n'enfants!

Here me revoici, bah ouais vous n'y croyez plus (je blague j'espère que vous continuyez à toujours croire en moi^^) bref me revoilà quand meme, après un bon temps d'absence encore une fois, avec la fin du chapitre 11. Et pour le coup on peux dire que vous en avez pour votre argent (par ici la monnaie, par ici les sacs d'or! quoi comment ça c'est GRATUIT?) avec ce que je peux affirmer sans me tromper etre mon plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette fic!

Et la review anonymous du jour revient à:

**Sovay** : OH TU M'AS FAIT L'IMMENSE BONHEUR DE ME LAISSER DEUX REVIEWS POUR LE PRIX D'UNE! (meme si c'était pas fait exprès) OH VRAIMENT MERCI JE T'ADOREUH! -KISS- ARIGATO GOZAIMASUUUUUU! dis tu m'autorises à devenir ta wife dis dis! (je serais ENFIN polygame comme ça, vu qu'je suis déjà mariée à Mey~) T'inquiètes ta review me parait pas trop "enfantine", au contraire XD! (tu verrais c'qui s'passe chez moi des fois...^^) J'espère que tu vas pas trouver ce chapitre TROP long, un peu long c'est normal vu que c'est fait exprès mais si tu veux t'as le droit de sauter des passages que tu trouves trop chiants...! par contre t'as interet à TOUT me dire dans ta prochaine review! euh...Cyrano...la série? ah non la pièce? -excuse j'suis un peu shootée j'ai passé toute la journée sur mon ordi sans presque dormir si bien que je ne vois presque plus ce qui st écrit sur mon écran à force d'avoir les yeux collés dessus avec du sparadra pour pas m'endormir- Bon pour Tania, tu vas etre servie, vu que cette partie retrace ce qui s'est passé pendant la précédente partie! (tu suis?) Eh ouais elle est pas mal populaire dans le sens ou les gens adorent (moi la première) les persos qui font chier les canons~ (ce qui est la définition précise et exacte de Tania Wynter =P) MON AMIE GIGIEUH! -aie- (se fait tabasser pour le "e" de fin d'mot) Tu devineras jamais ce qui m'est arrivé vendredi dernier juste avant les vacances: c'était la dernière heure et c'est espèce d'en**** de prof de maths nous a collé une intero surprise, sur un sujet qu'on avait pas du tout travaillé! j'ai failli sauter d'ma chaise et m'en servir pour l'assomer (ou le tuer je sais plus j'avais pas les idées très claires) c'était HORRIBLE jusqu'à la fin j'peux t'le dire! au fait, t'es en vacances toi? j'espère bien que oui! et sinon, no worry j'suis toujours en vie, si tu veux j'te passe mon adresse mail comme ça on pourra s'envoyer des messages^^ c'est felicia. martins 556 laposte. net (delete the spaces!) connais que de nom durarara... pis si tu veux des digressions philosophiques, bah tu en as quelques unes dans c'te chap! (que quelques unes hein le reste c'est du blabla de Tania incompréhensible T_T) non j'espère sincèrement que tu vas aimer, ça vire un peu plus policier hein mais si t'aimes ce genre de trucs ya pas de problème! et si t'aimes pas j'ai plus qu'à demander à Luka (mon ennemi juré sur lequel je reviendrai plus tard) de me tuer (T'AS INTERET A AIMER PUTAIN!) -va tuer des Gilberts dans la rue pour se calmer- 'fin bref ENCORE UN TRES GRAND MERCI POUR TES DEUX SUPERBES MAGNIFIQUES FANTASMAGORISTIQUES REVIEWS MA CHERIIIIIIEEEEE! Sayonara très chère compatriote que j'aime! ~MOIKKA DESU NE!~

Note de l'auteure 1 : bon, histoire de pas me justifier mais quand meme un peu voici en un seul et unique la raison de mon retard (et là bien évidemment vous vous attendez à un truc genre "maths" ou "taff" ou "déprime" mais certainement pas à ce qui va suivre, et c'est bien là l'but!) SO THE WORD OF THE LATE IS: HO-RO-SCO-PE...! si si j'vous assure, c'est à cause de CE MACHIN, -pointe d'un doigt coupable la page horoscope du journal télé- que je suis en retard!

Note de l'auteure 2 : cherchez pas, j'crois qu'j'ai grillé un fusible, là...mais bon encore une fois, ce n'est pas de ma faute, ni de celle des maths, c'est la faute de L'HOROSCOPE!

Note de l'auteure 3 : bon j'vais pas expliquer en détail, et de un parce que ça ferait chier tout l'monde, et de deux parce qu'il me faudrait faire un flash back long de deux semaines, ce qui serait impossible à reproduire. so en fait c'est partit d'un délire qu'on a fait avec UNE MEUF QUE JE NE REMERCIE PAS et qui -en plus- ne risque pas de se reconnaitre vu qu'elle ne lit pas ma fic...oui oui vous pouvez la lapidez merci bien! bref c'était à propos d'un RP, et des OCs imaginés par cette personne, dont je ne citerai qu'un nom: Luka...vous tremblez hein? eh beh sachez que ce gens, CE GENS (dont le nom a évidemment un rapport subliminal avec l'horoscope, rapport que je ne citerai pas, CARS A PORTE MALHEUR), CE GENS donc m'a pourrit mon inspiration pendant plus d'une semaine, tellement j'étais concentrée à essayer de lui FAIRE MORDRE LA POUSSIERE! -calme calme-

Note de l'auteure 4 : malgré tout, j'ai reçu un soutient -music de retour de guerre- de la part de deux de mes compatriotes, qui ELLES se reconnaitront surement, et grace à elles, NOUS AVONS VAINCU! -music epic- et c'est donc en l'honneur de cette victoire que mon inspiration est revenue, et avec elle l'envie de corriger le chapitre qui trainait paresseusement sur mon ordi depuis des jours!

Note de l'auteure 5 : en tout cas je suis désolé des soupirs déçus et des "putain mais elle upload quand cette conne?" que j'ai pu occasionner, bien que pour une fois, ce ne soit, je ne cesserai jamais de le répéter, pas (intérieurement) de ma faute. So, ne boudez pas les reviews, je vous en conjure, si vous voulez exprimer votre colère, votre dépit, ou votre frustration, faites le par review!

Note de l'auteure 6 : plus sérieusement, sachez que ce chapitre bien que long, comporte certaines longueurs, que j'ai essayé d'effacer au maximum, mais si des passages vous paraissent trop chiants, n'hésitez pas à les sauter, je sais moi-meme que ça peut en rebuter certains de voir plus de cinq lignes à la suite sans retour à la ligne!

Note de l'auteure 7 : je précise que j'ai essayé au max pour ce chap de me mettre dans la peau d'une policière, et à plus forte raison de Tania qui est ma perso donc ça a pas été particulièrement dur, la preuve j'ai écris ceci en seulement deux jours!

Note de l'auteure 8 : le résultat de mon "immersion dans le personnage" (PS: j'adore quand les acteurs dans les films disent ça XD) est un juste milieu entre la complexité de Death Note et celle de Détective Conan~ alors si vous pigez pas ce que L...euh Tania raconte (BECAUSE OUI TANIA IS THE JUSTICE!) bah dites-le moi que j'vous explique!

Note de l'auteure 9 : pas d'affolement, je f'rai les explis des notions les plus compliqués que j'aborde, comme les "trucs de flics" que j'essaye quand meme d'expliquer via la voix de Tania.

Note de l'auteure 10 : bon, vous l'aurez pigé, cette fin de chap sert surtout à approfondir le perso de Tania et à vous faire découvrir l'un de ces (nombreux) roles dans ma fic, en abordant notamment sa psychologie et en dévoilant un peu davantage son caractère profond, qui est moins "bourrin" que ce qu'on attendrait au premier abord.

Note de l'auteure 11 : ce chap est le dernier ou je vais faire régner le suspens, je vous promets après, juste après y aura d'l'action, alors inutile de déprimer si vous arrivez au bout et que vous vous dites "mais putain yen a encore beaucoup comme ça?", vu que cette fic est taclée "policier"...(ah non? WTF) je reprends vu que cette fic est taclée "SUSPENS" bah je me réserve le droit de vous faire poireauter quand je veux, et de vous faire morfler comme aujourd'hui avec des notions assez compliquées et la logique (pourrie?) -dure à comprendre- de Tania...! niark je suis sure qu'à la fin de ce chap, tous l'monde la haira (et moi-meme par la meme occasion) comme vous auriez hai Luka si vous l'aviez connu (bonheur à vous!)

Note de l'auteure 11 : la fin de la fin est un peu bizarre, mais je vous laisse juger par vous-memes! oh encore une chose! ya pleins de musiques dans ce chapitre désolé j'ai pas pu m'empecher de mettre mes préférées huhu^^ dites-moi si ça vous gene surtout!

Sur ce, bonne lecture! **NJUT MES AMIS!**

**Chapitre 11 Partie 2/2**

9h37

_Sweden, Sweden beloved friend, a tiger who's ashamed; I know how it feels when reality has become a joke, when silence scares. __What has happened…_

Tania Wynter se leva pour éteindre comme à son habitude le poste de radio qu'avait eu la très _formidable _idée d'allumer l'un de ses très idiots _collègues_, « sous-fifres » serait plus approprié songea-t-elle en son fort intérieur, ne possédant qu'une très vague idée de la considération à leur sujet, les regardant toujours du même œil empli de mépris.

Elle distinguait en général bien mieux leurs défauts que leurs qualités, avait cette faculté que beaucoup lui enviait de ne pas faire dans le sentiment, d'agir sans le moindre remord, ce qui lui permettait de garder toujours la même apparente froideur, envers ceux de son bord comme ceux appartenant à la catégorie « ennemie », ses adversaires, les criminels. Elle concevait ainsi chacune des affaires qu'elle gérait comme une véritable bataille, un jeu presque macabre entre elle et celui qui lui était opposé, dont le dénouement serait forcément fatal à l'un des deux. Elle n'en avait jamais perdu une.

Cependant, la jeune femme n'était pas pour autant dénuée d'émotions, son caractère explosif contrastant fortement avec l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire au premier abord. Si ses supérieurs avaient eu quelque chose à lui reprocher, cela aurait été sa tendance à « intérioriser » ses combats, à trop vouloir faire de certaines affaires ses « affaires personnelles », et ce, à cause de ce même tempérament presque lunatique qui la poussait à tout prendre au pied de la lettre, à voir par exemple certaines menaces qui ne lui étaient pas directement adressées comme des défis à son encontre, et de s'emporter bien trop souvent.

La jeune femme se rassit à son bureau et appuya son menton contre son poing, songeuse, les doigts de son autre main tapant et retapant inlassablement la même litanie sur le bois verni, _soucieuse_.

C'était aujourd'hui que devaient lui parvenir les résultats des analyses et prélèvements effectués par le parquet de spécialistes finlandais et _svenska_ envoyés sur place, sur les « lieux du crime », l'avant-veille.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fabriquent, putain, ils devraient être arrivés depuis longtemps_, ragea la jeune femme, ses ongles grattant et raclant avec énervement, creusant de minces sillons dans la matière avec un léger grincement propre à ce genre de frottement.

« Eh toi là-bas ! » héla-t-elle, pour au moins la millième fois de la matinée, un malheureux qui de loin avait eu l'audace de pénétrer son champ de vision, en le pointant de son index, pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas erreur sur la personne.

« Va te renseigner et dis-moi si les rapports d'expertise sont arrivés ! » L'homme se figea à l'entente de l'ordre, hocha rigidement la tête et partit s'enquérir de la demande par la somptueuse porte de chêne chargée qui fermait le bureau de la commissaire en chef.

C'était une manie qu'elle avait depuis toujours, de désigner du doigt tout être, animé ou inanimé, vivant ou non, qui dans l'instant l'intéressait ou méritait son intention, et qui dans l'instant devenait objet de son désir, esclave d'une volonté qui ne lui appartenait plus. De loin en loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, tous ceux qu'elle avait braqué de cette manière s'étaient figés de cette étrange façon dont avait été atteint le pauvre employé, pareil à une statue qui perdait peu à peu de sa contenance, de sa consistance, comme frappé d'un sort invisible qui l'obligeait à se liquéfier peu à peu et de loin en loin qu'elle s'en souvienne, tous lui avait ensuite obéit au doigt et à l'œil. Elle les avait condamnés à une ritournelle d'ordres perpétuelle qui ne semblait pas prendre fin, emprisonnés en un tourbillon, une spirale infernale de « faites si, faites ça » qu'elle leur disait, une impitoyable tourmente qui ne cessait de les balloter en tout sens, qui les heurtait méchamment, les bousculait lorsque leurs actions la décevait, décevait ses attentes, et toujours les faisait trembler, invariablement, toujours les ébranlait, inexorablement.

Jamais aucun n'avait cherché un instant à la contredire, car il serait stupide de remettre en question le destin, de contester l'autorité suprême. Pour beaucoup de ses hommes, Tania Wynter comptait bien plus que leur supérieur commun, car c'était elle qui leur dictait ce qu'ils avaient à faire, elle qui leur dictait leur destinée. Et jamais quiconque, qu'il soit voleur ou adjudant chef, n'avait contesté son autorité, ne lui avait désobéit. On ne s'oppose pas au sort, on ne résiste pas à la fatalité, c'était aussi simple que ça.

L'homme revint, portant cérémonieusement sous le bras un volumineux dossier qui devait être celui réalisé par les différents spécialistes, tenant avec une précaution infinie entre deux doigts un petit sachet en plastique désinfecté dans lequel se trouvait l'unique pièce à conviction de l'affaire « U.P.U.A » et étiqueté en conséquence n°1.

« Et ben c'est pas trop tôt, râla la jeune femme, allez déposez-moi ça là, j'ai pas toute ma journée, moi ! » s'impatienta-t-elle en désignant son bureau qu'elle débarrassa d'une grosse partie de son fatras d'un revers de manche et sur lequel le subordonné lâcha le tout. La commissaire ne le salua pas lorsqu'il s'en vint, ayant perdu tout importance à ses yeux du moment même ou il avait fini d'accomplir sa mission.

_Bon, voyons voir ça…_

La pièce en conviction en elle-même, soit un trousseau de clé des plus banals, ne présentait pas un intérêt flagrant. L'une des clés, était expliqué dans le dossier, était celle de l'habitation de la mère du jeune homme qu'il avait précieusement gardé avec lui, la deuxième celle du logement ou il ne parvint jamais, et la dernière celle de l'appartement de la concierge, cette femme que Tania Wynter avait passablement « laissé de coté », en « attente », ne l'inculpant pas pour le moment mais surveillant discrètement son comportement en la faisant suivre, pour s'assurer qu'elle ne désobéisse pas aux directives qui lui avait été données et conformément à ces dernières, ne quitte pas le pays, en attendant de la mettre hors de cause. Il lui apparaissait en effet clairement qu'elle n'était pas coupable, et bien qu'il lui fallait par soucis de professionnalisme et de rigueur ne pas l'ignorer, elle préférait se concentrer sur la piste la plus large à sa connaissance, et qui possédait donc le plus de chance de s'avérer juste, à savoir que l'enlèvement de Tino Vainamoinen ait été perpétré par quelqu'un venu de l'extérieur, un tiers comme on disait dans le jargon.

Sur les clés n'avaient été relevées que les empreintes digitales de la victime, ce qui semblait attester la thèse privilégiée de l'équipe chargée de l'affaire, sauf si, bien sur, l'indice avait été laissé exprès pour orienter les enquêteurs sur une autre piste, théorie là-encore réfutée par la jeune femme bien que laissée en suspens pour d'autres membres de la cellule de crise.

La jeune femme sourit et tourna paresseusement une page du lourd dossier : elle allait leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort.

Les prochains résultats étaient ceux résultant des analyses faites sur un rayon égal à une cinquantaine de mètre autour de la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, les policiers ayant considéré que le trousseau de clés constituait un indice bien trop fragile pour qu'on lui apporte le crédit de le considérer comme le « point 0 ». Ce dernier était un point défini dans une scène du crime, correspondant souvent à l'emplacement d'un objet important comme une arme, et permettant de définir une zone dans laquelle seront réalisées les principales expertises. Dans le cadre d'une disparition comme la présente et ne connaissant pas l'endroit exacte ou le jeune homme avait été enlevé, il avait semblé judicieux aux experts de ne pas privilégier _que_ l'intérieur de l'immeuble, c'est pourquoi ils avaient étendu leur périmètre de recherche à plus de 50 mètres au-delà des portes de celui-ci, incluant par la même occasion les rues adjacentes.

Les résultats montraient principalement une absence totale de traces de sang révélées au blue-star, que ce soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur, ce qui était logique si l'on considérait l'enlèvement comme un événement soudain s'étant passé avec une extrême rapidité, ce qui était souvent le cas. En effet, la plupart du temps et quelque soit le profil du ravisseur, il n'avait pas spécialement envie de trainer sur les lieux de son crime, n'importe qui aurait pu le surprendre, à plus forte raison au petit matin ou l'activité urbaine commençait juste à s'éveiller. Cet empressement pouvait également rendre compte d'un fait tout bête, qui expliquait que le kidnappeur ait pu laisser derrière lui un indice si évident, le fait que tout simplement, il ne l'ait pas vu, que dans la précipitation et l'état d'agitation dans lequel il se trouvait il n'ait pas remarqué les clés que la victime avait lâché, peut-être intentionnellement, peut-être pas, tout dépendait des conditions de la « capture ».

Mais les analyses révélaient un élément autrement plus important, la présence sur la porte d'entrée d'empreintes digitales, celles du concerné, Tino Vainamoinen, et les siennes seules, ce qui contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire au premier abord constituait plutôt une bonne nouvelle, dans un certain sens. D'une part bien sur, on pouvait croire que puisqu'il n'y avait pas d'empreintes, pourquoi forcément un enlèvement ? Mais l'avis de Tania était tout autre. Elle pensait qu'on accordait une bien trop grande importance aux indices de type matériel, telles ces fameuses empreintes, et que beaucoup de commissaires à ce jour se_ reposaient_ sur celles-ci pour accréditer leur thèse, véridique ou non, se basaient là-dessus pour fonder une accusation, une fois sur quatre à tort.

Elle leur accordait le crédit que de telles indices méritaient, mais n'en faisaient en aucun cas des _preuves_, car il existait d'autre part tellement de possibilités qu'il était impossible de considérer l'absence d'empreintes sur un bouton de porte comme le gage irréfutable et absolu d'une théorie, ce serait aller droit dans le mur. Le ravisseur avait très bien pu se faire tenir la porte par Tino, ou bien juste l'ouvrir avec le coude, ou d'un coup de pied, qui pouvait savoir ? Pour la jeune femme, cet élément allait donc dans son sens, à savoir qu'il ne discréditait en rien son intime conviction.

Concernant les autres examens effectués par les spécialistes, la plupart certifiaient surtout de l'absence totale d'un quelconque ADN _récent_, c'est-à-dire présent à suffisamment forte dose pour qu'on puisse le confirmer comme un indice. Il y avait bien l'ADN des différents locataires de l'immeuble, sur les paliers de chaque étage et dans le hall d'entrée, mais c'était là quelque chose de parfaitement normal, comme du passage de chaque jour de plusieurs centaines de personnes en ces rues, et les nombreux relevés n'avaient ainsi pas permis de mettre en évidence un ADN en particulier.

Heureusement, il restait toujours ce qu'elle considérait comme le seul élément capable de rendre véritablement compte de sa théorie : le message envoyé par la mère de Tino, ou plus précisément la réponse de celui-ci.

Une chose l'inquiétait cependant, que cette dernière n'est pas donnée de nouvelles depuis la veille, alors qu'elle l'avait instamment priée au téléphone de la tenir au courant dès que possible. Peut-être le garçon n'avait-il pas répondu, peut-être n'en avait pas eu les moyens ou la possibilité… Ou peut-être était-ce simplement qu'il ne l'avait pas encore consulté, après tout il avait été envoyé très tard la nuit, rien d'étonnant donc à ce que le finlandais (ou son ravisseur) ne l'ait pas encore remarqué. Quant à ce qu'il y réponde… tout dépendait…

Elle en était à là dans son raisonnement quand une sonnerie retentit, la tirant de ses pensées. Il devait être à peu près midi. _Pourquoi, mais _pourquoi _avait-elle mis tant de temps ?_ se demanda la jeune femme en décrochant, presque anxieusement. L'indicatif sur l'écran du combiné ne mentait pas : c'était bien elle, _Rouva_ Vainamoinen. Qui, pour le coup, paraissait véritablement anxieuse. Sa voix tremblait à l'autre bout du fil, Tania pouvait sentir ses vibrations d'émotion à travers le combiné.

_Je suis prête à parier qu'en ce moment même elle a les yeux exorbités et ses mains tremblantes doivent s'accrocher fiévreusement au boitier de plastique comme à son dernier espoir, ou bien elle est train de se ronger les sangs au sens propre du terme, ce qui expliquerait qu'elle ne parle qu'avec un filet de voix…_

Cela pouvait paraitre étrange, mais se représenter les choses d'une telle manière, en imaginant la situation telle qu'elle était, l'aidait à deviner ce qui se passait vraiment, en l'occurrence pourquoi se trouvait-elle dans un état de panique pareil.

_Le message…lui l'a comprit mais c'est maintenant elle qui ne saisit pas sa réponse…_

Pas exactement, mais presque. La mère du jeune finlandais pensait, après lecture de sa réponse, qu'il avait fugué, ce qui à ses yeux était au moins aussi grave, voire pire qu'un enlèvement. Et si elle n'avait pas appelé le commissariat avant, disait-elle, c'était parce qu'elle s'était évertué à retourner le problème dans tous les sens, sans réussir à dénouer le nœud dans lequel elle s'était empêtrée, et sans arriver à trouver d'autres possibilité, parvenant à chaque fois à la même conclusion, celle que son fils avait quitté le foyer familial de son propre chef, de sa propre initiative.

La commissaire en chef fronça les sourcils. Voilà qui était plus que louche. Pour pleins de raisons.

« Veuillez vous calmer, vous n'arriverez à rien dans l'état ou vous êtes, indiquez-moi plutôt l'heure à laquelle vous avez envoyé et reçu chaque message, ainsi que rigoureusement, au mot près, leur contenu, oui même pour le votre. » déclara-t-elle froidement en attrapant au passage calepin et stylo. Elle ne lui avait pas stipulé, la veille, les termes exactes que devait revêtir le texte, lui avait juste précisé quelles étaient ses intentions, à savoir trancher définitivement entre les trois thèses envisagées afin de faire avancer les choses et pouvoir ainsi décider de la suite des opérations. Elle s'était contenté de laisser l'expression personnelle à la mère, pour que le courant et le message puisse « passer » entre elle et son fils, ce qui n'aurait certainement pas été le cas si elle le lui avait dicté, à ce compte là elle aurait pu l'écrire elle-même, ce qui, bien qu'elle sache exactement quoi dire, n'aurait pas présenté le plus petit intérêt car ce qui comptait était _la manière _dont cela étaitdit, ce qui importait le plus était le lien mère-fils. Elle ne lui avait pas dicté ce qu'elle avait à faire, pour une fois, et maintenant, voilà qu'on venait récrier son raisonnement, voilà qu'elle commençait à regretter son choix. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas fait son boulot, cette fois-ci, mais il n'appartenait qu'à elle de comprendre.

Elle fit répéter puis vérifier plusieurs fois à la mère,puis ajouta, sur un ton qu'elle voulait conciliant et concerné :

« Ne le prenez pas mal, mais je pense que vous vous trompez, sincèrement, je vais réexaminer ce que vous m'avez dit et je vous contacterai dès que je serai sure de ce que j'avance, mais pour moi, dans ces propos, tout me crie que votre fils a bien été enlevé, qu'il ne s'agit en aucun cas d'une fugue, sur ce, au revoir, Rouva Vainamoinen. »

_Bon maintenant qu'elle m'a bien fait chier, reprenons...!_

En tout premier lieu, le simple fait qu'il y ait eu une réponse semblait indiquer que l'on pouvait réfuter directement la théorie de l'accident. Il fallait néanmoins prendre en compte un argument qui allait s'avérer déterminant par la suite, le fait bien sur, que ce soit le coupable qui ait pu laisser ce texto. Argument qu'elle avait tout fait pour contrer. Car pour savoir quoi répondre à quelqu'un, encore faut-il connaitre cette personne, au moins savoir la provenance du message. Elle avait délibérément demandé à la mère du jeune homme de le lui faire parvenir depuis un statut crypté, grâce à une manipulation informatique qui permettait de désactiver le signal émit en permanence par son portable, effaçant du même coup toutes les coordonnées potentiellement transmises à d'autres téléphones, comme la reconnaissance du mobile par un tiers, s'il était par exemple enregistré dans un répertoire. C'était essentiellement cette opération, et non l'initiative personnelle de Tania qui avait nécessité l'assentiment de son supérieur. Tout ça pour que le message ne puisse être reconnaissable que de Tino. Mais ce n'était pas tout. En réfléchissant un peu, on pouvait trouver une autre raison naturelle qui empêcherait éventuellement le coupable autre que lui de comprendre de quoi il retournait, et cette raison tenait en quatre mots : barrière de la langue.

_Eh ouais, faut pas s'leurrer, ici on est en Suède, un pays tellement con qu'il en force d'autres comme la Finlande à apprendre sa langue, mais qui n'est même pas capable d'apprendre à ses citoyens d'autres langues, ce qui montre bien son introversion, sa xénophobie et son égocentrisme, soit dit en passant. Eh bien leur connerie non seulement les dessert, mais en plus là ça les pénalise carrément ! Comment comprendre un message écrit dans une langue qu'on n'a jamais appris ?_

En prenant ces dispositions, la commissaire s'était ainsi assurée du fondement du texto, avait éloigné toute source frauduleuse susceptible de perturber l'enquête et son analyse, puisque le but d'un tel échange était quand même de tester la réaction du jeune finlandais, puis d'en déterminer ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

Encore fallait-il le décrypter.

_Commençons par le message de la mère_. _Envoyé à 00h15 environ heure suédoise et reçu en Finlande une heure avant selon les fuseaux horaires, c'est-à-dire vers 23h15._

Il ne s'y trouvait pas une faute, conformément à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, la mère avait veillée à insérer la note d'inquiétude et d'émotion adéquate, sans pour autant verser dans le sentimentalisme maternel, de façon à rester le plus anonyme possible. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas signé de sa main, en y mêlant aussi un peu d'anglais pour faire plus amical, tout en demeurant neutre. Après, là ou ça se corsait, c'était au-delà de la forme, au niveau du fond, de l'arrière pensée, du véritable « message » qu'elle voulait transmettre et qui devait être compris puis renvoyé à son expéditeur par Tino.

Tania lui avait bien expressément spécifié que pour cela, pour le déstabiliser et l'amener, l'obliger à réfléchir, il fallait qu'elle lui pose une question, pas n'importe laquelle, une question dont la réponse ne pouvait être connu que s'il se trouvait encore à ce moment-là au 11 Gata 57 Ostermalm, ce qu'il bien sur n'était plus depuis longtemps, chose qu'elle faisait semblant d'ignorer. Elle avait donc agi en conséquence, en lui demandant « si ses affaires étaient bel et bien arrivées », ce qui avait du lui paraitre étrange vu le contexte, mais qui ne choquait pas un observateur extérieur.

_Parfait. Voyons ce qu'il lui a répondu. Second message : envoyé à 8h30 heure suédoise, et donc reçu en Finlande aux environs de 9h30* _

Le même format neutre, le même ton que la mère, décontracté, qui faisait assez naturel, sans en faire trop, et paraissait rassurant. Ce texto aurait très bien pu passer, dans n'importe quel contexte autre que celui-ci, comme le message d'un gosse essayant de calmer sa maternelle, peut-être un peu agacé, mais ne voulant pas qu'elle s'inquiète.

L'élément clé résidait dans la réponse à la question, il se _devait_ de se trouver là.

Tino disait que « les déménageurs étaient arrivés », l'important là-dedans était qu'il avait _osé_ répondre à une question dont il ne connaissait pas la réponse d'une part, et d'autre part que le format d'écriture n'avait à ce moment là absolument pas changé, restant le plus transparent et lisible que possible, sans faux-semblant pouvant éventuellement indiquer un sens caché, comme on s'y attendrait pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait enlevé, sans qu'il _n'ait l'air_ de chercher à faire passer un message secret, ou quoi que ce soit qui puisse y être assimilé ou associé, comme s'il avait voulu véritablement travailler à effacer toute trace même de sa présence, de son existence… Et c'est précisément dans cette disparition, dans cette infinie retenue que se trouvait la clé, non, plus précisément, c'était cette retenue, cette disparition qui se trouvait être la clé.

Qu'était-ce un enlèvement après tout, vu de l'extérieur par ceux qu'on aime sinon une disparition ? A travers cette absence totale, le jeune finlandais avait cherché à leur communiquer son cri d'alarme, ce qu'il n'aurait inversement pas fait s'il avait joui d'une liberté totale, en de telles circonstances, il se serait senti en une position de « vengeance » et aurait commencé un jeu dangereux, se serait amusé à tourner ces mêmes personnes en dérision, se serait joué des autorités pour les mettre en situation de faiblesse, par exemple en leur indiquant une fausse adresse, en leur transmettant l'idée d'un faux ravisseur, ce qui n'était aucunement le cas ici.

Voilà ce que la mère n'avait pas compris. Elle avait cru, que parce qu'elle recevait un message indiquant « tout va bien, ne t'inquiètes pas », son fils s'était joué de lui en racontant n'importe quoi, alors que c'était tout le contraire, son gosse avait simplement voulu lui signifier qu'il était en grand danger, en lui disant l'opposé de ce qu'il pensait tout en espérant qu'elle comprendrait. Une « antithèse », que ça s'appelait en littérature.

Voir les choses sous un autre angle serait peut-être plus facile pour la mère, songea la commissaire, et lui permettrait de se rendre compte de l'intelligence dont avait fait preuve le jeune homme.

Elle décrocha son téléphone, composa l'indicatif de la Finlande et son numéro, puis exposa à la femme qui semblait au bord des larmes la situation en des termes plus simples à comprendre :

« Imaginez-vous dans le contexte, lui dit-elle, kidnappée, enfermée dans un endroit que vous ne connaissez pas, dans un environnement qui ne vous est pas familier. Votre premier geste est d'appeler au secours, du style classique, en criant. Mais croyez-vous vraiment que quelqu'un qui a prit la peine de vous enlevez, qui a risqué sa peau en le faisant, va vous laissez tranquillement appeler à l'aide, genre aller chercher une cannette de bière en attendant que les secours arrivent, vous laissant sans surveillance ? Non, il ne va vous laissez aucun répit, vous surveillez en permanence, vous menacez peut-être. Alors dans ces conditions, est-il possible et plausible d'envoyer comme premier texto, pour peu que votre ravisseur vous laisse envoyer un texto, un HELP ME écrit en majuscules ? Raisonnablement non. »

L'autre l'écoutait en silence, seuls quelques reniflements rappelaient de temps à autre sa présence.

« Pourtant c'est bien ce message qu'à cherché à vous transmettre votre fils. Entre les lignes. Lire ce texto sous un autre angle, voir le sens figuré, caché qu'il renvoyait, voilà ce que vous n'avez pas su faire. Il s'agit ni plus ni moins d'une erreur d'interprétation, une erreur qui dans notre affaire nous aurait couté cher si nous l'avions suivi. »

_C'est quand même dingue qu'elle n'ait pas su se mettre à la place de son propre fils, ni chercher à voir plus loin que son esprit étriqué, que le bout de son nez, n'ai pas su comprendre son propre enfant… c'est vraiment déplorable..._ _Mais ça voudrait aussi dire que cette histoire de messages soulève des problèmes de discernement au niveau de la mère, et de communication entre elle et son gosse, parce que sérieux, pas voir ça…_

C'était bien parce que son message ne contenait aucun n'appel d'aide apparent, que précisément, il s'agissait d'un appel à l'aide. C'était bien pour ça, pour cette raison bien précise que Tania Wynter avait décidé de cette procédure, car bien qu'il existait des exceptions, la plupart des victimes d'enlèvement agissaient de cette façon, sous la menace de leur ravisseur, se faisaient parfois même dicter leur conduite, ce qu'ils avaient à écrire et sous la pression, ne pouvaient exprimer explicitement leur détresse, n'ayant donc plus le choix, ils faisaient celui de la transparence.

Mais jouer la transparence ne voulait pas dire ne transmettre aucun message, cela signifiait transmettre un message, informulé, implicitement. Un message secret, caché non dans le fond mais dans la forme de l'écrit, un sous-entendu tacite, qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à découvrir.

Il existait différentes manières de faire passer un message secret, le morse en était un exemple connu, et il y avait de part le monde toute une série de « codecs » inventés à diverses époques par des personnes d'origines variées mais dans un but commun : crypter leur écrit, quel qu'il soit, dissimuler le véritable sens du texte, et ce, en le mêlant la plupart du temps avec d'autres propos qui n'avaient rien à voir, mais dans un ordre précis. C'était cette méthode que l'on appelait « codec », dont la plupart se trouvaient répertoriés dans les livres d'étude des candidats au poste de policier, ou enseignés aux espions. Il y avait ainsi ceux qui ne pouvaient être lu qu'avec une fiche de décryptage complète permettant de comprendre le code, l'ordre dans lequel les lettres étaient disposées, et d'autres aussi simples que celui qui ne donnait un sens qu'à la première lettre d'un mot, le reste constituant le « meublage », les termes camouflant le message subliminal.

Aucun de ces codes ne semblait appliqué ici. Et pour une bonne raison : Tino n'était ni policier, ni espion. En prime de ça, il ne fallait pas perdre de vue le fait qu'il lui aurait fallut user de l'un de ces codes en un laps de temps très court et sous une tension extrême, s'il voulait que son adversaire ne s'aperçoive de rien et ne comprenne qu'il mijotait quelque chose.

Après, il y avait d'autres moyens de faire passer un message, d'autres moyens auxquels on penserait plus facilement dans ce genre de situation. En effet, qui, par exemple, irait s'inquiéter de fautes d'orthographes commises par un ado en écrivant un message et dues certainement au stress et à la pression qui pèse sur ses épaules? Une lettre enlevée par ci-par là pour faire plus court, une autre rajoutée à cause des doigts qui tremblent, au fond quel ravisseur s'en soucierait ? Quelle différence cela ferait-il ?

Tania sourit en relevant toutes les « fautes » qu'elle avait repérées :  
>- un « u » à « vakuutan »<br>- un « p » supplémentaire dans « saapui »  
>- un « u » manquant à « muuttajia »<br>- et un dernier « a » dans « toimitetaan »

Puis inscrit sur son rapport en gros caractère le mot ainsi formée de leur juxtaposition :

« U. P. U. A. »

Elle la tenait, sa preuve. Jamais un de leur dossier n'avait aussi bien porté son nom.

13h41 : La commissaire en chef, après avoir exposé son raisonnement à son équipe, joignit les différents commanditaires d'experts suédois et finlandais, puis le commanditaire de l'Etat et commissaire Bengt Svenson, en charge du S.N.P.B (Swedish National Police Board), afin de leur transmettre le définitif abandon des deux premières pistes. Tino Vainamoinen avait bien été enlevé. Demeurait cette question à laquelle ils se devaient de répondre : par qui ?

14h : D'importants moyens furent aussitôt mis en œuvre par le Bureau de la Police Nationale (S.N.P.B), le Rikspolisstyrelsen en suédois, afin de retrouver le jeune finlandais ainsi que son ravisseur, et un dispositif considérable fut développé sur le terrain. Le secteur du kidnapping, puis le quartier d'Östermalm et ses alentours, Hjorthagen, Ladugårdsgärdet, Djurgården, Norra Djurgården et l'ensemble du district d'Ostermalm se virent ratissés de fond en comble. Des policiers frappèrent à la porte des maisons, des interrogatoires furent menés dans les environs proches de l'immeuble Gata 57.

Les opérations commando, très médiatisées et utilisant surtout des manœuvres très lourdes et _voyantes_ de ce genre étaient la spécialité des responsables du S.N.P.B., que Tania Wynter n'aimait pas beaucoup d'ailleurs.

_Tout ce qu'ils vont réussir à faire c'est affoler la population et rendre le ravisseur encore plus méfiant à notre égard. Nul doute qu'il va chercher à se terrer dans son trou et ne plus en sortir, je pense pas que c'est comme ça qu'on va l'amener à faire des erreurs… Ce genre d'adversaire ne va pas se jeter direct comme ça à nos pieds, c'est clair, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faut lui courir après dans tous les sens en criant au loup et en allant le chercher dans tous les terriers de lapin du pays, il faut surtout l'amener à se prendre lui-même dans nos filets._

Malgré tout, s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle pouvait comprendre, c'était l'inquiétude que devait ressentir en ce moment chaque membre de la police, qu'il soit finlandais ou suédois, de la police de la capitale ou de l'Etat, à l'égard du jeune Vainamoinen. C'est pourquoi chacun tenait à agir le plus rapidement possible. A chaque minute, l'angoisse de ne pas le revoir vivant montait, et avec elle les chances de ne pas le retrouver. Il ne fallait pas perdre de temps, et là-dessus elle était bien d'accord avec eux, mais il ne fallait pas pour autant confondre vitesse et précipitation. La moindre erreur leur serait lourde de conséquence, voire fatale.

C'était bien pour ça qu'elle s'était avancée, la veille, en épluchant le dossier de la plupart des criminels connus des services de police pour des agissements similaires et qui courraient toujours, ou qui seraient en mesure d'avoir des complices susceptibles, eux, de commettre un tel acte.

Elle y avait passé l'après-midi et une bonne partie de la soirée, mettant en œuvre tout ce qu'elle pouvait en comparant les dossiers de tous ceux encore en liberté avec le profil qu'elle recherchait, malheureusement beaucoup trop vague, oscillant entre trois possibilités, comme c'était bien souvent le cas lors des enlèvements.

On pouvait d'or et déjà écarter la piste terroriste, dans le sens ou il n'y avait eu aucune revendication, et ou le type d'enlèvement même, le kidnapping d'un jeune garçon sans aucun lien avec une quelconque sphère d'apanage religieux, gouvernemental ou sectaire, ne correspondait pas à un tel portrait.

En clair, l'homme qu'elle recherchait devait obéir à l'une des trois conditions lambda d'un ravisseur, c'est-à-dire soit être en mal d'argent et suffisamment désespéré, ou bien un pervers déjà appréhendé pour des crimes de ce genre, ou encore un déséquilibré.

Le premier cas était de loin le plus enviable, et pour Tino, et pour elle, car il signifiait d'une part que la victime était en vie, et le resterait assurément jusqu'au paiement d'une éventuelle rançon, ou du moins jusqu'à l'annonce de celle-ci, et d'autre part que même si les tractations et les négociations à exécuter en pareille situation de prise d'otage n'étaient pas des plus réjouissantes, elles se soldaient la plupart du temps par une réussite totale, grâce aux nombreux procédés et pratiques mises en place par la police, et notamment à un double système d'intervention, ainsi qu'au comportement bien connu du ravisseur dans ce type de contexte qui leur permettait de palier à toute conjoncture de sa part, et de ramener ce dernier, mais aussi et surtout sa victime, vivant. Il y avait fort à penser, malheureusement, que cette théorie ne soit pas la bonne, car comme l'avait stipulé le précédent rapport, si l'agresseur ne faisait aucune revendication, ne se déclarait pas dans les quelques jours suivants le drame, il y aurait fort à parier qu'il ne le fasse jamais, même si certains criminels se plaisaient à faire monter la pression et à malmener les autorités avant de finalement faire leur déclaration. Ce qui pouvait très bien être le cas ici, bien que la commissaire n'en soit pas tout à fait convaincue. A son avis, un ravisseur pareil aurait cherché à faire parvenir son message en profitant des moyens mis à sa disposition, pourquoi pas en se servant de l'otage, en lui faisant écrire un message particulier, lourd de sens. Ce qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ne s'était pas encore vu dans l'affaire présentement traitée.

La deuxième conjoncture, tout de suite moins enviable, et que la commissaire ne souhaitait à quiconque était celle du pervers ou du psychopathe, deux cas qu'il fallait commencer par différencier l'un de l'autre avant tout. Après tout, tous les pervers n'étaient pas des psychopathes et inversement. Cette hypothèse était souvent vraie pour des disparitions dites « courtes », c'est-à-dire qui s'étalaient sur un intervalle de temps assez court, ne dépassant pas les quelques jours de « signe » pour les plus heureux d'entre eux. A précisez que la période de « signe » partait du moment ou l'on avait des nouvelles de la victime jusqu'au moment ou il n'en paraissait plus, ne prenant pas en compte le temps que mettait les autorités pour la retrouver, morte ou vive, mais simplement le temps ou celle-ci _avait l'air_ vivante. Souvent le simple fait qu'il existe une période durant laquelle on avait des signes de la personne enlevée était une bonne nouvelle et un « bon signe » en soi, car cela signifiait que le ravisseur n'avait pas l'intention d'en finir tout de suite avec sa victime, qu'il y avait donc une véritable possibilité de « prise d'otage » dépassant les quelques heures. Pour Tino, donc, le fait que son calvaire dure déjà depuis plusieurs jours semblait être une bonne chose. Mais cela ne s'appliquait pas partout bien évidemment, puisqu'il y avait toujours le risque que l'agresseur n'ait déjà tué son otage, et ne fasse parvenir de tels messages d'espoirs que dans un but purement sadique et malveillant, comme ça s'était déjà vu avec certains tueurs en séries. Et bien entendu, histoire de corser l'affaire, il y avait aussi des pervers qui gardaient longtemps leur otage avec eux, et des psychopathes qui ne les tuaient pas du tout, si bien qu'il était impossible de prévoir le comportement et les agissements de tels individus, contrairement à la première éventualité.

La troisième et dernière supposition un tant soit peu envisageable dans l'affaire qui nous intéressait était donc celle du « fou », à bien comprendre qu'on n'entendait pas par là celle du tueur fou, mais du véritable déséquilibré, qui, selon le sens qu'on lui conférait, prenait une importance plus ou moins grande et dépendait donc de ce qu'on entendait par « folie » ou « déséquilibre », un point sur lequel bien des pensées divergeaient, comme celle de Tania des psy, par exemple. Le mot « folie » pouvait lui-même recouvrir plusieurs réalité : il y avait le sens propre, donné n°1 par le dictionnaire, « l'altération plus ou moins grave de la santé psychique, entrainant des troubles du comportement », qui se trouvait aussi être celui à qui les psys accordait le plus de crédit et le sens figuré, second dans le dico, « caractère de ce qui échappe au contrôle de la raison », qui tendrait plutôt à rejoindre la jeune femme dans le sens qu'elle se plaisait à lui donner, à savoir qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de purement incontrôlable, qui n'obéissait à aucune raison et était à cause de cela indéfinissable, dans le sens qu'on ne pouvait lui donner ni origine ni datation, et qu'il était donc par définition impossible de lui prêter une quelconque explication ou justification. Ainsi les déséquilibrés agissaient avec une logique qui leur était propre mais qui se trouvait incompréhensible de l'extérieur, si bien que non seulement leur conduite et attitude n'étaient pas analysables, évaluables, mais aussi qu'il était vain de tenter la moindre conjoncture à leur sujet, le champ des possibles et des potentialités étant bien trop étendu, et chaque cas bien trop différent des autres pour permettre la plus petite tentative d'observation.

Tania Wynter espérait vraiment que le ravisseur du jeune finlandais n'appartenait pas à cette catégorie là, qui fort heureusement, était la moins répandue de toutes.*

15h12

La commissaire en chef du Stockholm Polishuset soupira. Ce n'était pas avec un dossier aussi mince, ni avec les maigres informations en leur possession qu'ils allaient comprendre quel genre de ravisseur leur homme était. Quand à découvrir quel genre d'homme il était tout court…

_On peut toujours aller se brosser pour ça, il me faudrait des experts psychiatres, or ils ont quand même besoin de matière pour travailler, et j'en ai pas la moindre à leur fournir ! J'aime pas travailler à l'aveugle comme ça, et ça me plait pas du tout d'avoir à intervenir avec une aussi piètre préparation et connaissance du terrain, mais faut bien admettre qu'on ne pourra résolument contacter les psys qu'après arrestation, que ça ne servirait à rien de les appeler maintenant…Surtout si c'est pour qu'ils me rendent un rapport aussi pourri que celui de ces cons de soi-disants spécialistes _même pas foutus d'me ramener un rapport dans les temps_… Il va falloir trouver autre chose…_

Il y avait bien un moyen, mais c'était au moins aussi risqué que de lancer un faux texto en espérant que la réponse qui y parvienne apporte de nouveaux éléments.

_Non, c'est même bien plus dangereux que ça. Car si le ravisseur se doute de quelque chose, et là, qu'importe la catégorie dans laquelle il se trouve, il abattra l'otage sans hésiter, rien que pour ne pas risquer d'être pris. Et j'ai déjà bien assez risqué de le perdre comme ça, alors inutile d'en rajouter… Oui, mais en même temps le temps presse…Et Tino est quelqu'un d'intelligent…Assez intelligent pour répondre par message crypté et me communiquer une information cruciale sans se faire repérer… Jusqu'à présent il a accompli tout ce que j'attendais de lui à la perfection, s'est montré inventif et ingénieux, il est de mon coté et a parfaitement joué son role dans le jeu que je mène face à l'ennemi, son ravisseur._

Alors pourquoi pas ?

Un bruit soudain interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

_Oh non, pitié, pas encore cette _fichue_ radio… !_

La commissaire se leva et s'approcha pour entendre la source du vacarme. Ce n'était pas la radio, mais la télévision. _A cette heure ci ? Mais pourquoi ?_

Elle remarqua soudain l'attroupement qui s'était formé devant le poste que dieu-savait-même-pas-qui venait d'installer en plein milieu du bureau voisin, qui servait aussi de salle de rassemblement et de conférence parfois, et s'apprêtait à réprimander sévèrement _l'abruti de svenska_ qui avait osé allumer un instrument pareil au beau milieu de leurs heures de travail quand elle remarqua le programme qui y était diffusé.

« Efterlyst »

En suédois, cela avait la même signification que « Wanted ».

« N'oubliez jamais ceux qui ont disparus, c'est votre devoir de vous souvenir d'eux.

Ingen lämnas kvar [ Nul n'est laissé derrière  
>Vi hämtar dig bakom fiedens linjer [ Nous viendrons vous chercher derrière les lignes ennemies Ingen lämnas kvar Nul n'est laissé derrière<br>Vi skydar dig med all kraft vi har [ Nous vous protégerons de toutes nos forces  
>Och ja, vi regisserar slutets [ Et oui, nous dictons la fin<br>Tystnad [ Silence  
>Tagning » [ Action<p>

L'émission commençait toujours en ces mots, les mêmes à chaque diffusion, du présentateur Hasse Aro. Elle avait pour but de rendre publique les agissements des criminels notoires de Suède, de rendre hommage à tout ceux dont les corps n'avaient pas été retrouvés, qui n'avaient plus donné de signe de vie depuis longtemps, de rendre compte de la détresse des proches, dont le malheur était bien trop souvent oublié et leur prêtait ainsi aide et assistance, pour que jamais ceux qui avaient disparu de la vie et de la circulation ne disparaisse des cœurs et des mémoires.

Mais si l'émission était surtout à titre posthume, elle fonctionnait également comme une plate-forme qui relayait de part le pays les appels à témoin concernant les disparitions, et, au moyen d'images et de reconstitutions, retranscrivait presque en temps réel l'avancement des enquêtes. Il arrivait aussi que le présentateur doive prendre en charge des témoignages par téléphone, et depuis sa création, elle avait permis la découverte de nombreux indices qui prirent part à l'arrestation de bon nombre des criminels les plus remarquables de Suède.

En général, lorsque la production invitait les proches d'une victime à venir parler sur le plateau, c'était que l'affaire en cours était des plus graves.

Aujourd'hui, leur invité n'était ni plus ni moins que Rouva Vainamoinen.

Celle-ci était une femme d'âge moyen, ne dépassant pas la quarantaine, mais qui, les traits tirés et les yeux rougis, cernés malgré le maquillage, en paraissant facilement dix supplémentaires. Etrangement, malgré sa faiblesse apparente, elle semblait faire tout son possible pour rester droite, pour garder la tête haute devant la caméra, ne pas flancher, cacher le fléchissement de ses jambes et les tremblements qui agitaient ses mains derrière un menton volontaire et un froncement de sourcils qui n'étaient que façade. Mais il y avait quelque chose qu'elle ne put dissimuler, lorsqu'elle parla, c'était le tressaillement dans sa voix. Elle n'essaya même pas.

« Je suis Mme Vainamoinen, déclara-t-elle dans la langue locale sans le moindre accent, je vis à Helsinki, dans un immeuble qui ressemble à tous les autres, mais pourtant je suis suédoise, et au combien fière de l'être. »

_Suédoise ?_ _Mais bon sang, quand je l'ai entendu, on aurait cru une vraie finlandaise, elle s'exprimait parfaitement… Oh, je comprends…_

« Mais ce n'est pas là ce que vous devez savoir. Ce qui est important, c'est que je suis mère, je suis la maman d'un jeune homme de maintenant 20 ans qui s'appelle Tino, et qui se trouve être celui que vous avez enlevé. »

_C'est pour cela qu'elle ne l'a pas compris…le message…il était écrit en finlandais ! Et bien qu'elle connaisse à coup sur les rudiments de cette langue, elle ne la maitrise pas suffisamment pour arriver à détecter la moindre faute d'orthographe…_

« Je ne connais pas vos motivations, ni quelles sont les raisons de votre geste, mais je vous en prie, _s'il vous plait_, ne lui faites pas de mal… Si vous m'entendez, je vous en conjure, exaucez ma prière et rendez-le moi… Vous ne savez pas ce que j'endure sans mon fils, et-et je ne vous en veux pas pour ça, après tout, comment le pourriez-vous ? Et c'est vrai, que moi non plus, je ne me rends pas compte de ce que vous subissez, c'est vrai que je ne vous connais pas, et que je ne vous comprends pas, mais…mais je le pourrais surement si vous m'en donniez l'occasion, si vous me laissiez la chance, une simple chance de le revoir, vivant ! »

A ce moment, elle éclata en sanglots, exactement comme la première fois au téléphone, se dit Tania, et le présentateur récupéra le micro.

Il prit un air grave, de circonstance, et la jeune femme soupira, sachant d'avance ce qui allait arriver alors qu'il se préparait à débiter son speach habituel de son _habituel_ ton _concerné_, à savoir que lui aussi espérait de tout cœur la réapparition prochaine du jeune Vainamoinen, et pour cela priait instamment pour qu'un dialogue s'établisse entre les autorités et le ravisseur, qu'une communication durable puisse se créer, et que le coupable ne serait pas poursuivi s'il téléphonait au numéro suivant, et que sa peine serait moins lourde s'il se rendait maintenant et blablabla et blablabla…

_Pff…comme s'il allait se rendre comme ça… Au fond tout ça n'est qu'une vaste mascarade destinée à faire de l'audience._

La jeune femme allait se lever de l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou elle s'était assise afin d'éteindre le poste quand un cri s'éleva du plateau.

« Attendez ! » Rouva Vainamoinen avait arraché le micro des mains d'Aro et s'écria :

« J'ai encore autre chose à dire ! »

Son regard sembla s'envoler loin, très loin, alors que sa voix ne s'adressait déjà plus au public environnant, ni même au ravisseur de son fils, mais à…

« Pour toi, Tino :

Som det strålar från ditt hjärta [ Comme les lueurs de mon coeur  
>Som en motorväg av ljus [ Comme une avenue de lumière<br>Genom hålet i mitt hjärta [ A travers le trou dans mon coeur  
>Kommer räddningen till slut [ Les secours finiront par arriver<br>Genom hålet i mitt hjärta » [ A travers le trou dans mon coeur

N'importe qui suivant un tant soit peu le programme connaissait les paroles de cette chanson, dont les premières étaient égrenées inlassablement à chaque début d'émission.

« Och bakom murarna, har du lamnat spar [ Derrière les murs tu as laissé des traces  
>Du skrev mitt namn i vatten [ Tu as écris mon nom dans l'eau<br>Sa du vet var jag ar » [ Donc, je sais ou tu es

Mais jamais personne n'en avait chanté la suite, n'avait écrit la fin de l'histoire qu'elle racontait, fin, qui, sommes toutes, devait-être la même pour tous les disparues, des vies différentes, des circonstances différentes, mais un dénouement commun. Non ?

_Pourquoi cela devrait-il être ? Pourquoi la seule fin qui puisse convenir à cette histoire serait que jamais aucun des disparus ne soit retrouvé ?_ _Voilà ce que pense cette femme, ce qu'elle a toujours pensé, car elle ne veut pas revenir un jour sur ce plateau « à titre posthume », seule, non elle veut y revenir en compagnie de son fils, pour y raconter comment cette histoire s'est terminée._

Tania Wynter savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

17h20 : le S.N.P.B reçoit un appel du Siège de la police de Stockholm et décide de déléguer l'affaire U.P.U.A au Bureau National d'Intervention, le Rikskriminalpolisen (R.K.P), ainsi qu'au N.I. Nationella insatsstyrkan.

La bataille allait officiellement pouvoir commencer.

* * *

><p>Et non, vous ne vous etes pas trompé, CE CHAPITRE N'EST PAS UN GENRE DE TEST D'EVALUATION DE RESISTANCE AU SUICIDE CREE PAR LA THERAPEUTE FOLLE QUE JE SUIS POUR DES SOLDATS CAPTURES A LA GUERRE! (ndt: référence au joueur du grenier si yen a qui connaissent) je sais c'est TRES HARD à comprendre par moments, mais je vous jure, je vous jure, que se sera le dernier chap comme ça, après je vous fous la paix et je vous fous de l'ACTION!<p>

Bon en attendant...

* Concernant les fuseaux horaires, ça a été un véritable casse-tete chinois de réussir à déterminer l'heure exacte d'envoi et d'arrivée de chaque message, eh oui ça fait bizarre de voir un coup une heure en plus, un coup une en moins...mais je vais pas vous expliquer en détail, tellement c'est compliqué et chiant et j'ai juste mis tellement de temps à comprendre comment ça marchait que je veux juste arreter de penser à ça...(voyez, y a pas que vous qui vous etes cassé un neurone en lisant ma fic, moi-meme j'ai fait pareil en l'écrivant XD) je ne dirais que ceci, lorsque Tania pense, elle utilise le fuseau horaire suédois pour faciliter son raisonnement et son enquete (vu que tout se passe en SUède) mais le reste du temps, dès que j'écris une heure, que ce soit du POV de Tino ou de Tania, j'utilise le fuseau horaire finlandais (je sais ça explique rien...)

* Pour le truc psychologique (dont la lecture aura certainement donné des maux de tete à quelqu'un j'suis prete à le parier^^), je vais vous donner un exemple, qui sera, -on ne sais jamais-, peut-etre plus simple que le cas général donné par ma perso: de nombreux fanatiques religieux par exemple, justifient leurs actes par le fait que leur pensée et la portée de ces memes actes est soi-disant « inaccessible au commun des mortels » (comprenez divine blablabla), mais le fait qu'ils cherchent eux-memes à se justifier via un raisonnement logique prouve le défaut de ce dernier, c'est-à-dire qu'ils ne sont pas fous au sens second du terme, mais au sens premier là oui…! et cons quand meme de surcroit. Autrement dit, il existe plusieurs formes de folies (je vois les choses comme ça, n'en fait pas une généralité hein), la folie des tarés psychopathes qui tuent pleins de gens (à laquelle Tania ne croit qu'à moitié) et celle qu'on explique pas, bah parce qu'elle n'a pas de raison, et qui est, à mon sens, la véritable "folie", c'est vrai, pas telle qu'on l'entend d'habitude mais bon^^... chacun son avis quoi!

Les musiques que j'adore sont extraites pour la première de "Sverige" de Kent, et pour la seconde de "Hjarta" du meme groupe (et au fait, je m'excuse pour les présentations merdiques des traductions, j'avais fait une jolie présent' mais ce connard de serveur n'a pas voulu l'enregistrer)

Bon sinon, vous aurez certainement remarqué à quel point Wynter commence à etre manipulatrice... Et bien vous n'avez encore rien vu MOUHAHAHA FUFUFUFU niark! Comme je vous l'ai peut-etre dit (ou pas mais j'peux l'dire maintenant d'toute façon), elle incarne la fatalité et le sort qui s'acharne contre quelqu'un, bien sur là en l'occurence se sera Berwy! Et bien entendu, les phrases de début comme celle de fin annonce THE EPIC BATTLE qui se prépare...et qui sera...pour THE NEXT EPISODE HEHE~~!

Sur ce, salutations à vous, mes chers compatriotes et don't forget **TO REVIEW**!~

Sayonara mina / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Bye my friends / Salut mes chéri(e)s! / ~MOIKKA!~


	17. Chapter 12

おはよう ございます / こんにちわ みな / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Jättäisi ystäviä / Hallå vänner / Namaste dost (ça c'est de l'Hindi, no worry j'ai pété les plombs^^ \ /)

Salutations très chères et chers estimé(e)s compatriotes! Bon, je pense que vous me croyez morte, ce qui n'est heuresement (ou malheureusement fufufu~) pas le cas, donc je ne vais pas revenir là-dessus. J'indiquerai juste qu'il me faut en général deux choses pour arriver à écrire correctement: soient de la motiv' et du temps. Et là, comme qui dirait, soit je n'avais pas l'un, soit c'était l'autre qui me fait défaut. Je ne vous demandrais pas de m'en excuser, je sais que ça peut devenir saoulant à la longue quand un auteur passe son temps à se trainer aux pieds de ses lecteurs pour leur dire combien il est désolé et tout le tralala~

Je demanderai simplement aux quelques irréductibles qui ont continué à me suivre de lire ce chapitre, je ne vous en demane pas plus, fait exceptionnel et suffisamment rare pour etre souligné, je ne vous demanderai pas de reviews! (je n'en ai pas le droit...après tout ce retard c'est normal...!)

Passons tout de suite à la fic: vous allez en avoir pour vot' pain aujourd'hui! Ce chap sera constitué de deux parties dont la seconde marquera la fin de mon premier axe/arc, et la suite vous changera un peu de point de vue habituel~ Sachez également que beaucoup de bouleversements ont lieu dans ce chapitre! Certains passages ne seront vraiment pas évidents à comprendre, ce n'est pas pour vous pompez l'air ni quoi que ce soit, mais il y a certains principes durs à voir, et ce n'est pas pour rien que je les mets ("ouai genre pourquoi elle met ça si c'est chiant?") c'est parce qu'au départ cette fic s'adressait plus aux "adultes" qu'aux petits n'enfants et donc ya des trucs qui ne sont pas visibles au début, mais qui au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance sont moins évidents à comprendre pour certains^^

So n'hésitez pas à me demander si vous pigez pas, je vous demande ça à chaque fois, mais vu que moi ça m'énerve quand je pige pas tel truc, je suppose que pour beaucoup d'autres gens c'est pareil!

Bref, donc dans ce chapitre TINO VA PETER LES PLOMBS! Et bon, j'ai fait ça sadiquement hein, je l'ai bien laissé souffrir longtemps...~fufufu~ Après j'ai bien insisté sur les principes pour rendre tout plus visible et facile à comprendre, à force j'espère que ça ne rend pas la narration trop lourde, j'aurais pu choisir, comme je l'avait pensé au départ, de laisser les lecteurs mariner dans leur sauce à l'acajou (vive les expressions qui veulent rien dire!) mais non, déjà que j'ai perdu un temps fou en parution, si en plus ils pigeiant que dalle...j'aurais plus de fans xD!

Enfin voilà, plus explicite, je peux pas faire (et NON, ce n'est pas (encore) du lemon (voyez le rating a pas encore changé^^) juste la description d'une certaine partie du psychisme de Tino que j'abborde aujourd'hui, parce que c'est important pour le reste du chap, et aussi pour la suite tiens!).

Pour le lemon, comme me l'a instamment demandé une de mes fans les plus fidèles, il ne paraitra pas avant plusieurs chapitres, ah bah j'ai besoin de temps pour pervertir suffisamment Tino vous comprenez...(je commence à le pervertir dans ce chap, si vous voyez les réfs'...! bien à vous!)

Au fait, si vous vous etes demandez au moins une fois à quoi servaient les fameuses descriptions qui-n'ont-rien-à-voir-avec-le-reste-du-texte, eh bien il s'agit en fait de l'introduction du principe meme d'Hetalia: autrement dit, la représentation, ou comment incarner dans un personnage les caractéristiques d'un pays, et inversement bien entendu, càd, par exemple quand j'ai introduis Tania, j'ai commencé par décrire l'endroit ou elle vivait, parce qu'à mon sens, dans Hetalia, les personnes sont à l'image des lieux^^ Capito?

Bah là pour les paragraphes de début (qui sont assez longs, j'en conviens, c'est pareil, sauf que c'est pour Berwy, avec un soupçon de mystique en plus).

Voilà pour les explis, c'est bon, so pas de notes aujourd'hui hein, DJA IKU ZE! **NJUUUUUUT~~**

**Chapitre 12 Partie 1/2**

Il existait deux sortes de bâtiments à Stockholm : ceux de Gamla Stan, monuments de pierre fièrement dressés en l'honneur de l'art médiéval qu'ils incarnaient, devaient être en leurs temps de grandes et hautes constructions de large constitution, avec des étages et des escaliers qui n'en finissaient pas, des façades promptes à capturer les rayons du soleil et à offrir prise aux nombreux vents qui soufflaient en leur domaine. A présent, cependant, ce n'était plus le cas. Les notables germains, leurs affluences et influences étaient passées par là, déstructurant les formes et les reliefs, dénaturant les extérieurs et déformant les rues qui les reliaient, mais toujours ces bâtisses avaient gardé ce qui faisait d'eux des édifices unique : leur fonction. Constamment, ils étaient demeurés ce qu'ils avaient toujours été, éternellement, ce qu'ils resteront, sans faillir jusqu'à leur effondrement.

Jamais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été transformé en dortoir pour étudiant, ou en bureau de cadre chevronné, tous resté tel quel, en l'état depuis le départ de leur dernier propriétaire. Ce n'était rien de plus, rien de moins que des habitations. Même fantômes. Et rien de plus, ni rien de moins que cela signifiait. Des lieux faits pur accueillir, qui avaient connus gloire et tristesse, peines et moments heureux, dépit et chagrin, mais non pas désespoir et désertion.

Alors, depuis que le quartier était déclaré en état d'abandon, plus bon à rien selon les autorités, ils s'étaient attachés à ce rôle plus qu'à aucun autre, à le respecter et à l'honorer, restant debout pour ceux qui étaient partis, conservant leur attache dans chaque pierre, chaque rainure qui les constituait, défendant chaque coup de marteau, chaque pas de ces hommes grâce auxquels ils avaient vu le jour. Les rires d'enfants et les sueurs des travailleurs, les joies des vivants et les pleurs des morts résonnaient en leur cœur, en ce qui restait de cet amas de poussière et de vernis écaillés, de croute sèche et de roches brisées, se mélangeant parfois douloureusement dans leurs entrailles, leur restituant de temps à autre quelque brise fraiche ou quelque éclat de voix, qui finissait invariablement par se disperser dans l'espace vide, disparaitre, par manque de matière pour accueillir ce reste d'âme, tout au plus inanimé, qui n'étaient plus.

La mémoire des lieux, voilà comment on appelait celle qui résidait clandestinement en ces murs, gardant ses précieux souvenirs enfoui au plus profond, ciselée, imprimée, incrustée, gravée, marquant de son empreinte et de sa trace ces bâtiments qui jamais ne l'oublieront. Et voilà quelque chose, qui, définitivement, ne pourra leur être enlevé, ravi. Et ne fussent-ils que cela, maison témoin, monuments témoins, mémorial à la gloire des gens passés, de ceux qui étaient déchus. C'était leur fonction, leur rôle, le devoir de mémoire. Là ou personne ne se rappelait, ils se devaient de se remémorer, de se rappeler d'eux, de se rappeler à eux.

Et pourtant, tout en se dressant fièrement à l'assaut du temps, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins fragiles, fragiles édifices qu'ils étaient devenus. Le vent, toujours l'impitoyable, venait faucher à chacune de ses rafales un peu de leur peau, rabotant les montants délabrés et les parois estropiés de vieilles peintures desquames, rongées, venait souffler un fragment de leur chair, battant leurs flancs atrophiés, leurs faces meurtries, mutilées pour certaines.

Aux extérieurs comme aux intérieurs, il leur faisait des têtes comme taillées dans des rocs, des traits façonnés à la force du marteau et du burin, dont il ne faisait qu'éprouvait la résistance, coup après coup, bourrasque après bourrasque, infiniment. Mais peu importait combien de temps ils s'exposaient au froid, le plus terrible des fléaux, combien de fois ils subissaient les frappes ennemies, ils étaient comme ces cancéreux sur leur lit d'hôpital, tendant une main tremblotante vers un temps oublié de tous, comme ces paralysés sur leur fauteuil, contemplant d'un air lointain la fenêtre par laquelle ils voudraient s'envoler, comme ses voyageurs qui allaient s'y perdre, dans le blizzard, comme ses condamnés, qui alors dans le couloir de la mort, s'évertuaient à marcher. Pareils, ils s'étaient efforcés de marcher, pareils, ils s'étaient évertués de courir, pareils ils avaient cherché à se trainer, pareils ils avaient essayé de ramper, pareils ils avaient tenté de lever le poing, bien haut, vers le ciel. En signe de défi. Ils s'étaient trouvés au bout du chemin mais continuaient d'avancer.

En plus de leur stature imposante, il y avait quelque chose d'impérieux, d'indéniablement noble qui s'en dégageait, et que ne manquaient pas de remarquer les voyageurs de passages à Gamla Stan, quelque chose qui forçait le respect, le regard et la révérence, comme s'il défiait le monde entier, semblant s'adresser à un ennemi visible de lui seul. Cette sorte d'insoumission, d'indépendance dans la façon qu'ils avaient de se dressés face aux cieux, était d'autant accentuée par leur allure raide, qui ne faisait pas paraitre leur fragilité. Ce n'était pas là quelque chose que l'on pouvait clairement identifier, mais pour les locaux, ce n'était déjà plus une nouveauté, chacun ne pouvant s'empêcher de lever la tête à leur vue, à chaque fois qu'ils frôlaient le quartier, foulait le pavé de leurs pas, même les désespérés, même ceux qui faisaient profil bas.

La présence et l'aura de déférence qui s'en dégageaitparaissaient tellement couler de source, tellement couler d'elle-même de ces murs et dans les rues qui les séparaient, que c'aurait été complètement dénué de sens, stupide en quelque sorte que de déroger à cette coutume convenue à demi-mots, de ne pas répondre à cet accord tacite, informulé qui demeurait, tradition perdue dans la nuit des temps, restée secret et dont personne n'avait vraiment conscience, levant juste les yeux comme pour faire un signe, comme on s'inclinerait en témoignage de respect devant un temple, comme on saluerait la mémoire des soldats tombés à la guerre, comme on se découvrirait en regard d'un mémorial à la gloire des disparus.

Leurs habitants s'étaient trouvés à leur image, non moins différents.

Ils attendaient patiemment, immuables figures de pierres, géants figés des légendes d'autrefois, dignes descendants des guerriers qui avaient combattu, pour la Suède en leur temps, opposant invariablement leurs sombres silhouettes, leurs expressions résolues levées au ciel inquisiteur. Fermes, inflexibles, ils ne flanchaient pas. Et quand bien même cela se produirait, jamais ils ne s'écrouleraient, ne s'effondreraient, toujours ils conserveraient, garderaient, défendraient ce souvenir qui leur était si précieux, jusqu'au dénouement, leur fin immuable. Indifféremment, se battraient, résolus, pour l'obtenir à nouveau, presque indistinctement, résisteraient à l'oppression, tenaces, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait, afin de la reconquérir, cette présence si chère, humaine, qui leur manquait, et leur appartenait pourtant A nulle passion point de foyer.

6h59

Il l'observait.

Tino l'observait. Ses yeux pour l'instant fermés pour savoir s'il n'allait pas se réveiller, enfin, essayer de le deviner plus exactement, le rythme de sa respiration pour connaitre le bon angle avec lequel il pourrait bouger ses chaines, et l'exacte variation et impulsion qu'il devrait donner à son poignet pour se mouvoir sans gêne et sans réveiller le suédois.

_Et 'tain !_

Le jeune finlandais retint un juron en entendant la traitresse cliqueter quand il tenta de la ramener à lui.

Il frissonna en laissant sa tête retomber sur le traversin, et ses mains se glisser sous l'édredon.

Depuis quelques temps déjà l'atmosphère dans la pièce semblait s'être alourdie, comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur la pièce. Pas exactement une chape de plomb, à vrai dire, plutôt une masse de glace, le genre qui faisait se ratatiner dans les couvertures, qui s'y insinuait à l'insu de tous, gelait les doigts et bleuissait les phalanges, blanchissait le visage et rougissait les nez. L'air s'était rafraichi, et pas qu'un peu.

C'était probablement ce froid qui l'avait réveillé, puisqu'il le sentait déjà en reprenant conscience, et peut-être aussi avant, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de se demander si c'était bien_ ça_ qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur inerte, s'il n'y avait pas d'autre explication possible. Comme le goutte à goutte oppressant qui résonnait et vibrait de temps à autre à ses tympans. L'une après l'autre rebondissaient sur les gouttières de cuivre, formaient cloques et trainées larmoyantes sur l'unique vitre à chaque fois qu'elles touchaient le carreau en un éclatement d'ampoule furieuse, ébranlant la fragile ossature de verre telles des salves de tirs, des coups de feu.

_Il pleut… !_

Et dans un endroit pareil, c'était à faire frémir.

Il s'agissait bien de la première fois qu'il pouvait apprécier dans toute leur gloire les inondées suédoises et la grisaille qui les accompagnait, probablement instigatrice du changement de climat.

Ici plus qu'ailleurs, la pluie n'était bonne pour rien ni personne, c'était bien connu. Elle ne faisait que rendre plus importants, plus denses les dégagements des feux de cheminées, les gaz d'échappement qui venaient grossir les rangs des miasmes, des fumerolles qui toujours s'élevaient, formaient une couche nuageuse, obscurcissaient le ciel, retardaient d'encore l'arrivée du soleil.

Tout ce qu'elle apportait et trainait derrière elle contribuait à renforcer davantage la morosité ambiante, la désolation des rues, marchés et commerces tous aussi vides quelques soit les efforts que les propriétaires des lieux mettaient pour tenter de les éclairer.

L'atmosphère restait dans ces moments-là morne, terne et triste, pesant sur les épaules et les parapluies de la charge écrasante que larguait le ciel, confortant les gens dans leur troubles, leurs ressentiment, consolidant soucis et inquiétudes, confirmant angoisses et solitudes, lesquelles finissaient immanquablement par les emprisonner dans un isolement, un confinement certain comme dans une bulle, dont ils ne ressortiraient à priori que lorsque le déluge aurait cessé.

Tino soupira, un peu de buée se fit devant lui.

Jamais il n'avait autant soupiré que depuis qu'il était ici. Ce n'était pas pareil en Finlande.

Il eut un pincement au cœur en y pensant, son estomac se serra et sa tête ploya sous l'épée de Damoclès qui y reposait et semblait d'un coup s'être alourdie d'autant que l'atmosphère, faisant pression sur son crane, l'étourdissant presque.

_Même moi, faut croire que ça m'atteint…_

Il dut resserrer la prise des couvertures entre ses doigts pour empêcher sa vue de se brouiller.

Il y eut comme un bruissement à coté de lui et il se dépêcha de se retourner pour faire croire qu'il était encore endormi, ralentissant autant qu'il le pouvait son souffle. Simple réflexe. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas la force de faire face au regard de l'autre de si bon matin. Ce dernier se leva rapidement, la chaine tira un peu tandis qu'il contournait le lit pour se pencher à ses cotés, et le finlandais plissa les yeux dans l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas les ouvrir. Le suédois n'insista pas. Il se contenta de défaire son attache avant de la relier au pied du lit le plus proche.

Ses pas résonnèrent quelques instants dans une parade à la lancinante crevaison de la pluie contre la fenêtre et puis il ne fut plus là, ce fut comme si le crépitement l'eut engloutit.

Tino soupira à nouveau.

_Sa promet comme journée…_

Il revint bientôt, peut-être plus vite que d'habitude, avec passablement dans l'idée l'envie de ne pas le laisser trop longtemps tout seul, avec un plateau dont l'odeur ne relevait que peu le climat ambiant, mais atténuait légèrement pression qui s'y trouvait exercée. C'était toujours mieux que rien.

« Vous avez passé une bonne nuit ? » fit le jeune finlandais néanmoins, conscient de l'importance de ses paroles et de la justesse que devait prendre son ton. Il devait être juste pour que ça marche.

_L'air c'est comme un monstre, plus il devient lourd, plus il nous écrase, plus on s'y sent mal et faut donc agir avant que cela ne se produise. Et puis, le temps au dehors n'est que le reflet de celui qu'on ressent à l'intérieur de nous, et l'un influant donc sur l'autre, c'est important de l'alléger et l'éclaircir autant que possible. C'est à ça que sert, la bonne humeur et le sourire._

C'était probablement là une vision un peu enfantine de voir les choses mais du reste il existait en ce monde de nombreux avis d'enfants au combien plus juste que les raisonnements d'un physicien ou les théories d'un météorologue, surtout quand il été affaire du temps qu'il faisait.

Et c'est probablement pour cela que Tino s'acharna durant toute la durée du petit-déjeuner, -délicieux, il va sans dire- à faire la conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère et apaiser la tempête, avec des expressions aussi variées que :

« C'est très bon, c'est quoi ? Du pain de seigle avec du filmjölk je suppose ? » fit-il un sourire forcé aux lèvres et réprimant une grimace, avant de mordre à nouveau dans la tartine, se forçant courageusement à déglutir de la manière la plus élégante possible, celle qui ne laisserait pas à penser qu'il avait envie de tout recracher.

Puis voyant que ces efforts restaient vains à le convaincre, ne récoltait pas plus qu'un maussade hochement de tête au lieu d'un vrai assentiment :

« C'est vraiment chiant ce temps ! Déjà qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière, ça la réduit et fait tomber la nuit plus tôt je trouve… »

Et d'ajouter, comme l'autre semblait encore moins réceptif et que le climat s'alourdissait de nuages orageux dans ses yeux :

« Mais la pluie ne dure jamais, ça finira bien par passer ! »

Cette fois, la tension dans l'air sembla s'amenuiser légèrement, alors que le suédois relevait la tête de son bol pour le regarder dans les yeux, toujours un peu embrumés, avec comme un voile de vapeur et de nébulosité qui se mêlait aux volutes émis par son café, empêchant quiconque qui en aurait eu le dessein de décrypter son expression :

« C'est gentil à toi d'essayer de combler le silence…

- Je n'aime vraiment pas ça vous savez, le silence et cette pluie, et puis ça m'effraie de n'avoir rien à dire et de rester là à l'écouter, je déteste la pluie, c'est comme si le ciel pleurait…

- Mais cela ne sert à rien, d'être aussi optimiste, car tu n'y peux rien, la pluie s'insinue partout et jusque dans les âmes. »

Il désigna l'endroit ou se trouvait son cœur.

« Elle pénètre là, et prend tout ce que tu as à lui donner, si tu n'y fais pas attention … »

Il se tourna et engloba du regard l'espace environnant.

« C'est comme pour ces murs, voie comme ils se dégradent si on ne les isole pas suffisamment. L'humidité cherche à s'y introduire par tous les moyens, et finit toujours par créer des trouées dans lesquelles elle va se glisser, pour les ronger de l'intérieur, et il n'y aura alors strictement plus rien à faire pour l'en empêcher. »

En témoignait les tristes taches, plus noirâtres à certains endroits, qui couvraient le revêtement, avec semblait-il un attrait tout particulier pour les parois qui donnaient sur l'extérieur, et surtout vers la fenêtre, que de temps à autre une goutte venait percer à jour, à travers les 36 couches de scotch.

Silence.

« Je suis désolé… je n'aurais pas du parler de ça, on m'a toujours dit que je parlais trop… ! »

En disant cela, il se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme souvent lorsqu'il était embarrassé.

« Mais ça me fait plaisir quand vous répondez aussi… »

Il se sentit rougir et baissa les yeux, immédiatement gêné. Il n'avait pas su quoi dire.

Une nouvelle fois, il se serait baffé.

_Non mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire un truc pareil ? Lancer ça comme ça…oh putain non mais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore foutu ?_

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en voyance une once d'éclat étirer doucement les lèvres du suédois, et, comme si soudain, il n'y avait plus à la place du ciel lugubre gris de pluie qu'un azur clair juste empli de quelques brins d'étoiles, ses yeux pétiller de _malice_. L'atmosphère s'en trouva sensiblement changée il avait réussi à éclairer son paysage intérieur.

« Je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te faire encore plus plaisir… »

Ce qui n'empêcha pas le finland ais de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là, et de trembler intérieurement à la vue d'un si brusque changement d'expression, ce qui était étrange chez un tel personnage.

Lequel ramassa son plateau dès qu'il eut terminé et s'en partit le débarrasser à la cuisine.

Et c'est à ce moment là, celui ou il déposait leurs restes sur le plan de travail, que l'horreur se fit, sous la forme d'une sonnerie stridente, terrible, qui explosa soudain depuis la cuisine et éclipsa l'espace de trois notes suraiguë et la pluie et le froid le son emplissant rapidement toutes les pièces, se propageant à une vitesse hallucinante tel le cri dénaturé, la voix désincarnée d'une apparition qui faisait vibrer jusqu'à la vitre, tentant de la briser pour s'échapper à tout prix. Ce fut très probablement la première, primaire idée qui traversa l'esprit de Tino à ce moment.

_Non, ça ne peut pas être…_

Première sonnerie. Première note.

Elle_ n'a quand même pas…_

Il y eut le bruit d'une porte d'un placard qui se ferme, de l'agitation dans la pièce adjacente et la sensation du sang qui se glace dans les veines.

Deuxième note.

Ensuite la pression de l'air qui semble se resserrer, tel un étau, sur ses poumons, l'air se raréfiant dans sa cage thoracique et l'humidité se coulant dans ses vêtements et sa chemise à mesure que la sueur faisait surface sur sa peau, et son environnement changer sous ses yeux, à ses yeux, les murs l'enfermant à tel point qu'il se mit à suffoquer pour de bon, les portes vides s'assombrissant sous un voile impénétrable.

Troisième note.

Et puis ses yeux exorbités quand le suédois revint dans la chambre, se dirigeant droit sur lui d'un air effroyable, le regard menaçant, comme si la tempête couvait juste au-dessous, le tonnerre grondant et menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant.

_Mais… Que tient-il dans sa main ?_

Sa vue s'était brouillée et il cilla, cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises pour l'éclaircir.

_Non… Pas celle refermée sur mon portable mais l'autre, cachée dans _son _ombre… _

Il loucha, tachant d'apercevoir l'objet, et parallèlement de se rappeler de ce qui venait de se passer en ce laps de temps si court, de comprendre ce qui avait pu faire basculer la situation en ces quelques secondes.

_Ne vient-il pas _à l'instant _d'ouvrir un placard, d'y attraper quelque chose… ?_

Quelque chose clochait. La sueur coulait de son front, menaçait d'atteindre ses yeux.

Deuxième sonnerie.

Il se plaça devant lui, et colla le combiné contre son oreille gauche, de sa main droite, puis s'approcha encore davantage, jusqu'à se trouver juste _devant lui_, nez et nez, suffisamment près pour que son souffle froid balaye sa peau et la hérisse. D'un mouvement vif de son autre main, restée jusqu'à présent à demi dissimulée dans son dos, il replia tous ses doigts, _tous_ sauf l'index et le majeur qu'il garda levés et pointa une seconde sur sa tempe.

Le temps que dura la troisième sonnerie. Mais cela lui parut toute une éternité.

Durant lesquels les doigts se firent plus lourds, plus insistants, plus inquisiteurs, et bientôt le figuré se mua en propre, le signifiant se changea en signifié, et ils devinrent une entité tout autre, se transformèrent en quelque chose d'autre.

Il y avait _quelque chose_ contre son crane, quelque chose de glacial, de froid comme le métal qui constituait le pire des appareillages, de dur comme le béton qui tapissait les trottoirs, quelque chose d'inflexible et d'impitoyable, fait du corps qui faisait son propriétaire.

Le genre d'engin à faire dresser poils et cheveux.

Quatrième sonnerie.

Les murs parurent se resserrer sur lui, l'enceinte de pierres suintantes former comme un cloitre, restreignant d'un coup l'oxygène de la pièce parallèlement à ses poumons qui se vidaient de leur air, comme ils réduisaient à l'infime l'espace qui les séparait. Lui et l'autre. Son ombre et la sienne, jusqu'à presque se confondre, _ses_ yeux dans les siens. Si bleus, si _gris_, les milliers de tons qui les parsemaient s'accordant en une seule teinte. Acier. Compact. Inoxydable. Impitoyable. Et lourd de menaces, de grondantes promesses…

Cinquième sonnerie.

Il entendit le cliquetis des balles dans le chargeur, le claquement du cran de sécurité, sentit le canon gelé pressé contre sa peau, gelé, _givré_, mais brulant, oui, au combien brulant d'envie, d'envie de servir, d'envie de tirer, brulant de le clouer au sol, lui qui était déjà réduit, cloué au silence, de cribler son corps frêle de balles, d'en jalonner chacune des parties, de marquer chacune des régions de son anatomie fragile, chaque port et chaque portion encore inexplorée, toute zone restée nue, à sa merci, tout espace demeuré recouvert, coins déserts et contrées insoumises, souveraines, toujours exempt d'empreintes, de traces claquantes, esquintantes.

L'autre était pressé, impatient, à coup sur, il _voulait_ les faire entrer en lui et de faire gicler le sang, oh son propre sang, de le pilonner, encore et encore, de zébrer sa peau d'écorchures, de marbrer son teint d'ecchymoses, de le couvrir d'une piétaille/myriade de plaies, de trouées, de faire craquer son ossature, ses os disloqués, de faire de lui un pantin désarticulé, ses membres déboités, de faire jaillir la substance vitale de son organisme encore frétillant son âme, l'ôter de son enveloppe corporelle son entendement, le jeter au feu damnant sa volonté, au four crématoire son souffle, le faire sien, lui prendre jusqu'à l'ultime halètement qui s'écoulera de ses lèvres, jusqu'à son essence même, la lui arracher comme on écorcherait du bétail après l'avoir engrossé.

Il n'était au fond que du gibier, une proie pour lui.

Voilà ce qu'il avait été, après tout. Jeté en pâture, déjà presque plus qu'une dépouille qu'on laisserait claquer au fond d'une ruelle sombre, une prise condamnée à servir ses intérêts, mais condamnée de toute façon. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il représentait quoi que ce soit d'autre pour lui ? Comment avait-il cru pouvoir s'en sortir ? On se débarrassait toujours de lui, quoi qu'il fasse.

Impuissance. Ce qui le faisait le plus paniquer. Savoir qu'il n'avait pas mainmise sur la situation, qu'il n'avait même aucune carte en main, et qu'au-delà de cela, il risquait à tout instant de crever.

Sixième sonnerie.

Il y eut un déclic quand il enleva le cran de sécurité, et le poids du canon ne fit que s'appesantir d'attente contre son crane, en même que l'atmosphère sembla se condenser, se densifier, s'épaissir, devenir presque aussi opaque que le regard de l'autre, durcissait ses traits, ses doigts s'affermissant, s'enroulant autour du mince éclat de métal qu'était la détente.

_Laissez-moi sortir ! LAISSEZ-MOI PARTIR ! LAISSEZ-MOI SORTIR D'ICI !_

Comment avait-il pu être aussi naïf ?

Comment avait-il pu y croire ne serait-ce qu'un instant ?

Septième sonnerie.

Des sueurs aussi froides que la menace pesant contre sa vie coulaient dans son dos et mouillaient son T-shirt de taches malpropres et collantes, encerclaient sa nuque de leur présence, comme l'auraient fait les mains de son agresseur s'il avait décidé de l'étouffer ainsi, enserraient sa gorge et écrasaient sa cage thoracique qui commençait à ne plus fonctionner correctement, à force d'aspirations erratiques et d'halètements vains. D'aucunes de ces traitresses émanations de terreur dégoulinèrent si bien qu'elles trempèrent ses dessous, firent leur chemin jusqu'aux muscles de son bassin et de ses jambes, qui se retrouvèrent privés de toute capacité de mouvement, malgré les violents tremblements qui les secouaient depuis que la faucheuse, l'odieuse machine infernale s'était mise en marche, décomptant les secondes qu'il lui restait à subsister, à inhaler avant de périr. Depuis bien longtemps ils avaient évolué en spasmes dont les nerfs étaient les victimes principales, craquant les uns après les autres alors que ses genoux essayaient dérisoirement d'en stopper l'avancée, comme si concentrer les convulsions en un seul endroit suffisait à les diminuer, à les rendre invisibles, tel un paratonnerre qui absorberait la foudre.

Quel merveilleux spectacle il offrait en ce moment aux yeux de l'extérieur, à l'étranger, à son ravisseur qui seul voyait tout et devait en profiter, de ses genoux flageolants, remués en tout sens d'un séisme, de la sourde transpiration qui s'était formée sous son front moite, brulant de fièvre, qui lui coulait maintenant complètement dans les yeux jusqu'à les recouvrir d'un voile malin impossible à percer, d'une cataracte d'acide à travers laquelle il ne pouvait voir, troublant sa vision et sa perception des choses, altérant son discernement. Oh qu'il devait se réjouir de ce corps agité, secoué, perdu et frissonnant, alternant les pics de froideur et de chaleur, se délecter de chaque seconde ou il menaçait de se pisser dessus, et se retenait tant bien que mal.

Huitième sonnerie.

_Pourquoi ne raccroche-t-elle pas ? _se demandait le finlandais terrifié, le ventre noué par la détresse, les mains tordues d'angoisse et la gorge toujours obstruée par l'anxiété, ses muscles bandés à l'extrême, une crampe rampant déjà au coin d'une omoplate, menaçant de le foudroyer, de le voir s'effondrer à tout instant comme sous cette dernière douche, tel un vulgaire château de cartes, et de l'abattre, de l'assujettir, comme à _ce moment-là_, cette première et dernière pour lui.

Neuvième sonnerie.

Il sentait bientôt venir le sifflement de la balle qui allait se loger quelque part dans son cerveau, et dans ses veines son sang se glaçait à l'avance, en prévision de l'explosion que ça allait donner d'émanations de terreurs, les gouttes givrées sur sa peau passèrent d'émanations de douleur, de celle qui attaqua son système nerveux lorsque la crampe le prit, fulgurante, figeant ses muscles dans une position d'atroce raideur et gelant son expression en une souffrance indicible, que même son visage demeurait impuissant à retranscrire. Souffrance insupportable de n'être rien d'autre qu'une victime, souffrance insoutenable déclenchée par l'impuissance, encore une fois, souffrance d'un condamné.

Dixième sonnerie.

Son agresseur lui colla le combiné contre l'oreille.

Tino aurait voulu savoir si c'était bien _cela_ que l'autre tenait entre ses doigts serrés mais ses yeux ne lui permettaient juste plus ne serait-ce que d'entrapercevoir quoi que ce soit, embués, striés, zébrés, agrandis d'épouvante qu'ils étaient.

Plus rien n'existait mis à part eux, ne restaient que les pupilles exorbitées, dilatées de Tino et le regard glacé, glaçant, semblable au souffle du blizzard de son agresseur, si ce n'était le hurlement strident du téléphone.

Onzième sonnerie.

Lui se contenta de les fermer d'instinct. Se préparant à l'imminence du choc, à la violence de la déflagration qui l'emplirait tout entier quand il aurait pressé la détente, à la détonation semblable à un millier de feux d'artifices qui précéderait l'éclatement de sa boite crânienne, et mettrait fin à son existence.

L'autre n'aurait qu'à se débarrasser du corps. Après tout, il l'avait toujours su. Il n'était pas beaucoup plus pour lui qu'un morceau de viande, une vulgaire bête d'abattage, dont on tirait profit avant de la liquider, la jeter sur le bord du trottoir, ou il pourrirait lentement mais surement. Il aurait sa rançon, et rien de plus. Mais à coup sur, il l'avait deviné, sa petite manigance. Et se devait d'y mettre un frein, non mieux, d'y mettre un terme définitif, s'il ne voulait pas se risquer à y passer à son tour.

Cette douzième sonnerie, aussi simple que les précédentes, ces trois dernières notes sonnaient le glas.

« Ne parle pas trop. » Un avertissement discret, mais ferme et distinct.

Il voulut lui lancer un regard surpris.

_Pas de consigne… ?_ _Ce pourrait-il qu'il n'ait pas compris, cet imbécile ?_

_Non._

Il y avait forcément un truc, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Il le sentait à bout de patience.

Il se racla la gorge. Celle-ci lui apparut comme recouverte de papier de verre. Chaque port de son cou se tendait et lui faisait mal quand il essayait de remuer son appareil buccal. Il n'avait plus assez de force pour parler, à la place, il se contenta donc d'un gargouillis sonore plus ou moins audible.

« Allo… »

Sa voix semblait avoir été aspirée dans un immonde tuyau et ressortir à l'autre bout, complètement déformée, sifflant à ses propres oreilles.

« _Hei Tino… !_ »

Il eut un hoquet et avala difficilement sa salive, en même temps que le glaire qui remontait depuis un moment dans son œsophage et menaçait de sourdre à tout moment, puis essaya tant bien que mal de faire passer la quinte de toux qui en découla. Le choc failli lui faire lâcher le combiné, et perdre le peu de moyens qu'il lui restait, si tant était qu'il lui en restait vraiment.

C'était sa voix, sa mère. Comme il s'en doutait. Et le redoutait.

_Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu… ? Comment a-t-elle fait… ?_

Néanmoins, elle était hésitante, méfiante. Elle n'était pas sure.

Il renifla et tenta de dénouer une partie de la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, avant de prendre une grande inspiration, cherchant à rendre sa voix plus claire et discernable à l'autre bout du fil, dans un espoir désespéré que son ton recouvre un semblant de normalité.

« Salut maman, comment ça va ?

_-_ _Sa va et toi ?_ »

Sa voix s'était renforcée à l'entente de celle de son fils. Alors lui aussi devait se montrer fort. Il dut forcer son cerveau à lui répondre et ses cordes vocales à se détendre, afin de n'émettre que sur une fréquence des plus banales, celle de la conversation à priori anodine à laquelle il devait se livrer, et non plus partir dans les aigus à la moindre voyelle, comme il l'avait fait jusqu'à présent.

« Sa va ! J'me suis installé tranquille, mais là je suis pas chez moi, je suis chez un pote et il me montre comment jouer à un super jeu… »

Le moindre mot lui coutait. Le percevait-elle, à quel point cela lui coutait de parler sans s'effondrer en larmes ? L'entendait-elle, combien cela lui demandait de rester en vie, le voyait-elle, tous les risques qu'elle lui faisait prendre ?

«_ Ah ! Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais… je veux dire, je suis soulagé d'apprendre que tu t'es déjà fait des amis, toi qui me soutenais le contraire hahaha ! _»

Avec tout cet air sifflant à ses oreilles de manière inquiétante, c'était tout juste s'il l'avait entendu mais c'était assez pour faire redoubler ses vertiges, et la vitesse à laquelle le décor, s'il n'y en avait jamais eu un, virevoltait en tout sens derrière ses paupières closes.

Il se faisait enlever et elle trouvait encore le moyen de se foutre de lui ! Son rire paraissait malgré tout un peu forcé…

« Bon faut que j'y aille ! »

Sa voix n'avait pas voulue se raffermir, était restée sourde à ses appels.

Mais il devait renchérir, n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant, _il_ ne lui avait donné aucune consigne, aucun signe, n'avait pas proféré un mot, n'avait même pas essayé de savoir qui c'était ni d'entrer en contact avec son interlocutrice. La rançon… il n'en voudrait pas… ?

Tino se triturait les méninges. Les pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Non, ça n'avait aucun sens. Strictement, aucun. Alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire, tout ça ? Et surtout, que devait-il faire ?

Penser dans le noir total était chose ardue, car avoir les yeux fermés ne changeait absolument rien à la situation. Cela n'enlevait pas les sensations. Au contraire, se concentrer dans un brouillard lapidaire qui ne cessait de tournoyer constituait un véritable cauchemar. L'obscurité n'était pas que ténèbres et noir, cependant que la toile de fond mouvante arrachait quelques formes à ses yeux, tachant l'obscurité de touches multicolores. Non, pas multicolores. Bleues. La plupart étaient bleues.

«_ Attends ! _» Tino parut surprit, sur le point de craquer, il se raccrocha de toutes ses dernières forces à ces points bleus, espérant ardemment que de cette manière, en se raccrochant à _quelque chose_, à un quelconque _repère_, la scène alentour suspende sa danse diabolique, priant instamment et silencieusement pour que les picotements aux coins de ses yeux ne s'accroissent pas. Il ne voulait pas lui donner se plaisir là, une raison supplémentaire d'appuyer sur la détente.

Pendant un instant interminable, sa mère sembla bloquée, peut-être plus très sur de ce qu'elle devait dire, peut-être ne sachant pas, bêtement, cherchant visiblement ses mots, puis :

« _Tu me le présenteras hein, ton… _ami_ ? _»

Elle avait jeté le dernier mot comme une accusation, et Tino sentit les larmes monter pour de bon, bien qu'il fasse encore tout son possible pour les retenir, fixant les points bleus, n'ayant plus que cela, pour que s'arrête le monde, s'arrête de virevolter autour de lui, enjoignant son corps d'arrêter, d'arrêter de trembler, d'arrêter de jouer, de se jouer de lui, et de ne pas le trahir, pas maintenant, après oui, s'il le voulait, mais pas maintenant.

« Oui bien sur, au- au revoir, ma-man ! »

Ses yeux le brulèrent tandis qu'il prononçait ses mots, et sa voix buta à la fin, se cassa sur le dernier mot, et une ultime fois il serra le plus fort qu'il put les paupières. Mais cela ne suffit pas à enrayer leur progression. Les points bleus disparurent, soudain il n'eut plus rien pour se raccrocher, plus rien à quoi s'accrocher, et de ses cils, elles perlèrent, de là descendirent jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres.

« _A bientôt mon chéri ! Je t'aime ! _»

Le téléphone lui fut retiré de l'oreille gauche, et simultanément la pression exercée par l'objet de torture se relâcha sensiblement sur le coté droit de son crane. L'autre devait emporter l'arme loin de lui, loin de sa vue, celle-ci encore suffisamment embrumée pour ne lui permettre que de faire grossièrement le point, entre ses cils mouillés et ses paupières battantes. Les taches réapparaissaient, mais de multiples, elles se précisèrent et passèrent rapidement à deux simples rayons bleutés qui le fixait en luisant avec une incommensurable intensité. A ce moment-là, il sut que le suédois, du regard, ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté, et que lui ne l'avait jamais vraiment perdu. Il l'avait cherché. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pu se lâcher des yeux, l'un et l'autre ne s'était perdu de vue.

Malgré tout, il l'avait menacé. Tourmenté, avait failli le réduire en pièces sanguinolentes.

_Ou est-ce qu'il peut être ?_

Tino suivit anxieusement le trajet décrit par le moindre des mouvements du suédois. Il pouvait voir ce qu'il tenait à la main. Seule la droite était en possession de quelque chose, son portable, dont l'antenne dépassait légèrement de la large paume. La gauche, elle, ne renfermait rien, elle se trouvait juste refermée en un point serré.

Le jeune finlandais fouilla du regard le suédois, son attitude comme ses vêtements, ses yeux écarquillés se dirigèrent sur ses manches, puis son col, avant de descendre vers les poches externes de son manteau, ayant beaucoup de peine à accepter ce qu'il voyait.

Toutes aplaties, toutes vides, toutes.

Il alla jusqu'à disséquer son expression, ce qu'il se refusait toujours à faire d'ordinaire, lui lançant au détour d'un air courroucé un appel, un cri muet.

_« Ou ? » Ou l'as-tu foutu ton putain de fling ?_

_Mais mis à part à être très rapide et à avoir dissimulé l'arme dans une poche interne de son stretch-coat…_

Il ne voyait pas. Ne voyait rien d'autre que ça.

…_et même comme ça j'aurai distingué un mouvement furtif… !_

Il en était pourtant sur et certain, il n'avait rien vu. Il n'avait rien vu de l'autre rangeant son arme.

Ses yeux lui avaient-ils joué un tour ? Après tout, sa vision déficiente avait bien semblé sur le point de le trahir… Dans ses conditions, l'autre aurait très bien pu dissimuler le pistolet sans qu'il ne l'aperçoive, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Sauf _qu_'_il n'avait rien vu_. Il n'avait pas vu l'arme.

Mais alors…

Précisément : ce n'était pas affaire de vue, la question n'était pas là, il ne s'agissait, ne s'était jamais agi de cela mais que de sensations, d'émotions, qui auraient pu lui être soufflées, inspirées, suggérées, suscitées, dictées par…

Tino stoppa le cheminement de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à se poser plus de questions. Ce serait comme admettre.

Que son corps avait de lui-même dépassé, outrepassé ses propres limites.

Qu'il avait franchi le seuil immatériel décidant, délimitant de ce qui était sain, de ce qui ne l'était plus.

Le jeune finlandais bouillait de cette peur qui constamment l'oppressait, le détruisait peu à peu. Mais il ne pouvait résolument s'avouer qu'il avait perdu, qu'il avait failli, qu'une fois de plus, il avait craqué, qu'il avait échoué à se maitriser. Car s'avouer cette défaite serait comme de s'avouer vaincu. Et il se devait de faire face.

_J'en ai marre de faire face ! Faire face, faire face, faire face à tout, comme s'il n'y avait que ça à faire !_

Tino était fatigué.

Fatigué de toujours devoir faire face à des problèmes qui se faisaient incessamment plus nombreux et inextricables.

Fatigué de toujours devoir faire face à de nouvelles complications, de plus nombreuses complications qui s'amoncelaient au dessus de sa tête et sur sa conscience comme une chape de plomb, de ces menaçants nuages d'acier qu'il avait _vu_ dans _son _regard, à mesure que le flux inexorable du temps s'égrenait en secondes, s'écoulait en minutes puis se muait en heures et en jours, pesant de tout son poids d'anxiété et de tourments et qui continuellement augmentaient. Et perdu dans ce brouillard, éperdu dans cette grisaille infinie qui avait fini par s'introduire en lui, et commencer à le ronger de l'intérieur, attaquant jusqu'à son cœur, comme_ il_ lui avait dit, il n'en voyait pas la fin, de son calvaire, et craignait qu'il ne lui fasse perdre bien plus que la face.

Perdre tout ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui, à mesure qu'il se détériorerait, qu'il se gâterait comme du bois pourri, comme les quatre murs qui l'emmurer, le claquemurait ici bas.

Perdre le sens des réalités, perdre la tête, perdre la boule, perdre les pédales. Autant d'expressions pour rendre compte de ce qui l'avait toujours écœuré, rendu malade au plus haut point, au sens propre.

Et c'était là un fait indéniable, une vérité irréfutable, la réalité la plus simple, il lui avait cédé, avait laissé transparaitre celle qui à jamais continuerait à l'obséder, à le perturber, tant qu'il vivrait sur cette terre sans parvenir à la vaincre.

Résurgence.

Elle avait ressurgi, sa terreur, phobie pourrait-on dire, ancestrale et si profondément ancrée dans son être qu'au fil de l'arabesque que décrivait la pendule, elle en devenait dégout, s'était faite aversion. L'affliction qu'il lui portait, l'aversion qu'il s'en faisait, l'horreur qu'il avait de la mort.

« Je connais quelque chose qui pourrait te faire plaisir. »

Tino battit des paupières, comme libéré d'un enchantement qui l'aurait aveuglé, abusé, égaré, débarrassé d'une charge, ébloui, étonné, abasourdi d'être soudain revenu à la normale, au concret. Presque soulagé de constater que les points bleus étaient toujours là, et que les mirages, en revanche, rêves comme étoiles, tromperies comme vertiges, illusions et tournis, étaient partis.

Le suédois avait continué la discussion comme si de rien n'était, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Un mouvement furtif. Un éclat argenté. Métallique. Tino eut un sursaut.

Mais ce n'était rien, encore une fois, qu'un pauvre rayon de soleil qui s'était aventuré jusqu'à son pendentif, faisant luire les clés salvatrices, toujours aussi inaccessibles.

Rien d'autre qu'un reflet. Juste un malheureux reflet.

Le jeune finlandais tenta maladroitement de calmer sa respiration et les battements de son cœur, qui paraissait prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique, tant les écorchures infligées par la peur semblaient lui faire du mal.

Le suédois n'avait fait que se retourner, ses prunelles azures continuant à le suivre cependant qu'il faisait quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée.

« Je reviens. »

Il agrippa la poignée, tourna, puis se décala légèrement pour ménager une ouverture suffisante lui permettant de passer le seuil. La porte se referma en douceur derrière lui, et ce fut comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

A seulement quelques kilomètres de là, un doigt se tendit, autoritaire, impératif, pressant. L'on descendit des escaliers, un sourire fendant les lèvres qui ne se décrispaient jamais.

La fatalité était en marche.

* * *

><p>Bon, si vous avez bien compris, la fin était pour signaler que la prochaine fois, on reprend du coté de Tania! Héhé, et ça va faire mal, chers amis!<p>

Avez-vous compris pour l'histoire du fling? J'espère bien, je ne crois pas que mes fans aient le QI d'un poisson rouge tout de meme! Aie! -se fait taper- Non non, j'ai rien dit...

Au cas ou, si un détail n'est pas clair, demandez-moi, je suis là pour ça!

Que dire de plus... Hum initialement j'avais prévu de faire le dialogue entre Fin et sa môman en finlandais, mais vu que quelqu'un m'avait fait remarquer que ça cassait un peu le rythme, je l'ai pas fait finalement! En plus c'était impératif que vous compreniez bien ce passage! Vous aurez deviner qui est l'instigateur d'une telle manoeuvre, ne...!

Pour la pluie et tout ça, c'est pour illustrer le "paysage intérieur" (expression de ma prof de français que j'admire~) de Tino, qui commence malgré lui à etre perverti par tout un tas de trucs, par des choses aussi banales que la grisaille, qui avant ne l'aurait jamais atteint, et par le fait d'etre menacé, menacé de mort. Du coup, c'est non seulement son humeur, mais aussi son psychisme intérieur qui s'en ressent, et c'est là que débute véritablement son changement de comportement. Il s'est plus ou moins défait de ses parents, a acquis l'idéologie de Berwald, avec qui il a d'ailleurs fondé un début d'amitié.

Que reste-t-il donc? Et bien, le coté perv' du truc, voyons! Le coté obscur de la force xD Bref, le coté obscur du syndrome de Stockholm, qu'il est en train de se prendre en pleine poire notre Tino~ Pour l'instant, il a peut-etre l'air d'avoir de nouveau peur de Berwy, mais vous verrez que par la suite, cela va avoir des conséquences totalement inattendues, et c'est pourquoi je tenais absolument à faire de ce moment le passage central de cette première partie de chap! Capito?

Ready?

So à la prochaine, la seconde partie de chapitre devrait arriver dans quelques semaines, après la fin des cours qui m'oppressent (le 15 du mois) je pense^^ (meme chose pour les tributes, j'ai eu le temps de les faire mais pas de les corriger, et contrairement à c'qu'on croit, c'est ça le plus long...)

Oh, et j'me suis shootée en écrivant c'te chap, so ne vous inquiétez pas si ça donne l'air qu'il faut que j'me repose, c'est le cas! -sourire tout pourri- On a pété un plomb ensemble avec Tino! ~danse ensemble la macarena sur "i want u in my bed" avec un verre à la main~ Pourquoi ai-je la terrible impression d'etre observée d'un coup?

さよなら みな / Arrivederci a tutti / Das vidania / Näkemiin / Hej då / Namaste / Bye / Salut à tous~ / MOIKKA!


	18. Chapter 12 Suite

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina-san / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / Salut les gens!

Avant tout, je m'excuse pour mon grand retard, je consacre mes vacs à l'écriture de tous mes projets viables, c'est à dire une dizaine, donc je ne suis pas toujours en train de travailler sur ma fic principale. Heureusement, ici, vous allez en avoir pour votre fric, puisque je n'uploade pas 1, mais 2 chaps d'un coup! Si c'est pas beau ça~! Bon, j'avoue c'est assez long, le premier ne devrait pas vous posez beaucoup de problèmes, le second un peu plus mais je clarifierai la situation au fur et à mesure! (on s'appelle pas un genre "suspens" pour rien, hein...)

Ici est donc le dernier chap différé du point de vue de Tania, puisqu'au suivant arrivera la confrontation (enfin, c'est plutot un massacre, pov' gens... bref!). Il sert surtout à décrire et caractériser définitivement le perso de Tania, et ses principes (dont certains repris d'autres mangas, que les connaisseurs (yen aura pas beaucoup, héhé) ne s'indignent pas~!)

Music theme de Tania : Jore Marjaranta - "Haaveet Kaatuu" ("Les reves s'écroulent")

Lien unique : www .youtube watch? v=K-pKZ8IrTxs&feature =related (delete spaces!) Tania est vue à la fin de la vidéo, je vous jure, c'est elle (bon avec les cheveux un peu plus longs), mais quand meme, c'est dingue, j'ai vu cette vidéo après l'avoir imaginée, et j'ai halluciné!

Disclaimer : Hetalia n'est pas à moi, ça se saurait, et les réfs' que j'emprunte à R.R, D.N, J.S et autre non plus...

NJUT and REVIEW~!

**Chapitre 12 Partie 2/2**

5h45

Il était temps de déclencher le début des opérations.

Tania Wynter se réjouissait encore de l'idée qu'elle avait eue. Fabuleuse était le mot. Dangereuse, assurément, mais elle n'avait jusqu'à présent essuyée aucun dommage collatéral. Tant mieux, mais restait à s'assurer que ce ne serait pas le cas par la suite.

Sa stratégie d'action semblait de premier abord des plus simples : opérer le plus rapidement et le plus en amont possible afin d'éviter un éventuel agissement non prévu de la cible. Il fallait empêcher non seulement tout temps d'action, mais aussi de réaction, dans le sens ou entreprendre quoi que ce soit suggérait un retour de la part de l'adversaire, selon le principe bien connu de l'action-réaction.

Conduire une initiative n'était utile en soi que si l'on prévoyait à l'avance les coups de l'ennemi, les envisageant un par un et préparant une parade de circonstance, pour chacun d'entre eux, ainsi qu'une riposte immédiate.

Ainsi, d'après un profil défini, lui ravir la possibilité même d'obtenir une marge de manœuvre, et donc bloquer la plupart des démarches, pratiques ou manigances envisageables à l'état d'idées, et non de circonstances, pour qu'elles ne deviennent jamais « faits », était chose possible.

La première de toutes, cependant, si l'on voulait réduire le champ des possibles à exploiter et ne pas risquer une erreur fatale en n'en n'omettant ne serait-ce qu'un seul, était d'établir le profil type de l'opposant. Ceci était à faire en principe avant de tenter toute intervention, surtout dans ce genre d'affaire ou un autre actant, l'otage, rentrait en jeu, et dans la mesure ou sa sécurité –ou tout du moins la réussite de l'opération, qui en découlait- était facteur à problèmes car dépendant également des mouvements adverses. Dans l'optique d'une piste terroriste ou en présence d'un forcené par exemple, l'otage était source de possibilités multiples pour le ravisseur, qui bien souvent s'en emparait justement dans ce but, celui de s'en servir afin d'immobiliser la force d'action policière en suspendant son champ d'opportunités exploitables. Mais cela ne fonctionnait que s'il « utilisait » ce « pion » efficacement, à bon escient et d'une manière habile, ce qui, heureusement, n'était bien souvent pas le cas.

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que les autorités prenaient les devants en suscitant et cultivant la peur et l'appréhension chez le criminel, pour le pousser à faire des erreurs. Rien de plus efficace que la pression psychologique, qui permettait certaines fois de s'assurer de la bonne issue de l'affaire, et cela par plusieurs intermédiaires, à travers les médias, presse, radio ou télévision, ou même si l'on en avait la chance, au moyen d'arguments plus directs encore…

Rien ne valait la parole d'un proche qui laissait la personne en expectative, ou qui faisait de fausses apparitions -leur but était « truqué »-, permettant d'obtenir de précieuses informations mais surtout la pitié, l'affliction et parfois la « considération » de l'adversaire, ou dans certaines situations ultra-spécifiques, le déclenchement d'un sentiment de honte, qui l'inciterait à se rendre et à se livrer. Faire en sorte qu'il cède était une priorité dans un peu plus de 45% des cas, pour des ravisseurs à profil psychologique fragile, autrement dit qui appartenaient ou bien à la deuxième, ou plus raisonnablement à la première catégorie : celle de la personne en manque d'argent qui va au départ déjà souffrir d'un sentiment de culpabilité par rapport à son acte, et celle du pervers ou du psychopathe, qui était appréhendable selon une certaine logique, dans la mesure ou l'on parvenait à comprendre la sienne.

Encore une fois cependant, la commissaire se heurtait au problème qui la préoccupait le plus, et sur lequel elle avait travaillé toute la nuit durant : celle du profil du ravisseur. Ecarter telle ou telle thèse n'avait en effet pas rendu possible l'obtention d'informations fiables à ce sujet.

Et cela remettait en cause la suite de son plan. C'était rageant, c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette éventualité-ci, celle oui, qu'il n'y ait _absolument _aucune information sur sa cible, pas la moindre petite bribe d'information, non, _strictement _rien.

Seulement, dans son métier, c'était aussi une possibilité à prévoir.

_S'il croit qu'il va réussir à me coincer en restant caché et en ne faisant rien…il ne fait que précipiter sa chute !_

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de laisser les choses s'éterniser, surtout pour laisser à l'homme la possibilité d'agir avant elle, à ça jamais ! Elle allait le prendre de court, en évitant que le dossier ne s'enlise davantage dans l'inefficacité et l'inaction.

Son adversaire s'attendait à ce que l'enquête piétine, à ce que la police perde patience ? Et bien elle allait agir en conséquence. De manière exactement contraire à ce à quoi il _pourrait _s'attendre. Radicale. Réaction.

C'était le moment clé pour commencer à dévoiler ses talents de stratège. Le prendre à revers. Tellement à surprise qu'il n'aurait le temps de ne s'apercevoir de rien, et avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, aurait déjà les menottes aux poignets.

Ne pas lui laisser la moindre chance, la plus petite potentialité, la plus infime possibilité de s'en sortir.

Pas une éventualité, aucune opportunité.

Elle n'allait pas rentrer dans son jeu. Juste agir comme elle l'avait toujours fait, comme ce qu'elle avait toujours été.

En tant qu'une force.

La force qui poussait ceux qui se croyaient au-dessus des lois à abdiquer, ceux qui se disaient hors-la-loi à rentrer dans le rang, ceux qui avaient quelque chose à se reprocher à se soustraire, et qui dépouillait de ce qu'ils avaient ceux qui n'en avait pas le droit. Sans pitié. Ne pas faire de sentiment.

« En välita*. »

Pour elle, c'était ainsi que devait agir les forces de l'ordre, dont elle était une éminente représentante.

Commander pour régler les agissements des êtres et des choses, réguler les forces en action et en puissance, telle était la leur, leur force.

Surveiller actes et faits et gestes pour vérifier qu'ils ne sortaient pas des lois, des normes installées par la société, s'assurer que chacun faisait bien son travail, c'était cela, le leur, leur devoir et leur mission.

Ils agissaient comme gardien.

Et quelquefois, s'il le fallait, comme bourreau.

_Et oui, nous dictons la fin._

Fatalité.

Et encore une fois, elle n'allait faire que son travail. Forcer le passage. Forcer le destin. Agir _de force_.

Mais même si elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire, ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle prenait sa décision.

Elle avait mesuré les risques, pesé le pour et le contre et réservé son choix, car lancer une action alors qu'elle n'avait aucun élément du profil du criminel pour lui permettre de prévoir sa réaction présentait tout de même pas mal d'inconvénients, en particulier pour l'otage.

C'était d'ailleurs pourquoi son premier appel, la veille au soir, ne concernait qu'un but préventif d'action, celui de s'assurer que seraient réunis tous ceux dont elle aurait besoin quand elle en aurait besoin : en déléguant le dossier au N.I qui, –elle le savait-, ne manquerait pas d'entreprendre tout et n'importe quoi pour faire avancer l'enquête avant tout le monde, et avant la police de Stockholm, et avant celle finlandaise, elle s'était presque offerte la présence de la plupart des proches de la victime, convoqués dans les heures qui suivaient pour interrogatoire.

_Comme s'ils pouvaient savoir quoi que ce soit sur une affaire qui s'est passée dans un autre pays… Même les autorités de là-bas ont compris…Enfin, bon, ça sert mes intérêts…_

Mais si tous avaient été conviés par les services du bureau d'intervention, un seul, ou plutôt une seule, l'intéressait véritablement.

Elle s'était dans cette optique bien gardée jusqu'à présent de faire planer toute inquiétude à l'entourage de la victime, et particulièrement à la mère,

Justement pour ne pas l'inquiéter et prévenir toute appréhension de sa part qui pourrait potentiellement nuire à ses projets, elle s'était arrangée pour la faire venir, cependant, n'étant elle-même à cet instant pas encore certaine de la tournure qu'allaient prendre les événements, sans que personne ne se doute de quoi que ce soit, et surtout sans que cette actrice clé de sa stratégie ne se doute de rien.

Protagoniste qui en ce moment même devait être arrivée en Suède.

C'était parfait. Rouva Vainamoinen se trouvait en effet être un maillon à part entière de sa stratégie.

Tout allait pour le mieux, dans son sens. Ses pions étaient correctement disposés. Ne restait plus qu'à leur donner le commandement, l'ordre de bataille.

6h11 : Tania Wynter convia le R.K.P à organiser une réunion de crise au quartier général de police de Stockholm à 6h30 très précise, afin de leur faire part d'un plan possible d'action pour les futures heures.

Désormais, ses possibilités et son champ d'action réexaminés, il n'y avait plus de place pour le doute.

6h29 : arrivèrent comme prévu le secrétaire général en charge de la centralisation des informations du R.K.P, ainsi que celui de chacune de ses cinq ramifications, à savoir avant tout du N.I, puis la division de coopération internationale, celle du service intérieur à l'Etat, celle de regroupement scientifique et enfin celle de profilage, sans oublier la mère du jeune garçon, qui se devait d'être informée de la suite des opérations.

Les auditions pouvaient attendre. La commissaire en chef voulait monter une opération commando.

Agir d'abord, oui, parlementer après, d'accord, mais pas sans préparation. C'était juste hors de question et purement suicidaire pour tout le monde.

_Silence_.

La responsable se racla la gorge pour se faire entendre, bien que le calme régnât déjà dans le bureau reconvertit pour l'occasion en salle de réunion.

_Action_.

Debout sur l'estrade située devant la grande table rectangulaire, elle leur montra le schéma simplifié qu'elle avait exécuté sur le tableau servant habituellement aux conférences, et non aux sommets de crise.

« Pour commencer, il nous faut des informations. C'est vital pour la poursuite des investigations et c'est dans ce but que vous allez tous agir, particulièrement l'une d'entre vous. »

Elle dirigea son regard sur la femme dont les cernes indiquaient qu'elle n'avait pas du beaucoup dormir la nuit dernière. Tout le monde l'imita aussitôt. Et comprit.

« Vous m'avez impressionné l'autre jour, Rouva Vainamoinen, sur le plateau d'Efterlyst, et comme vous le savez, notre boulot à nous, c'est de faire en sorte que le votre, ainsi que tout le courage dont vous avez fait preuve jusqu'à présent n'aient pas été employés en vain. »

L'interpellée hocha timidement la tête, comme si elle n'osait rien dire, ou qu'elle n'ait pas tout à fait été sure, de la vérité ou du bien fondé de ces propos.

« Et c'est pour cela, pour que tous ce que vous avez fait paye enfin, pour que nous puissions arriver à temps, pour que l'on sache ou_ il_ est, que je vais avoir besoin de vous, que vous me rendiez un dernier service. »

La jeune femme porta la main à la poche de son manteau de cuir noir et en ressortit son portable, qu'elle brandit devant elle, afin que tout le monde puisse le voir.

« Appelez-le. »

Devant pareille demande, il y eut d'abord comme un levé de bouclier, ce qui était assez amusant quand on pensait à une manifestation sans parole, à une réprobation silencieuse, alors que chacun regardait son voisin, hébété, abasourdi, essayait de lui parler, visiblement choqué, ahuri, ou plus simplement stupéfait, trop ébahi pour faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, et rendu muet, se contentant de la fixer d'un regard vide, vidé de toute pensée.

Pas une once de réprimande. Cela la faisait presque sourire, cette façon qu'ils avaient de réagir, ou plutôt de rester démunis face à une telle déclaration, l'implorant presque de démentir, de déclarer que ce n'était pas possible, qu'elle s'était trompée. De se contredire.

Mais la fatalité ne se trompait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne se contredisait. Et elle n'avait pas non plus l'habitude de revenir sur ses propos. Encore moins de répondre à quelque sollicitation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Cette emprise n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle affectionnait en particulier. Cela faisait partie d'elle, de ce qu'elle_ était_, tout simplement.

_Et oui, contrairement à vous, messieurs, je ne mens pas._

« Oui, vous avez bien entendu », fit-elle à la mère dont la lèvre inférieure tremblait à présent.

« Je veux que vous appeliez votre fils. Et ce pour des raisons bien précises. Mais bien sur, -et c'est tout juste si un rictus ne venait déformer ses lèvres-, pas avec ce téléphone. »

Téléphone qui retrouva dans l'instant sa place initiale.

« Je vais sans plus tarder vous exposez ma tactique. »

Ses yeux revinrent sur le tableau et, comme attirés par un aimant invisible, ceux de toutes les autres personnes présentes firent immédiatement de même.

« Je vais utiliser la méthode dite de la traçabilité. Voilà la manière dont je vois les choses.»

Sur le tableau blanc, étaient disposés en colonne cinq points, chacun numéroté et annoté, reliés entre eux par deux flèches parallèles de direction opposée. La flèche de gauche allait vers le bas, tandis que celle de droit allait dans le sens inverse.

Premier point : un proche.

_Un leurre._

Deuxième point : une victime.

_Un moyen de pression_.

Troisième point : un agresseur.

_Des informations_.

Quatrième point : l'autorité.

_Le temps_.

Le cinquième point était en fait un point d'interrogation.

« Cela ne vous dit peut-être rien, mais c'est en vérité assez simple. »

Elle récita, en montrant chaque point du doigt, puis en descendant suivant l'ordre qu'elle avait tracé.

« Le proche fait le jeu de la victime. La victime fait le jeu de l'agresseur. L'agresseur fait le jeu de l'autorité. L'autorité ne fait le jeu de personne. Sauf de l'inconnu. C'est ce que l'on appelle une trace. »

Elle passa ensuite son doigt de bas en haut sur le dessin.

« Cette trace permet de remonter jusqu'à la solution du problème. »

Et tapota le premier point de l'index.

« Vous. » fit-elle à l'intention de la mère de Tino.

« Ainsi, en suivant cette trace –elle descendit à nouveau-, l'on peut connaitre l'inconnue, ce que l'on cherche mais qu'on ne peut trouver sans faire le lien entre tous ces éléments. »

Son doigt s'immobilisa enfin sur le point d'interrogation, qui d'un geste devint un point comme un autre, comme tous les autres.

« Tino. »

Son numéro terminé, la jeune femme se retourna vers son auditoire à sa grande satisfaction toujours aussi muet d'étonnement.

C'était toujours aussi comique de constater que quoi qu'elle faisait, on la respectait, et son emprise s'exerçait quelque soit son public, à plus forte raison quand celui-ci avait une bonne raison de croire et de boire ses paroles.

_Même quelque chose d'aussi idiot qu'un petit speech suffit à les tenir en haleine… les hommes sont vraiment stupides pour croire en n'importe quoi…surtout en quelque chose d'aussi intangible et abstrait que l'espoir, il n'y a pas mois concret que ça…_

Elle se racla la gorge avant de prendre un ton savant, de circonstance, pour déclarer :

« Exécuter ce schéma, c'est faire la « traçabilité » d'une cible donnée, autrement dit, identifier l'origine et reconstituer le parcours de quelque chose. Cela désigne à la fois le processus et l'aptitude qui permet de retrouver l'historique, la localisation à un point donné et l'emplacement exact de l'activité de ce qui est examiné, à partir d'une trace et d'un signal de départ. Quand je parle d'activité, je parle d'activité électrique. Vous n'êtes en effet pas sans savoir que tout corps dégage de l'électricité, et particulièrement les objets de télécommunication à distance comme les téléphones… »

Elle fit une pause pour s'assurer que Rouva Vainamoinen suivait. Les autres, ce n'était pas très importants, mais le fait qu'elle comprenne était crucial pour l'aider à appréhender la suite.

« Tous les téléphones possèdent une trace électrique qu'il est possible de localiser avec un certain dispositif. Mais pour cela, il faut que le signal électrique émis soit suffisamment « fort » pour être capté par le détecteur, qui pourra ensuite le transmettre à un logiciel qui analysera sa position. Il faut donc non seulement que le dit téléphone ne soit pas en manque de batterie et allumé, mais aussi qu'il soit sollicité par un appareil extérieur auquel il communiquera ce fameux signal. Egalement, les deux téléphones doivent rester un certain temps en relation, et donc les deux locuteurs suffisamment longtemps en contact pour permettre à la diffusion de se faire, car le mécanisme met un certain temps à repérer et à situer précisément la trace. »

Elle balaya la salle du regard avant de revenir à la mère du jeune garçon qui demanda soudain :

« Pourquoi moi ? »

_Je savais bien qu'elle dirait ça… Elle n'est pas du genre à se plier facilement aux exigences…_

« Pour plusieurs raisons : d'abord parce que c'est plus prudent que d'engager dès le départ des négociations avec un agresseur dont on ignore tout. Ensuite parce que cela sera une excellente façon de le tester, et encore une fois plus sur pour votre fils qu'une discussion avec les forces de l'ordre, qui risqueraient d'aggraver les risques déjà présents. Et enfin parce que depuis le début, ma stratégie est de faire en sorte que l'agresseur de votre fils n'ait aucune idée de ce qui se passe de notre coté, et ne soit inquiété qu'au moment décisif. Donc pour qu'il ne se doute de rien, j'ai d'or et déjà renoncé à intervenir directement dans toutes parlementassions qui pourraient avoir lieu, de même que dans les tractations qui pourront se faire si jamais l'assaut n'aboutit pas.

- Il pourrait y avoir un assaut ?

- Oui, bientôt, si nous parvenons à obtenir les informations nécessaires. Sachez que la réussite de cette opération dépend presque entièrement de vous, mais que le poids de l'affaire repose sur mes épaules, et donc, qu'en cas d'échec de la mission commando, je ferai face…

- Il n'y aura pas d'échec. »

_Et ça aussi… C'était prévisible qu'elle désire tellement le retour de son fils qu'elle ne puisse se permettre d'échouer. C'est aussi mon cas, bien sur, mais ainsi je peux m'assurer qu'elle ait en elle les ressources nécessaires pour mener sa part du plan à bien. Rien ne vaut la détermination d'une mère en détresse. _

De plus, d'après ce qu'elle avait dit l'autre jour sur le plateau, Tania avait dans l'idée qu'elle ferait tout pour retrouver son fils, y compris, s'il le fallait, mener les investigations à sa place. Les mots de la chanson, « donc je sais ou tu es », l'avait intrigué. S'ils ne pouvaient signifier qu'elle savait réellement quelle était la position de l'adolescent, ils pouvaient laisser suggérer qu'elle le saurait de toute façon, et que le dire au présent revenait pour elle à le dire au futur, car elle mettrait tout en œuvre dans ce but et n'en concevait donc pas l'échec.

Signer ainsi une vérité indéfectible, que rien ne pourra empêcher de se produire, était on ne peut plus intéressant. Et prétentieux, comme pensée.

Mais c'était de loin ce qu'il lui avait le plus plu, chez cette femme. Ces quelques petits mots qui tranchaient si bien avec le plaidoyer qu'elle avait énoncé presque en pleurant un instant plus tôt.

C'était ce qui lui permettait de dire avec une presque exacte certitude qu'elle n'échouerait pas.

_Car moi non plus, je ne conçois pas l'échec. Et je n'ai jamais échoué. _

De même, cette phrase pouvait se mettre au passé comme au futur, elle gardait toujours la même consonance.

Celle d'une vérité générale.

C'était aussi ce qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux en ce moment, et malgré le fait que le doute semblait le disputer à l'inquiétude et à la peur, nulle part n'était signe d'un quelconque refus. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt résistante aux événements.

Ne restait plus qu'à tester cette résistance.

_Il est temps de voir ce qu'elle vaut._

« Il s'agit là de notre seule perspective d'action dans le sens ou toute tentative est vouée à l'échec tant que nous n'avons pas accès aux informations clés, seulement, je ne vous cache pas qu'il y a des risques.

- Je comprends bien. Quels sont les risques ? »

Sa voix était d'un coup étonnamment plate, sans timbre, blanche tout comme son visage, comme blanchie par la peur, d'une teinte de craie.

« Il existe en fait un certain nombre de risques principaux qu'on peut prévoir et qui sont à prendre en cause dès le départ et avant chaque action que l'on mène, mais tous les autres dépendent uniquement du profil psychologique et de la personnalité du ravisseur, choses que nous n'avons pas, enfin, qui ne sont pas encore en notre possession, mais que vous pourriez nous aider à obtenir, bien sur, selon les consignes que je vous donnerai après. »

La commissaire en chef énuméra sur ses doigts, observant très attentivement sa moindre réaction.

« -Risque n°1 : le ravisseur prend très mal l'appel, comme une agression ou du moins une tentative d'atteinte à sa personne, à ses projets ou à ses plans. De là dépendent plusieurs conséquences, la pire débouchant sur la mort de l'otage dans un geste purement désespéré et faussement salvateur, la meilleure à une réaction presque immédiate de l'agresseur, comme un départ précipité.

-Risque n°2 : le ravisseur découvre le poteau rose, ce qui aboutit à peu près aux mêmes conclusions, avec la même incertitude et le même écart au niveau du nombre de possibles probables ou envisageables.

Et cela peut très bien remettre en cause toute l'opération. »

La mère avala sa salive, les lèvres pincées en une sorte de moue, tremblant presque comme si elle était sur le point de pleurer mais ne se l'autorisait pas.

_Espérons qu'elle n'abandonne pas… Cependant, il n'est plus question de la ménager, à présent, mais bien de la mettre en présence de ce qu'elle va devoir affronter, pour qu'elle s'y prépare._

La préparation psychologique n'était en effet pas quelque chose ou quiconque d'extérieur pouvait l'aider, elle seule pouvait décider si elle était suffisamment forte pour faire face.

« Risque n°3, continua impitoyablement la jeune femme, vous –elle la pointa du doigt comme c'était son habitude- n'arrivez pas à répondre à ce que l'on attend de vous, ce qui pose des problèmes non seulement en aval, pour _comprendre_ de quelle manière le ravisseur fait face en telle éventualité, mais aussi en amont, c'est-à-dire de la nature de votre attitude en situation de stress intense, et dans tous les autres cas cette inconnue demeure. »

La femme avait baissé le regard au sol et ne semblait plus rien voir de ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

« Je veux m'assurer que vous soyez à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de vous, et que vous compreniez bien et les enjeux, et les dangers que cela comprend. Je ne donnerai mon feu vert que si vous êtes absolument sure d'y arriver. Si en toute connaissance de cause, en sachant que vous risquez fort de devoir parler au ravisseur de votre fils avec une certaine marche à suivre et que vous n'avez pas le droit à l'erreur, ni à une seconde chance, si ce n'est pas possible pour vous aujourd'hui de le faire, j'ai prévu une issue de secours, à savoir faire directement appel à un médiateur pour engager les négociations. Il y a ici des personnes cent fois plus qualifié que vous, mais qui risquent fort de se heurter à un mur, alors que vous, en tant que membre de l'entourage proche, pouvez y arriver là ou les autres échoueront. »

Elle avait définitivement perdu tout de sa superbe. D'où elle était, Tania pouvait voir que ses mains étaient crispées, croisées sur ses genoux qu'elle agrippait de ses ongles, serrait de toutes ses forces pour essayer de contenir, de retenir les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues.

Une légère rumeur s'éleva mais la commissaire en chef n'en tint pas compte, poursuivant son discours. Inexorablement. Encore et toujours.

« Je veux une fois de plus insister,-en cela, mes_ collègues _seront certainement d'accord-, sur la dangerosité d'une telle opération : mettre en place une action sans presque aucune préparation du terrain au préalable. Je veux mettre l'accent sur le caractère particulièrement difficile et surtout imprévisible que va représenter chaque phase, et celle que vous allez exécuter, et l'intervention si intervention il y a. En fonction de la façon dont il réagira et de sa conduite, la marge de manœuvre restera malgré tout extrêmement large. C'est pour cela qu'il ne faut exclure aucune possibilité, et que vous allez devoir être prête à tout. A tout entendre et à tout dire. »

L'inonder de sollicitations n'était pas complètement innocent, cela permettait à la jeune femme de l'éprouver à la fois sur le plan émotionnel et raisonné, en la mettant en face de ses craintes comme de sa capacité à les dissimuler et à contrôler ses émotions.

Quand elle se tut, cela ne fit que rendre plus audibles les sanglots à demi étouffés que la mère tentait vainement de dissimuler, le visage caché dans les mains.

_Se cacher ne sert à rien…à part accentuer l'évidence._

Et de ce fait, ses sanglots s'aggravèrent en effet, jusqu'à ce qu'elle paraisse suffoquer. La jeune femme croisa les bras et resta silencieuse, semblant la seule à l'aise dans cette mouvance d'émotions négatives maculées de sentiments moroses, de compassion et de pitié qui semblait imprégner chaque personne présente, étendre son influence depuis sa source, la mère éplorée, jusqu'à chaque figure, fermant les visages et ternissant les expressions, tendant les muscles et courbant les têtes, imprégnant les esprits et faisant peser sur les épaules une charge trop lourde à porter.

La commissaire en chef, elle, y échappait car ne se sentait juste pas concernée par ce qui se passait.

Pas d'implication, pas de responsabilité. Pas de responsabilisation, pas de culpabilité.

Elle n'en avait pas besoin pour faire son boulot, elle n'en avait pas besoin pour être celle qu'elle était, ce qu'elle était.

De ce fait, elle trouvait cette débauche de pitié mêlée de prière inaudible particulièrement risible, car l'attendrissement et la miséricorde qui en découlait, semblant couler telles des larmes invisible le long des joues de ceux qui ne pouvaient intervenir, ne faisait qu'aggraver la misère de cette femme, qui n'en avait aucunement besoin.

Elle n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'apitoie davantage sur son sort, sa propre faiblesse lui suffisait amplement. Ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était de force, pas d'une faiblesse supplémentaire, qui venait encore s'ajouter à la sienne. Cela la faisait se sentir plus inutile encore, et l'impuissance montant entrainait avec elle la volonté qu'elle avait jusque là tentée de retenir. Loin, bien loin de ses mains qui n'étreignaient que du vide désormais. Presque hors de portée déjà.

Mais elle ne pouvait oublier ce qui faisait encore sa force. Justement, par les pleurs qui s'envolaient de ses yeux et volaient son souffle, par le sang qu'elle versait, par les larmes qu'elle déversait, elle ne pouvait oublier ses dernières forces, celles qu'elle jetait, ardemment, fiévreusement dans la bataille pour agripper ce qui lui restait de fierté et de courage alors qu'elle n'avait plus rien, s'agripper à la table et se débattre pour ne pas lâcher malgré ses jointures blanchies. Et tandis qu'elle comprenait lentement qu'on lui avait tout ravi, ses genoux tremblant se levaient, et elle-même se redressait, les cheveux devant les yeux et les ongles toujours fermement campés, plantés dans le bois.

Brisait l'immobilité ambiante, le froid mortuaire, morbide, qui avait envahi les lieux comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver une proie propice, elle se défaisait peu à peu de tout ce qui aurait pu la brimer, la bercer de tendres illusions, de l'espérance mirifique, mirobolante, qui faisait miroiter devant elle rien d'autre qu'une douce utopie.

C'était le moment que Tania préférait, quand_ il_ disparaissait, laissait sa place au profit de son contraire.

Le désespoir.

Le désespoir de revoir un jour son fils.

L'espoir était bien peu, comparé à la motivation qu'il pouvait donner, à la force qu'il apportait.

L'espoir ne servait qu'à être déçu, et la déception, à l'alimenter, la désillusion à nourrir son opposé.

La force du désespoir était la rage aveugle qu'elle était en train de faire naitre.

Et la rage du désespoir la ferait combattre.

Lui faisait présentement entrouvrir ses lèvres gercées, comme gelées par le silence, lui arrachait ces quelques mots.

« Je suis prête à faire ce que vous me demandez. »

Inévitablement, fatalement, voilà ce qui arrivait quand l'on poussait l'homme à bout, au terme même de ses limites.

« Très bien, voilà ce que vous devez savoir, et garder en tête tout le long de l'échange. »

Il finissait toujours par céder, par craquer et baisser les bras, vouter les épaules, courber l'échine, pencher la tête, fermer les yeux. Obéir.

« On compte trois cas de figure principaux : le premier est bien sur que vous tombiez sur le ravisseur. Surtout ne paniquez pas, parlez d'un ton posé et réfléchi pour ne pas l'alerter ou le faire lui-même paniquer, ce qui mettrait en échec notre manœuvre. »

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas d'opiner du chef.

« Que devrais-je dire ? »

Ni de poser des questions, d'ailleurs.

« Il y a ici des négociateurs très doués qui se chargeront de vous soufflez vos répliques par l'intermédiaire d'une oreillette, en somme un peu comme au théâtre. Vous vous devrez d'être convaincante dans un rôle qui se rapprochera plus de celui d'un médiateur, car, rappelez-vous, pour l'agresseur de votre fils, vous ne serez qu'un tiers, un intervenant extérieur, et non un membre de l'autorité. Cela devrait faciliter le dialogue.

- Et les autres possibilités ?

- La deuxième hypothèse est plus enviable. Il se pourrait, qu'à l'instar du message téléphonique, votre fils _puisse_ d'une manière ou d'une autre avoir accès à son portable et donc répondre. Votre objectif sera alors d'engager une conversation la plus naturelle possible avec lui, sans rien qui pourrait laisser à penser que vous êtes au courant de la situation de votre fils. »

La mère fronça les sourcils.

_Elle a du penser que sitôt le contact établi, elle pourrait lui demander ou il se trouvait… grossière erreur…_

« Ecoutez, il y a un piège dans lequel vous ne devez absolument pas tomber. Sachez que pendant toute la durée de l'appel, vous serez très probablement mise sur écoute. La dernière hypothèse suppose que ce ne sera pas le cas, pour des raisons logistiques ou autre, mais, et c'est impératif, vous ne devez jamais oublier d'agir comme si le ravisseur pouvait tout entendre de ce que vous dites, et ce, même si ce n'est pas le cas, car de notre coté, rien ne nous permettra de distinguer l'utilisation d'un haut-parleur. Vous pourrez éventuellement guetter un écho de vos paroles, ce qui constitue un signe caractéristique, seulement il sera peut-être trop faible pour vous permettre de le percevoir correctement, alors ne vous laissez pas avoir. Soyez constamment sur vos gardes et ne relâchez pas votre attention une seconde, car un manque de vigilance de vos propos pourrait vous coutez beaucoup, compris ?!

- D'accord, fit immédiatement Rouva Vainamoinen, mais que dois-je dire alors ?

- Réfléchissez un peu, ce n'est pas pour rien que l'on va mettre au point ce dispositif complexe pour connaitre sa position ! S'il avait suffi que vous l'appeliez, croyez bien que je ne me serais pas dérangée pour si peu ! »

_Pourquoi suis-je obligée de n'travailler qu'avec une bande d'incompétents, tous des foutus incapables !_

Elle soupira, respira un bon coup, et reprit plus calmement :

« C'est justement pour ça que je vous ai appelée. Vous devriez être capable de parler à votre fils bien mieux que moi, de savoir quels mots employer ! Si vous le voulez, faites des références discrètes, j'ai bien dit discrètes, à sa situation présente, pour lui indiquer que vous savez dans quel pétrin il se trouve et que vous le soutenez. Utilisez des moyens détournés, en sachant que s'il les comprend, il vous répondra également en « codant » ses paroles, alors soyez extrêmement attentive. Bien entendu, il va de soi qu'il sera également mis sur haut-parleur afin que l'on ne manque pas un seul de ses mots, au cas où s'y cacherait un message pour vous permettre de le rejoindre, tout comme la première fois, ou Tino s'était montré assez lucide et intelligent pour nous faire comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. »

La mère de l'adolescent parut agréablement surprise d'entendre un compliment formulé à l'égard de son fils, et elle se détendit légèrement.

« Néanmoins, cela ne servira que dans l'optique ou nous ne pourrions pour une raison ou une autre déterminer précisément sa position. De même, il n'est pas certain qu'il parvienne à vous la transmettre si lui n'en a aucune idée, qu'il est par exemple séquestré depuis plusieurs jours dans une pièce qu'il ne peut identifier, ce genre de choses. »

Le demi-sourire qui avait commencé à apparaitre sur le visage de la pauvre femme s'estompa aussitôt.

« Vous croyez que…

- Je ne crois rien,_ Rouva_, sinon que votre fils sera peut-être dans l'impossibilité ou dans l'incapacité de formuler sa pensée si son ravisseur le surveille et que la pression est trop grande à supporter. Le plus important sera alors de le rassurer, comme vous pouvez, en détournant son attention en parlant de sujets qui évoqueront de bons souvenirs chez lui, mais surtout, en faisant en sorte qu'il ne raccroche pas. »

La jeune femme engloba l'assemblée du regard.

« La finalité d'une telle manœuvre n'est pas tant d'établir un contact, d'instaurer un dialogue avec l'adversaire que de connaitre sa position exacte. Aussi, n'oubliez pas que votre seul et unique objectif sera de garder le plus longtemps possible en ligne l'interlocuteur de Rouva Vainamoinen, et ce, quel qu'il soit. Dans la première optique, elle n'aura rien à faire sinon répéter, le plus lentement et sincèrement qu'elle peut. Mais dans les deuxième et troisième circonstances, ce sera à elle et bien à elle de gagner du temps, de ne pas faire d'erreur, mais aussi de prévenir celles éventuelles que la panique pourrait amener à se produire chez le jeune Tino, de manière à ce que la communication ne soit pas rompue. »

Ses yeux se dirigèrent une dernière fois sur la mère de l'adolescent.

« Oh et aussi, parlez en finlandais. Ce sera beaucoup plus agréable. »

Suite à cette dernière déclaration, elle descendit de l'estrade, et le dispositif se mit en place.

7h05 : Tania Wynter conduisit les membres du conseil dans une autre salle, comme dans tout le Siège de la police de Stockholm richement décorée, et une équipe de techniciens prévenue par ses soins mit en marche l'appareillage, un ensemble grisé de métal étincelant fait de divers câbles, écrans, claviers, interrupteurs et commutateurs reliés à plusieurs enceintes et ordinateurs.

La commissaire décida d'attendre le début de l'opération pour agir et demeura, telle une sentinelle, sur le seuil, surveillant d'un air sévère l'avancement des préparatifs.

Le chef du service profilage du R.K.P confia une oreillette à Rouva Vainamoinen, tandis que le négociateur de son secteur se coiffait d'un casque audio, avant d'effectuer une série de tests pour vérifier son bon fonctionnement.

Pendant ce temps, plusieurs employés s'étaient attelés à la tache sur les différents postes et bientôt une carte fit son apparition sur l'un des moniteurs.

La mère, dont les jambes flageolaient, menaçant de l'entrainer au sol, choisit de s'effondrer sur une chaise, puis activa d'un doigt tremblotant la fonction haut-parleur de son téléphone, ce dernier ne tardant pas à être raccordé à un autre ordinateur qui après quelques manipulations afficha une série de fréquences sur son écran.

Rien ne lui échappait. La situation était sous contrôle. Et sous peu, le masque tomberait, le visage du mystérieux ravisseur serait révélé aux yeux de tous, et elle accomplirait sa sentence.

Pas un dissident ne devait lui échapper.

Pas un crime ne devait rester impuni.

La jeune femme prit le temps de savourer le silence et l'appréhension qui se lisait sur les visages.

Le profileur d'abord, le négociateur ensuite, puis les informaticiens, et enfin Rouva Vainamoinen s'étaient tournés vers la commissaire et avaient chacun leur tour hoché la tête, pour lui indiquer qu'ils étaient fin prêts à passer à l'action.

Attendant son approbation.

Ils ne manquaient qu'une chose : le signe d'acquiescement qu'elle seule pouvait donner, l'autorisation qu'elle seule pouvait attribuer.

Car la fatalité seule déterminait de ce qui devait avoir lieu, et de ce qui ne devait jamais être. Elle seule avait le pouvoir d'autoriser, et le droit d'interdire.

Que seraient les hommes si elle leur laissait le choix, la possibilité, le droit de disposer d'eux-mêmes ?

C'était pour cela que les autorités étaient là. Pour réguler, équilibrer.

L'espoir qu'elle leur laissait, c'était déjà bien assez cruel comme ça.

Alors, inexorablement, fatalement, elle finissait par leur ravir.

Personne n'avait à avoir plus de droit que personne. Personne ne devait avoir des droits que d'autres n'avaient pas. Alors, pourquoi certains essayaient malgré tout de briser cet équilibre ? Pourquoi certains se croyaient-ils au-dessus des lois ? Les lois existaient justement pour régler cette situation, pour faire valoir la justice, alors pourquoi certains ne voulaient-ils pas le voir ? Si elles, les autorités, si leur force existait c'était uniquement dans ce but et dans ce but unique, celui de faire valoir cette justice, celle qu'ils étaient, qu'elle représentait.

Les choses étaient très bien comme elles étaient. Et elle faisait en sorte que tout le monde ait les mêmes droits.

Comme cela c'était plus juste.

C'était pour cette raison qu'elle ne leur laissait pas le choix. Si les hommes pouvaient choisir, ils choisiraient d'en avoir plus, n'est ce pas ? Ils voudraient toujours plus et ce serait injuste, ils seraient injustes les uns envers les autres.

C'était dans leur nature.

Alors que fallait-il pour équilibrer ses possibilités, ses droits ?

Les leur enlever tous. Comme cela, ils n'auraient pas à jalouser leur voisin, à toujours vouloir ce que les autres avaient, puisque tous auraient la même chose. Exactement la même chose.

Ne laisser ni la plus infime possibilité, ni la moindre chance de s'en sortir. Pas même le plus petit espoir, car c'était là chose cruelle, et même injuste, que certains disposent de cet espoir quand d'autre non, c'était injuste que certains aient cet espoir alors que d'autres ne pourraient jamais l'avoir, c'était injuste de posséder ce que l'autre n'avait pas, voilà ce qu'elle voyait.

Alors, oui, la vie était cruelle, mais pas au point d'être injuste. C'était pourquoi elle ravissait à ceux qui croyaient avoir plus, qui espéraient plus, ce qu'ils avaient. Pour égaliser les possessions. Egalité des chances. Et équité.

Et même ce dernier espoir, de s'en sortir, de lui échapper.

Car personne n'avait le droit d'échapper à son destin, pas un ne devait pouvoir échapper, survivre à la fatalité.

Et il suffisait que l'un le croit, croit en cet espoir, se croit pouvoir supérieur, être plus, avoir plus, pour qu'elle rétablisse l'équilibre, et que cette simple croyance ne s'évanouisse aussitôt.

Elle leur montrait que l'espoir n'existait pas.

Ils n'étaient rien de plus que ce qu'ils devaient être.

Et elle ce qu'elle était.

Une force.

Pour équilibrer les autres forces.

Il n'y avait qu'ainsi qu'on pouvait être juste envers chacun, pensait-elle.

Et c'était ainsi qu'elle incarnait la justice, la justice qu'elle s'était formée, en donnant les ordres, et en décidant.

Et en l'occurrence…

7h20 : la commissaire en chef décida qu'il était temps.

_De rééquilibrer la balance._

Et donna l'ordre.

« Appelez-le ! »

Elle pointa l'index sur Rouva Vainamoinen, qui n'eut d'autre choix que d'appuyer sur la touche « appel », ayant auparavant composé le numéro.

Quand la fatalité pointait quelque chose du doigt, quel qu'il soit, il obéissait.

Et elle ne faisait pas exception, serrant à présent contre son oreille le combiné d'une main presque agitée de spasme, à l'image de ceux qui devaient lui tordre les entrailles et l'estomac.

Tels les battements d'une pendule, les sonneries retentirent, égrenèrent chaque seconde plus insupportable que la précédente.

Douze coups, au total.

Une seule note stridente, à chaque fois.

Et douze secondes qui leur parurent des siècles, qui leur paraissait chacune une éternité, avec à chaque fois l'insoutenable attente, et l'atrocité de n'entendre personne décrocher, de n'entendre rien d'autre que le temps qui passait, impassible, imprenable, le temps qui avait prise sur toute chose et tout être, imperturbable, le temps que rien ne pouvait déranger, que rien ne semblait vouloir déranger, le temps qui aurait pu avoir l'air de s'arrêter qu'il continuerait toujours.

Son cycle.

Interminable.

Qui semblait ne jamais vouloir finir.

Prendre fin.

Ni même se suspendre. S'arrêter.

Que rien n'arrêterait.

Qui ne s'arrêterait jamais.

Leur calvaire.

Tel leur calvaire. Tel était leur calvaire. Tel était le calvaire de toute personne proche d'un disparu. Voir le temps avancer indéfiniment sans plus s'intéresser à eux, couler indifféremment de leurs pleurs et de leur douleur, passer et effacer. Le souvenir. Et alors ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'avaient plus rien, qu'on leur avait tout ravi.

Désespoir.

Le temps était sans but quand eux en trouvaient un.

Et même sans lui, ils continueront. Et même avec lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin _elle_ rompt le cycle.

Jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la voix se fasse entendre.

« _Allo…_ »

Sa voix.

Et les secondes de cesser, juste pour un instant, juste pour _cet_ instant.

« Hei Tino… ! »

Le lien de se faire. Sur les écrans apparurent les lignes qui reliaient l'inconnu et le connu, le fil entre la mère et le fils.

Restait à durer.

« _Salut maman, comment ça va ?_ »

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à lâcher. Pas encore. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir l'inquiéter. C'était à elle de jouer. Même de sa voix la plus faible, même juste d'un filet de voix.

« Sa va et toi ? »

Qui se renforçait à mesure qu'elle entendait celle aimée. L'être aimé. On se battait toujours pour quelqu'un d'autre, quand on avait quelqu'un d'autre à protéger. Pour l'être cher.

« _Sa va ! J'me suis installé tranquille, mais là je suis pas chez moi, je suis chez un pote et il me montre comment jouer à un super jeu…_ »

Lui aussi se battait-il ? Il en donnait l'impression, en tout cas. Mais pour qui. Pour lui, ou pour elle ?

Le message était là, c'était tout ce dont elle devait se préoccuper. A elle de lui répondre.

«Ah ! Tant mieux, je m'inquiétais… je veux dire, je suis soulagée d'apprendre que tu t'es déjà fait des amis, toi qui me soutenait le contraire hahaha !»

Chaque mot lui coutait. Après tout, c'était comme si elle parlait en présence du ravisseur de son fils ! Mais elle devait se rappeler, qu'à chaque parole prononcée, qu'il ne fallait pas inverser les rôles. C'était Tino la victime, c'était à elle de l'aider, de le soutenir, de le rassurer. Pas l'inverse.

« _Bon faut que j'y aille!_ »

Et la cible de se préciser.

Suède…

La trace établie, le signe donné.

Stockholm…

Ils l'avaient presque…

Ne restait que le signal.

Tania Wynter fit un signe de tête.

Le temps accéléra d'un coup, retrouva sa vitesse normale. Et la carte se brouilla, en une seconde la trace se perdit dans les ruelles de la ville comme si elle ne voulait aller jusqu'au bout, livrer son ultime secret.

Mais la fatalité ne la laisserait pas faire. Avait-elle seulement le choix ?

« NON ! »

La commissaire sauta sur ses pieds et fondit sur les techniciens tel un vautour, trop vite pour qu'ils ne puissent s'en rendre compte.

« Ne la perdez pas! RETROUVEZ-LA ! » leur commanda-t-elle en un unique hurlement, terrible comme un claquement du tonnerre.

_Faut pas qu'il raccroche, il ne doit pas raccrocher !_

Elle braqua son doigt sur la mère, restée statufiée sur place, les yeux écarquillés sans savoir quoi faire.

« Mais surenchérissez ! Vite ! RENCHERISSEZ ! »

Pas le choix, il fallait y aller.

«Attends ! »

Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi dire, alors le désespoir lui souffla, sous forme de message.

« Tu me le présenteras hein, ton…_ ami _?!»

Elle avait presque crié le dernier mot, jeté comme une insulte. Même si ce n'était qu'un code, cela faisait mal.

« _Oui bien sur, au- au revoir, ma-man !_ »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Tania pour savoir si, cette fois, elle pouvait vraiment le laisser aller, puis soupira, voyant le signe positif, presque à regret :

« A bientôt mon chéri ! Je t'aime !»

Les derniers mots restèrent encore un instant en l'air, le temps qu'elle raccroche, et puis même la tonalité se tut.

7h27 : C'était fini.

Sur l'écran, on pouvait voir un ensemble de vieux immeubles crépis par les âges, avec comme un certain relent médiéval, quelque chose d'étrange, comme des volutes d'on ne sais quel esprit d'antan qui s'en dégageait, outre la pluie qui s'y abattait et la brume qui l'accompagnait, semblant secrètement vouloir l'abriter des regards, la dissimuler aux yeux des indiscrets.

« Stockholm, Gamla Stan, Place Stortorget » énonça la destinée.

Elle fronça le nez. Cet endroit ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« C'est là que nous nous rendons.

- Maintenant ? » demanda la mère de l'adolescent qui peinait à se remettre de ses émotions.

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, semblant ne pas comprendre, et l'assistance retint son souffle, jusqu'à ce que son visage ne s'éclaire enfin.

« Vous ? fit-elle comme si elle n'osait encore croire à pareille plaisanterie, non, bien sur que non ! Servez-vous de votre tête un peu, seulement moi et le N.I ! La pensée m'a juste effleurée l'espace d'une seconde qu'éventuellement, vous insinueriez peut-être quelque chose du genre du…désaccord, comme, vous savez, remettre mon autorité en question, tout ça… non ? » fit-elle d'un ton mielleux suffisamment acide pour liquéfier sur sa chaise n'importe qui s'y serait frotté.

Sans lui laisser le temps de bafouiller une quelconque réponse d'excuse et sans plus se préoccuper de ce qui ne l'intéressait pas, elle se tourna vers ses _associés_.

« Messieurs, nous n'avons toujours aucune information sur notre homme. Mais visiblement, comme il a l'air de vouloir se terrer en_ espérant_ qu'on l'oublie, je pense qu'il est préférable de lui rendre une petite visite afin de nous rappeler à son bon souvenir, et ce, MAINTENANT ! »

Son poing s'abattit violemment sur la table au dernier mot, imprimant une onde de choc qui se poursuivit jusqu'aux cervelles des plus endormis qui ne lui avaient pas été d'une grande aide jusqu'à présent.

Un regard et la menace d'un autre poing levé suffit à réveiller ceux qui pensaient avoir échappés au courroux de la jeune femme, dont les sautes d'humeur n'étaient une découverte pour personne ici.

Tania Wynter, malgré le fait qu'elle ait en partie confiée l'affaire U.P.U.A aux services du R.K.P, en qualité de commissaire à qui avait été confiée l'enquête, avait matière à prendre la direction des opérations.

7h31 : elle dressa, avec l'aide des autres unités, un plan préventif d'opération, en observant la vue qu'offrait l'un des ordinateurs.

« En partant dans les cinq minutes qui suivent, nous pourrons être sur place dans les vingt minutes. Nous n'aurons qu'à boucler le quartier, déclarer un périmètre de sécurité, cerner précisément les entrées et sorties de l'édifice et déployer nos forces tout autour. Compte tenu du fait qu'il n'y pas l'air d'en avoir plus de trois, il faudra poster face à l'entrée de devant une partie du peloton d'intervention qui progressera étape par étape et d'étage en étage, qui sont au nombre de sept, en sachant que l'ennemi peut se trouver à chacun d'entre eux, puisque nous parlons bien là d'un bâtiment abandonné. La deuxième équipe s'occupera de surveiller nos arrières et s'attaquera à la progression linéaire en sous-sol, si sous-sol il y a. Enfin, la dernière escouade se chargera de l'intervention d'urgence, si nous avons homme à terre, en privilégiant la troisième fenêtre de sortie. Cette entreprise sera bien sur à valider avec l'aide des observations et analyses faites en temps donné. »

Cette formation classique constituait un plan de base en cas d'opération commando, qui, pour cause de temps, ne supportât pas d'analyse préliminaire. Elle était souvent choisie par défaut quand les forces de l'ordre ne connaissaient pas le milieu dans lequel ils s'aventuraient mais qu'ils avaient une assez bonne idée de la catégorie à laquelle il appartenait : ici, un bâtiment abandonné possédant plusieurs étages. Bien entendu, une fois la reconnaissance faite, la connaissance de celui-ci approfondie, le stratagème était renforcé. Les forces du R.K.P, rompues à ce genre d'exercice, n'avaient heureusement aucun problème quant à la progression en un tel endroit.

Une telle initiative nécessitait également une communication et une coopération de tous les instants entre les différents actants et les corps de police, autant ceux restés en retrait, les divisions spécialisées du R.K.P, qui allaient si besoin servir d'intermèdes entre les forces d'intervention et le forcené retranché (principe de précaution obligeait, toute personne retenant contre son gré et sa volonté un tiers dans un espace clos était considéré comme forcené s'il ne se rendait aux premières sollicitations de la police, autrement dit comme individu dangereux forcément armé, ce qui était vrai pour quelque 90% des prises d'otage). Cette relation était d'une part assurée par des talkies-walkies, et d'autre part par des bippers, dissimulés par chaque membre armé mais utilisés qu'en extrême urgence, comme en cas de guet-apens, de blessure grave nécessitant des soins de premier secours immédiats, pour appeler les secours et/ou une force chargée du rétablissement de l'ordre et du redressement de la situation. En clair, ils n'intervenaient que pour délivrer d'un piège ses coéquipiers ou en évacuer un s'il était touché, possédant ses propres caractéristiques spécifiques, -on y comptait des démineurs par exemple-, ils ne se substituaient en rien à leurs collègues, mais pouvaient les suppléer le temps d'une retraite ou même prendre l'ennemi par surprise, par revers, ce qui risquait de lui être fatal.

Et c'était bien cette stratégie qu'elle comptait mener à bien pour lui montrer que jamais elle n'oubliait.

La jeune femme se permit un sourire carnassier tandis qu'elle lançait :

« Des questions, des _objections_ ? »

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y en aurait aucune.

« Alors exécution ! »

La fatalité n'oubliait personne.

A entendre le grondement qui suivit, tandis que chacun se levait, puis dévalait les marches et sortait du bâtiment, on aurait pu croire à quelque infernale machinerie qui se mettait en branle, l'artillerie en action, telle un instrument d'exécution en mouvement vers sa victime, une sombre machine de mort en route pour sa cible, le canon de l'arme déjà pointé vers celui qu'elle devait abattre.

Espérer le contraire était illusoire. Naïf. Et vain.

* * *

><p>*En valita signifie "je n'aime pas" employé avec quelque chose derrière, mais tout seul veut simplement dire "je m'en fous"~!<p>

Prochain chap, dénouement et fin de la première des deux parties de ma fic~! Who will succeed?

REVIEW OU LA FATALITE VOUS FAUCHE~! -caresse sa toute nouvelle faux qu'elle a reçue pour son anniv'-

Sayonara mina-san / Das vidania / Arrivederci a tutti / Bye friends / A très vite les gens!


	19. Chapter 13

Ohayo gozaimasu / Konnichiwa mina / Buongiorno a tutti / Holà / Hello people / (re)Salut les gens!

**ANNONCE IMPORTANTE : JE NE SUIS PAS LA DU DIMANCHE 5 AOUT AU 2 SEPTEMBRE, JE PARS EN VACANCES DANS UN ENDROIT OU JE N'AURAIS PAS INTERNET, ET MEME SI J'ESSAIERAI D'UPLOADER VIA UN CYBERCAFE, CELA RISQUE D'ETRE DIFFICILE DE REPONDRE AUX REVIEWS PENDANT CE LAPS DE TEMPS. AUSSI, JE PRENDRAI LE TEMPS DE REPONDRE A TOUS ET A TOUTES A LA RENTREE, EN POSTANT EGALEMENT CERTAINES DES FICS SUR LESQUELLES JE TRAVAILLE EN CE MOMENT. CELA NE VOUS GARDE DONC NULLEMENT DE ME LAISSER DES REVIEWS!**

Huhu...chapitre 13 comme porte-malheur...fufufu~

Voici donc ce que je pensais coller pour terminer le chap 12 et la première partie de ma fic, qui s'est soldée par un chap 13, parce que je pouvais juste pas l'incorporer comme ça. D'une part, je me suis rendue compte que j'avais énormément de principes de Tania à clarifier, et d'autre part que j'allais mettre en place des éléments que je ne pensais révéler que plus tard, mais qui auront une incidence certaine sur la suite!

Déjà, la peur de Tino, qui parait assez compréhensible à la 1ère lecture, mais qui est plus visible à la fin du chap. Il y a des parties assez dures à comprendre dans celui-là, mais bon c'est pas grave si vous pigez pas tout, comme d'hab', tout sera expliqué plus tard. Quelques éclaircissements à la fin!

D'autre part j'introduis à un moment un flash-back, qui sera simplement signalé par une progression en italique. Bien entendu, je ne révélerais pas avec qui Tino parle, hein, et avec un peu de jugeotte ça devrait pas etre compliqué à deviner...

Petite réf' à Danemark aussi, hein, c'est importer de le noter vu que ce sera la seule héhé!

Concernant l'ambiance, autant vous prévenir, ce chap est tout sauf joyeux, j'ai voulu créer une atmosphère très lourde, triste et fataliste, et je crois y etre assez bien arrivée, en écoutant durant toute la semaine qui m'a fallu pour l'écrire "Sadness and Sorrow", c'était pas dur non plus...

Egalement, je pense que vous repérerez quelques phrases assez...très beaucoup longues, parfois au mépris de la syntaxe, ainsi que pas mal de répétitions, c'est pour créer cet effet de _grisaille émotionnelle_ que je l'ai fait, donc ne vous y attardez pas, et gardez à l'esprit que c'est fait exprès! (règle n°3 de Joueur du Grenier: savoir justifier n'importe quoi, meme ses propres fautes, xD). Après si vous avez des remarques à me faire concernant l'ortho ou la grammaire, je suis pas contre, mais je ne pense pas avoir oublié beaucoup de fautes~!

Musique que je vous conseille d'écouter xD : le thème de Sarutobi dans Naruto, "Sadness and Sorrow" du meme monde, et le thème de euh -regarde ses fiches- Gouenji je crois, dans la saison 3 de Inazuma (si si, ya des trucs tristes là-dedans, faut pas croire, ya meme des gens qui crèvent -pour tous les gens qui pensent que Inazuma c'est qu'un manga pour gamins et puis c'est tout-...euh, c'est pas le sujet!), et "POLICE" de SAEZ, celle-là j'me suis éclatée avec sur certains passages!

Voilà, j'espère que ce chap vous déprimera autant que moi!~

Sur ce, _NJUT!_

**Chapitre 13**

7h36

_« Lâche. »_

Tino Vainamoinen, assis en tailleur au beau milieu des couvertures défaites, bras croisés au dessus de sa tête et tête dans les genoux, écoutait les battements de son cœur.

Il n'essayait même pas de les ralentir, ni de les tempérer. Pas plus qu'il n'essayait de tempérer l'atmosphère ambiante, de se réchauffer en se frictionnant ou en bougeant les jambes et les pieds pour au moins tenter de se désengourdir, du moins autant que le lui permettait sa position, le poignet toujours attaché à l'un des piliers du lit.

Il avait conscience que la pièce se refroidissait peu à peu, et que les vapeurs glacées qui émanaient de la pluie au dehors s'infiltraient dans les murs par chaque pore, chaque trou et chaque fissure que le vent et le froid avaient percées pour les agrandir, grossir leur emprise, consolider leur force et asseoir leur domination, afin de parasiter la protection feinte, jusqu'à l'atteindre, lui.

Et plus la pluie s'abattait, plus le toit ployait sous la charge de la mouillure, souillure, qui lavait, faisait tout transparaitre, apparaitre, faisait tout paraitre plus difficile à porter. L'humidité imbibait les pierres-mêmes en les épaississants d'un dégorgement non désiré, d'une transpiration qui loin de les réchauffer leur transmettait des sueurs froides, trempait leurs façades et rendait leur front moite, leurs membres glissants, au point qu'ils pouvaient finir par lâcher prise, tandis que le froid faisait son chemin, passait à travers leur intimité, traçait sa route à l'intérieur de leurs entrailles.

Et plus la pluie fouinait, s'insinuait dans les sillons, pénétrait les rainures et les rognures de souvenirs, s'introduisait dans l'esprit qui les habitait, plus elle rendait son propre poids plus lourd qu'il n'était, s'agglutinant au seul endroit ou ils ne pouvaient s'en débarrasser, s'attardant dans ce qu'ils ne pouvaient ôter, au centre, dans ce qu'ils ne pouvaient liquider, _purifier_, en leur cœur.

Ainsi de goutte en goutte et à chaque nouvelle qui tombait, la structure devenait plus lourde, l'armature plus pesante, le squelette plus écrasant, la tache, la promesse, plus ardue à tenir, tandis que la culpabilité roulait le long de leurs joues, que les larmes coulaient, maculaient leurs faces sans qu'ils ne puissent s'en défaire, condamnés à demeurer immobiles, confondus par les cieux, sous l'illumination divine qui venait les embraser après chaque déluge.

Et puis le châtiment.

Alors, de plus en plus, ils baissaient les bras, voutaient les épaules, courbaient l'échine, penchaient la tête, fermaient les yeux, à l'instar de ce qu'ils dissimulaient, abritaient en ces murs, à l'image de celui qu'ils sauvegardaient en leur sein, de l'hôte qu'ils gardaient cachés en leur cœur, du poids qu'elles révélaient, de plus en plus éprouvant à protéger, accablant.

Le poids du secret.

Ils se trouvaient si pénible à supporter.

Pour eux-mêmes.

Pour lui-même.

A chaque coup, son moral fléchissait. A chaque coup de poing sur la vitre, son dos s'affaissait, à chaque coup dur qui venait s'abattre sur le toit, son cœur se serrait, à chaque coup du sort, le rythme s'accélérait.

Que ce soit celui qui pulsait dans sa cage thoracique, de plus en plus aigu, ou celui qui retentissait dehors, de plus en plus fort, ou encore le temps qu'il sentait s'égrener tout seul dans sa tête, en accord avec les deux autres fréquences. De plus en plus rapide. Chaque coup arrivait plus vite que le précédent, chaque espacement entre de plus en plus réduit, ne lui laissant qu'un temps de plus en plus restreint pour s'en remettre, et attendre celui qui viendrait après.

Et après chaque coup de buttoir, ses muscles se crispaient, comme s'ils s'attendaient à recevoir le prochain, comme si s'en était lui, la victime.

S'il ne faisait rien, son cœur cesserait de battre à force de se contracter au point qu'il en ait mal.

_Lâche._

Rongé par la culpabilité.

Mais il ne pouvait simplement plus bouger. Pas après ce qu'il s'était passé. Pas après que la peur l'ait pris une nouvelle fois. Pas après qu'il n'ait abandonné toute volonté de combattre.

Au profit de la peur, qui était revenue.

Toujours plus présente.

Il la sentait roder dans les murs, les plafonds, les planchers, entretenue par l'eau dégoulinant des fentes de leur croute rugueuse, barrés d'estafilades suintant la saleté comme du pus, des vermines, qui avec l'eau s'y étaient glissées, noyautant la cloison recouverte d'une pellicule de graisse, semblant encore plus grisâtre que les pierres elles-mêmes.

Il la sentait enrichie par toute la peine qu'il avait versée, les pleurs qu'il avait déversés, les flots incessants qui avaient coulés et le flux qui l'avait coulé, qui avaient débordés et qu'il avait laissé le déborder.

Avec la pluie venait la brume et avec la brume était le froid.

La brume qui sous couvert de le cacher, lui, le nappait d'un voile invisible, recouvrait son existence et sa trace, gommait autant ses empreintes que ses pas, estompait les souvenirs comme la pensée, et le cœur, et l'esprit, effaçait la mémoire et son propriétaire. Elle qui l'enveloppait entièrement, des pieds à la tête, l'aveuglait sous une couverture figée, givrée, cousue de ce que ses propres écoulements, épanchements et déversements de larmes avaient causé en perlant dans un goutte à goutte oppressant, stagnant à la surface gelée, l'étouffant.

La brume l'avait drapé dans un linceul qui assombrissait sa vue, masquait ses mots, ses gestes et ses actes comme de l'emprise qu'il avait sur sa vie, comme de la vie qu'il avait eu. Elle qui l'avait bâillonné dans un silence éternel, avec ses peurs comme seules compagnes, pour seule compagnie, s'était assurée qu'il ne bougerait plus, demeurerait dans l'immobilisme le plus total, dans le plus complet des mutismes, en bâchant son corps.

Comme s'il fallait l'enterrer déjà.

Le froid qui allait partout, sans nulle barrière pour l'arrêter et sans nulle enceinte pour l'emprisonner, le garder muselé, au plus profond, tout au fond. Pour que personne ne puisse en souffrir. Comme il l'avait été lui. Lui qui le faisait frissonner et qui provoquait _ce _qui le faisait frissonner, qui hérissait sa peau et qui glaçait le sang dans ses veines, lui joignait bras et jambes, lui nouait l'intestin et lui creusait l'estomac, lui trouait la peau et lui vidait la tête, évidait ses viscères et lui faisait remonter le cœur dans la gorge.

Le froid qui faisait remonter à la surface beaucoup plus qu'un peu de bile, qui faisait poindre à la lisière de son esprit bien davantage que quelques cauchemars, qui faisait sourdre à l'orée de sa conscience l'insécurité, qui nourrissait l'appréhension, l'affolement, et la panique qui à leur tour allaient déchainer ses pires craintes. Lui qui le mettait à nu, alors même qu'il était bel et bien habillé, et qui, quand bien même la distance et le temps l'en séparait, dénichait ses plus lointaines angoisses, de ses plus profondes épouvantes, de ses frayeurs les mieux enfouies, mais aussi les mieux ancrées en lui.

Le froid qui faisait surgir ses monstres engloutis, qu'il pensait ensevelis, ressurgir ses bêtes enragées, qu'il croyait oubliées, les faisait se rappeler à lui, les lui rappelait.

Faisait de ses peurs des réalités,

Leur faisait prendre matière à exister.

La peur qui faisait de ce qu'il s'imaginait ce qui était.

Celle dont il ne pouvait se séparer car illogique, irraisonnée, déraisonnée, irraisonnable, insensée, dénuée de tout sens, logique, ou signification et qui s'en passait très bien d'ailleurs, ne reposant pas sur le moindre principe, le plus infime souvenir, la plus petite bribe, minuscule, mais peut-être était-ce trop loin, oui c'est ce dont il se persuadait, que c'était_ juste_ trop loin.

Jusqu'à ce que cela l'atteigne à nouveau.

Ce qui rendait visible, audible ce qui n'existait, qui faisait exister des choses qui n'existaient pas pour les autres, mais qui existaient pour lui, qui lui faisait voir des choses qui n'étaient pas, ou plutôt qu'il était le seul à voir, à entendre, à percevoir, qui n'étaient pas là pour les autres, qui n'étaient pas pour les autres mais pour lui.

Rien que pour lui.

La peur qui quand elle était là, une fois installée se suffisait à elle-même, et n'avait donc plus besoin de rien pour exister. Sinon de lui.

Tant qu'il était là. Elle était là. Et tant qu'il serait là, elle serait là aussi. On avait refermé son cercueil non pas sur lui, mais sur elle, pour qu'elle soit avec lui.

Celle qui ne resurgissait que pour lui, enfantine. La peur qui lui disait que malgré tout ce qu'il croyait, pensait croire, ou croyait avoir cru, il restait et resterait toujours un enfant qui n'aimait pas, ne voulait pas être seul.

Car quand personne n'était là, rien ne lui garantissait qu'elles, ces choses, n'apparaissent pas.

Depuis que plus personne n'était là pour le lui dire.

Lui assurer. Le rassurer.

La solitude faisait jaillir la pluie, les larmes, d'elles découlaient le froid, et le froid faisait venir la peur.

C'était un ordre logique, si on voyait cela selon une certaine logique.

Sa logique.

Personne ne pouvait, ne pourrait comprendre.

A moins, de s'être comme lui retrouvé un jour, seul, un jour d'hiver, un jour de pluie.

Il avait peur du noir. Il avait peur du rouge.

Le froid appelait la peur. S'il ne faisait rien, il gèlerait sur place.

« Lâche ! »

Ne serait-ce que balancer son poing dans la tête de lit.

_Sa fait mal… mais au moins ça remet les idées en place… ! Sans compter que le mouvement réchauffe !_

Malgré tout, depuis la conversation qu'il avait eue au téléphone, il était préoccupé.

La menace que le suédois avait fait pesé sur lui, ou plutôt celle que représentait pour lui cet appel, celle qu'il s'était_ imaginée_, avait réveillé des choses auxquelles il ne pensait plus, ou plutôt qu'il ne pensait plus jamais _revoir_. Sa mère, ou la police, ou quel que soit celui qui était derrière, n'avait pas eu idée de la pression qu'il lui mettait, de la tension qu'il lui faisait subir.

Il avait été pris entre deux feux. S'il avait laissé sa peur prendre le dessus et qu'il s'était mis à hurler, cela aurait été la fin pour lui, il eût été probable que c'aurait été comme signer son arrêt de mort par ailleurs, s'il avait gardé son calme, s'il avait gardé le silence, on se serait douté de quelque chose.

De toute façon, il n'en aurait jamais été capable.

Des deux cotés, en un sens, ils l'avaient obligé à parler. S'il considérait le suédois comme l'élément déclencheur de ses peurs… Et sa mère comme auteur de l'appel…

Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? N'était-ce pas plutôt la police qui avait voulu établir un contact avec l'autre, et que pour cette raison, sentant le danger, il s'était méfié et lui avait passé le téléphone… ? Sa mère aurait alors pris le relais…

Et pouvait-il aller assez loin pour dire qu'il s'agissait là d'un avertissement avorté des forces de l'ordre, destiné à celui qui le retenait, et non à lui, Tino Vainamoinen ? Rien ne permettait d'accréditer d'une telle hypothèse. Et puis, c'aurait été risquer la vie d'un otage…

N'avait-on pas voulu alors lui faire passer un message, dans l'autre sens, lui dire qu'on n'oubliait pas, qu'on ne l'oubliait pas ? Etait-ce un message de soutien déguisé de sa mère, qui avait à l'évidence été soulagée de l'entendre au téléphone ? Il aurait bien aimé le croire, mais une fois encore, aucun élément ne permettait d'en attester.

Pour lui, cela avait même plutôt eu l'air d'être le contraire, au vu de son ton, et surtout des mots choisis. Sa voix tremblait mais elle avait vraisemblablement fourni un grand effort pour ne pas avoir de raté, être cohérente de bout en bout et ne lui poser que des questions banales, qui ne prêteraient _pas trop _à confusion. Et elle avait semblé y trouver malgré tout une sorte de _réconfort_.

C'était donc peut-être juste pour lui parler, et c'est probablement ce qu'avait cru l'autre en lui déléguant l'appel.

Mais à l'autre bout du fil, Tino n'avait eu qu'une crainte : qu'on le prenne pour l'instigateur de tout cela, alors qu'il n'y était pour rien.

Si jamais le suédois en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'il était à l'origine d'une pareille manœuvre, très probablement par l'intermédiaire de ce SMS qu'il lui avait laissé rédiger, s'il découvrait le contenu caché de ce qu'il avait communiqué à la police par cette intermédiaire, s'il le décryptait d'une façon ou d'une autre…

C'est pourquoi lui n'avait rien fait savoir, tout juste avait-il pu signifier qu'il était dans l'incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit.

En même temps, en ne transmettant à son interlocutrice aucune information sur sa position, information qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas osée lui demander pour ne pas le mettre en danger, en ne faisant paraitre aucun message sur sa situation actuelle, ne se mettait-il pas lui-même, tout seul, en péril ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas au moins essayé ?

Pourquoi n'essayait-il _plus_ ?

Faisait-il confiance aux autorités pour le sortir de là ?

Etait-ce pour cela ou parce qu'il avait _déjà_ tout tenté ?

Avait-il vraiment tout tenté ?

_Oui, c'est plutôt ça, cette dernière question que je devrais me poser !_

Seulement, son enthousiasme soudain retomba aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Après tout, c'était peut-être tout simplement parce qu'il en avait marre de tout tenter. Cela pouvait paraitre_ lâche_ de penser ainsi, en fait le jeune finlandais savait que c'était lâche, mais il _n'arrivait pas_ à faire autrement.

_Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire de plus… Je pourrais m'enfuir par la fenêtre…ouais…_

Il parcourut la pièce du regard.

_Sauf qu'il n'y a rien ici pour me permettre de la casser… et que je n'ai pas l'intention de sauter sans l'avoir brisée au préalable…_

Ses yeux redescendirent, retrouvèrent leur place initiale sur ses pieds.

_Mis à part mes chaussures… encore faut-il qu'elles soient suffisamment lourdes et solides…_

Il jeta un coup d'œil dubitatif aux dites baskets, puis se baissa pour en soupeser une, décidé à déterminer si elles avaient le profil adéquat à ce genre d'exercice.

_Même avec ça…ça m'aide pas si je ne sais pas à quelle hauteur je suis…_

Tino mit pied à terre et parvint tant bien que mal –plutôt mal que bien d'ailleurs- à descendre du lit, en se tortillant pour que son poignet prisonnier reste le plus près possible du point d'attache et ne le lance pas trop quand il tirait sur la chaine, conservant également un point d'ancrage fermement campé au sol, histoire de garder l'équilibre.

C'était énervant, certes, mais en connaissant la technique et avec suffisamment d'allonge, c'était le seul passage qu'il pouvait finalement espérer réussir. Pour la suite en effet, et même en tirant de toutes ses forces –chose à laquelle il ne se risqua pas cependant-, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas arriver jusque la fenêtre.

_Aller mais putain ça veut pas ! _

« Mais MARCHE ! »

Et qu'importe ses supplications, elle demeurait inatteignable, la faute à la chaine de trop nombreuses fois entourinée au pied de lit pour lui laisser une quelconque marge.

_Sans pouvoir regarder par la fenêtre ni me défaire de ce truc, c'est fichu d'avance…_

Il voulut sans grande conviction défaire le nœud formé mais après s'être accroupi et avoir effectué toutes sortes de moulinets et de manœuvres avec son bras pour le passer autour du point d'attache, et dans un sens, et dans l'autre, il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

En se relevant toutefois, il perçut une sorte de rumeur, alentour, qui se substituait de temps à autre à l'incessante kyrielle de la pluie.

_Sa n'a pas l'air de venir du dessous_, pensa le jeune finlandais qui songea aussitôt à des squatteurs.

D'ailleurs à bien y entendre, à y écouter à deux fois en tendant l'oreille, cela ressemblait davantage à une clameur. On aurait dit que des gens s'agitaient et que quelqu'un criait au bas de l'immeuble, même s'il ne parvenait pas à discerner précisément les paroles à cause du revêtement de la vitre, qui étouffait les sons plus graves, tels des bruits de pas, mais laissait passer les plus aigus, comme les fragments le plus perçants de voix qui montaient vers lui en une mélopée désincarnée, ressemblant à un cœur sans âme dont on aurait retiré des instruments, lui faisant presque froid dans le dos. Une autre fréquence, celle-ci bien connue, lui parvenait maintenant qu'il était attentif à ce qui se découpait de l'uniformité informe de la pluie : un sifflement. Le vent s'était levé.

Et pas de doute possible, il y avait du mouvement dehors.

Ce fut ce moment que choisie la porte pour s'ouvrir avec fracas, violemment, sur le suédois, celui-ci faisant soudainement irruption dans la pièce, ce qui fit sursauter le jeune finlandais, concentré jusque là sur l'écoute du bruit extérieur.

Il était entré comme une furie, une tornade, avait presque renvoyé la porte contre le mur, qu'elle ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à heurter âprement, avant de se refermer dans un dernier claquement retentissant.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?_ ne put s'empêcher de se demander Tino, qui ne l'avait jamais vu arriver ainsi, avec une telle précipitation et surtout pris d'un tel tumulte qu'il en oubliait de faire attention à ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin, comme à un élément de son si précieux _foyer_.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état pareil. Faire usage de violence pour quoi que ce soit. Et cela l'impressionnait un peu.

L'autre s'approcha de lui, et le jeune finlandais put encore mieux distinguer, dans ses yeux, l'agitation qui avait lieue. Du bleu habituel, ils avaient pris une teinte anthracite, presque métallique, comme un ciel plombé, non pas terne et mate, mais parcourue de tons gris acier, fer et fumée, semblant celles qui s'échappaient d'un départ de feu, trouant la dominante de nuages sombres d'éclats chromés, argentés, agités de luminances braises, presque des éclairs, des étincelles déjà. Le changement avait été jusqu'à gagner tout son visage, durcissant ses traits auparavant rigides, à présent semblable au béton. Solide. Inflexible.

« Euh… je voulais juste regarder par la fenêtre… » fit le jeune finlandais d'une toute petite voix, penaude, presque coupable, baissant les yeux, craignant d'être au moins en partie pour quelque chose dans la tourmente du suédois.

Lui ne sembla accorder aucun crédit à ces paroles, et s'agenouilla à ses cotés pour dérouler rapidement la chaine de son point d'attache, visiblement pressé.

« Pas l'temps pour ça. » lâcha-t-il finalement en finissant de clipper la menotte vide autour de son propre poignet.

Tino fut surprit en relevant le nez de le trouver toujours accroupi, occupé à fouiller de sa main libre dans son manteau.

Un frisson d'appréhension le prit, se rappelant des derniers événements.

_Calme, ce n'est probablement rien… Rappelle-toi, tu as tout imaginé, tout…_

Mais ce qui l'étonna bien davantage fut l'objet qu'il sortit de sa poche et lui présenta, paraissant attendre une réaction de sa part.

Sans le lâcher un instant des yeux.

C'était une chaine. Pas une comme celle qui le reliait à ses fers depuis si longtemps, pas un lien attaché à un bracelet, ça non, mais un _bijou_.

_Un collier_.

Il le voyait à sa longueur. C'était une parure argentée, dont l'éclat sembla resplendir quand il la lui tendit, faite d'une suite sans fin de boucles qui s'entrecoupaient, s'entrecroisaient, s'enchevêtraient, se mêlaient, s'entremêlaient et s'entrelaçaient sans rupture apparente, sans qu'on ne puisse repérer de scission entre les maillons, et sans qu'il n'y est de séparation avec la figure centrale, comme si le tout n'avait été coulé que d'une seule et unique chute de métal fin, semblable à celui qu'il voyait parfois brillé au cou du suédois, mais en plus délicat encore. Le signe qui faisait l'achèvement de la pièce était une croix nordique, dont les quatre branches étaient légèrement évasées au bout, également presque identique à celle qu'il portait. Le symbole était entouré d'un mince cercle de l'exacte matière qui faisait l'assemblage, ne tranchant aucunement avec l'harmonie installée mais paraissant au contraire aller de corps, de lui-même avec le reste du bijou, et serti en son cœur d'une pierre ivoirine, quasiment transparente, si l'on omettait l'écume qui s'enroulait sur elle-même à l'intérieur, en une spirale duveteuse, douce et rassurante, aussi légère et vaporeuse que du coton, et pareille à de l'opale, blanche aux teintes iridescentes, aux reflets immaculés, purs, éthérés, semblant renvoyer au jeune finlandais d'une lumière aérienne, d'une clarté azurée, là ou le soleil n'était pas.

Tino s'arracha de sa contemplation silencieuse, ravie, fascinée, comme révérencielle, pour lancer, ébloui, rayonnant :

« Ouah ! C'est magnifique !

- C'est un collier Vaino*, il vient de la firme Kalevala Koru*, et la pierre est une néphrite montée sur argent. Il est pour… »

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse terminer sa phrase, une voix se fit entendre, brisant l'idylle instaurée et recouvrant les ultimes paroles du suédois, couvrant tout, et le tintement de la pluie sur la fenêtre, et le clapotis sur le toit, retentissant comme un roulement de tambour, un roulement de tonnerre, qui de par sa puissance fit vibrer les vitres, trembler les murs, résonna jusque dans le sol, ébranla jusqu'aux fondations et même jusqu'à ses réfugiés, qui chancelèrent une seconde sous le choc, éclatant tel le coup qui sonnerait le début de l'orage, grondant, impératif, menaçant.

« Police ! »

Ce mot suffit à la tempête. A la provoquer. Suffit au cataclysme. Pour se déclencher.

Les forces de l'ordre. La milice. Elle suffisait à l'anarchie.

Chaos.

_7h50_

A son arrivée, à son entente, la pluie redoubla d'effort, Tino ne savait si c'était pour la couvrir ou pour les abattre, eux.

Les coups en tout cas redoublèrent, redoublèrent de violence, redoublèrent sur le toit, redoublèrent sur la vitre, redoublèrent contre le toit, redoublèrent contre la vitre, contre eux, à présent coups de poing, de pied, de tête, de genoux, de coude, du destin, sans distinction, sans diminution aucune, sans ralenti, sans temps de réaction, sans leur donner le temps de bouger, ni même les laisser respirer, et s'accélérant, coups qu'on leur aurait donné, coups qu'on leur aurait balancé, coups dans les jambes, coup au corps, coup dans les dents, coup au visage, coup dans le ventre, coup au cœur, et tandis qu'on leur administrait, ils ne pouvaient que trembler.

Le finlandais n'eut pas le temps de jeter un dernier coup d'œil au collier que déjà celui-ci disparaissait de son champ de vision, le suédois le rangeant précautionneusement dans sa poche, de peur peut-être qu'il ne s'envole par la fenêtre désormais brisée par l'onde de choc, le contrecoup du cri.

Malgré tout, semblant lutter, contre le vent qui s'engouffrait par la vitre fracassée, contre la pluie qui s'acharnait à la casser, encore et encore, éclat de verre après éclat de verre, au coup par coup, il finit par parvenir à l'entrainer jusqu'à l'embrasure déchiquetée ou tout deux se penchèrent.

Et le vent redoublait, et sur les mains, et dans les yeux, et contre les corps, et ceux qui se serraient, ceux qui ne voulaient pas le laisser passer, le vent qui passait, quoi qu'ils fassent, et contre les passants, contre les véhicules, et contre les pare-brises, et contre les essuie-glaces, le vent qui tapait, qui tapait sur les doigts, qui frappait les jambes, et tout ce qui était nu, demeuré sans protection, sans rien pour l'arrêter, le vent qui n'avait rien, rien pour l'arrêter, et allait, et allait en tourbillonnant, et allait en frappant, et allait en projetant, les objets, et sur les rebords de fenêtre, et les vitres, le vent qui éclatait tout ce qu'il voyait, et passait à travers, le vent qui allait dans un sens, et puis dans un autre, et l'un et l'autre, et alternait sans logique, incontrôlable, qui tranchait la brume, qui s'abattait avec la pluie, qui distillait le froid, et à son image, et dans un même mouvement, gelait tout ce qui bougeait, gelait les esprits, gelait les pieds, refroidissait les idées, et les pensées, et les cœurs et les volontés, le vent qui se faufilait partout, et jusque dans la bouche, jusque dans les bouches d'aération, et les intérieurs, et les extérieurs, le vent qui s'abattait, sur tout ce qu'il voyait, soufflait les espoirs, et tout ce qui allait bien, le vent qui les prenait pour cible, le vent qui suivait sa cible, le vent qui suivait les traces, et les pas, et les bruits, qui s'enrichissait et des sons, et des cris, qui se passait bientôt de sens, de signification, de direction, de raison, le vent qui fendait l'air, fendait l'atmosphère, fondait sur eux, fondait sur tout, le vent qui ne faisait que s'abattre.

Vêtue uniformément de noir, portant le deuil, apportant la mort. Accablant, battant, abattant le monde.

Et la pluie s'abattait, c'était toujours la même chose, s'abattait contre les pierres, s'abattait contre les trottoirs, et les immeubles, et leurs habitants, et les solitaires, et les familles, et ceux qui n'en avaient pas le droit, et la pluie contre la chair, la pluie contre les faces, la pluie qui les giflait, qui leur collait à la peau, la pluie qui leur collait la mort, qui les crevait, la pluie qui étouffait, la pluie acide qui les empoisonnait, et leurs poumons, qui leur empoisonnait la vie, et s'infiltrait dans leurs vêtements, par delà les carapaces, et les blousons, et les fermetures remontées jusqu'au col, la pluie qui les repérait, malgré leurs capuches, malgré les cagoules, malgré les bandeaux et les voiles, les masques et les faux-semblants, la pluie qui s'abattait sur eux, contre eux, pour eux, pour les trouver, de tout ceux qui se cachaient, de tout ceux qui se montraient, de tout ceux qui passaient, de tout ceux qu'ils chassaient, la pluie qui les pourchassait, les suivait ou qu'ils se trouvent, et ou qu'ils aillent, la pluie qui les glaçait, faisait paraitre le froid, apparaitre la peur, la pluie qui les faisait glisser, qui les rabattait au sol, contre le sol, la face contre terre, et leur éclatait la tête, contre le bitume, contre les pierres.

Le port de tête haut, l'air hautain, arrogant, sans nul parapluie et pourtant à l'abri, comme si la pluie ne pouvait l'esquinter, prétentieuse, présomptueuse comme si le vent ne pouvait rien contre elle, droite, dédaigneuse, comme si le froid ne l'atteignait pas.

Autorité.

L'autorité abattait et les uns et les autres, et les uns contre les autres, les hommes contre les pierres, et les pierres contre les vivants, l'autorité qui les faisait tomber, s'écrouler, et le ciel leur tombait sur la tête, et abattait les pierres, et abattait les monuments, et abattait le moral, abattait les immeubles, les abimés, ceux qui ne pouvaient se défendre, et ceux qui se dressaient encore, tout ce qui se dressait devant elle, l'autorité qui abattait tout ce qui bougeait, pour que rien ne bouge, non plus rien ne bouge, plus jamais, derrière elle, l'autorité qui ne laissait rien, l'autorité qui ne laissait rien à coté, rien de coté, qui ne faisait pas de prisonnier, qui filait droit, qui leur ravissait tout ce qu'ils avaient, l'autorité qui leur ravissait tout ce qu'ils avaient, et les mouillaient, confondaient, et lavaient les mortels, et lavaient leurs erreurs, et lavait le sang, et lavait dans le sang, souillait et lavait tout ce qui existait, souillait ce qu'ils avaient, souillait les maigres possessions, et lavait de leurs biens et tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de posséder, et tout ceux qui se trouvaient au dessus, qui se croyaient en deçà, tout ce qui se trouvait sous le ciel, et sur la terre, qui pensaient pouvoir lui échapper, l'autorité qui abattait tout ce qu'ils avaient, tout ceux qu'ils avaient, et avec eux tout ceux qui courraient, tout ceux qui ne marchaient pas avec eux, de leur coté, du bon coté de la route, qui lavait ce qui n'était pas de son coté, qui abattait tout ce qui était contre elle, avait elle tous les autres, l'autorité qui se répandait partout, qui répandait la mort, qui répandait sa justice, et abattait tout ce qui n'en était pas, tout ceux qui n'en étaient pas, l'autorité qui avançait droit, et tout ceux qui étaient sur sa route, et tout ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin, ceux qui restaient, ceux qui rampaient, dans les caniveaux, dans les squats, sous la terre, sous les trottoirs, les abandonnés, dans ce qu'on abandonnait, tout cela, eux, abattus.

Ses cheveux blond platine telle l'illumination, ses yeux gris acier, plombés, entièrement ombrés, comme si elle faisait sienne toute la grisaille du monde.

Adversité.

L'adversité qui ne leur laissait pas le choix, pas une possibilité, pas une seconde, pas une chance, jamais d'en réchapper, pas un espoir, pas le plus petit, le moindre, le plus infime, de leur échapper, comme si c'était possible, l'adversité qui leur ravissait tout, qui le leur ravissait tous, qui ravissait tous les droits, leur propre droit, le droit de s'échapper, le droit d'agir, le droit de parler, le droit de penser, d'être par eux-mêmes, d'être eux-mêmes, l'adversité qui n'en laissait pas un, même pas celui de survivre, d'y survivre, de lui survivre, même pas celui qui avait survécu, qui ne le laissait même pas être, qui ne les laissaient pas exister, pas plus que ce qu'ils étaient, pas moins que ce qu'ils étaient, non moins que rien, pas moins que ce qu'ils avaient, pas plus que ce qu'ils n'avaient pas, rien, rien, non, jamais rien, l'adversité qui les forçait, qui forçait son passage, qui forçait sa route, son chemin, qui forçait les voies, forçait les voix, les forçaient à abattre, forçaient à s'abattre, les forçaient à s'abattre en eux, à dénoncer, à se dénoncer, entre eux, la pluie qui dénonçait, la pluie qui les dénonçait, toutes les conneries de l'humanité, tous ses péchés, et les fautes et les fautes de frappe, et les hors-la-loi et ceux qui étaient en dehors, et les dissidents, et les petites frappes, l'adversité qui y allait de son bon droit, qui pointait du doigt les reclus, les emprisonnés, les forcenés, et les marginaux, ce qui était encore, et puis ce qui n'était plus, ce qui ne devait plus être, ceux qui ne devaient pas être, ceux qui ne voulaient pas, ceux qui n'en avaient pas le droit, ceux qui n'avaient pas le choix, ceux qui leur en voulait, ceux qu'elle ne voulait pas, ceux qui refusaient, ceux qu'elle refusait, et toujours, toujours abattait.

Le doigt levé, l'index tendu bien haut vers sa cible, vers _eux_. Irréversible, implacable, irrésistible, impitoyable.

Fatalité.

Les sirènes hurlantes mugissaient, au dehors. Il y avait déjà tout un corps d'homme.

« Rendez-vous ! Vous êtes piégé ! Entièrement cerné ! »

_Faits comme des rats._

A ces mots hurlés dans un porte-voix comme à un appel, une autre cohorte répondit en sortant du fourgon noir et blanc marqué « polis », avant de se diriger vers ce que Tino supposait être l'entrée principale du bâtiment, dont il se rendait compte à présent qu'il n'aurait jamais pu en sortir par la fenêtre, même brisée.

Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif au suédois qui avait du tout juste accordé un regard à ce qui se passait à l'extérieur.

« Ils sont là. » se contenta-t-il de remarquer, refusant d'accorder plus de crédit à la jeune femme au porte-voix qu'à un autre, et de leur céder plus d'attention qu'au jeune finlandais.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, cependant.

« Que… » commença-t-il quand l'autre le tira par le bras, sans lui demander son avis, pour l'amener devant l'entrée. Tino n'osa croire qu'ils allaient prendre la fuite, pensée que le suédois confirma en effectuant une tout autre action : bloquer l'accès au moyen d'un lourd verrou que le jeune finlandais n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'à présent, fondu qu'il était dans le pan de bois, le matériau, sa couleur et son épaisseur le rendant indiscernable de la porte elle-même.

Ceci fait, il le conduisit jusqu'aux abords de la cuisine.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. » se contenta-t-il de répliquer à sa question informulée, ouvrant l'un des tiroirs du grand placard avec tiroirs située à la presque jonction entre les deux pièces, puis se mettant à chercher ardemment dans le fond du compartiment qu'il finit par retirer avec un petit déclic, dévoilant un double-fond.

Et ce qu'il contenait.

Tino sentit sa gorge se serrer, incapable de détourner les yeux de l'objet qu'il saisit avant de remettre le compartiment secret à sa place, et de refermer le tout comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

_Un flingue…_

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa pire peur était en train de devenir réalité, de prendre consistance et de se réaliser sous ses yeux. Et que _cette fois_, ce n'était pas lié à la peur.

Il l'avait vraiment _vu_ prendre le pistolet et le soupeser dans sa main libre, sans qu'elle ne tremble, puis faire basculer la culasse en arrière pour vérifier qu'il était bien chargé, sans peur aucune dans le regard, et l'armer avec un déclic, sans que ses yeux ne reflètent rien.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour s'en assurer, mais c'était comme la destinée, c'était irrémédiable.

Ce n'était plus un cauchemar.

Le suédois regagna le fond de la pièce, lui trébuchant à ses cotés, et s'accroupit derrière le lit, de façon à ne pas être visible de l'entrée.

Le jeune finlandais faillit lui demander ce qu'il faisait lorsque la réponse vint, avant même qu'il n'entrouvre ses lèvres tremblantes :

« Couche-toi là et reste tranquille, compris ? »

Et c'était tellement clair, si limpide et en même temps si simple, sur le moment, qu'il n'osa rien faire, ne put rien sinon hocher la tête et obéir.

Embusqué.

Il allait jouer au tireur embusqué.

Non, pas jouer.

La vérité était compréhensible, quand on l'acceptait.

Il était en position de_ snipper_.

Tino ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement étranglé en entendant le premier coup porté à la porte.

Et lui aussi d'en prendre un coup.

_« Bam ! »_

Il se sentit tressaillir comme si le coup avait pénétré en son corps même, que l'écho s'était répercuté jusque dans ses fibres, avait remué jusqu'à son âme.

L'un après l'autre, coup de butoir, coup à le buter, coup de bélier, coup à la tête, coup à la serrure, coup au verrou, coup aux jointures, coup de marteau, à marteler son esprit, coup de heurtoir, pour le heurter, et que la porte heurte le sol, et coup contre la cloison, coup de maillet, coup de batte, coup à le battre, coup à la faire craquer, coup de crosse, coup de matraque, matraquer sans interruption, coup de gourdin, coup qui engourdissaient, coup de massue, coup de masse. Et la masse de coups, les uns après les autres, coups de machette, coups de couteau, coups qui lui coutaient, coups de poignard, coups de coutelas, coups à le découper, coups à briser les os, coups à fendre le bois, coup à fendre l'âme, coup à l'assommer, coup à abattre le pan de mur, qui s'abattaient, coup de cravache, pour le cravacher, lacérer la chair, coup de fouet, pour le fouetter jusqu'au sang, il sentait la douleur, coup de fusil, fusiller derrière, coup fourré, coup fumant, fulminant, il puait la douleur, et toujours la peur qui rodait, il la sentait près, tout près, prêt à l'assaillir, toute prête qu'elle était à l'abattre.

Contrecoup.

A présent, il chancelait à chacun d'entre eux, il avait beau être accroupi, ses genoux chevrotaient tellement qu'ils manquaient le faire s'effondrer pour de bon, et ses mains accrochées au bord du lit ne lui étaient d'aucun secours, tant ses doigts exsangues menaçaient de lâcher prise. Ses forces aspirées hors de son corps ne lui permettaient pas autre chose que de rester sur place, c'est pourquoi il se maintenait assez droit, bien que chaque décharge qui le secouait, le touchait droit au cœur ne l'affaiblissait davantage, lui qui se sentait déjà exténué, très diminué, déstabilisé, fragilisé par le fait de devoir résister à la peur qui lui coupait les muscles, les sangs et risquait de faire à tout moment de même avec sa respiration, chaotique, erratique, embrouillée.

Plus que tout, l'attente le bouleversait, se balançait dans son cœur tel un métronome, remonté comme une horloge, une pendule, manquant un battement à chaque passage de l'aiguille, attendant patiemment, ironiquement l'heure ou le coucou sortirait de sa cachette, et lui de sa cage thoracique.

Tino ne le regarda qu'une fois, quand lui ne le lâchait pas un instant des yeux.

Une seule, unique, et _simple_ fois.

Il ne pensait plus jamais avoir le courage de le refaire, ne serait-ce que pour un seul instant, ne serait-ce qu'une unique seconde.

Ses yeux n'étaient plus comme un ciel d'orage, ils _étaient_ l'orage. Pareils au tumulte, à la tourmente, passant de gris à un bleu de minuit presque noir, comme à l'heure la plus sombre, faite d'encre et de nuit qui paraissait s'étendre bien au-delà de ses limites, et déborder du cadre même de l'iris pour occuper sa pupille toute entière et envahir jusqu'à la cornée, occultant tous ces petits reflets qui faisaient que d'ordinaire, le jeune finlandais arrivait plus ou moins à distinguer ses intentions et ses motivations. Ils étaient désormais fondus avec le reste en une nuée charbonneuse, juste parcourue de quelques zébrures d'éclair, encore fumante, fulminante du premier éclat qui l'avait illuminée, acre pour qui irait à regarder, à s'aventurer jusqu'au foyer de l'électricité, de l'électrisation, que l'obscurité infinie paraissait transmettre à l'extérieur, avec déjà quelque chose d'une odeur de brulé, de calciné sur le fond ébène, communiquant à l'atmosphère une tiédeur fiévreuse, lourde de sens, brulante d'avertissement, promesse de représailles, cuisantes, en forme de carcasse.

Coup de foudre.

Longtemps après, il devait continuer à penser, comme il le crut en _ce moment_, avant que toute idée ne se brouille et disparaisse, que c'était ce regard qui lui avait couté.

Beaucoup. Cher.

Longtemps après, il devait continuer à se souvenir de ce visage, de son visage, à ce policier, avec ses cheveux blonds en crête et ses yeux trop limpides, trop clairs eux aussi, pour convenir à un mauvais bougre, à ce sourire sur de lui qui avait un instant vacillé. Et cette hésitation avait été de trop. Moins d'une seconde, d'un instant, peut-être, s'il le fallait. Mais il lui avait value.

Sa vie.

Sa perte.

Sa mort.

La balle était partie.

Coup de feu.

« NOOOOOOON ! »

Rouge.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi y avait-il du rouge ?

Pourquoi y en avait-il autant ?

Pourquoi y avait-il du rouge ?

Pourquoi y en avait-il partout ?

Sur les vêtements, sur la veste entrouverte, sur la chemise, sur le pantalon, sur les chaussures.

De l'écarlate sur le corps, du pourpre sur les mains, du carmin sur son visage, de l'incarnat sur le front, du cramoisi sur les cheveux.

Et cette note, aigue, suraiguë, stridente, stridulante, cette note, toujours la même, qui restait fidèle à elle-même, tout le long de son trajet, de sa route, du chemin invisible, impalpable, qu'elle suivait, aveuglément.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Cette note qui progressait dans l'espace, qui parcourait les sols, courrait sur le sol, se précipitait sur les tertres, longeait ses disparités et rasait ses inégalités, puis plongeait dans la terre, dans le moindre trou et dans le plus petit dénivelé, allait sur la plus infime bosse et raclait la plus insignifiante des trouées, semblant chercher quelque chose.

Car il y avait une fin, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette note qui passait par la porte ouverte, dégringolait les marches, dévalait les escaliers, arpentait les étages, puis remontait les pentes, volait dans les airs, se cognait contre la cloison, cognait l'enceinte, parcourait les lézardes, explorait les fissures, sillonnait les cicatrices, arpentait chaque marque, fouillait chaque brèche, chaque fente, examinait chacune des craquelures, fêlures, inspectait chacune des crevasses et estafilades qui se trouvaient devant elle, qu'il y avait de son coté, à sa droite, à sa gauche, paraissant chercher comment, ou, quelque chose pour traverser les pierres.

Un moyen de sortir. De finir.

Cette note qui transparaissait à travers les tympans, transperçait la poitrine, perçait le corps, faisait voler en éclat, rejaillissait sans arrêt des surfaces qu'elle touchait, frappait les visages à la volée, tapait contre les corps et rebondissait sans arrêt sur les quatre murs dont elle était prisonnière, d'une face à l'autre, repartait d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'un endroit à un autre, passait dans les tuyaux, circulait dans les gouttières, sans cesser de percuter le bois, de tambouriner contre le métal, sans discontinuer, à un rythme de plus en plus effréné, avait l'air de chercher une fin.

Sa fin.

Une place, un lieu ou s'arrêter, se poser enfin, une place ou il n'y aurait rien pour la brimer, un lieu d'où elle pourrait s'élancer, partir pour toujours, s'effacer sans rien voir, s'évaporer sans rien laisser, s'alléger sans rien devoir, se dissiper dans l'envolée.

Mais le plus cruel était qu'on ne lui en laissait pas le droit.

Pas le droit de prendre fin.

Pas le droit d'avoir une fin.

On laissait faire, on la laissait faire, on la laissait jaillir, on la laissait voir l'atrocité, mais on ne la laissait pas partir, on ne la laissait pas s'enfuir, on ne la laissait pas partir, on ne la laissait pas sortir, on ne la laissait pas sortir de la route qu'on avait tracé pour elle.

Qu'elle avait tracé.

On ne voyait pas la vérité. On ne voulait pas voir.

Qu'elle-même ne voulait pas _durer_. Elle voulait s'arrêter. Que tout s'arrête.

Mais il n'y avait pas de fin.

Sans fondement.

Alors, au lieu de chercher une manière de traverser les pierres, à la place de chercher un moyen de sortir, de finir, elle cherchait une base, une raison à son existence, sa source, le point de départ, le commencement qu'elle avait voulu oublier, laisser derrière elle.

Dans le cri.

Elle trouvait son origine dans le cri qui, lui, avait fini par se passer de signification, de sens, de justice et de justification, par s'étendre au-delà des frontières du compréhensible, du clair, du limpide, par s'étirer jusqu'à posséder l'atmosphère, par s'étaler au point de faire vibrer l'air, par se développer dans les coutures et les nœuds du bois, les serrant, les remuant, les faisant vibrer à leur tour, s'enrichissant de ses nouveaux sons venus le suppléer, au tour par tour, au coup par coup, en accumulant tant et tant, et se répercutant dans le métal, et faisant trembler les pierres, tant et si bien qu'il en perdit la raison, sa raison première, d'être là.

Mais dans le cri, la note se trouvait identifiée, la note retrouvait son principe, son fonctionnement, sa _logique_.

La peur.

Et par un retour parfait, elle retourna à son envoyeur, à celui qui l'avait lancée, celui qui l'avait poussé.

Son contrecoup.

Celui qui l'empêchait de s'arrêter, qui de par ce cri, _son_ cri, empêchait la note de finir, car tant que le cri n'aurait pas prit fin, la note qui l'accompagnait ne pouvait avoir la sienne.

Dans l'esprit, dans le cœur, dans le corps, la gorge et la bouche ou il vibrait, ou l'on l'assimilait l'un à l'autre, ou l'on ne finissait par ne plus savoir faire la différence, par ne plus savoir qui a tué et qui est né, lequel des deux est né en premier, lequel a découlé de la mort et lequel a découlé de sa vie, du second, de ce dernier.

Ainsi, ce qui avait provoqué la mort était ce qui avait provoqué le cri.

Le cri prenait vie dans une certaine finalité, venant avant la note, mais, confondue à celle-ci, confondue avec celle-ci, perdait ce but, perdait cette fin, venait encore après la note et devenait la note, prenait forme, prenait sa forme et prenait sa vie, devenait la note et continuait à la faire exister même après qu'elle est cessée, de façon à ce qu'elle n'ait pas de fin.

A ce que la peur ne cesse jamais d'exister.

Car crier, malgré sa raison première, malgré sa première volonté, prévenir, ne préviendrait jamais le temps, ne prévenait pas une action, n'empêcherait pas l'acte de se produire, n'empêchait jamais le temps de suivre son cours.

Le prévenir ne _lui_ permettrait pas de l'arrêter.

Ne _le_ permettrait pas de l'arrêter.

Crier ne suspendrait pas les choses, et quand bien même_ il_ le pourrait, cela n'empêcherait pas les événements de se dérouler, comme ils devaient le faire, comme ils devaient l'être, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'y avait aucun autre moyen de faire autrement, qu'il n'existait parmi tous les possibles, toutes ces possibilités qu'une qui se déroulera, qui en découlera. Valable. Valide.

Il n'y en avait qu'une permise, une qui à coup sur devait se dérouler, comme il le fallait.

Une, qui, qu'importent les efforts pour essayer de la stopper, aurait finalement lieu, qu'importaient ceux qui lui mettaient des battons dans les roues, finirait _toujours_ par avoir lieu.

Fatalement.

Il suffisait qu'on _lui_ dicte, qu'on_ la_ lui dicte, à _elle_, et qu'elle_ la_ dicte au monde.

La peur.

Terroriser une personne pour en terroriser des milliers.

_Juste_ faire peur.

C'était à cela que servait une force. Une arme.

_N'est-ce pas ?_

Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qu'on lui avait dit, ce qu'on lui avait enseigné.

_« Tu apprendras qu'il existe deux types d'armes, comme deux types de personnes._

_- Comme les gentils et les méchants ? »_

_Un rire._

_« Oui, si tu veux… Mais attention, il n'existe pas que des bons et des méchants ! »_

_Un haussement de sourcil._

_« Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de dire ?_

_- Non, j'ai dit qu'il existait deux sortes de gens, comme deux sortes d'armes. Mais les uns peuvent utiliser les autres, et certains ne pas utiliser celles de leur catégorie._

_- Ah, tu veux dire qu'il y a des armes bonnes et méchantes alors ? »_

_Un soupir._

_- Pas tout à fait, mais je vais t'expliquer. Voilà un exemple : tu as deux armes, un couteau et un bouclier. A ton avis, lequel va servir à faire le bien, et lequel à faire le mal ?_

_- Faire le bien c'est protéger ? Bah alors c'est le bouclier ! Et le couteau va faire mal quand il attaque, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, il existe en effet deux catégories d'armes : celles qui servent à défendre, à protéger comme tu dis, et celles qui servent à attaquer. Mais il y a aussi deux sortes de gens, ceux qui, quand ils auront une arme entre les mains, vont attaquer, et ceux, qui, comme moi, vont défendre._

_- Ah d'accord… ! Et comment je peux savoir dans quelle catégorie je suis, moi ?_

_- C'est simple, en essayant. Seulement, tu ne dois jamais perdre de vue qu'une arme représente une force, une grande force, et l'avoir dans la main est une charge très lourde… _

_- Et je peux ?! »_

_Des étoiles dans les yeux._

_« Euh…oui… Tiens, prend celle-là, elle est déchargée, et dis-moi ensuite à quelle catégorie tu penses qu'elle appartient, et qui tu penses être, toi. »_

_Un _Lahti L-35_._

_« Ouf… ! Sa pour être lourd, c'est lourd ! »_

_Un froncement de sourcil._

_« Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle était déchargée ! Alors, ça veut dire quoi, « déchargé » ?_

_- Sa veut dire que tu ne pourras pas attaquer avec, et donc, faire mal._

_- Ah, je vois ! Sa veut dire que c'est une arme de défense, c'est ça ?_

_- Pas exactement…ça veut dire qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de la charger, c'est que toi, tu décides de ce que tu veux faire. Charger l'arme, c'est la charger de nos intentions, de notre volonté, et suivant notre catégorie, choisir d'attaquer, ou de défendre. _

_- Donc…ça veut dire qu'elle est dans les deux sortes, celle-là, suivant notre catégorie à nous, non ?_

_- Exact, c'est exactement ça. Et c'est pareil pour toutes les armes, pour toutes les forces. Une force ne sert à rien, sans volonté. Notre arme dépend de nous, de ce qu'on veut, de ce qu'on a l'intention de faire, de la manière dont on à l'intention de s'en servir, de la catégorie d'action qu'on choisit. Veux-tu attaquer ? Ou veux-tu défendre ? » _

_Une moue, perplexe. Il ne savait pas._

_« Hum… qu'est-ce que tu fais, toi, par exemple, quand tu défends ? Tu défends comment, tu défends quoi ?_

_- Voyons… je dirai que défendre, c'est donner espoir. La force que tu vois là, que tu as dans tes mains, je m'en sers pour défendre les gens, et quand je défends des gens, ça leur donne espoir. Alors oui, pour moi, je donne espoir aux gens, et en même temps, c'est cet espoir que je défends. Mon _sisu.

_- Et attaquer, pour toi, c'est quoi ?_

_- Je ne_ dirai _jamais que j'attaque._ _Mais attaquer, tu vois, c'est donner la peur. Autant quand tu défends, tu portes espoir, autant quand tu attaques, c'est la peur que tu apportes aux gens, chez eux, que tu fais exister jusque dans leur cœur._

_- Mais c'est horrible ! Vouloir faire peur… »_

_Un hochement de tête._

_« Je vais t'apprendre une bonne chose : la peur n'existe que si tu la fais exister. Elle n'est pas là, tant que toi, tu ne veux pas d'elle. »_

_Un sourire._

_« Tu sais maintenant qu'il n'appartient qu'à toi d'agir, du choisir ton camp. Alors, que choisis-tu ? »_

_Un clin d'œil._

C'est tout ce qu'il avait, désormais, pour chasser la peur. Mais en même temps, c'était _lui _qui l'avait fait naitre. En n'étant plus là, rien ne lui garantissait plus que toutes ces choses n'apparaissent pas.

Qu'elle, la peur, n'existait pas.

Plus personne n'était là, à ses cotés, avec lui, pour le lui dire, lui assurer, le rassurer.

Si bien que c'était tout ce qui lui restait. Un sourire et un clin d'œil.

_Alors pourquoi son sourire s'est fané ? Pourquoi ses paupières ne clignent plus ?_

_Pourquoi des larmes sanglantes dégoulinent de ses yeux ? Pourquoi du sang dégouline de ses lèvres ?_

Tino ne pouvait détacher le regard des gouttes qui coulaient de son front ensanglanté, inondaient son visage figé, glissaient dans son cou, ruisselaient sur son corps et perlaient de ses mains, une à une, au sol.

_Et pourquoi y a-t-il un corps, d'abord ? Pourquoi est-il au sol ? _

_Pourquoi est-il écroulé, tombé, comme ça, comme _abattu_ ? Pourquoi s'est-il affaissé, simplement effondré, comme _foudroyé _? _

Il n'avait pas oublié la raison. _Oh non…_

_Juste _voulu l'oublier.

_NOOOOON !_

_Il _l'avait abattu.

« POURQUOI ?! » le jeune finlandais hurla en tirant sur ses liens de toutes ses maigres forces, en mouvements désordonnés et gestes convulsifs, tentant de se couvrir les yeux, de se recouvrir le visage avec les mains, pour ne plus _le _voir. Il essaya ensuite de se lever, mais sitôt ses pieds à plat sur le sol, l'énergie lui manqua, le courage lui fit défaut et il lâcha prise, retomba immédiatement. Dans un ultime réflexe, alors qu'il croulait sous le poids de la peur, ses mains s'envolèrent et le retinrent aux montants du lit.

Il resta un moment interdit.

_Pourquoi mes mains aussi sont pleines de sang ?_

Et puis, en les retournant, il les vit, les traces ensanglantées sur ses paumes.

Des marques d'ongles. Et ceux-ci n'existaient plus. Ils n'étaient plus qu'une masse informe et sanguinolente, réduits en bouillie, écrabouillés.

Il s'était griffé jusqu'au sang, et à force de s'enfoncer les ongles dans la chair, ils n'avaient pas résisté et s'étaient rompus.

Pour lui, c'était là le signe que la peur l'avait eue, une fois de plus.

Et la douleur, il ne la sentait, ne la ressentait que maintenant.

Il voulait fermer les yeux, très fort, le plus fort possible, le plus fort qu'il pouvait encore, et tout oublier, pour toujours, à jamais.

Mais on n'oubliait jamais la mort, quand on l'avait croisée. Ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Cela suffisait.

On n'oubliait jamais son odeur, on n'oubliait jamais la pestilence du sang, le remugle de métal, le relent du fer, la puanteur de l'acier, qui s'invitait jusque dans la bouche, se glissait sous la langue et se coulait sous le palet, glissait dans les joues et coulait dans la gorge, jusqu'à ce que le gout remplace l'odeur, jusqu'à donner envie de vomir, jusqu'à faire tout recracher juste pour expulser cette émanation, celle de la chair cramée, explosée, calcinée, éclatée.

On n'oubliait jamais la note, le son, la détonation de la balle, encore moins _son_ propre cri, le hurlement, de rage et de désespoir, d'impuissance et de peur, surtout de peur, le gémissement de bête à l'agonie, le couinement du damné au supplice, ce râle comme le dernier souffle qu'on allait jamais produire, comme si l'on était à la place de la victime, comme si l'on était acteur, et non spectateur de la scène, victime plutôt que simple témoin de la mort, comme si en un geste pitoyable et héroïque ondéportait la mort sur soi-même, comme si on la _voulait_ sur soi, et mourir en lieu et place du condamné.

On n'oubliait jamais la vision du _rouge_, la vue du sang.

Il voulait au moins fermer les yeux, très fort, le plus fort possible, le plus fort qu'il pouvait encore, et pleurer, pleurer tout son saoul, pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'il n'ait plus de larmes, et que ses larmes l'aveuglent, que ses yeux se ferment.

Au moins ça.

Mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. _Quelqu'un_. Une voix.

« Tu ne dois pas pleurer. »

Elle était assurée, mais pas dure. Pas comme le fer, pas comme l'acier. Ni glaciale ni même froide.

Tino perçut des doigts se faufiler sous sa mâchoire pour l'attraper, et tourner doucement sa tête sur le coté. Le suédois avait fait une coupe de sa main et lui maintenait le menton dans sa direction, de manière à ce qu'il le regarde.

« D'autres vont bientôt venir, alors il ne faut pas pleurer, tu comprends ? »

Son ton était bas, grave, à son habitude, pas une once d'appréhension n'y pointait. Mais c'était non moins une demande qu'une affirmation, bien plus une certitude qu'une question.

Le jeune finlandais entrevit plus qu'il ne vit son autre main se diriger lentement vers sa tempe, et éprouva la sensation du froid contre sa peau quand le canon de l'arme se posa sur son crane.

Il ne comprenait pas.

Il ne pouvait hocher ni même lever la tête, alors il leva les yeux.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait y trouver. Du secours, du réconfort, une consolation peut-être.

Il n'en fut rien.

Son regard avait retrouvé le bleu qu'il arborait habituellement, son vrai bleu, le bleu qu'il aimait voir, qu'il aimait à voir chez lui, le bleu du ciel, mais d'un beau ciel, un ciel azur, de beau temps, un ciel d'une belle teinte céruléenne, renforcée de cobalt, un ciel dégagé, qu'il n'avait que pour lui, sans tous ces nuages qui l'encombraient auparavant, qu'il avait pour lui chassé de ses pupilles et dont il avait l'impression qu'il faisait exactement de même avec les siennes, balayant les nuages de larmes, ainsi que toutes sortes de troubles, jusqu'aux affres les plus rationnelles, les plus justifiées et les plus difficiles à éradiquer. Ces remous-là, il les bannissait directement.

En outre, il le vida de sa peur, jusqu'à ce que ses iris reflètent la couleur de l'horizon, celle d'une paisible mer.

Outremer.

Tino se sentait juste subjugué, ravagé. Ainsi, il ne tressaillit qu'à peine quand la main qui était sous son menton s'en décrocha pour aller caresser sa joue, puis ses cheveux, avant de descendre jusqu'à ses doigts ou il glissa délicatement les siens. Pas plus, d'ailleurs, que lorsque le suédois se servit de ce renfort pour le relever, et ensuite l'aider à conserver son équilibre.

Il était juste heureux de se laisser faire.

Cet équilibre ne dura pas, cependant, et cela l'autre l'avait bien compris, braquant son pistolet sur la porte enfoncée, à moitié-défoncée, d'où des éclats de voix surgissaient, mais sans que personne n'ait l'air décidé à faire quoi que ce soit.

_Peut-être sentant la menace_… songea le jeune finlandais avec espoir.

Mais laquelle ? Celle derrière, ou celle qui fit soudainement taire toute parole et toute pensée, _devant_ la porte ?

Un certain bruit couvrit bientôt tous les autres. Un bruit de pas. Des pas qui s'approchaient, des pas qui se rapprochèrent. Et un coup dans la porte, dans la charnière probablement, enfin peu importait, puisque c'était_ elle_ qui l'avait porté.

La porte ne pouvait que s'abattre.

_Elle _fit son apparition, semblant ici comme chez elle, comme si elle _était _chez elle.

_Ou plutôt comme si tout était à elle._

Elle faisait tout sien, faisait en sorte que tout soit sien, que tout lui appartienne. Elle s'appropriait ce qui n'était de droit à personne d'autre qu'elle, ce qui n'était bien chez personne d'autre sauf elle, ce qui n'était droit chez personne d'autre mis à part elle, et ravissait tout ce qui était droits et biens chez les autres, qu'elle seule avait le droit de posséder, dont elle seule pouvait user, _pour _elle seule.

Elle avançait droit, et avec elle entrait le froid.

Elle franchit le seuil, et éclipsa tout ce qui se trouvait derrière, comme s'il ne devait rien rester après son passage, ne devait rien rester de son passage, comme s'il ne devait rien exister derrière elle, ne devait rien avoir après elle, comme si elle seule décidait de ce qui devait être, de ce qui ne devait pas, de ce qui restait là, de ceux qui ne restaient ici-bas, de ceux qui étaient, et de ceux qui n'étaient pas.

Elle fit un pas, l'arme à la main, l'arme chargée, l'arme au poing, l'arme levée. Décidée.

« Lâchez ce flingue ! »

Une injonction. Qui ne supportât pas le refus.

« Je ne peux pas. »

Puis un autre.

« Lâchez le garçon ! »

Un ordre. Qui ne supportât pas d'être déçu.

« Il m'est attaché. »

Lui montra la chaine, les chaines, qui les reliaient.

Elle continua d'avancer, ignorant les signes, les avertissements.

« NE TIREZ PAS ! »

Le cri figea la scène en place, sur place, en même temps que ses acteurs et protagonistes.

Il avait fait son choix, il avait choisi, il l'avait dit. Et il avait réussi.

« Arrêtez ! Je vous en prie ! Il peut être très dangereux, s'il vous plait… ! »

Ces paroles achevèrent de convaincre l'assistance.

Et la fatalité fit un pas en arrière.

L'instant d'après et l'ensemble de la scène qui suivirent se passèrent si vite, qu'après coup, pour Tino, de ses yeux, ils en parurent presque fades, sans gout, mais avec comme un arrière-gout amère, métallique, quelque chose d'altéré, de faussé.

Dénaturé.

Peut-être était-ce juste le recul…

_Mais même sur le moment…_

Peut-être était-ce qu'on ne lui laissa, qu'elle ne lui avait pas laissé la moindre chance.

Elle avait d'abord eu ce demi-sourire froid, glacial, à faire froid dans le dos, ce rictus qui découvrait ses dents blanches comme la glace, dures comme le fer, tranchantes comme l'acier.

Et ensuite…

Il n'avait eu que le temps de la voir glisser sa main à sa poche. Pas le temps d'agir, dé réfléchir, ni de penser.

Et puis, c'était fini.

_Ils_ avaient étoilés les éclats restants,avaient ébréché les débris qui pendaient au cadrage de bois, avaient éclaté les esquilles qui demeuraient encore accrochés au vitrage,_ ils _avaient fêlé ce qui était d'or et déjà vulnérable, sans défense, qui ne pouvaient plus se défendre_, ils_ avaient broyé les restes de remparts et écrasés les bouts de scotch, ils avaient fait crissé le vitrail démoli sous leur pas, ils avaient fracassé la verrière pour passer à travers.

Et ils avaient abattu le cristal.

C'était clair, limpide, en écho avec les éclisses qui tombaient une à une en décrivant chacune une arabesque particulière avant de trouver sa fin en une unique note qui lui était propre, argentine, chantante, chantant sa réalité, sa finalité, son accomplissement, composant ainsi d'une résonance, une sonorité distinctive, distincte du bruit, de la précipitation, de la bousculade, de la cavalcade, une musique harmonieuse, mélancolique, une mélopée éphémère et immuable à la fois.

C'était compréhensible et _pourtant_ c'était trop tard.

_Ils _leur avaient tombé dessus et_ ils_ les avaient fait tomber.

_Kytät* !_

Il s'en était rendu compte, pas à temps.

_C'était un piège ! Tout cela faisait partie de leur plan ! Ceux sur place avaient fait office de « leurre improvisé », tandis que ceux dont il fallait se méfier, eux, ils étaient _embusqués _!_

Il avait senti un corps lourd sur le sien, une masse s'abattre sur lui et l'abattre au sol.

A terre.

La note était morte dans sa gorge, morte avant d'avoir pu atteindre sa bouche, morte avant même d'avoir atteint ses cordes vocales, mort-née, étouffée dans l'œuf, alors qu'on l'étouffait contre la pierre.

Enfin, il y avait eu _le_ son, ce claquement.

Et le lien avait rompu.

Il avait agrandi, écarquillé les yeux, tandis que son attache, brisée d'une balle, d'une seule, se dissipait dans l'air, que sa main s'allégeait, que sa menotte s'évaporait sans rien laisser, même pas un fragment, pas même une parcelle de chaine, pas un anneau, pas un chainon, alors qu'il perdait le fil, que la corde se dénouait, s'effaçait, partait pour toujours, s'envolait tel le cri qu'il aurait voulu pousser, mais qu'_elle _n'avait pas laissé sortir, qu'_elle_ n'avait pas laissé faire.

_Elle_ l'avait détaché.

Le finlandais avait vu le suédois, étendu à ses cotés, avait croisé son regard, pas abattu, non pas encore, avait rencontré les yeux qui pas un instant ne le lâchaient, qui ne lâchaient pas.

Ils étaient de nouveau noirs, noir de charbon, noirs de suie, de cendres consumées, mais pas éteintes, rougeoyantes toujours, coulant de lave refroidie, d'une couche de pétrole enflammée qui menaçait de tout submerger, une nappe de pipeline chauffée au rouge, tel du feu liquide, et en même temps dense, épais, à l'instar du bitume, à l'image du goudron, semblable au soufre, au souffle embrasé qui s'échappait de ses narines comme des nasaux d'une improbable créature. Son faciès entier s'était transformé, durci telle la pierre qui faisait son foyer, de celui qui brulait en lui, ses traits s'étaient tirés, raidis, les muscles de son visage contractés, crispés au point qu'ils faisaient paraitre ses os, sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait passer un grondement sourd, bas, vibrant à l'instar de l'avertissement des terres qui précède l'éruption, rauque, terrible feulement ressemblant fort à celui d'un fauve qui crache et montre les dents, impression renforcée par sa tignasse dorée à présent ébouriffée, dressée, hérissée en une flamboyante et hirsute crinière, métamorphosant son expression en celle féroce, sauvage, d'une bête enragée, tous nerfs tendus, bandés, parés à l'assaut, prêts à attaquer.

_Et ce regard…_

Noir animal.

Tino s'était senti soulagé de ne pas en être la cible.

Si c'était lui qu'il avait fixé, ce n'était pas lui qu'il avait visé, mais la main du destin qui s'apprêtait à se refermer sur sa force, sur son arme, à quelques dizaines de centimètres.

Il l'avait regardé se dégager, malgré le poids du policier sur ses jambes, ceinturant son torse, bondir, alors que la fatalité pointait le doigt sur lui, braquait le pistolet sur sa tête.

Il l'avait entendu hurler, laisser partir, sortir ce cri jusque là bloqué dans sa gorge, brimé en son cœur, deux notes libérées en une seule clameur, un mot, une parole unique qui avait valeur de discours, de déclaration, lâchée comme un appel, une exhortation, détonante, explosant dans le silence interdit, résonnant dans l'air comme une bombe.

Il l'avait regardé heurter du poing le canon du pistolet, frapper en même temps que la balle, la déporter, dévier sa trajectoire, la détourner de son chemin, la faire dériver de sa route en y jetant sa propre énergie, en projetant sa propre force dans l'arme, en éjectant de force l'arme, la force de la fatalité, au loin, hors de sa main, hors de portée, pour lui comme pour elle.

Il l'avait entendu proclamer ce nom, s'exclamer cet exact nom, clamer ce pareil nom, proférer ce nom précis, identique quelque soit le moment, égal au temps qui suivait son cours, uniformément quelques soient les secondes qui passaient, indifférent aux événements qui se déroulaient, précisément à la même cadence, la même fréquence, la même vitesse, le même rythme, encore et encore, le même nom, encore et toujours, alors qu'il se précipitait vers la cuisine, fonçait à la hâte malgré les balles et à travers les tirs, se ruait vers le grand placard de bois.

Il avait su, avait compris ce qu'il allait y chercher, ce qu'il espérait y trouver.

Une barre de fer.

Il l'avait regardé s'en saisir et s'y cramponner, son emprise, sa poigne renforcée à mesure qu'il l'énonçait, de plus en plus fort, qu'il le répétait, encore, qu'il le débitait comme un mantra, cependant qu'il frappait, cependant qu'il donnait des coups, des coups de stick, et des coups de poing, et des coups de pied, et des coups au sort, et des coups au destin, de plus en plus désordonnés, tandis que le temps lui filait entre les doigts, lui manquait de plus en plus, que l'énergie, que la force lui manquaient, que le cœur, l'espoir lui manquaient, et sa prière de se faire plus rapide, ses imprécations lancées plus précipitamment, son invocation tout juste formulée, articulée, et de plus en plus coupée, entrecoupée de plus en plus souvent, sa demande seulement chuchotée, juste murmurée, de plus en plus essoufflée, soufflée tout simplement quand _elle _la lui déroba, lui prit sa dernière arme, et lui ravit avec elle son ultime espoir.

Ils avaient du s'y mettre à cinq pour finalement parvenir à le maitriser, le faire tomber, l'écraser au sol, fatalement arriver à le démolir, le ruiner de coups pour le mettre à terre, à genoux, lui faire manger la poussière, face contre terre.

Il l'avait entendu le prononcer, alors qu'elle pointait son arme sur son crane, en posait le canon contre sa peau, froidement, lui mettait les mains dans le dos, le menottait, l'enchainait à son destin, l'enferrait à son sort il l'avait entendu le dire, une fois, pour toutes, pour toutes les autres, comme une supplique, _son _nom.

Il l'avait regardé, l'avait vu le regarder, une ultime, une dernière fois.

Mais pas un instant le suédois n'avait lâché des yeux le jeune finlandais.

Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces, de toute sa volonté.

Pourtant, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Et ce, même s'il avait tout tenté.

Injuste.

La fatalité l'avait eu.

Tino sentit son regard s'embuer, les larmes l'aveugler, alors qu'on le menait hors de la chambre.

Il se trouvait absent, déconnecté de la réalité, distant avec elle, comme s'il lui en voulait, de lui avoir montré toutes ces choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir.

_Détaché_ de ce qui se passait, voilà, tel était le mot.

Mais tandis qu'on lui faisait passer la porte abattue, franchir le seuil, la sortie, il tiqua, eut un temps d'arrêt, une seconde de flottement, d'indécision, un instant d'hésitation, d'incertitude, comme une sorte de réticence, un genre de vacillation qui lui fit faire un mouvement de recul,

Alors, un espèce de spasme lui tordit l'estomac, lui noua la gorge, lui serra le cœur, comme à l'aube d'une de ses bonnes vieilles appréhensions d'antan.

Comme quand il avait peur.

Peut-être était-ce le noir, qu'il voyait partout autour de lui et en haut, dans l'immensité de l'espace, infini, son étendue, ses profondeurs insondables, noir comme une nuit sans étoiles et sur les cotés, sur le palier étroit d'un escalier en colimaçon entièrement fait de pierres craquelées en tout point pleines de fissures, noir comme une nuit sans lune et en bas, là ou serpentait la maigre spirale, noir comme dans un gouffre sans fond, qui menaçait au moindre pas de l'engloutir, à la première marche de l'avaler et derrière lui, tout ce qu'il ne voyait pas, tout ce qu'il n'entendait pas, qui grouillait sans exister, de ces choses qui se développaient en silence, mais qu'il pouvait voir, entendre, à la simple condition de le _vouloir_, noir comme dans un four et devant lui, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait ni voir -bien qu'il ne le _veuille _nullement- ni entendre, ce qui n'était pas fait pour le rassurer, noir comme dans une fournaise.

Inconnu.

Peut-être était-ce autre chose…

Peut-être était-ceses yeux, ces yeux qui le précédaient dans la descente, non plus noirs mais grisâtres, non plus d'acier et de feu, mais grisés, non plus anthracite, argent, fer ou plomb, juste gris, tout simplement ces yeux sombres qui avaient virés en une morosité, une tristesse de teinte terne, morne, de ton monotone, monocorde, de nuance monochrome, uniforme ces yeux vitreux qui se trouvaient troublés d'une ombre opaque, tangible, concrète, qui recouvrait complètement ses iris, tel _son _voile, invisible, semblant emmailloté dans sa_ propre_ couverture rigide, frigide, qui couvrait ses pupilles d'une sinistre nébulosité, passait pour avoir pris place sous le linceul, comme s'il avait pris _sa_ place sous la bâche et qu'il était mort déjà, le drap mortuaire obscurcissant son visage entier d'arabesques, de langues de brouillard tourbillonnantes, tels ses tourments, ses affres, ses maux, sa tempête intérieure qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir cesser un jour, un instant, ne devait chez lui jamais prendre fin, pour lui, ne devait pas avoir de fin.

Sans espoir. Ni désespoir.

Peut-être était-ce son visage blême, blanc comme un linge, bien plus pale qu'à l'accoutumé, son teint blafard, bien plus livide qu'il ne l'avait jamais perçu, en vérité, sa peau cireuse, crayeuse comme il ne l'avait jamais vue : spectrale, fantomatique, presque transparente.

Vidé. Exsangue.

Et ce, depuis qu'_elle_ lui avait passé les menottes aux poignets.

Le suédois n'avait dès lors plus cherché à se battre, pas plus à se débattre, encore moins à s'opposer, ni même à opposer une quelconque résistance.

Il n'avait pas résisté, car il n'avait pas pu.

Les forces de l'ordre qui le conduisaient maintenant à l'extérieur, l'acheminaient vers leur fourgon blindé noir et blanc ne lui en avaient pas laissé l'occasion.

Ne lui avaient pas laissé la moindre chance. De leur échapper. D'en réchapper. De s'échapper.

Personne n'avait le droit d'échapper à son destin, pas un ne devait pouvoir échapper à son sort, survivre à la fatalité.

Arrivé au dehors, Tino jeta un coup d'œil au bâtiment ou il avait été séquestré, si longtemps, l'immeuble branlant qui était déjà comme au bord du précipice, avait souffert des événements récents, affaibli par la pluie, agité par le vent, troublé par la brume, secoué par le froid, bouleversé par l'autorité, fragilisé par l'adversité, déstabilisé par l'attaque, à moitié écroulé, craquant sous les coups répétés, en partie effondré déjà, croulant sous le poids du secret, ébranlé par la perte de ce qui lui était le plus précieux, abattu par le deuil de celui qui lui était le plus cher.

_L'être _aimé.

_Pas étonnant_, songea-t-il immédiatement.

Sans son cœur, il avait perdu sa fonction même, sa raison d'exister. Celle de demeure, d'abri pour les souvenirs, de lieu de recueillement et d'asile pour les âmes en peine.

De foyer.

Il frotta ses poignets, encore engourdis.

_Sa fait tellement bizarre… enfin… je vais pouvoir aller écrire mon livre : premier traité de psychologie sur le syndrome de Stockholm : « How to escape »… !_

La tourmente avait cessé.

Le vent avait tourné.

Les cieux, clairs, limpides, totalement purifiés, rayonnaient désormais, sous l'illumination divine qui était venue les embraser, comme après chaque déluge.

Il observa encore la fatalité refermer sa porte.

Sur _lui_.

Sur _lui_ qui pas un instant ne l'avait lâché des yeux.

Sur _lui_ qui pas un instant n'avait lâché.

Jusqu'à la fin.

« Lâche ! »

Il ne pleuvait plus.

Mais pour le jeune finlandais, c'était tout comme.

* * *

><p>Ce fut long, n'est-il pas?! Désolé, je pouvais pas le couper, celui-là...<p>

Vaino* vient du nom Vainamoinen, comme vous l'aurez bien compris, le héros du Kalevala dont j'ai déjà parlé.

Kalevala Koru* est une des entreprises de création de bijoux les plus connues de Finlande, elle doit directement son nom et son existence à l'épopée : elle est née d'une association de femmes qui, pour financer la construction d'un monument en hommage aux femmes mentionnées dans le Kalevala, décidèrent de créer et de vendre des bijoux inspirés par l'épopée nationale.

Kytät* signifie "les flics!", je l'ai écris comme ça parce que Tino n'a pu s'empecher de le penser dans sa langue d'origine, le finlandais.

Concernant ses prob' psy, vous aurez remarqué que sa peur, comme celle de Russia un peu, est liée à la solitude. Il s'agit de la peur de l'inconnu et la peur d'affronter les choses, en fin de compte, peur qu'il pense avoir surmonté, grace à Berwy, alors que ce n'est pas encore le cas, et qu'il va devoir faire ses preuves par la suite.

Oui, ça fait parcours initiatique à la Naruto, c'est fait exprès~

Le "Lahti L-35" est un nom de flingue, j'en dis pas plus pour le moment~

Il y a donc également une vraie thématique liée aux armes, thématique que j'ai découverte ya pas longtemps dans le manga R.R que les initiés reconnaitront. Je pensais la développer plus par la suite, mais bon, comme ça les choses avancent au moins! La personne avec qui Fin parle dans le flashback est directement liée avec son "traumatisme" et sa crainte des armes à feu et du sang, que je vais encore exploiter jusqu'au dénouement final. Pour simplifier, il s'agit du seul homme dont je n'ai pas encore parlé, et qu'on voit dans n'importe quel schéma de famille, complexe ou non.

Et oui, ce pov' Berwy s'est fait chopper... snif... MAIS NE VOUS INQUIETEZ PAS, CE N'EST PAS FINI, CE N'EST QUE LE COMMENCEMENT! (dans ces deux derniers chap j'ai l'air d'etre du coté de Tania, mais en fait je l'aime pas, comme toutes les incarnations de la fatalité hein, comme Kira, comme les shinigami de Kuro' (eux j'les aime bien mais pas leur déontologie), comme Andy... alors j'essaye de me rattraper xD!)

Au prochain chapitre arrivera un changement total de gameplay... euh de point de vue pardon^^ On attaque la deuxième partie, alors c'est normal! Les choses ne vont pas tarder à se précipiter, et lemon dans trois chap j'ai calculé! (le rapport logique...enfin bon...ça attire les gens alors...)

Pas d'uploade avant la fin des vacances très probablement, so BONNES VACANCES A TOUS ET A TOUTES, MES AMI(E)S!

REVIEW OU J'VOUS ABATS!

Sayonara / Das vidania / Arrivederci a tutti / Goodbye my friends / A la prochaine les gens!~


	20. STAND-BY

STAND/BY

Bonjour tout le monde, et oui je ne suis pas morte, comme ce que certainement nombre d'entre vous auront pensé, et pas à tort non plus tout à fait, vu le temps pendant lequel je vous ai laissé !

Avant toute chose je souhaite m'excuser devant et pour tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le courage de répondre et qui ont attendu, plein d'espoirs (ou de désespoir) que je continue cette fic ou que j'en écrive d'autres. Il faut que vous sachiez que la suite était bel et bien prete depuis un moment déjà, mais que ne me plaisant pas tout à fait j'ai décidé et essayé de la réécrire, et j'ai du changer encore et encore, et puis comme le résultat ne me satisfaisait toujours pas, j'ai commencé à baisser les bras, et les circonstances de ma vie aidant, j'ai fini par délaisser complètement l'écriture, par insatisfaction de moi-meme comme par manque d'idées, d'inspiration, ainsi que de temps nécessaire à la création de tout cela.

Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais totalement abandonner l'idée de continuer un jour, alors c'est peut-etre ce que je ferai, mais je comprendrais si vous autres ne me faites pas confiance en cela. D'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il y ait de malentendu et que vous vous constituiez de faux espoirs je ne compte pas reprendre cette fic pour le moment, ce que ne signifie pas encore une fois que je compte l'abandonner définitivement.

En effet, en ces quelques années mon style d'écriture a bien évolué, ce qui me fait dire que mes premiers chapitres en particulier et plus généralement l'ensemble de cette fic sont un peu immatures, ce qui me fait penser aussi que je pourrais éventuellement un jour tacher de la réécrire, et pourquoi pas, en en changeant légèrement certaines caractéristiques (mais pas les caractères principaux), -si si-, en faire un livre… Devenir écrivain est en effet mon reve depuis que je me suis rendue compte que la carrière pour laquelle je me destinais n'était finalement pas pour moi. Mais pour cela, il faut travailler, héhé, et c'est principalement dans ce but que j'ai choisi de me remettre doucement à l'écriture.

Pas mal de choses se sont par ailleurs passées dans ma vie qui m'ont aidé à prendre cette décision et a changé d'avis. D'abord le fait est que ces années, j'ai été pas mal accaparée par mes études, dans le but de préparer mon projet pro' qui était de devenir avocate pour aider et protéger les gens du système (corrompu depuis on ne sait combien de temps), cependant j'ai réalisé récemment, en début de cette année scolaire précisément, que ce n'était pas moi, les études de droit, cela ne correspondait ni à ce que je voulais ni à ce que je pensais. Je pense donc arreter dès la fin de cette année et changer d'orientation d'uni', pour aller en philo', ce qui semble à mon sens un bon moyen d'appréhender l'écriture. Bref, vous l'aurez peut-etre compris, tout cela fait que je ne me consacre en ce moment beaucoup moins à ces fichues études que je ne l'ai fait les années précédentes au lycée.

J'ai par ailleurs compris que le fait de se forcer à travailler comme je le faisais au lycée n'est pas la meilleure manière d'aborder la vie certaines études vous ruinent plus la vie qu'autre chose alors que le plus important pour vivre, c'est juste d'etre soi et de ne pas se forcer à vivre et à faire des choses dont on n'a pas envie. Vivre comme on l'entend et non comme on nous l'impose, c'est la seule manière d'exister véritablement. Si je l'avais compris plus tot, peut-etre que j'aurais été moins studieuse à l'école (mais de toute façon je reste une rebelle dans l'ame), et peut-etre que je n'aurais pas arreté les fics, car qu'on ne s'y trompe pas, j'ai continué à en lire (ainsi que des manga, hein, faut pas croire, ce sont pratiquement les seules choses –avec mes amis- qui m'ont empeché de tomber dans l'abime quand je me sentais mal et particulièrement ces dernières années) et j'apprécie toujours autant le travail de ceux qui proposent des choses nouvelles.

A ce propos, il faut encore que je vous dise que mes centres d'intérêt niveau manga et anime ont quelque peu changé, en effet j'ai eu la chance de découvrir bien des choses après hetalia, et donc voilà, sachez que je ne suis plus vraiment sur hetalia en ce moment, ce qui ne m'empeche pas d'y revenir plus tard (notamment parce que Stockholm Syndrom est un projet qui me tenait et me tient toujours à cœur, et que je ne compte pas le laisser inachevé, il faudrait simplement pour m'y remettre que je me remette dans « l'ambiance » d'hetalia, ce qui n'est pas vraiment le cas en ce moment).

J'ai plusieurs projets laissés au placard et pour certains tout juste esquissés, que je compte vous faire découvrir dans quelque temps, quand je me serai réhabituée à écrire lol^^. Pour l'instant donc, rien de faramineux, je vais juste simplement commencer par quelques traductions (parce que, ouais ouais je me suis mise à la traduction, en complément de mes écritures, et je pense m'etre pas mal améliorée en anglais grace à ça par ex), qui ne sont pas trop dures à faire, tandis que je m'adonne doucement à mes propres projets.

Là, pour le moment, j'ai quelques petits trucs que je vais poster au fur et à mesure traduits du japonais à l'anglais (et non-écrits par moi, non, puisque si je sais un peu traduire le japonais je n'ai pas encore assez de talent et de connaissances pour en écrire moi-meme), pourquoi en anglais, parce que ce sont des choses sur des manga ou anime très peu connus ou la quasi-majorité des fans sont des english-speaking people (comme Touhou, C-control, Mononoke, To aru no majutsu no index, .hack etc). Cela étant bien dommage, s'il y en a que cela intéresse et qui souhaitent lire ces fics en fr (et qui souhaitent aussi peut-etre s'intéresser à ces univers qui bien que peu connus méritent vraiment de l'etre un peu plus !), je peux bien entendu le leur traduire (le plus gros de la traduc sémantique s'effectuant dans le passage jap-eng le passage eng-fr est par comparaison très facile !).

So I hope to see you guys (and girls) soon, I'll now go to put on my first jap-eng translation, and then edit my profile too^^

Well, mou ichido gomenasai minna, saa, sore ja matta ne~!


End file.
